The young
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Erin part pour le FBI à New-York ? Que se passe-t-il quand elle n'abandonne pas que Jay derrière elle ! Une promenade qui peut vite mal tourner. L'amour peut-il rapprocher tout de même les gens ? Je n'aime pas les résumés désolée.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Erin finit par enfiler des vêtements plus confortables après une bonne journée de boulot au FBI. 8 mois qu'elle a quitté Chicago et tous ceux qui était comme une famille. Mais surtout 8 mois qu'elle a quitté Jay sans rien lui dire, qu'elle a ignoré tous ces appels et sms. Son téléphone se mit à sonner la tirant de ses pensées et souvenirs du jeune homme.

 _« -Hey Hank !_

 _-Bonjour Kiddo comment vas-tu ?_

 _-Bien, on a enfin résolut notre affaire. Et toi ?_

 _-Ca va une journée normale à Chicago. Un gros trafiquant de moins dans nos rues._

 _-Hank…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Co…Comment va Jay ? »_

Il y eu une pause à l'autre bout du fils, comme si Voight cherchait ses mots.

« _Hank_

 _-Pas bien Erin. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Depuis ton départ ça n'a fait que d'empirer. Il arrêtait de dormir, ne mangeait presque plus… Buvait, il ne vient plus au boulot. Ton départ l'a vraiment affecté._

 _-C'est lui qui m'a quittait en premier._

 _-Oui mais est-ce que c'était vraiment te quitter ? »_

Erin mit quelques minutes à réfléchir.

 _« -Non, il avait des cauchemars avec ce qu'il a vu à l'armée._

 _-Et il est parti pour que tu n'en sois pas incommodé._

 _-Mais il n'avait pas besoin de partir !_

 _-L'as-tu vraiment retenu ? T'aies-tu battue pour le garder comme il a pu se battre pour toi ? »_

Erin resta silencieuse, non pas qu'elle n'ait pas la réponse, mais surtout parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne sait pas battue assez pour lui.

 _« Non. Il m'a dit qu'il allait à un groupe de soutien mais je ne lui ai rien dit._

 _-Alors que peut-être ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute kiddo._

 _-Où est-il ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. En train de boire quelque part à Chicago, même Will n'a pas de nouvelles de lui. Et j'ai un indic qui m'a dit que Jay traîne avec de mauvaises fréquentations en ce moment. »_

Erin resta un moment pensif après cet appel, comment Jay peut être tombé aussi bat ? Lui qui a toujours été fort ?

-Parce qu'il t'aime sincèrement, qu'il était vraiment amoureux de toi et qu'une fois encore tu as gâché le seul truc bien dans ta vie. Déclara une petite voix dans sa tête.

Erin s'arrêta dans leur boutique préférée de donuts et en prit un pour elle et lui.

-Tout le monde à terre sans discussion et il n'y aura pas de blessé !

Erin aperçut le regard paniqué de la caissière en face d'elle avant d'être brutalement plaquée contre le mur. Elle tenta de desserrer l'emprise de la main autour de son cou avant de croiser le regard du braqueur. Ses yeux bleus. Erin se figea sur place. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a ses yeux.

-Allez on se tire ! Lança un des braqueurs.

Erin ne quitta pas ces yeux bleus des yeux, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et attrapa un sac en tissu noir qu'il mit sur la tête d'Erin avant de l'emmener avec eux. Elle fut poussée dans un véhicule, un van selon elle au vu de l'espace qu'elle sent. Le sac fut légèrement relevé avant qu'un des voleurs ne lui mette un bâillon. Erin fut traîné hors du véhicule et dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Elle parvînt malgré ses mains attachées à enlever le sac de son visage. La porte se rouvrit et elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire toute petite. Cette fois-ci il ne porte plus la cagoule et le cœur d'Erin se serra en le voyant. Il lui ôta sans aucune délicatesse le bâillon avant de la pousser sur une chaise.

-Jay… Murmura Erin

Il leva la main prête à la frapper, mais se retînt en voyant ses beaux yeux remplis de larmes.

-Tu as perdu le droit de me parler quand tu m'as abandonné alors que j'avais le plus besoin de toi.

Sa voix est dure, glaciale, donnant des frissons à Erin. Jamais elle ne l'a connu comme ça.

-Je suis désolée Jay. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai paniqué quand Hank m'a dit que je n'avais plus de place au sein de la police.

-Et il t'a fallu 8 mois pour revenir ici ? Est-ce que tu serais venu me voir si tu n'avais pas été dans la boulangerie ?

Erin se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.

-Oui. Si je suis à Chicago c'est pour toi. Parce que Hank m'a appelé et en discutant il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, en grande partie à cause de moi. Et je voulais venir me racheter, m'excuser auprès de toi, et t'aider comme tu l'as toujours fait avec moi.

-Il est un peu tard Lindsay.

-Jay me gardait ici ne t'avancera à rien. Tu vas empirer ton cas. Libères-moi, viens avec moi, laisse-moi t'aider. Personne ne saura que tu étais dans ce groupe.

Jay remit le bâillon à la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce la laissant dans l'obscurité. Des heures elle resta seule comme ça, s'en voulant d'avoir abandonné Jay, de ne pas lui avoir tendu la main alors qu'il l'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois avec elle. La porte se rouvrit, elle pensait revoir le jeune homme mais ce n'est pas lui. Un « complice » entra avec un seau, un tissu et une pince à la main.

-Tu ne penses pas que je sais qui tu es ma jolie ? Oooh et ne t'en fais pas, je sais exactement qui est ton ami. Mais je le réserve pour plus tard lui. Susurra l'homme

Erin tenta d'hurler, avertir Jay. Elle doit lui dire. Elle doit lui dire de fuir qu'ils savent qu'il est flic, qu'ils vont le tuer.

-Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux personne ne va t'entendre. Même pas lui, ces murs sont insonorisés. Et tu es trop basse pour qu'on t'entende à l'étage.

Il renversa la chaise d'Erin avant de lui poser le tissu sur le visage après avoir enlevé le bâillon. Il commença à verser doucement de l'eau de mer sur le visage de la jeune femme. Erin tenta comme elle put de ne pas avaler l'eau mais surtout de garder les yeux fermés, le sel de l'eau commençant à lui piquer, presque lui brûler la peau.

-Ce n'est que le début ma poupée. Tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir sur la police et vos indics.

-Va…Va en…enfer…Murmura Erin en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu iras avant moi ! Déclara l'homme en attrapant un sac plastique.

Il le mit autour du visage d'Erin et serra l'entrée pour faire suffoquer la jeune femme. L'enlevant au dernier moment. Car après le supplice de l'eau la panique gagne plus rapidement sa victime.

Mais Erin est une dure à cuire et ne dit rien, ne lâche pas un nom. Priant seulement pour que Jay vienne et arrête tout ça.

-Bien on va passer à autre chose si tu ne veux toujours pas.

L'homme attrapa la pince et bloqua l'ongle du pouce avant de tirer un coup sec dessus l'arrachant. La jeune femme ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Jay finit par raccrocher, voir Erin la perturber mais aussi contrecarré ses plans. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour voir la jeune femme. Des cris de douleurs l'alertèrent et il survola les marches jusqu'à la pièce. La scène qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Police ! S'exclama Jay en sortant son arme.

-Je savais que tu étais un rat et pas seulement un flic paumé dont je pourrai l'utiliser avant de le tuer. Plaisanta l'homme.

Mais trop obnubilé par Erin et son tortionnaire Jay n'entendit pas les pas venant derrière lui. Un autre complice assomma Jay avant de lui prendre son arme.

-Attache-le. Bon on en était où ma beauté ? Susurra l'homme en caressant le visage d'Erin.

Le deuxième complice attacha les poignets de Jay au mur avec des chaines, en passant une autour de son cou et de son torse pour l'immobiliser complétement.

-Enjoy ! Lança le premier en quittant la pièce.

Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler le long des joues d'Erin. Elle regarda le jeune homme inconscient, elle ne peut pas bouger.

-Jay… Jay réveilles-toi. Murmura-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le jeune homme reprit difficilement ses esprits, un horrible mal de crâne tambourinant, les oreilles lui bourdonnant. Il tenta un mouvement, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne peut strictement pas bouger, même pas de quelques centimètres. Les sanglots d'Erin lui parvinrent enfin après que les sifflements de ses oreilles se soient calmés. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme en larmes attachée sur la chaise. Sa main droite en sang, les cheveux encore trempés.

-Erin…

-Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi Jay.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu es arrivé pour l'arrêter, un…un complice était… derrière toi. Il t'a assommé. Ils savent…ils savent que tu es de la police. C'est ma faute. C'est de ma faute j'ai tout fait foiré. Pardonnes-moi Jay.

-Erin, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui est décidé de faire sauter ma couverture pour venir te sortir de là.

-Mais justement c'est ma faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû Jay. Tu aurais eu ta vengeance.

-Erin, je ne veux pas me venger. Et je t'ai promis que je couvrirai toujours tes arrières. Déclara Jay

-Pardonnes-moi Jay. Je suis désolée. Répéta la jeune femme

-Er, je te pardonne d'accord. C'est oublié, c'est la douleur qui te fait parler. J'ai fait capoter la mission moi-même. Et je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule avec eux. Si quelqu'un ici doit s'excuser c'est moi. Pas toi.

Erin secoua la tête toujours en pleure, la culpabilité l'étouffant. La porte se rouvrit, et le tortionnaire d'Erin refit son apparition. Erin se raidit en le voyant, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers Jay qui le défiait du regard.

-Non ! Laissez-le ! Supplia Erin en se tortillant

Le mec rigola avant de faire un nouveau pas vers Jay, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

-Je vous en supplie laissez-le tranquille ! Ne le touchez pas ! Faites-moi ce que vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à Jay. Pleura Erin

-Que c'est mignon, elle se dévoue pour te laisser la vie sauve. Ricana le mec s'agenouillant devant Jay

-Ne la touche pas sale ordure. Siffla Jay

-Libérez-le…libérez-le et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez. Supplia Erin en larmes.

Le mec l'attrapa par les cheveux.

-Mais tu vas déjà me dire tout ce que je veux, inutile que je le libère. Et puis je veux qu'il voit ce que je vais te faire sale petite pétasse.

Jay tira sur ses chaînes, ça n'est pas possible elle ne peut pas être torturée devant lui. Malgré qu'elle est fait des erreurs elle ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. L'homme coinça la main droite déjà abîmée d'Erin.

-Tiens j'ai oublié deux doigts. Sourit-il

Il attrapa sa pince avant d'arracher les deux derniers ongles de sa main. Erin tenta de ne rien dire et se mordit la lèvre le plus fort qu'elle put pour se retenir d'hurler. Il continua avec l'autre main, et elle ne put retenir ses cris qui déchirèrent le cœur de Jay.

-Erin. Erin regarde-moi. Souffla-t-il

La tête de la belle brune dodelinait, mais elle réussit à relever la tête vers lui.

-Je suis désolée Jay. Murmura-t-elle

-Ca va aller, je te le promet.

-Promets-moi…promets-moi de prendre…de prendre soin de May…promet le moi. Supplia-t-elle

-Tiens bon. Je vais nous sortir de là mais tu dois tenir bon. Erin ! Erin ! ne fermes pas les yeux ! S'exclama Jay en la voyant perdre connaissance.

La porte vola en éclat, et Atwater fit son apparition suivit par Antonio.

-En bas ! Cria le portoricain avant de se précipiter vers Erin

-Laisse-moi va aider Erin ! Lança Jay à Atwater venu l'aider.

-Antonio s'occupe déjà d'elle. On va te débarrasser de ça.

Au bout de 5 minutes Jay fut libre, et il se jeta sur Erin. Il la prit comme une princesse avant de la sortir de leur cachot. La tête de la jeune femme dodelinait sur son épaule, il posa sa joue sur son front pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Le détective la déposa délicatement sur le brancard de l'ambulance 61 avant de s'écarter un peu pour laisser Brett et Dawson faire leur boulot.

-Elle est inconsciente.

-J'ai un pouls faible. Annonça Brett

\- Donne-lui 3 mg d'adré, je la ballonne.

-Sa température est basse, je chauffe des packs pour la réchauffer un peu.

-On le fera sur la route. Déclara Dawson en poussant le brancard dans l'ambulance.

Voight rejoignit son équipe après avoir arrêté les derniers suspects, et donné les ordres aux patrouilleurs.

-Jay tu vas avec elles.

-Je vais bien sergent. Déclara Jay en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

-Tu as quand-même était blessé. Je veux que tu ailles faire un cheek-up et c'est non négociable.

L'ex-Ranger prit place dans l'ambulance à son tour. Il observa Erin dans le brancard toujours inconsciente. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

-Désolée… Murmura Erin dans son sommeil.

-Chut Er, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

La jeune femme grimaça de douleur, Brett lui administra un peu de morphine pour diminuer la douleur. Ils arrivèrent au Chicago Med, Jay les aida à descendre le brancard, et laissa les infirmières l'emmener. Son frère s'occupa de son ancienne équipière pendant que Jay laissa April l'examiner.

-Tu n'as rien de grave. Déclara-t-elle

-C'est parce qu'Erin a tout prit pour moi. Elle s'est sacrifiée.

-Bois beaucoup d'eau pour ta tête et de l'aspirine si tu as mal.

-Merci April.

Mouse regagna son appartement, Katsa n'est pas là, seulement May qui vit là depuis quelques temps. Il trouva l'adolescente sur la table de la cuisine au milieu de nombreux livres.

-Salut May. Déclara-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux

-Salut oncle Mouse. Tu rentres plus tôt que d'habitude !

-Je suis passé te prendre.

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le nez de ses bouquins.

-Voir ton père, il vient d'être amené au Chicago Med après qu'on l'est retrouvé. Sa couverture a été grillé, mais il va bien ne t'en fait pas. La rassura Mouse.

May referma ses livres et cahiers avant de filer mettre tout ça dans sa chambre et mettre des chaussures. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence, May a horreur de ça, quand son père est sous couverture car il lui arrive automatiquement quelque chose. Et elle a une peur bleue de le perdre, bien que son départ à l'armée a formé la jeune fille à ne pas s'en faire.

-Il va bien May. J'ai eu Antonio, il n'est pas sérieusement blessé. Tenta de rassurer Mouse.

-Je n'aime pas le savoir dehors comme ça. Avant ça allait mieux car tu étais avec lui, et après il y a eu… il y a eu Erin. Je savais qu'il était en sécurité, mais maintenant. Je ne fais pas confiance à Upton.

-Les autres sont là pour le protéger aussi. Il ne fera rien de stupide car il s'est qu'il t'a. Tu sais Jay s'est vachement calmé depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie. Il sait que tu ne t'en remettrais pas de le perdre, et il ne veut pas te rendre orpheline. Sourit Mouse en posant une main sur la jambe de celle qu'il considère comme sa nièce.

-Je suis contente que tu es arrêté l'armée également. Avoua la jeune fille.

Mouse lui sourit sans rien dire, et se gara sur le parking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

May se précipita dans la chambre de son père, et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Hey, je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Insista-t-elle

-Je vais bien ma belle, j'ai juste mal à la tête. De l'aspirine et du sommeil et je serai remis sur pied.

May soupira de soulagement, Jay l'attira dans ses bras. Il sentit sa fille enfouir son visage dans son torse et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Je t'aime aussi papa. J'ai eu peur quand Mouse m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital.

-Voight voulait que je fasse un cheek-up pour être sûr.

May se libéra des bras de son père, et aperçu Erin dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, mimique qu'elle a attrapée à force de côtoyer Erin.

-Elle fait quoi ici elle ?! S'exclama May sèchement.

-Erin était à Chicago pour une durée indéterminée. Apparemment elle voulait me voir…

-Elle a du culot après ce qu'elle a fait ! Rétorqua l'adolescente

-May laisse-moi terminer.

-Elle a été enlevé pendant ma mission, apparemment ma couverture était grillée depuis un moment. Ils voulaient faire pression sur moi, mais comme ils ne savaient pas pour toi, et que tu étais chez Mouse ils ont eu Erin. On l'a vu lors d'un braquage, c'est moi qui suis tombé dessus. Je voulais la laisser sur place mais ils m'ont dit de la prendre et comme je ne devais pas éveiller les soupçons c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ils l'ont torturé pour la faire parler et pour me faire plier.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû venir à Chicago. Elle avait qu'à rester chez elle, elle a assez fait de mal comme ça. Répliqua l'ado.

Elle l'aurait bien dit à Erin en personne mais cette dernière est toujours inconsciente à côté.

-Ca va les cours ? Tu as réussi à rattraper ton retard ? Demanda Jay pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, Mouse m'a aidé pour ce que je ne comprenais pas.

-Ouais, il est moins bête qu'on ne le pense. Plaisanta Jay

-De vous deux je ne pense pas que ça soit lui le plus bête. Rigola May

-Dis donc ! S'exclama Jay en l'attrapant pour la chatouiller.

-Interdit !

-Tu devrais rentrer, il se fait tard. Souffla Jay en embrassant son front

-Oui et j'ai encore des leçons à faire. A plus p'pa.

-A plus ma grande, tu passeras le bonjour à Katsa pour moi.

Mouse entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, voulant le voir lui aussi.

-Salut vieux, merci de t'occuper de May.

-Hey, c'est normal. Elle est comme ma nièce, et puis elle met de la bonne humeur à la maison.

-Ca va avec Katsa ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, bon je vais ramener May qu'elle puisse finir ses leçons. Fait attention à toi vieux.

-Ouais, on se voit bientôt.

Jay embrassa une dernière fois sa fille avant de signer ses papiers pour sa sortie d'hôpital. Mais au lieu de partir il se rendit dans la chambre d'Erin. Il tira la chaise jusqu'à son lit et s'y installa dedans. Il passa un long moment à l'observer inconsciente dans le lit. Ses doigts ont été soignés et pansés, et un petit tuyau pour l'aider à respirer installé sous son nez. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'Erin reprit connaissance. Elle parut désorientée aux premiers abords mais surtout surprise de découvrir Jay à son chevet.

-Hey. Souffla-t-il

-Hey. Répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Attends.

Jay se leva afin de remplir un gobelet d'eau et de lui ramener. Erin le remercia avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle

-Trois heures. Ton corps a été mis à rude épreuve. Tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ouais vaguement. Mais je ne me souviens pas de comment on est sorti de là.

-Tu venais juste de t'évanouir quand Atwater a enfoncé la porte. L'ambulance t'a emmené immédiatement à l'hôpital.

-Laisse-moi deviner l'ambulance 61 ? Sourit-elle

-Ca ne peut être qu'eux, on devrait leur prendre un abonnement. Plaisanta Jay pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le silence tomba entre les deux, interrompu par Will qui vint prendre les constantes d'Erin. La jeune femme fixa le mur en face d'elle alors que Jay regardait ses mains, aucun ne sachant comment commencer.

-Jay…

-Erin…

-Désolé vas-y. Déclara-t-ils en même temps ce qui les fit rigoler.

-Je suis désolée Jay. Réitéra Erin.

Jay prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour la faire taire, qu'elle arrête de se confondre en excuse et qu'ils puissent réellement discuter.

-Pourquoi tu es partie ? Demanda-t-il

Erin ne dit rien au début, mais elle lui doit la vérité, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-La tour d'ivoire m'a repris ma plaque pour avoir frappé ce mec dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils ont donné à Hank un ultimatum, soit il me viré de l'unité, soit ils l'a faisaient dissoudre. Mais dans le même temps le FBI m'a approché. Ils m'ont proposé un poste au sein d'une unité anti-terrorisme à New-York. Et en plus de ce poste ils n'inculpaient pas Bunny.

Jay soupira, forcément que Bunny est concernée. Mais quand est-ce qu'Erin comprendra qu'elle doit couper définitivement les ponts avec elle ?

-J'aurai du me doutais qu'il y aurait Bunny.

-Jay…

-Erin comment il faut t'expliquer que tu dois absolument couper les ponts avec elle. Bunny n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ! Elle ne fait que t'attirer des ennuis et ensuite profite du fait que tu sois dans la police pour essayer ensuite de s'en sortir.

-Mais Jay c'est ma mère !

-Erin, la femme de Voight était ta mère. Bunny n'est pas une mère, elle ne sait jamais occupée de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de m'en parler ? De me dire pour la promotion ? Pour ton départ ? Je sais que j'ai merdé à propos d'Abby mais quand même. On a été équipier pendant quand même 6 ans ! S'exclama Jay

-Je…Je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'étais confuse. Je suis désolée Jay.

-Erin, on aurait pu en discuter tous les deux. J'aurai pu te conseiller, je ne sais pas moi… J'ai été blessé par ton départ. Que tu ne m'es rien dit… J'ai été aussi nul que ça ?

-Non, tu…tu as été parfait comme équipier. Tu m'as rendu heureuse, et…et May est une fille adorable, au grand cœur.

-Est-ce qu'à un moment donné, avant de monter dans cet avion tu as pensé aux conséquences que ça allait avoir sur cette pauvre May ? Demanda Jay en essayant de rester calme

-N…Non. Avoua Erin en baissant la tête.

-Elle s'est laissé dépérir Erin ! Elle a arrêté de manger, elle ne voulait plus manger, elle a eu le cœur brisé par ton départ. Elle a tenté de se suicider ! J'ai dû dépendre ma fille ! S'exclama Jay

Erin le regarda incrédule, elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que l'adolescente en viendrait à ça. Elle imaginait, qu'elle serait en colère, triste mais pas qu'elle tenterait de mettre fin à ses jours.

-May te considérait comme sa mère. Elle été profondément attaché à toi, elle t'aimait vraiment. Ton départ sans rien dire lui a fait mal.

-Je…Je suis désolée… Murmura Erin

-C'est un peu trop facile Erin, c'est trop simple de s'excuser une fois que le mal a été fait.

-Elle…Elle est avec Mouse maintenant ?

-Oui, Katsa a proposé de la garder, l'aider à se remettre. Selon les deux je n'étais pas apte à m'en occuper non plus car affecté par ton départ aussi.

-Je suis désolée Jay, je sais que c'est trop simple. Mais j'étais perdue, toute cette affaire, l'enquête avec Bunny. Nous deux… Le FBI qui insistait et moi qui ne savait plus où j'en étais. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tournait… Les gars allaient insister pour que je reste sans vraiment m'aider à prendre la décision de moi-même… Je pensais que tu m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là pour t'épauler… J'avais peur de t'approcher, avec ce nouveau chef de la police qui surveille l'unité je ne voulais pas vous attirer des ennuis.

-Je comprends. Déclara Jay

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Erin se sentait plus légère d'avoir tout expliqué à Jay.

-Je vais y aller, il se fait tard et je travaille demain. Reposes-toi bien.

Jay quitta la chambre de la jeune femme après avoir posé une main amicale sur son épaule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'Erin et Jay ont été libérés, le jeune homme a eu une journée de repos qui a utilisé pour passer du temps avec May. La jeune fille sortant d'une session d'examens, et voulant profiter de son père avant les résultats.

-Ça a été pour l'examen sur le droit et le sociale ? Demanda Jay alors qu'ils se promenaient en ville

-Oui.

-C'est celui que tu redoutais un peu.

-Oui mais Katsa m'a aidé à réviser tout ça, et éclairer les derniers trucs que je ne comprenais pas.

-C'est super, plus qu'à attendre les résultats maintenant. Déclara Jay en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Oui.

Erin regarda sa chambre d'hôtel, elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Jay ne lui a pas dit si il vit encore chez Will ou s'il a repris leur ancien appartement, juste que May vit chez Mouse. Et elle n'a pas pensé à demander à Will quand elle l'a vu à l'hôpital le jour de sa sortie. Et puis après tout ce n'est plus son appartement dans la mesure où elle a fui Chicago. L'appartement est devenu celui de Jay et May le moment où elle est montée dans cet avion. Peut-elle demander à Jay ? Sûrement pas, après tout il ne lui a plus donné de nouvelles après leur conversation à l'hôpital. Après tout elle l'a bien mérité.

La jeune femme se rendit au QG du FBI pour essayer de voir si un poste serait libre à Chicago pour elle. Mais ils ne veulent plus d'elle, elle tenta sa chance à la tour d'ivoire mais le commandant Lugos ne veut rien entendre, refusant catégoriquement qu'elle retrouve sa plaque après ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ce mec avait enlevé un gamin ! On voulait le retrouver vivant ! Se défendit Erin

-Ça ne change rien à la décision qui a été prise à votre encontre.

-Même si je ne retourne pas dans l'unité des Renseignements ? Demanda-t-elle

-Même si. C'est finis la police de Chicago pour vous. Les tensions sont assez simples entre la police et les citoyens pour mettre des flics instables comme vous.

-Je ne suis pas…

La jeune femme se retint de continuer et de faire une vendetta et quitta les lieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Elle a besoin d'un boulot, et être dans la police est la seule chose qu'elle est voulue faire. Elle n'a jamais envisagé de faire autre chose. Elle se rendit dans un grand centre commercial pour se proposer comme vigil, mais la recruteuse lui rigola presque au nez en disant qu'elle n'a pas la carrure pour ce métier. Et qu'elle ne serait pas prise au sérieux et la congédia. Erin se rendit à la DCFS.

-Bonjour, je voudrai voir Katsa Severide. Demanda-t-elle à l'accueil.

Au bout de quelques minutes Katsa fit son apparition, elle a le même regard que son frère pompier.

-Allons dans mon bureau. Marta vous pouvez déplacer mon rendez-vous avec le conseiller ?

Erin prit place dans une chaise en face du bureau de Katsa, elle sourit en regardant une photo de Kelly en tenue de feu et sa sœur.

-Comment va ton frère ? Demanda Erin

-Bien, ils ont accompagnés un garçon à sa remise des diplômes dans un quartier tenue par les gangs.

-J'ai lu un article dessus.

-Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? Demanda Katsa

-Hmmm, je cherche un travail et je me demandai si tu ne cherches pas.

-Il faut une formation et un diplôme pour ça. Et même si je te propose un poste de secrétaire ça ne sera pas épanouissant et on en a déjà une.

-D'accord.

-Je suis désolée Erin, j'aurai aimé t'aider.

-Ça ne fait rien. Je vais y aller. Déclara Erin le cœur lourd.

-Je suis contente que tu sois de retour en ville. Tu nous avais manqué.

-Merci.

Katsa regarda la jeune femme partir avant de se remettre au travail. Erin erra un peu au hasard dans les rues de Chicago n'ayant pas vraiment de but. Elle tomba sur une petite affiche, un restaurant/ bar recherche une serveuse, les débutants sont acceptés. La jeune femme appela un taxi avant de se rendre sur place, elle replaça correctement ses cheveux avant d'entrer. Un intérieur chic et moderne, un beau bar où on voit que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui vient boire ici.

-Bonjour, bienvenue. Je peux vous aider ? Déclara un homme en costard

-Euh bonjour, j'ai…j'ai vu l'annonce pour un poste de serveuse.

-Suivez-moi, on va aller s'installer à une table.

L'homme désigna un siège à Erin avant de s'asseoir après elle.

-Vous avez déjà exercé dans le domaine ?

-Non jamais.

-Ancien officier de police, et bien nous sommes rassuré. Si vous prenez le poste on vous donnera une formation en interne. Vous travaillerez 5 jours sur 7 des fois vous aurez qu'une journée de repos mais une soirée de libre en échange.

-Selon la fréquentation ? Demanda Erin

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, le salaire, les horaires… Erin le remercia avant de se rendre dans un magasin pour s'acheter des tenues appropriés pour ce métier. Elle rentra à son hôtel avant de manger un plat emporté et de prendre une longue douche. Qu'est-ce que Jay doit bien pouvoir faire à ce moment-là ? Est-ce qu'il pense à elle ? Il doit la détester. Erin se coucha tôt pour oublier tout ça, et commencer une nouvelle page de sa vie.

Erin coinça ses cheveux dans un chignon, avant de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon. Elle se rendit au restaurant, et retrouva le manager qui lui fit le tour du propriétaire en lui présentant tout le monde. Erin fit équipe avec Rosie qui lui expliqua le fonction du restaurant, ce qu'il faut faire… Le couvre-feu fut donner, Erin accueillit les clients avant de les emmener à une table. Les commandes seront pour plus tard selon Rosie.

-Tu peux te mettre derrière le bar et préparer les boissons ? Demanda Rosie

-D'accord je pense que je peux le faire ça.

Erin servit les clients au bar avant de se lancer et de prendre les commandes des tables. La jeune femme passa la journée à servir les gens avant de rentrer se doucher et dormir. Forcément ses rêves furent remplis de Jay, ce que sa vie aurait été avec lui et May.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jay enfila son costard avec de rejoindre May dans le salon, la jeune fille a revêtu une jolie robe pour l'occasion.

-Tu es prête ma grande ?

-Oui ! Je suis trop heureuse !

Le duo se rendit dans un restaurant de la ville, la serveuse les installa à une table. Jay commanda deux cocktails pour fêter l'évènement.

-A ton entrée à Science Po de Paris ! S'exclama Jay fièrement.

May parla des résultats de ses examens, et où ses amies ont été acceptées. Erin ressortie des cuisines où elle a été poser de la vaisselle sale. Elle donna la carte à une nouvelle table avant de rejoindre le bar.

-On a un peu de monde ce soir c'est bien. Lança-t-elle à Rosie sa collègue.

-Oui, on va faire du chiffre d'affaire. Et puis le type de clientèle est varié, on va du vieux couple d'amoureux au père et sa fille diplômée.

Erin regarda dans la direction du père et sa fille, et aperçut Jay rigolant à quelque chose que disait May. Son cœur se serra, elle aurait pu/dû être avec eux si elle n'avait pas tout gâché. Un léger sourire étira ses traits en voyant le sourire resplendissant de Jay.

-Tu pourrais t'occuper des tables autour de celle-ci s'il te plaît ? Je vais prendre les autres. Demanda Erin.

Elle n'a pas envie de tomber sur Jay, ou même qu'il l'a voit ici. Elle ne veut pas être le prochain sujet de discussion des garçons des Renseignements. Et elle ne veut surtout pas affronter May qu'elle n'a toujours pas revue. La soirée s'écoula doucement, Jay et May profitant du repas et un de leur dernier moment ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte continuer ses études sur un autre continent. Et Erin de son côté qui travaille dur pour satisfaire tous les clients et les fidéliser.

-Hmmm

-Crache le morceau papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda May

-Rien, je… Je pensais à Erin. Je ne sais pas, j'avais imaginé qu'on fêterait ton affectation tous les trois. Avoua Jay

-Ouais, et elle nous a tourné le dos.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ma puce. J'ai discuté avec elle à son réveil à l'hôpital, elle s'en veut énormément. Elle était perdue, et ne savait pas quoi faire, ni vers qui se tourner. Et forcément il y avait encore et toujours Bunny.

-C'est trop facile comme excuse papa !

-Je sais ma grande, je ne lui ai pas pardonné mais je voulais entendre sa version. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça toi ?

May soupira et expliqua son ressentie post-départ d'Erin.

-Tu sais p'pa, je comprends que tu l'aimes encore.

-Je ne…

-Arrêtes papa, tu l'aimes encore et elle aussi t'aime toujours. C'est aussi voyant qu'un nez en plein milieu de la figure ! Mais je veux que tu me promettes qu'avant de recommencer quoique ce soit tous les deux, de discuter sérieusement de ce qui s'est passé. Tout mettre sur la table, sans tabou et vous pardonner tous les deux. Vous pardonnez l'un l'autre, et vous pardonnez à vous-même. C'est important pour bien repartir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle reveuille quelque chose avec moi tu sais ma grande. Si on est ami ça sera déjà bien je pense et encore.

-Peu importe.

-Mais ça ne te dérangerait pas toi. Si je me remets avec Erin ? Demanda Jay

-Si votre relation est basée sur une bonne base sans point noir non éclairé pour ne pas vous reblesser alors ça me va. Pour personnellement pour le moment je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Je ne veux plus la voir ni lui parler. J'avais confiance en elle, je pensais que jamais elle ne me planterait et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner. Mais toi si tu es heureux avec elle, ça me va. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Même si je lui en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Je crois qu'on s'est chacun fait souffrir.

La serveuse, Rosie, leur apporta l'addition avec un petit paquet de marshmallow. May s'excusa auprès de son père en montrant son téléphone.

-C'est Will, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir du restaurant pour répondre à son parrain.

Jay se leva et attrapa sa veste, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler le tout.

-Par carte s'il vous plaît. C'était excellent, ma fille a adoré. Déclara Jay en sortant sa carte de crédit.

Un silence gênant se posa lorsque Jay se rendit compte que c'est Erin derrière le comptoir. La jeune femme fui son regard et se concentra sur les touches de sa machine avant de la tendre à Jay pour qu'il entre son code.

-Bonne soirée. Déclara Erin avant de disparaître dans l'office pour ne pas avoir à faire à la colère de Jay

Le jeune homme repartit troubler d'avoir vu Erin ici.

-Tout va bien papa ? Demanda May

-Oui ma puce, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Hmmm, je préférais rentrer. Je suis fatiguée et en plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer pour partir en France. Je suis désolée p'pa

-Tu n'as pas à l'être trésor. Tu rentres à la maison ou tu vas chez Mouse ? Demanda Jay

-Mes affaires sont chez Mouse donc je préférerai aller là-bas. Mais je te retrouverai dans la journée demain.

-Je te ramène alors mon trésor.

Le trajet se fit tranquillement May parlant de Paris des choses qu'il y autour de sa futur école. Jay enlaça May sur le parking avant de la féliciter de nouveau. Il la regarda disparaître dans l'immeuble. Il rentra et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Erin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ce restaurant ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas au FBI ? Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit à personne ? Après tout elle aurait pu en parler à Burgess ou Gabriela Dawson…

Il attrapa son téléphone, et prit quelques minutes pour regarder les photos d'Erin et lui avant que tout n'explose entre eux.

« Allô ?

-Salut Erin.

-Jay ?!

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, fin de journée. Et toi ? »

La jeune femme est perturbée du coup de fils de Jay. Pourquoi il l'appelle ? Elle ne veut pas se battre avec lui, elle ne veut pas entendre de reproche. Surtout de lui, ça la détruirait définitivement.

« Ça va, j'ai été vraiment surpris de te voir là-bas.

-Tu étais avec May ?

-Oui, elle a été acceptée à la Sorbonne de Paris.

-C'est géniale, elle le mérite. Elle a travaillé dure pour, et puis c'est une bonne gamine. Tu l'as bien élevé.

-C'est en partie grâce à toi. Tu l'as réconforté et encouragé, tu as été la figure féminine quand elle en a eu le plus besoin. Alors dis-moi pourquoi serveuse ?

-C'est… c'est le seul boulot que j'ai trouvé à Chicago. Le FBI et la police c'est mort ils ne veulent pas, j'ai regardé pour être agent de sécurité mais on m'a presque rit au nez. C'était le seul boulot accessible pour moi.

-Et où habites-tu ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, Jay insista un peu. Il veut savoir, elle n'a pas repris leur vieil appartement alors où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? Chez Voight ?

« Dans…dans un hôtel.

-vraiment ?! Lequel ?

-Un hôtel piteux. Mais c'est le seul que je pouvais me payer, mais ce n'est que temporaire. J'ai aperçu Mouse dans l'après-midi, il est encore aux Renseignements ?

-Non, tu sais il ne fait que…aller et venir. Il ne sait pas trop encore je pense. Erin…

-Je vais te laisser, je… Je travaille demain matin. Bonne nuit Jay.

-Bonne nuit Erin. Prends soin de toi. » Déclara-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Erin alla se couché le cœur serré, mais dans un sens heureuse d'avoir eu Jay au téléphone. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle réussit à dormir du premier coup et sans cauchemars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Jay eu du mal à se concentrer dans la journée sur sa paperasse, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Erin, au fait qu'elle travaille dans un restaurant, qu'elle vive dans un hôtel miteux… Le métier de serveuse n'est pas faite pour elle, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle aime. Il attendit adossé à la Sierra qu'Erin finisse son service. Le jeune homme avait réussi à savoir ses horaires du jour, et au bout de quelques minutes elle fit son apparition.

-Jay ?! S'exclama-t-elle surprise

-Hey Erin. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Euh… Ça va aller, j'ai un bus qui passe bientôt.

-Aller Er, je te ramène. Et on pourrait discuter tranquillement. Tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise au téléphone hier.

-Je ne suis pas mieux qu'avec toi en face ça soit mieux. Sourit Erin

-Te ferais-je impression Lindsay ? Tenta de plaisanter Jay pour la détendre.

La jeune femme monta dans la Sierra savourant la chaleur de la voiture et l'odeur omniprésente de Jay. Elle lui donna l'adresse de l'hôtel, dans les bas quartiers. L'ex-militaire s'indigna de l'aspect de l'hôtel et du parking, pas entretenue, l'odeur d'urine contre les murs. Des mecs soûlaient trainant devant leurs portes de chambre regardant tout ce qu'il passe. Comment peut-elle vivre là ?! Erin ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra suivit de près par Jay qui venait de fusiller du regard le voisin d'Erin. La chambre ne vaut pas vraiment mieux que le reste de l'hôtel, peinture défraichit, petite odeur de renfermé et d'humidité, espace étroit. Il ne put supporter plus et attrapa la valise de la jeune femme avant d'y mettre ses affaires.

-Jay ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici Erin ! Tu ne peux pas vivre là-dedans ! Déclara Jay en continuant de ranger les affaires de la jeune femme dans la valise

-C'est le seul endroit que j'ai ! Je n'ai pas trouvé d'appartement qui soit dans mon budget ! Expliqua-t-elle

Jay attrapa son visage en coupe pour la calmer et qu'elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux.

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre dans ses conditions-là Erin.

Une larme dévala la joue de l'ancienne détective, Jay l'essuya doucement.

-Tu vas prendre notre ancien appartement, je n'y vis pas et en plus tu payes toujours une partie du loyer. Déclara-t-il

-Tu…tu es où ?

-Chez Will et May chez Mouse. Allez en route, je t'amène à l'appartement, tu ne dormiras pas une nuit de plus ici.

Le long trajet se fit dans le silence, Erin luttant contre le sommeil exténué par la journée et les derniers événements. Jay gara la voiture sur le parking, un sentiment de déjà vu le parcourant. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés, comment ils ont pu en arriver jusque-là ? Eux qui pensaient que leur relation était forte… Voight n'est pas non plus innocent là-dedans, s'il ne s'était pas immiscer dans leur problème en les changeant de partenaire. Erin n'aurait sûrement pas frappé ce suspect avec son arme car Jay l'en aurait empêché. Et par conséquence elle n'aurait pas été convoqué par la tour d'ivoire, son badge ne lui aurait pas été reprit, le FBI ne l'aurait pas eu, elle ne serait pas partie pour New-York, ils auraient réussis à régler leur situation. Erin ne serait pas serveuse et habiter dans une chambre d'hôtel pourri.

-On est arrivé. Déclara Jay en sortant.

Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement. Erin nota que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y a été seulement quelques affaires personnelles.

-Bon c'est un peu poussiéreux mais si tu veux je passerai demain nettoyer. Offrit Jay en la regardant.

-Non ne t'en fait pas, je peux m'en charger. C'est déjà gentil de ta part de me laisser y vivre.

-C'est aussi ton appartement. Souffla Jay en lui souriant

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, un peu gênés.

-Bon, il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer, je ne pense pas que Voight tolère que je sois en retard demain. Lança Jay en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Attends ! S'exclama Erin en le rattrapant.

Jay se tourna vers elle intrigué. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard interrogateur en levant un seul sourcil.

-Il est super tard, et tu dois retraverser une partie de la ville. Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ? Tu dois être fatigué en plus, ça serait mieux pour toi de rester ici ce soir. Je prendrai le canapé.

-Ca va aller.

-Jay s'il te plaît. Je m'en voudrai si tu t'endors au volant ou autre. Le canapé ça ira parfaitement pour une nuit. Et puis c'est bien mieux que la chambre d'hôtel où j'étais.

Après plusieurs minutes à hésiter Jay finit par accepter, la jeune femme alla préparer sa couche de fortune. Jay, quant-à-lui alla remettre le chafaud en route. Il alla saluer son ancienne équipière avant de se coucher. Erin fut réveillée par des murmures parfois plus fort que d'autres venant de la pièce d'à côté. Elle se leva rapidement avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Jay est en train de s'agiter violement dans le lit, en proie à un terrible cauchemar.

-Jay…hey Jay. Tout va bien… ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'apaiser.

Elle continua de dessiner des cercles sur le torse de Jay l'apaisant petit à petit. Erin finit par s'endormir dans ses bras à force de l'apaiser et la fatigue la gagnant.

Le soleil illumina la chambre réveillant Erin, elle s'étira avant de rouler d'un côté du lit. Mais la place à côté d'elle est affreusement froide, la jeune femme s'était endormie dans les bras de Jay mais elle se réveille sans lui. Aucun bruit ne filtre dans les autres pièces de l'appartement, Erin quitte son lit et file dans la cuisine. Il n'y a aucune trace de Jay, ses chaussures qu'il laisse automatiquement à côté de la porte ne sont plus là. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle alla faire du café avant de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements confortables. Erin attrapa son portable, il lui a peut-être laissé un message : mais rien.

-Bon c'était trop beau pour être vrai de toute manière. Souffla-t-elle plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose

L'ex Détective ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer les lieux avant de nettoyer la poussière des meubles. Elle commanda un repas italien qui fut mangé rapidement avant qu'Erin ne continue son ménage. Qui fut aussi son occasion pour revoir la déco des lieux. Vers 15h son portable vibra : Jay.

« Salut Erin, désolé d'être partie comme un voleur. On doit vraiment discuter, mettre les choses au claire, et prendre les choses doucement. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle

« On peut se voir ? Je t'invite dîner. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'emmener dîner pour qu'on discute Jay. »

« J'insiste. »

« D'accord. On se retrouve où ? »

Jay lui donna le nom du restaurant avant de se replonger dans son boulot afin de pouvoir finir tôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Erin entra timidement dans le restaurant, une ambiance tamisée jouant dans les tons noir, blanc et rouge. Des tables carrés mais quelques-unes rondes mais toutes en noire, des fauteuils rouge et noir. Une petite musique d'ambiance joue en arrière-plan, quelques clients sont déjà à table. Les serveurs en costards cravates, les visages super sérieux. Erin a revêtu une petite robe noire avec de la dentelle et une veste kaki par-dessus. Comme beaucoup de femme le choix a été dur pour les chaussures, mais la jeune femme a opté pour des petites bottines marron clair et les cheveux détachés. Jay la repéra immédiatement, et nota la beauté de son amie.

-Hey Erin, tu es sublime.

-Merci Jay, tu es très beau aussi.

Jay lui a mis un jean sombre presque noir, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste classe noire, le mettant très en valeur. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte avant de lui indiquer une chaise.

-La salade de melon et jambon de Parme c'est vraiment délicieux. Proposa Jay

-Je vais prendre ça alors. Et toi ? Sourit Erin

-Hmmmm pareille, et ensuite des pâtes quatre fromages. Des vraies italiennes c'est une tuerie.

-Je vais goûter les vraies tagliatelles à la carbonara. Et un tiramisu en dessert.

-On est d'accord moi un tiramisu framboise et pétales de rose. Du vin blanc ?

-Oui, je te laisse choisir.

La serveuse arriva et prit leur commande, Jay commanda une bouteille de Chablis.

-Ca été ta journée de boulot ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, on a résolu l'enquête sur laquelle on travaillait depuis quatre jours. Un meurtre d'un homme de 47 ans. Ça a été dur mais on a réussi.

-Comme toujours. Et Ruzzek et Burgess ça en est où ?

-Oh mon dieu, toujours pareille. Ils se tournent autour, chacun sort avec quelqu'un d'autre et ça déplait à l'autre.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter et ce mettre ensemble !? On pourrait écrire un livre sur eux !

-Une comédie mélodramatique ! Plaisanta Jay

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant qu'Erin n'aborde le sujet qui fâche. Jay mit toutes les cartes sur table, livra tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, strictement tout sans rien cacher.

-Et May qu'est-ce qu'elle pense ? Demanda Erin

Erin comprenait ce que Jay lui reproche, le point de vue de Jay, ce que ses actions à elle lui on fait croire à lui. Mais elle ne l'a pas mal prit, ou pas eu la gorge nouée car il lui a parlé sans reproche, sans piques, rien… Elle s'expliqua à son tour, disant tout dans les moindres détails.

-Et voici les tagliatelles pour vous gente demoiselle, et les pâtes quatre fromages pour monsieur. Déclara le serveur en faisant de l'œil à Erin.

Jay se mit à rire face à la scène, Erin le pointa du bout de sa fourchette en levant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Tu as avalé de travers ? Demanda-t-elle

-Le mec t'a fait de l'œil mais tu ne l'a même pas regardé !

-Je n'ai pas vu, et puis c'est lourd les mecs qui draguent automatiquement. Et qu'est-ce qui ne lui a pas dit que tu étais mon mari ?!

-L'absence de bague ? Proposa Jay

-D'accord, mais on peut être ensemble et que tu ne m'as pas fait ta demande.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Lâcha Jay

Erin releva la tête choquée par cet aveu de Jay.

-Tu…Tu avais…prévue…de…de la faire ? Bredouilla-t-elle

-Oui. Ce soir-là chez Molly, mais tu n'es jamais venue. Et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, Erin digérant la nouvelle et ne sachant pas quoi dire, et Jay se remémorant cette fameuse nuit. Un serveur passa à côté de leur table et renversa une bouteille de vin sur Erin, éclaboussant la tenue de la jeune femme. La bouteille se brisant au sol, le serveur se confondit en excuse alors que Jay avait réagi tout de suite et attrapé sa serviette.

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa-t-il

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous auriez des serviettes et quelque chose pour ramasser les bouts de verre ? Demanda Erin

L'homme s'éloigna pour aller prendre le nécessaire, alors que son supérieur le maître de rang les rejoignit.

-Veuillez pardonner à mon serveur.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Déclara Erin

-Nous prendrons en charge les frais de pressing pour votre veste et votre robe.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de mal vraiment.

-Si j'insiste.

-Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Coupa Jay

Après ce petit incident qui les fit rire tous les deux, ils finirent le repas tranquillement, ne reparlant pas de la demande en mariage qui n'a pas eu lieu. Jay donna sa veste à la jeune femme à la sortie du restaurant. Ils allèrent marcher un peu dans le Millenium Park continué de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Je te ramène ? Proposa Jay

-Je veux bien.

-Tu n'as plus de voiture ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, je l'avais vendu quand je suis partie à New-York. Et je n'ai pas pris le temps pour aller en racheter une autre.

-Tu veux qu'on se retrouve demain pour aller en acheter une ?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger. Avec May qui va déménager en plus.

-Non elle a des trucs à faire avant, elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Et puis si je te propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

-D'accord, on dit vers 15h ? Je pourrai me libérer un peu du boulot.

-Merci, je te rejoindrai devant le district. Déclara-t-elle alors que Jay garait sa voiture devant l'immeuble de leur ancien appartement.

-Bonne nuit Erin.

-Bonne nuit, merci pour ce soir. Ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir parler avec toi, qu'on puisse mettre les choses au clair sans que ça ne dégénère.

-Il faut qu'on étale les choses pour rebâtir une fondation solide cette fois-ci. Expliqua Jay.

Jay rentra chez son frère pour trouver Will assit dans le canapé une bière à la main.

-Tu es sorti voir Erin ?! Lança le médecin

-Oui.

-Jay sérieusement.

-De un ce n'est pas tes affaires, et de deux on avait besoin de s'expliquer. On n'allait pas rester comme ça dans la même ville, à se croiser en faisant mine de ne pas se connaître. Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie ! S'exclama Jay

-Peut-être que parce que quand elle est partie tu étais une vraie loque ! Que je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère, sans compter que May a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours !

-Tu m'as hébergé c'est tout ! Je ne vois pas où a été ta grande aide dans la mesure où tu bossais et que j'étais au boulot quand tu rentrais ! Et c'est Mouse qui a pris en charge May ! Alors oui j'ai été émotionnel à cause d'Erin mais c'est parce que j'aime réellement ce bout de femme ! Que je veux passer le reste de ma vie uni à elle ! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça car tu n'es même pas foutu de dire à Nathalie que tu l'aimes ! S'emporta Jay avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jay arriva le cœur léger au boulot le lendemain. Parler avec Erin lui a fait vraiment du bien, pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et bien qu'ils vont vraiment prendre le temps pour refonder une relation solide même comme amis, il est heureux de la revoir cet après-midi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Halstead ? Lança Upton en arrivant dans la salle de pause pour se servir du café également.

-Bonjour à toi aussi équipière. Il ne m'arrive rien pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es arrivé avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est l'idée de te taper de la paperasse en attendant une enquête qui te fait sourire ?

-On va dire ça car tu ne sauras rien. Où est Voight ? Demanda Jay

-Partis voir un CI. Il y a eu une nouvelle querelle entre Burgess et Ruzzek, ils ne se parlent plus. Des fois j'ai envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas la seule.

Jay se remit derrière son bureau et commença à taper ses rapports, pour une fois il n'est pas trop en retard. Quand Erin est partie, il était tellement dévasté qu'il avait fait des heures sup' il était resté très tard dans l'open-space à taper ses rapports. L'unité fit ça pendant une heure avant que Voight ne revienne.

-Bien, il y a une arrivée de drogue en ville. On s'équipe, on va la voler avant et essayer de démanteler tout ça. Annonça Voight.

Tout le monde partit dans les vestiaires pour se changer, Jay ouvrit son casier avant d'enfiler un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un haut de la même couleur.

-T'as encore une photo d'elle et toi. Commenta Ruzzek avant de se recevoir une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Antonio.

Jay regarda la photo en question, ils ont leurs gilets par balle, et tiennent les armes de pointes. Ils sont en bas à écouter quelque chose, enfin essayer. Jay a le regard blasé alors qu'Erin le regarde.

-C'est mon casier. Et puis j'aime bien cette photo, j'ai aussi une photo de toute l'équipe.

-Hey je ne suis même pas dessus ! Râla Adam

-Tu prenais la photo en même temps ! Rétorqua Alvin

Jay passa un masque noir à Upton avant d'enfiler le sien, Voight les déposa à quelques mètres de là où se trouve la cargaison de drogue. Tout le monde encercla discrètement le bâtiment avant que Jay ne monte sur le toit suivit par son équipière. Le seul moyen de rentrer sans être vue et de passer par le haut, et Jay est le plus qualifié pour le faire. Il donna son arme à Upton et ouvrit sans faire grincer la fenêtre, avant de crocheter les deux cordes.

-Tu te souviens comment faire ? Souffla Jay en s'accrochant

-Oui, et on a revu dans la voiture.

Le duo se laissa glisser à l'intérieur, Upton alla ouvrir la porte pour qu'Antonio et Alvin puisse entrer. Ils commencèrent à remplir leurs grands sacs de drogue. Jay s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment pour inspecter les lieux. Il trouva quelques documents qu'il fourra dans ses poches, en se retournant le jeune homme aperçut la silhouette de quelqu'un. Arme au poing l'ex-Ranger s'approcha, mais découvrit une jeune femme bâillonnée. Il lui fit signe de se taire avant de la détacher et l'emmener. Antonio assomma un garde en voulant sortir alors que deux autres arrivèrent, les coups de feu fusèrent et Voight apparut avec son pick-up et renversa un gars dans la manœuvre.

-On décolle ! S'exclama Jay en balançant son sac et la femme sur la plateforme du véhicule.

Voight démarra au quart de tour sous une pluie de balle. L'unité rentra aux Renseignements sous le regard médusé de Platt et Crowley.

-Il faut oser quand même. Commenta cette dernière

-Si on ne passe pas à l'action en premier de temps en temps quand on en a l'occasion, on le fera quand il y aura des morts alors autant faire ça.

Atwater conduisit la femme à l'étage suivit de Burgess.

-Mettez-moi ça en sécurité. Ordonna Voight en montrant les sacs de drogues.

-Il faut surveiller leurs téléphones. Déclara Olinski.

-Je suis déjà dessus ! Lança Mouse depuis son pc

Voight le regarda étonné, normalement il ne travaille plus pour eux depuis qu'il est reparti à l'armée.

-Je…Je pensais pouvoir prêter main fort… Mais…Mais je peux…y aller. Bégailla Mouse beaucoup moins sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

-Bon retour parmi nous. Déclara Voight avant de monter dans son bureau.

-Sergent ? Demanda Jay

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jay ?

-Je voudrai m'absenter un moment si c'est possible.

-Garde ton téléphone et ta radio allumée.

Le jeune homme descendit rapidement après s'être changé, il tourna à l'angle du District. Erin attendait adossée contre le mur du bâtiment.

-Hey toi !

-Hey, tu aurais dû entrer. Lança Jay en la rejoignant.

-Je ne préférais pas, personne ne sait que je suis de retour en ville.

-Même pas Voight ? Demanda l'ex-Ranger

-Non. On va voir pour une voiture ?

Ils gagnèrent la Sierra et se rendirent dans un concessionnaire, Jay discuta avec le vendeur pendant qu'Erin faisait le tour des voitures.

-Vous cherchez une voiture en particulier ? Demanda le vendeur

-Mon amie voudrait une voiture plutôt puissante.

Il les emmena vers une autre catégorie de véhicule, Jay montra les 4x4 à Erin. Elle monta dans plusieurs afin de voir si elle se sent à l'aise derrière le volant. Ce qui lui permit d'en éliminer de nombreuses.

-J'aime bien la blanche, elle est confortable à conduire. Déclara Erin

-C'est une très bonne voiture celle-ci. Agréable et maniable, vous êtes légèrement surélevé que dans les autres voitures mais sans que ça soit excessif.

-Je vais la prendre. Sourit Erin en se tournant vers Jay

Ils remplirent les papiers avant qu'Erin ne puisse prendre sa voiture une heure plus tard après que ses plaques soient mises. Le duo se rejoignit dans le Loop pour prendre un café ensemble, et Jay ne put s'empêcher de prendre des beignets en supplément.

-Tu passes ton temps à manger ! Commenta Erin

-Je l'ai mérité ! On a fait un gros coup ce matin ! Et puis je dois me tenir plein d'énergie au cas où ! Se justifia-t-il.

-Ouais toujours une bonne excuse Halstead !

-Que veux-tu Lindsay je suis bon à ça ! Rigola Jay

-Merci d'être venue avec moi cet après-midi, tu n'avais pas à le faire.

-Je n'aurai pas été un bon gentleman si je ne l'avais pas fait. Rigola Jay en faisant référence à une réplique qu'ils s'étaient faites.

Ils sirotèrent leurs cafés tranquillement, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

-Tu travailles ce soir ? Interrompit Jay

-Oui, je prends à 19h. Et toi libre ?

-Non, on n'a pas finis l'enquête. On va y être un moment dessus je pense, et si Voight nous libère j'irai voir May.

Ils se quittèrent sur le parking, Jay étreignit brièvement la jeune femme avant de monter dans la Sierra et de retourner au district.

-Ton indic t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Antonio

-Je n'étais pas avec un indic. Petit truc personnel à faire. Du nouveau ?

-Ouais Mouse surveille les portables de l'équipe qu'on a volés. L'un d'eux a appelé leur boss, mais il n'a pas décroché, il lui a laissé un message et on attend.

Jay redescendit pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui fait la surveillance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Erin rangea nerveusement la cuisine après avoir cuisiné un pain d'épice. May est censée venir pour qu'elles puissent discuter de ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, avec Jay ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Ils en sont même à leur quatrième « rendez-vous » pour discuter de tout et n'importe quoi comme n'importe quel duo d'amis. Elle a revu Voight grâce à Jay, qui a été l'annoncer lui-même au sergent pour tester la température alors pourquoi elle est si nerveuse de parler avec May ? Un coup retentit à la porte, Erin remit bien son chemisier avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Salut May

-Salut.

-Entre, euh…j'ai fait du pain d'épice.

Les deux filles allèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent derrière le bar.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Proposa Erin

-Tu aurais un chocolat liégeois ? Demanda May

-Je peux te faire ça. Sourit timidement l'ex-détective.

Elle s'affaira derrière le comptoir de la cuisine à préparer deux chocolats liégeois. Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet qu'elles doivent pourtant discuter.

-Tu pars à Science Po de Paris alors ?

-Oui dans quelques jours maintenant.

-Tout est prêt ?

-Oui, plus qu'à aller à l'aéroport et dire au revoir à p'pa. Ça va être le plus dur je pense. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous revoyiez tous les deux.

-Ce n'est que purement amical. Déclara rapidement Erin

-Je sais. Et c'est mieux comme ça, il a souffert atrocement de ton départ. Ça l'a détruit, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant amoureux de quelqu'un qu'avec toi.

Elles discutèrent à leur tour de ce qui s'est passé mais depuis le point de vue de May. Et Erin expliqua de nouveaux ses agissements, son départ précipité dans le plus grand silence.

-Je n'étais vraiment pas bien quand tu es partie, je me suis sentie trahie, brisée. Je tenais profondément à toi, tu étais tout, tu étais la mère que je n'ai pas eu. Tu étais les épaules féminines sur lesquelles je pouvais me reposer sans crainte. Et du jour au lendemain tu es partie sans rien nous dire, tu n'as pas voulu répondre à mes messages, à ceux de papa. Tu m'as détruite, mais le plus dur ça a été de voir à quel point tu avais détruit papa. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal depuis son retour de guerre.

-Je sais et rien ne pardonnera mes agissements mais je suis sincèrement désolée May.

-Et…Et je comprends…je te comprends…mais…mais je ne peux pas tout te pardonner… J'en…j'en étais arrivée…à…à un point de non-retour…

-Je sais ma puce. Je suis navrée. Souffla Erin émue devant la fille de son ami en larmes.

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent, et bien que May ne lui pardonne pas complétement, elle se détendit dans l'étreinte d'Erin.

-Tu crois que je pourrai avoir un nouveau chocolat liégeois ? Il est juste délicieux. Sourit May.

Elles sirotèrent le chocolat tout en discutant des études de May.

-Bon je vais y aller moi. Merci pour le chocolat et pour cette discussion, mais je t'en veux encore tu sais.

-Je comprends, mais je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu mettre les choses au clair au moins.

Erin se retrouva seule à l'appartement après ça, elle finit de faire un peu de ménage avant de se changer pour la courir. Jay la rejoignit un peu avant 19h pour qu'ils allaient voir un match des Cubs ensemble. Ils prirent des hot-dogs et des sodas avant d'aller s'installer à leur place dans les tribunes. Durant le match ils furent sélectionnés pour le « kiss-game » la caméra choisit deux personnes au hasard dans le public qui doivent s'embrasser. Jay déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Erin avant que le jeu ne reprenne.

-C'était obligé que les Cubs gagne. Commenta Jay alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture.

Des coups de feu retentirent, d'instinct Jay plaqua Erin par terre et se mit par-dessus elle. Les gens commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens cédant à la panique totale.

-Jay…

-Je ne vois pas le tireur.

Erin repéra une petite fille pas plus âgée de 2 ans un peu plus loin. Elle se libéra de Jay avant de rejoindre la petite et de se mettre à l'abri.

-Tout va bien mon cœur. Ça va bien se passer je te le promets.

Un homme cagoulé s'arrêta devant elles et brandit son arme sur le visage d'Erin. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pressa l'enfant contre son cœur. Mais aucune détonation ne vînt, à la place une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Erin. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jay se tenant devant elle avec l'arme du suspect dans la main.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, j'ai trouvé cette petite.

-On va l'emmener au poste de secours, tu n'as rien tu es sûre ?

-Ça va, je me suis écorchée contre un truc en fer.

Jay l'aida à se relever et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, ils se dirigèrent vers les ambulances qui venaient d'arriver.

-Jay ! Lança Antonio en apercevant son ami

-Je vais bien, il y avait plusieurs tireurs. J'en ai eu un, on a trouvé cette petite seule, ses parents doivent sûrement être au poste de secours.

Les garçons se tournèrent incrédule vers Erin qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Jay.

-Vous faisiez quoi dans le coin ? Demanda Alvin

-J'avais des places pour le match des Cubs, on a voulu marché un peu pour prendre un truc à grignoter. On était au milieu du parc quand les coups de feu ont commencé. J'ai mis Erin à l'abri avant d'essayer de repérer les suspects.

-Bien, amène la voir un ambulancier. Déclara Voight en montrant Erin.

Burgess vint prendre la déposition d'Erin pour l'ajouter au dossier.

-On prend l'enquête, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma voiture pour rentrer. Antonio me déposera à ton appartement plus tard pour que je la récupère. Proposa Jay en rejoignant la jeune femme.

-Je peux prendre un taxi ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Soit prudent d'accord ? May a besoin de son père.

Ils se quittèrent sur le trottoir avant que Jay ne retourne avec les autres. Ils rassemblèrent les preuves et témoignages avant de rentrer au District. L'enquête leur prit plusieurs jours, le manque d'indice leur faisant défaut.

-Alors toi et Erin ? Lança Ruzzek alors qu'ils étaient chez Molly

-Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. On est juste ami.

-Ouais, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il

-Ca ne te regarde pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même. Tu me lâches avec Erin, ou on parle de Burgess et toi ?

-Oula, je paye la prochaine tournée de boisson ! Se défila Ruzzek

Ils parlèrent de sport comme tous les sujets des garçons afin de ne pas penser au boulot. Jay rentra rapidement chez lui et se vautra dans son lit.

-Papa ?! Papa t'es là ? S'exclama May en entrant dans l'appartement.

Elle fit irruption dans la chambre de son père et le trouva endormie allongé de tout son long au travers. La jeune femme attrapa un verre d'eau qu'elle jeta sur lui.

-Argh ! May !

-Désolée pas désolée mais tu dormais encore et je pars aujourd'hui pour la France !

-Merde, je suis navré mon cœur. J'étais épuisé, j'ai oublié de mettre le réveil.

Jay se leva rapidement et s'habilla. Le père et la fille prirent un petit déjeuner sur le toit d'un des immeubles du centre-ville.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi papa, mais je reviendrai pour les vacances. Et on pourra se faire des skype de temps en temps.

-Oui, on y va ? Sinon tu vas louper ton avion et ça serait dommage que tu loupes ta première rentrée des classes.

Jay accompagna sa fille pour enregistrer ses bagages, avant qu'ils n'aillent dans la porte d'embarquement. Will fit son arrivée, accompagné de Mouse et Katsa qui ont hébergé la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes venu ! S'exclama-t-elle en les enlaçant.

-On n'allait pas louper ça quand même ! Mademoiselle est acceptée à Science Po Paris ce n'est pas rien ! Déclara Mouse

-Que veux-tu je suis la meilleure ! Rigola May

Elle les étreignit avant de terminer par son père.

-Soit prudent papa, et ne va pas trop vite avec Erin. Prenez votre temps tous les deux pour ne pas vous blesser de nouveau.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Je suis fier de toi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jay finit ses tractions avant de rejoindre Erin sur les barres, la jeune femme ayant finis son service vers 15h, ils avaient décidés d'aller faire un peu de sport ensemble.

-Tu crois qu'un smoothie aux fruits serait convenable ? Demanda Erin

-Je pense que c'est raisonnable après tout c'est des fruits.

Ils se rendirent vers la sortie du parc

-Jay…

Au moment où le jeune homme allait se retourner pour la regarder tout devint noir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Erin, Jay et Mouse ont disparu. Personne n'avait vu, entendu ou même interagit avec les ravisseurs. Les trois amis étaient déjà bien amochés, on ne parle pas que de quelques côtes cassées, d'hématomes qui prennent déjà forme sur leur visage et sur leur corps et du sang répandu partout dans la pièce sombre et humide dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

On pouvait voir des rats de temps en temps longer les extrémités de la pièce et ressortir par un petit trou creusé juste à côté de l'unique porte par laquelle on pouvait sortir. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ce qui avait permis à Jay tout comme Mouse de remarquer qu'ils étaient détenus dans une sorte de bunker. Erin quant à elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'on les avait amenés ici, Jay avait bien essayé de la faire parler mais elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, encaissant les coups les uns après les autres. Jay essayait de dire aux ravisseurs de le taper lui au lieu d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là-dedans même si en réalité ils ne savaient pas encore, ou du moins n'avaient pas encore découvert la raison de tout ce bordel.

Toute l'équipe n'avait pas fermé l'œil et était restée éveillée depuis plus de 30 heures. Voight voyait bien que tout le monde était fatigué mais il avait beau leur dire de rentrer personne ne voulait et ce n'était pas lui qui allait les empêcher de travailler pour trouver sa fille, Jay et Mouse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une autre perte, après Justin, Erin avait été la seule personne qui lui permis de tenir et si jamais il venait à la perdre il ne s'en remettrait jamais et ça toute l'équipe le savait. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, ils ne pourraient pas tenir encore bien longtemps dans cet état, du moins c'est ce que l'équipe en avait conclu.

\- Rien de nouveau ? Al dit moi que tu as quelque chose ? Demanda Voight en se penchant sur le bureau de son plus vieux compagnon.

\- Non désolé Hank, rien, on a cherché partout avec Ruzek, mais mise à part le papier que le mec a fait tomber de sa poche lors de l'enlèvement on a rien sur ces gars.

\- Ouais, pas moyen de les identifier, ils portaient tous de cagoules et une combinaison intégrale qui cachait tout signe distinctif, et les cameras ne nous ont rien apporté, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ils en ont joué. Continua Ruzek en se penchant pour que Voight puisse le voir derrière son ordinateur.

\- D'accord et vous les gars, rien sur les enquêtes auxquelles Lindsay et Halstead ont travaillé ? Des ennemis qu'Erin aurait pu se faire dans son nouveau métier ?

\- Non boss, on a fait plus de la moitié mais aucune personne qu'ils ont mis en prison n'est sortie ou si elle est sortie, soit elle est décédée soit elle ne vit plus dans cette état. Et il n'y a pas eu de plainte sur Erin à son boulot.

\- Donc on n'a rien, encore au point mort. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Cria Hank en balançant les dossiers qui étaient posés sur le rebord du bureau d'Halstead.

\- Hank va faire un tour. Lança Trudy qui venait à peine de franchir l'escalier.

De l'autre côté, un des ravisseurs venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Jay regarda Erin à sa droite et Mouse à sa gauche, tous les trois étaient accrochés pas les poignets avec des barbelés, les poignets déjà en sang Jay avait essayé de se libérer mais les barbelés ne faisaient que s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair donc il arrêta vite tout comme Craig. Erin, elle, restait stoïque, ne parlait pas ou regardait Jay en pensant aux bon moments qu'ils avaient eu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de faire. Dans son état elle ne se sentait même plus capable de marcher et les coups qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée au niveau du foie avec cette batte de baseball lui avaient fait plus mal qu'elle n'en laissait paraître.

\- Hola mis amigos, comment ça va ? Vous voulez peut-être quelque chose ? Non rien ? Demanda le ravisseur sur un ton plus-que moqueur.

Mouse tenta de parler mais le tissu qu'il avait dans la bouche l'en empêchait tout comme Erin et Jay. C'était la première fois qu'un des ravisseurs parlait et les trois amis reconnurent l'accent mexicain très prononcé. Cela leur permettait de réduire la liste des possibles ravisseurs. Une bonne nouvelle enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce que ce monsieur prenne des gangs de boxe customisés avec des espèces de petits coups qui dépassent au niveau des doigts et commence à frapper Jay en plein ventre. Erin en voyant ça, essaya de crier, de bouger de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête tout comme Mouse. Ils essayèrent les coups de pieds mais ils étaient de : un beaucoup trop loin et, de deux trop faibles. Et Jay à part crier dans son torchon il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir jusqu'ici le plus dur avait été de voir Erin subir les tortures.

Soudainement la personne fut rejointe par deux autres qui vinrent chargés de gros sacs. Ils les défirent devant eux, lorsque les trois virent ce qu'ils contenaient ils se figèrent sur place : de la cocaïne, des allumettes, des couteaux, des barres de fer à premier coup d'œil et des sacs en plastiques ainsi que quelques pistolets

Les trois ravisseurs communiquaient dans une espèce de langage des signes, Mouse n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer pourtant il en connaissait un paquet mais celui-là était franchement étrange et inconnu pour lui. Au bout de 10 minutes chacun des ravisseurs pris un des trois, un couteau dans une main recouvert de cocaïne et une barre de fer chauffée dans l'autre, ils commencèrent par la voûte des pieds et remontèrent jusqu'à la taille lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par des pas et des pleurs arrivant. Erin, Jay et Mouse n'avaient même plus de larmes qui coulaient, ils avaient dépassé le stade de la douleur, elle semblait bien loin maintenant, leur peau était en sang et l'on voyait même une légère fumée émaner de leur corps mais ce qui les torturait le plus c'était de voir les deux autres se faire torturer et ça les ravisseurs l'avaient aussi bien compris et prenaient un malin plaisir à les torturer de plus belle. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent un sac de patate gisait non loin d'eux et des pleurs mélangés à des gros mots sortirent de ce sac. Un des ravisseurs défit le sac et s'empressa de sortir une jeune femme, accrochée elle aussi par les poignets et les chevilles comme un animal que l'on emmène à l'abattoir. Mais cette fille ils la connaissaient tous très bien puisque c'était la fiancée de Mouse : Katsa.

\- Hola chica, ¿como estas ? Fut la dernière phrase qu'ils entendirent avant de s'évanouir sous le regard apeuré de Katsa.

Du côté des renseignements l'affaire n'avait pas plus progressé, chacun était tendu et Voight n'était toujours pas revenu. Antonio avait pris son rôle pour essayer de donner un peu de tonus à l'équipe. Vers 12pm, toute l'équipe attendait avec impatience la venue de Katsa, depuis l'enlèvement elle venait et apportait chaque repas, pour vous soutenir disait-elle mais ils savaient très bien que c'était pour voir l'avancement de l'enquête. A chaque fois elle déposait une barquette remplie d'un bon repas maison, différent à chaque fois pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle n'était jamais en retard, donc aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle n'est pas venue, l'équipe s'est inquiétée.

\- Vous pensez qui lui est arrivée quelque chose ? Demanda Ruzek en se levant de sa chaise pour aller prendre un café question de couper sa faim.

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'elle a craqué ? Lui répondit Antonio qui était plongé dans les dossiers, encore.

\- Ou sinon elle nous fait un super bon plat mais il a pris longtemps à cuire donc elle a pris du retard et a oublié de nous prévenir. Dit Atwater le plus fervent admirateur de la nourriture de Katsa. En disant ça, Voight revint de son petit tour avec Lindsay, l'adolescente que Mouse et Katsa ont recueilli il y a quelques jours. Ce qui surprit tout le monde, elle était censée être à l'école vue l'heure. Tout le monde les regarda traverser le bullpen puis se diriger vers la breakroom avec un sac de fastfood à la main, Lindsay la tête baissée.

\- Oula, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Murmura Ruzek à Atwater en faisant mine de siroter son café.

\- Je te suis sur ce coup Bro'.

Sur ce, Voight ressortit de la pièce et s'arrêta. Il fit bien attention de fermer la porte et prit la parole avec une voix qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu, même Olinski qui était resté dans son coin vint au milieu avec les autres écouter Voight. Pour lui aussi c'était un ton qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ou deux fois mais c'était pour la même chose : le décès de sa femme et de son fils. Lorsqu'il entendit ça, il se dressa donc d'un coup, de peur de savoir la nouvelle qu'il allait leur annoncer.

\- Voilà, vous avez tous reconnu Lindsay je pense, c'est la jeune fille que Mouse et Katsa ont récupéré dans la rue il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas une bonne nouvelle… Voight pris une profonde inspiration et continua toute l'équipe avait son attention et Al retenait sa respiration parce que il savait que si c'était ce qu'il pensait il n'arriverait pas à gérer son ami et pour la seconde fois de sa vie il se sentirait dépourvu et dépassé des événements comme pour sa fille lorsqu'elle est morte. C'était bien Voight qui l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer dans le côté obscure.

\- Katsa a été enlevée, des officiers ont vu toute la scène, c'était sur son chemin ici, ils l'ont accosté à un stop, l'ont ballonné malgré ses tentatives puis l'ont emmené dans la même fourgonnette qu'Erin, Jay et Mouse. Donc je suis allé prendre Lindsay pour la mettre en protection rapprochée avant qu'il n'arrive un autre malheur ; Antonio tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle ? Tu sais comment faire avec ta fille non ?

\- Oui pas de problème, je m'en charge.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger tout le monde mais comment avez-vous pu être au courant avant nous boss ? Demanda Ruzek un peu intrigué.

\- Trudy m'a prévenu lorsque j'étais en dehors et je lui ai dit de ne pas vous prévenir, que je préférais le faire moi-même mais là n'est pas la question ! Je veux que vous visionniez les caméras de surveillances des alentours et que vous m'attrapiez CES ORDURES ! Tout le monde rentre chez lui ce soir ! Dit Voight avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Olinski de son côté avait repris son souffle, à moitié rassuré de la nouvelle, à vrai dire ce n'était qu'en partie une mauvaise nouvelle, ce nouvel enlèvement pouvait les faire avancer. Soudainement il prit la parole ce qui surprit tout le monde ! D'habitude il restait dans son coin et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait ou travaillait tout seul.

\- Atwater avec moi, on va voir si on a des bons angles pour avoir une plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule, Antonio tu vas t'occuper de Lindsay, essaye de voir si elle a remarqué quelque chose d'i..

-Hnabituel c'est bon. Coupa Antonio en se dirigeant vers la breakroom.

\- Ok Ruzek tu vas interroger ses deux Officiers, demande à Trudy de te les amener.

\- Heu, d'accord Al. Répondit-il un peu amusé par la situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Antonio ouvrit doucement la porte pour découvrir une Lindsay affalée sur la table, en train de jouer avec une frite.

\- Salut, alors ça gaze ?

\- Heu, ouais mais tu sais qu'on dit plus ça depuis des lustres j'espère, lui répondit Lindsay en lâchant sa frite et en se redressant lui offrant d'un coin de la tête la permission de s'asseoir.

\- Ok je voulais juste capter ton attention c'est tout, tu sais j'ai une fille à la maison aussi, je suis assez connecté à votre monde, je devrais m'en sortir je pense merci.

\- D'accord, je disais juste c'est tout. Tu veux des frites ? Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Non merci garde les on ne sait jamais et j'ai cru comprendre que c'est le sergent Voight qui te les a acheter alors je préfère que tu les gardes.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait les choses mais bon. Pourquoi tu es là ? Et c'est quoi ton prénom déjà? Mouse m'a déjà fait le tour de ses collègues mais je ne me souviens pas de tous les prénoms désolée.

-Moi c'est Antonio Dawson. Et je serais ton garde du corps jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve.

\- Ah bas j'avais raison, ils ont bien été enlevés ! Katsa ne voulait pas me le dire mais j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était triste ces derniers jours et quand elle n'est pas venu me chercher aujourd'hui comme elle le fait à chaque fois et que le sergent Voight est venu je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Oui mais on va avancer maintenant, toi tu n'as rien vu d'étrange ces derniers jours ? Personne de suspect, d'inhabituel pour toi ?

\- Hmm, non je ne pense pas, tu crois qu'ils vont leur faire mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais plus on arrivera à rassembler des indices plus vite on pourra les retrouver et plus les chances diminueront.

\- D'accord, hmm il y a peut-être ça mais... peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance avec eux mais plus avec moi comme…je viens de la rue…

\- Vas-y on peut toujours vérifier. S'empressa Antonio, il savait très bien qu'il jouait contre la montre maintenant, chaque petit détail même insignifiant les ferait avancer.

\- Il y avait ce gars l'autre jour à la supérette quand on a du allait faire les courses après les cours, il n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre même en voiture, mais Katsa a réussi à le semer et on ne l'a plus revu.

\- Ok tu serais le décrire ?

\- Oui, un peu, cheveux noir, plat, moustache, un peu typé genre amérindien ou mexicain peut-être. Et réflexion faite ça ne peut pas avoir de rapport avec moi, je n'ai jamais fréquenté ce genre de mec.

\- Ok c'est génial ! Je vais faire venir quelqu'un qui nous fera un robot et on verra si on l'a dans la base de recherche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe avait enfin avancé. Le gars du dessin et Lindsay leur avait fourni un croquis très détaillé qui les avait amené à un chef de cartel mexicain. Au début ce nom ne leur disait rien et Antonio et Atwater qui avait fouillé tous les dossiers de Halstead et Erin n'avaient vu aucun lien jusqu'à ce que Olinski et Voight eurent vent du nom : Rodrigo Martel.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis regardèrent les autres qui les fixaient à présent. Voight souffla et pris la parole en demandant d'abord à Lindsay de retourner dans la breakroom.

-Eh je suis assez grande pour entendre ! Lui répondit celle-ci, énervée d'être prise encore une fois pour une petite fragile.

\- Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire. Se résigna Voight sachant ce que c'est de tenir tête à une ado qui vient de la rue.

\- C'était il y a peut-être 10 ans, moi et Al étions sur une affaire plutôt corsée, une salle ayant servi de boîte pour tuer une dizaine de personnes lors d'un rassemblement. On en avait conclu d'après les morts que c'était un règlement de compte entre gang et on avait réussi à coffrer le chef du cartel le plus puissant du Mexique : Los àngeles funestos !

\- Ce qui avait mis fin au cartel puisque son seul enfant, Juan, n'avait alors que 7 ans si mes souvenirs sont bon. Repris Olinsky.

Voight fit un signe de la tête avant qu'Atwater ne prenne la parole.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Erin, Jay et Mouse ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour nous blesser peut-être. Dit simplement Voight en hochant des épaules.

Dans un restaurant abandonné non loin de la limite de la ville, Katsa avait été accrochée comme les autres et pendait à côté de Mouse en le regardant. C'était un mélange de soulagement et de terreur qui se faisait ressentir chez elle. Elle avait retrouvé son âme-sœur mais n'était pas sure de s'en sortir. Soudainement elle releva la tête en direction de ses agresseurs et leur posa une question directe, claire et précise.

\- Combien vous voulez ?

\- No querimos dineros, nous voulons seulement le sergent Voight. Répondit un des quatre avec cet accent qui vous donne la chair de poule.

A cette réponse les quatre amis se regardèrent et voulurent en savoir plus mais ce n'était pas ce que les mexicains leur avait réservé. Ils prirent d'abord les filles, qu'ils détachèrent puis les firent s'asseoir sur deux chaises en face de Jay et Mouse. Puis ils ordonnèrent à ces derniers de les frapper, bien entendu ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne feraient jamais de mal à celles qu'ils aiment. Jay devant bien s'avouer qu'il aime encore Erin. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis des ravisseurs qui les menacèrent de les tuer dans d'atroce souffrance si ils ne le faisaient pas alors les garçons n'eurent pas le choix et après avoir été détaché puis rattachés avec une corde joignant les deux poignets ils commencèrent à donner de tout petits coups au niveau des jambes des filles ; en les regardant dans les yeux pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne continueraient pas plus fort et qu'ils trouveraient vite un moyen de s'en sortir. Les deux filles quant à elles encaissaient les coups les uns après les autres mais cette torture était moins pire que celle qu'Erin avait pu endurer et voir Jay la regarder lui permettre de se concentrer sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plutôt que de regarder dans le vide en essayant d'oublier la douleur. Au bout de 10 minutes les hommes se levèrent lassés de ce manque d'action.

\- Stop, écartez-vous, nous prenons le relais, on va faire un petite pelicula.

Un autre homme arriva voilé comme tous les autres et déposa une caméra sur un trépied derrière les filles puis il se chargea de tourner les chaises des filles pour qu'elles soient en face de la caméra et les garçons furent rattachés derrière. Ils enclenchèrent la vidéo et le seul qui pouvait parler enfin ça c'était ce que Erin en avait déduis puisque il n'y avait que lui qui avait parlé prit un morceau de papier et griffonna quelque chose dessus, il le tendit ensuite à Katsa :

\- Parle ou on tue tous tes amis devant toi et ensuite on te tue sans oublier ta famille, on a vu la jeune fille avec qui tu faisais tes courses !

\- Ne lui faite aucun mal ou vous me verrais de beaucoup plus près je vous le garantie ! Lui cracha Katsa à la figure,

Derrière elle on pouvait apercevoir un Mouse qui bouillonnait, si quelqu'un s'approchait de sa protégée il jurait qu'il le tuerait même sans ses jambes ! Cette gamine avait touché Mouse au plus profond par sa gentille et son courage malgré les épreuves terribles qu'elle a subit.

Sur ce Katsa commença à débiter le discours habituel des kidnappés mais les trois autres qui n'étaient pas occupés derrière la caméra commencèrent à perdre patience et prirent chacun un couteau. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement de Jay, Erin et Mouse. Puis ils commencèrent à enfoncer les couteaux dans leurs jambes, pour amener du réel et surtout pour que Voight se dépêche de venir afin que Juan puisse enfin avoir sa vengeance…

Lorsque Katsa eut fini de dicter son message en face de la caméra qui enregistrait tout, Mouse, Jay et Erin avaient leur jambe droite ou gauche pour Mouse, ensanglantée, la chair déchirée par la lame du couteau, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler sur le sol, on commençait à voir une marre se former sous chacun d'eux en raison de la perte de sang. Leur jeans était devenu couleur du sang et été complètement ouverts à l'endroit où le couteau n'avait cessé d'entrer et sortir durant tout le long du texte que Katsa se dépêchait de dire en pleur. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les ravisseurs s'arrêtèrent de les torturer, c'était un plaisir trop jouissif pour eux. De plus Katsa qui elle ne pouvait que regarder et pleurer avait essayé de crier au secours pendant la vidéo avant qu'un des mexicains ne lui assène un coup au niveau du ventre lui perforant certainement la rate vu la quantité de sang qu'elle cracha au même moment.

\- A l'aide, réussit-elle tout de même à crier

Mais là où ils se trouvaient personne ne pouvait les entendre, il n'y avait que eux et toute l'équipe chargée de les torturer. A vrai dire les quatre n'étaient même pas sûrs que le chef soit là, il ne l'avait jamais vu et du peu qu'ils aient pu entendre des conversations des membres du cartel, personne n'avait prononcé un nom distinctif qui ressemblerait à celui d'un chef.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Au district tout le monde s'affairait, avec les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient eu, ils avaient enfin pu identifier le cartel et avaient réussi à obtenir un plaque d'immatriculation partielle mais qui leur avait permis de localiser la voiture. Lindsay elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, le manque se faisant ressentir.

\- Hey tout le monde venez voir ! Je viens de trouver quelque chose sur internet qui nous est adressé.

Dit Ruzek en comblant le silence pesant qui régné depuis déjà une bonne heure.

Lorsque l'équipe reçue et vue la vidéo, tout le monde fut écœuré et en colère. Voight ne put supporter de regarder la vidéo en entier, voir son équipe souffrir comme cela lui donnait juste envie de tout balancer par la fenêtre. Mais à partir du moment où il entendit ce que le cartel voulait c'est à dire lui, sur les quais près de l'ancien entrepôt il partit directement dans son bureau, prit son arme et laissa son badge et se dirigea vers le garage sans dire un mot, les épaules relevées, son regard montrant qu'il était près à tous les tuer sans exception pour oser avoir toucher à son équipe et les avoir utilisé comme appât pour l'avoir lui. Et surtout ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire lorsque l'on touchait à sa fille !

\- Hank stop, tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ! Ils vont tous te tuer, ils n'attendent que ça que tu viennes sans renfort. L'attrapa alvin par le bras pour l'empêcher d'y aller et de commettre ce qui l'emmènerait tout droit en prison.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Al ! Je ne vous retiens pas ici faites ce que vous voulez mais laisser moi tuer ces foutus connards ! Lui cria Hank avant de se libérer d'un coup de bras et de partir vers sa voiture.

Alvin se retourna et commença à dire :

\- Ok les jeunes je ne vais pas vous dire quoi faire vous êtes assez grand mais sachez que si jamais vous décidez de le suivre vous ne reverrez peut-être voir jamais votre plaque à nouveau et…

\- Al on y va ! On ne touche pas à notre famille, on fonce tête baissée. N'est-ce pas les gars ? Le coupa Antonio en dirigeant son regard vers Ruzek et Atwater, adossés sur le bureau de Jay.

Les deux hommes ne dirent pas un mot mais hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Ils partirent donc tous vers l'armurerie pour s'équiper avant de foncer vers le point de rendez-vous, les limites de vitesse et tout le code de la route passé aux oubliettes : le temps était désormais plus qu'en jeu.

De l'autre côté, la fatigue, le manque d'énergie du à la perte de sang abondante se faisait ressentir depuis déjà longtemps. Erin n'avait même plus la force pour lever la tête tout comme Jay qui avait déjà tout essayé pour se libérer. Ses poignets étaient déboîtés à force d'essayer de se libérer mais les barbelés étaient ancrés bien profondément dans sa chair pour lui permettre de se libérer. Mouse lui s'était évanoui. Katsa elle, n'avait encore rien eu d'aussi traumatisant, des coups de battes lui avaient tout de même cassés plusieurs cotes et certainement rompus sa rate, mais têtue comme elle était, elle injuriait les ravisseurs, à leur goût depuis trop longtemps puisque un d'eux se leva et donna une belle droite sur son visage déjà enflé et bleui à certains endroits. On entendit le bruit clair et net de sa mâchoire se déboîter et la giclée de sang qui suivit atterrie sur le t-shirt d'Erin se trouvant à côté d'elle sur la chaise. Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Mouse se réveilla à ce moment-là, et réussi enfin à enlever son bout de tissu qui l'empêcher de parler, il prit la parole d'une voix faible mais déterminée :

-Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé si c'est juste pour atteindre le sergent ? Pourquoi nous ? Nous ne sommes rien pour lui.

\- Nous ne parlons pas aux américains como vous. Lui répondit-on sèchement

\- Appelez votre chef alors que je lui dise deux trois trucs ! Lui répondit Mouse en lui crachant à la figure.

\- Laissez-nous dormir. Lui répondit le même gars en roulant chaque « r » ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Mouse.

Donc c'est la nuit ou du moins le soir pensa Mouse en se disant qu'au moins ils auraient le droit à quelques heures de répit. Mais environ deux heures plus tard, enfin c'est ce que Mouse estima mais il avait perdu le fil du temps depuis longtemps déjà tout comme Erin, Jay et Katsa, un des mexicains se leva et pris le couteau qui était resté planté dans la jambe droite de Jay ce qui le réveilla immédiatement par un cri de douleur étouffé par le tissu imbibé de sang à force de se mordre pour contenir la douleur, resté dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ? Je m'ennuie. Se demanda le mexicain en tournoyant autour de Jay comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de viande, le couteau dans sa main.

\- Prenez-moi, pas lui, il n'en peut plus. Pria Mouse, son côté de l'armé qui prenait le dessus : toujours aider un camarade en détresse.

Surtout que Jay était pale comme un linge, et maintenant à moitié vidé de son sang grâce à la plaie qu'il venait de ré-ouvrir en enlevant le couteau, il avait aussi des hématomes plus qu'important sur tout le corps et on pouvait même voir une côte qui dépassait de son torse au travers du T-shirt ou du lambeau de T-shirt qui lui restait.

\- Oh senor est volontaire ! Répondit l'homme en se dirigeant vers lui et lui plaquant le couteau au niveau de la trachée.

On pouvait sentir l'odeur du tabac dans sa respiration mais Mouse ne fit et ne dit rien, attendant son quart d'heure en pensant aux bons moments et en regardant Katsa qui s'était tournée du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de le voir.

Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait, cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrepôt mais ni eux ni Voight n'avait bougés de leur position. Ils attendaient une réaction de Voight, un signe pour dire que c'était le bon moment. Alvin lui savait pourquoi son ami attendait, il voulait que le ciel soit noir pour être en position de force devant l'ennemi.

Soudainement toute l'équipe entendit un bruit provenant du coffre du 4x4. Ruzek à la commande de la voiture sortit une vanne comme d'habitude alors qu'Antonio et Atwater sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait derrière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière le van, ils entendirent un bruit de déclic, quelqu'un était dans leur coffre et venait de le déverrouiller de l'intérieur. Ils sortirent leurs armes et pointèrent sur le coffre en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Puis le coffre s'ouvrit et une personne en sortit, il faisait noir donc ils ne voyaient pas très bien qui c'était :

\- Police, levez les mains et dites-nous qui vous êtes !?

\- Hey doucement, c'est moi ! Répondit l'inconnue en levant les bras au ciel, après tout elle avait deux armes pointées sur elle.

\- Lindsay ! Répondirent en même temps Antonio puis Ruzek.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas rester toute seule au district et puis j'ai le droit de vous accompagner quand même ! On parle de Mouse et Katsa, ils m'ont sauvés la vie ! Ainsi que de Jay et Erin ici ! Leur répondit franchement Lindsay énervée par leur question.

Lorsque Alvin entendit des cris dehors et qu'il reconnut la voix il sortit discrètement du camion et les chuchota :

\- Non mais tout le monde dans le van ! Vous êtes dingues de crier comme ça, on pourrait se faire repérer d'un seul coup !

Les trois baissèrent la tête, conscient de leurs actes, mais la discussion était loin d'être finie pour Antonio. Une fois tout le monde rentré, Antonio ne se fit pas attendre et commença à parler avant d'être coupé par Ruzek.

\- Hay salut mini-Gurwitch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça et je fais ce que je veux. Toute façon je n'ai personne, pas de famille. Juste eux.

\- Ok c'est bon on se calme. Répondit Ruzek en jetant ses mains en l'air.

\- Non jeune fille tu ne fais pas tout le temps ce que tu veux ! Tu peux te faire tuer en venant ici et je ne pourrais pas te protéger et d'ailleurs personne ne le peut. Lui dit Antonio en la prenant par les bras pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux afin de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

-Mais je veux juste trouver Katsa et Mouse. Ils…Ils ont crus en moi alors que personne ne l'a fait… Ils…Ils m'ont donnés une chance… Ils…Ils m'ont sauvés alors…alors que ce boucher allait me couper la main car…car j'avais volé une saucisse pour manger. Et Jay et Erin ont étés sympas avec moi, je ne pensais pas, je pensais que comme je vous avais aidé…

\- Et on te remercie pour ton aide mais tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Continua de lui reprocher Antonio tandis-que les autres se faisaient tout petit dans le camion et préféraient regarder dehors.

Mais à ce moment Hank sortit du véhicule, arme à la main et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment abandonné, on aurait dit une espèce de restaurant des années 30.

-Mince. Murmura Antonio, ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de Lindsay ? Dans la précipitation tout le monde sorti du véhicule et Antonio dit à Lindsay de rester dedans jusqu'à que l'on vienne la chercher.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

\- C'n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin si vous m'enfermez dans cette voiture de toute façon. Cria Lindsay alors qu'Antonio fermait la porte ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elle disait déjà concentré dans sa mission de sauvetage.

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère quelque peu têtu de la jeune fille qui s'extirpa du véhicule avec autant d'aisance que pour le coffre de la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt et commença à les suivre de loin. Lorsque Voight fut devant la porte il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite, il se retournât et vit toute son équipe, enfin presque toute, prête pour parer à l'attaque à ses côtés. Il dégomma la porte et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bâtiment, en groupe, vérifiant chaque pièce jusqu'à arriver près de la porte menant au sous-sol. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent, c'était là le moment qu'ils attendaient tous ! Voight et les autres prirent une grande inspiration puis tout le reste s'enchaîna à une vitesse incroyable : les mexicains qui étaient beaucoup plus que 4 tombaient par terre et l'équipe progressait vite, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la dernière porte qui ne résista pas longtemps. Derrière ils trouvèrent les quatre amis, soient dans le coma pour Erin, soient brisés aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Les quatre derniers furent tués sauf un qui échappa aux balles en se mettant derrière la chaise de Katsa mais Atwater réussit à le prendre et le menotta, à vrai dire ce n'était pas si mal qu'ils en gardent un vivant pour le faire parler, ils n'étaient toujours pas tombés sur Juan !

-Erin réveille-toi ! La secoua Hank, se demandant si elle était encore vivante.

Pendant que Ruzek et Atwater décrochaient Jay et Mouse qui après être décrochés s'écroulèrent par terre. Les garçons les aidèrent à se lever et commencèrent à partir en direction de la sortie, mais Jay stoppa Ruzek et s'arrêta devant Hank et Erin.

\- Je suis désolé sergent, j'aurais dû la protéger. Lâcha un Jay impuissant et détruit.

\- Non Halstead je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux et c'est ma faute, c'est moi qu'ils veulent ! Antonio appelle une …

\- Ambulance déjà fait boss ! Lui répondit celui-ci avant même que Hank ai pu finir sa phrase.

Au même moment une petite bombe vint se projeter sur Mouse, heureusement que Ruzek le tenait parce que il se serait retrouvé par terre encore une fois.

-Mouse ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Lui cria dessus Lindsay tout en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

\- Hey toi, doucement la prochaine fois d'accord.

\- Ah non il n'y a pas de prochaine fois !

Il rigola à la remarque de sa protégée puis laissa les gars l'emmener en direction de l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver, les paramédics déjà en train de s'occuper d'Erin et Katsa. Erin semblait presque morte dans ces draps blancs et Katsa qui allait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'elle ne faisait voir.

Mouse se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son front, priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

-Je veux qu'il y ait l'un de vous dans chaque ambulance ! Déclara Voight

-Monte avec Kat'. Lança Craig à l'adresse de Lindsay.

Brett et Dawson immobilisèrent la côte de Jay avant de pouvoir le transporter à l'hôpital. Erin étant partie en priorité suivit de Katsa.

-Femelle, 33 ans, multiples lésions suite à des tortures, hémorragie interne. Déshydratée, inconsciente sur place, 1mg d'épi sur place, et morphine. Annonça l'ambulancier

-Bagdad ! Docteur Rhodes pour vous ! S'exclama Maggie.

-Femme, 32 ans, multiples lésions, côtes fracturées à divers endroits, rate perforée avec hémorragie interne. Consciente sur place, elle a perdu connaissance i minutes.

-Trauma 4 Docteur Choi pour vous !

-Homme 35 ans, multiples lésions, lacérations profondes aux jambes, hémorragie interne, côtes brisées. A demi-conscience sur place, devenu incohérent dans l'ambulance avant de perdre connaissance.

-Trauma 6 Docteur Halstead, Docteur Manning le prochain pour vous ! S'exclama Maggie

-Homme 35 ans, multiples lacération à l'abdomen et aux jambes, perte importante de sang, une côté qui a transpercé et d'autres brisées. Conscient tout du long, morphine administrée. Annonça Gabby en entrant en poussant le brancard de Jay.

-Trauma 3 Docteur Manning ! Je veux plusieurs blocs de sang de réservé pour les quatre patients ! Ordonna l'infirmière en chef avant de rejoindre le docteur Manning.

-Il faut le monter au bloc d'urgence.

-Je bipe le docteur Latham pour qu'il vous assiste là-dessus.

-Maggie il me faut un bloc aussi ! S'exclama Rhodes qui s'occupe d'Erin

-Bloquer quatre bloc opératoire Maggie, j'ai mis l'unité de sang en alerte pour eux. Intervint Godwin.

-Comment ils vont ? Demanda immédiatement Voight en arrivant.

-Ils sont tous les quatre montés au bloc. Les quatre sont dans un état inquiétant voir critique, mais on va faire notre maximum Hank.

-Je veux les voir ! S'exclama Lindsay en arrivant en courant

Antonio la rattrapa au vol pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas. Ils vont s'occuper d'eux. Choi et Halstead sont d'excellents médecins, on ne peut pas tomber sur mieux que ces quatre-là. Souffla Antonio pour la rassurer.

Il ne sait pas trop comment si prendre avec une ado qui a grandi dans la rue. Mais il doit au moins veiller sur elle pour ses amis. La caserne 51 fit son apparition dans le hall de l'hôpital

-Maggie ? Demanda Severide

-Ta sœur a été montée au bloc. Elle a la rate rompue.

-Quelles sont ses chances de s'en sortir ? Questionna le pompier

-Elevé, elle est avec un des meilleurs.

-Qui ? Intervint Casey

-Le docteur Choi, Erin est avec Rhodes, Mouse avec Will et Jay avec le docteur Manning.

Après plus de trois heures le docteur Choi sortit sa patiente du bloc opératoire. Et ne fut pas franchement étonné de voir tous les pompiers et l'unité des renseignements au grand complet dans la salle d'attente. Severide et Lindsay se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation, Ethan enleva son masque et la charlotte qu'il avait mis pour l'opération.

-Comment va ma sœur ? Demanda Kelly

-Elle va bien au vu des circonstances. On lui a réparé la rate, ainsi qu'arrêter les saignements. Je lui ai posé un corset pour stabiliser les côtes. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et y aller doucement pour sa rate. Il y aura quelques symptômes mais rien d'alarmant. On verra ça à son réveil.

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda Lindsay

-Bien sûr, elle est aux soins intensifs.

Choi emmena la jeune fille voir Katsa, les autres se rasseyant dans la salle d'attente. Les nouvelles des trois autres n'arrivèrent que trois heures plus tard. Mouse irait bien après une longue convalescence. L'équipe médicale présente au bloc a dû fixer temporairement la jambe de ce dernier ainsi que les autres fractures tels que celle de son épaule, mais aussi arrêter les deux hémorragies internes et lui donner plusieurs unités de sangs. Désinfecter et recoudre les plaies de sa voûte plantaire.

-Il devra faire une deuxième opération mais pour le moment on va laisser son corps se reposer un peu. Déclara le docteur Halstead.

Nathalie arriva quasiment au même moment, Will se tourna vers elle inquiet de savoir l'état de son petit frère.

-Jay est stable, l'opération s'est plutôt bien déroulée même si on va devoir en refaire une pour finaliser certaines choses comme sa jambe, et d'autres internes. Les hémorragies sont toutes stoppées, il a eu un maximum d'unités de sang, et on a dû réparer un des poumons qui commencé à s'affaisser. On a remis en place la côté qui transperçait son torse. On va le garder au moin semaines à l'hôpital et après il aur mois de convalescence donc pas de boulot avant longtemps. Expliqua Nathalie

-Bon, Erin est dans un état critique encore. Bien que l'opération se soit plus ou moins bien passé elle est dans le coma. Elle a reçu de très nombreux coups qui lui ont causés un traumatisme crânien. Quelques fractures que j'ai réparées une fois l'hémorragie interne stoppé. Elle a fait un arrêt sur la table mais on l'a ramené rapidement. Suite aux coups elle a eu plusieurs déplacements que nous avons rectifiés mais on craint des effets secondaires. Pour l'instant on ne peut pas en savoir plus, il faut attendre son réveil. Elle est encore sous perfusion sanguine pour compenser la perte de sang. Annonça Rhodes

Il aurait avoir de meilleures nouvelles à donner mais malheureusement le cas d'Erin est bien compliquée, et selon lui c'est une chance qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Antonio fut le seul à aller voir Lindsay dans sa chambre dans la mesure où Jay est inconscient dans la chambre à côté.

-Tu dois te battre encore un peu Lindsay. Ne baisse pas les bras tout de suite. Vous devez vous en sortir tous les quatre. Personne n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps que vous avez tenu avec ce qu'ils vous ont fait ! Tu as encore tellement à vivre Erin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Jay ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il regretta presque aussitôt son action à cause de la lumière trop forte de la pièce.

-Belle au bois dormante décide enfin de se réveiller ! Plaisanta Will qui baissa la lumière.

Jay observa la pièce avant de regarder ses poignets bandés à cause des barbelés.

-Les autres ? Demanda-t-il à son frère

-Ils vont bien, Katsa s'est réveillée en fin de matinée. Mouse devrait bientôt émergé aussi.

-Erin ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'ex-Ranger lorsque Will ne l'a pas mentionné.

-Elle…Elle est dans le coma. Je suis désolé. Souffla le médecin.

-Je veux…je veux la voir.

-Tu ne peux pas body, tu dois rester allongé.

Jay reposa la tête sur l'oreiller frustré, il doit être prêt d'Erin pas coincé là.

-On s'occupe bien d'elle ne t'en fait pas.

-Voight est avec elle ? Demanda le blessé.

-Non, Antonio est venu la voir souvent. Maggie aussi ainsi que Gabriela Dawson. La jeune est tout le temps au chevet de Mouse ou Katsa.

-Ils l'ont recueilli chez eux.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Mouse enlaça la taille de Katsa en l'attirant contre lui, la nuit est tombée et le froid aussi. Ils sont allés voir un match des Fire à l'autre bout de la ville, et ont étés boire un verre juste après avant de prendre le train pour gagner rapidement leur côté de la ville._

 _-C'était géniale. Souffla Katsa en embrassant le cou du jeune homme_

 _-Toujours mieux avec toi à mes côtés. Répondit Craig avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Katsa se colla un peu plus à Mouse n'aimant pas l'espèce de petit hall après la sortie de la gare car c'est là que se mette généralement les voyous. Mais ce soir il n'y a personne._

 _-Vous…vous avez…un… un peu d'eau ?_

 _Katsa sursauta en entendant la voix, Mouse se tourna vers le coin le plus sombre du petit hall. Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre. Une jeune fille avant de longs cheveux bruns, vêtue d'un jean déchiré et un haut à manche longue qui a passé l'âme s'approche doucement d'eux. Les mains tremblantes et le regard craintifs._

 _-Euh oui, déclara Katsa en fouillant dans son sac à main._

 _Elle tendit la bouteille à la jeune qui la prit timidement._

 _-Merci. Souffla-t-elle en la rendant après avoir pris une gorgée._

 _-Garde-la. Déclara Mouse_

 _Elle les remercia de nouveau avant de retourner dans son coin de et s'asseoir en remontant ses genoux à son torse. Le couple l'observa tenter de s'endormir, Craig enleva son gilet avant de le mettre à côté d'elle avec quelques billets par-dessus._

 _-Achètes-toi à manger et quelque chose de chaud. Souffla-t-il_

 _-Merci, merci beaucoup, remercia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux par le geste._

 _-On doit avoir une couverture dans la voiture si tu veux. Intervint Katsa._

 _-Non…Vous n'avez pas à faire ça._

 _-Tu en as plus besoin que nous. Coupa Mouse._

 _Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur véhicule et Katsa sortit la couverture polaire avant de la tendre à la jeune. Plusieurs jours passèrent, et les deux tourtereaux ont repris leur boulot respectif. Mouse descendit voir Platt pour une demande de nouveaux matériels plus performants pour leur intervention._

 _-Excusez-moi…_

 _-Oui. Lâcha le sergent Platt_

 _-J'ai…j'ai trouvé ce petit garçon tout seul perdu à un bloc d'ici._

 _Mouse reconnu la jeune fille de la gare, celle qu'il avait aidé avec Katsa. Elle porte encore son gilet bien trop grand pour elle. En plein jour il peut voir qu'elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 16-17 ans, la peau claire._

 _-D'accord, je vais m'en occuper. Merci beaucoup. Déclara Platt en la congédiant._

 _-Hey ! Lança Mouse en la rattrapant à travers les patrouilleurs qui vont et viennent dans le hall._

 _-Bonjour, vous…vous voulez reprendre le gilet ?_

 _-Non garde-le. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Craig_

 _-Bien. Merci pour l'autre fois, j'avais…j'avais vraiment soif._

 _-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu n'as nulle part où aller ?_

 _-Non. Vous…vous êtes policier ? Demanda la jeune inconnue_

 _-Non, mais je travaille avec eux. Je suis leur informaticien._

 _Ruzzek arriva à la grille pour appeler Mouse ayant besoin qu'il revienne pour faire un truc pour l'enquête. La jeune en profita pour partir sans avoir de soucis, laissant un Mouse penaud. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il la reverra._

 _-Les légumes sont toujours chères ici mais ils sont bons. Déclara Katsa_

 _-Oui, du produit frais._

 _Un hurlement retentit, les passants peu nombreux à cette heure-ci continuèrent leur aller et venus sans y prêter garde. Le couple se rapprocha d'une ruelle plutôt sombre à cause des buildings, Katsa légèrement derrière Mouse en cas d'attaque surprise. Le cri reprit suivit de supplices paniquées, l'assistance de la DCFS aperçut la jeune qu'ils ont aidés un peu plus loin agenouillée dans une flaque d'eau le bras tordu par un homme. L'individu lui tenant la main posée sur une palette de bois et un grand couteau de cuisine de l'autre près à l'abattre._

 _-Eh Oh ! S'écria Mouse_

 _L'homme surprit se tourna vers eux, Katsa en profita pour rejoindre la jeune et de libérer sa main. L'ado s'écroula en larme contre la jeune femme qui la berça contre elle._

 _-Vous alliez faire quoi exactement là ?! Balança Mouse en bousculant l'homme_

 _-Elle m'a volé des saucisses !_

 _-Alors vous alliez lui couper la main ? S'énerva Katsa_

 _-Les gens dans son genre il faut les punir ! Les flics ne viennent pas ou mettent une plomb à arriver._

 _-Et on ne vous a pas appris la compassion ? De toute manière vous allez finir par les jeter car vous n'allez pas les vendre. Vous pouvez faire au moins une bonne action dans votre vie en lui en donnant. Railla la jeune femme._

 _-Dégagez dans votre boucherie. Lança Mouse en le bousculant vers la porte_

 _Katsa frotta longuement le dos de la jeune attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Mouse proposa de la ramener chez eux, qu'ils ont une chambre d'ami qui pourrait très bien être la sienne si elle le voulait. La demoiselle vit ça comme une chance de pouvoir peut-être sans sortir, et quitter la rue froide et désolante._

 _-Je m'appel Craig enfin tout le monde m'appelle Mouse et elle s'est Katsa. Présenta l'ex-Ranger_

 _-Lindsay._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Ils ont eu du courage de recueillir une jeune de la rue qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Commenta Will

-Oui, mais ça a fonctionné car elle est toujours avec eux. Et elle a repris les études, elle ne traine pas, c'est une chouette gamine. Quelque part Lindsay me fait penser à Erin.

Will posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère impuissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. La femme qu'il aime est dans le coma et en tant que médecin il ne peut rien faire pour les aider. Jay demanda à être transféré dans la même chambre qu'Erin, mais malheureusement ils doivent rester aux soins intensifs et ce n'est que des chambres particulières. Antonio et Upton firent leur entrée dans la chambre de l'ex-Ranger.

-Content de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous ! Lança le portoricain

-Ouais enfin ce n'est pas pour tout de suite le retour au boulot. Commenta Jay

-Non j'ai entendu ça.

-Tu sais ce que Voight a prévu en attendant que je puisse revenir ? Demanda Halstead

-Bah Upton reste comme c'était prévue, et il a rappelait Rixton en attendant que tu te remettes.

-Ruzzek ne devait pas être ravie.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux détectives.

-Ça aurait été une occasion pour que Burgess monte à l'unité.

-Voight ne veut pas retenter l'expérience des… relations dans l'unité au vu de ce qui s'est passé entre Erin et toi. Expliqua Dawson

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! On a été professionnel tout du long, c'est lui qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel là-dedans ! Il n'avait pas à nous séparer, on se débrouillait au travail, la vie privée ne regardait que nous. C'est de sa faute à lui si elle a cognait ce mec.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Mouse émergea, il ne sent plus rien, du moins aucune atroce douleur pour le moment.

-Katsa ! Paniqua-t-il en ne la voyant pas.

-Du calme, elle est dans la chambre à côté. Intervint Maggie en entrant dans la pièce.

-Elle…elle va bien ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Ça ira avec le temps. Vous êtes chanceux tous les quatre. Will va venir te voir pour t'expliquer certains trucs et la suite.

Mouse soupira de soulagement de savoir tout le monde vivant. Il observa ses poignets bandés sûrement à cause des dommages des barbelés. Un bruit de roulement lui parvint aux oreilles, le jeune homme releva la tête à temps pour voir Katsa entrée poussée par l'infirmière en chef. Les bleus de son visage se sont assombris, elle est un peu moins gonflé mais de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

-Ma puce. Souffla Mouse

-Hey, tu es réveillé.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin de toi. M'assurer que tu ailles bien.

Malgré les protestations de Maggie, Mouse se pencha pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres coupées de sa chérie.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. S'excusa-t-il

-C'était soit ça, soit ils nous tués. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

Mouse caressa doucement son visage, faisant le contour des petites coupures.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Craig en l'observant

-Oui juste un peu fatiguée, j'ai du mal à avaler à cause de la reconstruction de ma rate mais aussi de ma mâchoire déboîtée. Mais apparemment ce n'est que temporaire, tout comme la voix enrouée. Et j'ai un super corset pour mes côtes.

-Kat' je suis…

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Si tu t'apprêtes à dire que tu es désolé car selon toi c'est ta faute si j'ai été enlevé, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Quand vous avez besoin de la DCFS c'est moi qui interviens toujours, donc je suis tout aussi lié à votre unité. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Où est Lindsay ? Demanda Craig

-Hermann l'a emmené avec lui faire un tour à la caserne. Voight l'héberge le temps qu'on puisse rentrer.

Quelques jours passèrent et chacun se remet de ses blessures de son côté, les garçons ont subi une deuxième opération pour finaliser certains trucs comme leur jambe ou les autres fractures qu'ils ont eu. Mouse s'est réveillé le premier l'anesthésie ne faisant plus effet, Lindsay est restée auprès de lui essayant de le réconforter lors de ses élans de douleurs. Will entra dans la chambre d'Erin pour regarder ses fonctions vitales, la jeune femme ne sait toujours pas réveillée mais pour les médecins c'est la meilleure façon pour que son corps récupère de ses blessures. Le rouquin écrivit quelque chose sur le carnet au bout du lit et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il aperçut la main droite d'Erin bouger. Il demanda à une infirmière de biper Rhodes avant de se rapprocher du haut du lit.

-Hey toi, doucement tu reviens de loin. Souffla Will

La jeune femme commença à paniquer se rendant compte qu'elle n'arrive pas à respirer.

-Tu as été intubé, je vais te l'enlever mais tu ne dois pas bouger.

Will enleva doucement le tube ainsi que l'équipement d'intubation avant de tendre un gobelet d'eau à Erin.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle

Rhodes arriva au même moment, Will s'excusa après avoir dit à son ex-belle-sœur à quel point il est content de la revoir. Rhodes les rejoignit rapidement avant de parler plus sérieusement à Will.

-Docteur Halstead votre frère vient de se réveiller. Les informa April.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de Jay et lui enleva le tube avant de lui donner un gobelet d'eau comme avec Erin.

-Hey p'tit frère.

-Erin ? Demanda instinctivement le détective

-Elle est réveillée, mais elle ne veut voir personne pour pouvoir se reposer. Déclara Will

Jay ferma les yeux sans rien dire, quelque part il n'est pas surprit que la jeune femme ne veuille pas de visite. Mais il est soulagé de la savoir réveillée.

-Tu devrais te reposer petit frère. Déclara Will

Le médecin resta encore un moment avec Jay avant de devoir retourner aux urgences. L'unité arriva aux urgences deux heures plus tard, et se rendirent au chevet de Jay.

-Bon Katsa comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Choi en entrant dans la chambre de sa patiente.

-J'ai des fourmillements dans les mains et les pieds, et encore cette gêne quand je déglutis mais sinon ça va. Comment vont les autres ?

-Jay et Erin viennent de se réveiller, Mouse se repose à côté, il avait mal tout à l'heure on lui a donné un peu plus de morphine.

-Je peux le voir ? Demanda la jeune femme ayant qu'une envie être prêt de celui qu'elle aime.

-Je regarde juste la cicatrice et on refait le bandage et on essaye de marcher voir ce que ça donne avec les fourmillements.

Katsa grimaça un peu lorsque le médecin toujours la zone de l'opération mais ne dit rien. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendit pour sortir du lit avant de faire quelques pas dans la chambre.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai encore des fourmillements mais c'est passable.

-Ne forcez pas trop, pas de trop longues marches au début. Pour aller dans la chambre des autres ça ira, pour plus loin attendez d'avoir quelqu'un avec vous. Déclara Choi

L'assistante DCFS se rendit dans la chambre de Mouse, Lindsay n'est pas là, sûrement en cours au vu de l'heure. La jeune femme caressa doucement les cheveux de son fiancé avant de descendre sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda Mouse sans avoir ouvert les yeux

-Mon médecin m'a dit que je pouvais à condition que je ne reste pas trop longtemps debout, et que je sois accompagnée pour les longues marches. Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas super, mais c'est mieux que tout à l'heure. J'ai le droit à un bisou ?

La jeune femme se pencha en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Mouse en profita pour passer ses bras délicatement autour d'elle et de l'attirer contre lui.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il

-Moi aussi Craig

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant qu'une infirmière n'arrive pour les soins de Mouse. Katsa décida d'aller voir Jay en attendant. Elle resta longtemps avec lui parlant de tout et de rien.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Jay ? Insista la jeune femme

-Oui oui.

-Tu es pâle. Observa-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Et bouillant. Compléta-t-elle

-Ça va, tu peux me donner le gobelet s'il te plaît ?

Katsa lui passa avant de sortir dans le couloir pour tenter de trouver Maggie ou Will.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Sweetheart ? Demanda l'infirmière en chef

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Jay. Il est pâle et bouillant.

L'infirmière bipa le docteur Manning et Halstead avant d'aller voir le patient. Katsa les regarda faire sans rien dire, angoissée pour son ami. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Mouse et embrassa le front endormi du jeune homme avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

-April ? Appela Katsa

-Oui, un souci ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, comment va Erin ? Elle est réveillée ?

-Oui elle est réveillée. Je dois aller voir un patient.

-Pas de soucis. Sourit Katsa

La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Erin.

Erin regarda autour d'elle frustrée, elle ne sent pas ses jambes, elle ne peut pas les bouger, rien en dessous de sa taille. Des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Rhodes a dit qu'elle avait des lésions à la colonne, c'est ce qui la rendu paraplégique selon le médecin. Bien que face à l'espoir énorme de la jeune femme, il est très sceptique sur l'idée qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour. Têtue comme elle est, Erin balança les couvertures ne voulant pas croire qu'elle est paraplégique. Elle tenta de se lever mais tomba immédiatement. La jeune femme tenta de se relever mais ne réussit pas, la porte s'ouvrit sur Katsa qui aperçut son amie en détresse.

-Hey attends ne bouge pas. S'exclama l'assistante DCFS

-C'est…C'est ma faut…

-C'est trop tôt. Ton corps a besoin de temps et de se reposer. Déclara Katsa en l'aidant à se remettre dans le lit

Erin souffla en se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'est pas au courant.

-Tu…tu ne diras ça à personne. Je t'en prie.

-Je te le promets. Souffla Katsa.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien avant que la jeune femme ne retourne dans sa chambre pour le repas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **3 semaines après leur réveil**

Antonio se rendit vers Will aux urgences, il est venu voir les garçons, Erin ne voulant personne.

-Hey Will, comment va Jay ?

-Toujours fiévreux. Il combat encore l'infection, ça ne progresse pas. Il a une assistance respiratoire et on le tient hydrater et nourrit sous perfusion car il dit ne pas avoir faim.

-Et tu ne peux rien faire de plus ? Demanda le portoricain

-Non, on a fait notre maximum. Il est sous antibiotiques. Mouse va commencer sa rééducation dans quelques minutes normalement.

-Et Erin ? Demanda Antonio

-Elle est fatiguée, et ne veut voir personne. Son corps a été mis à rude épreuve, c'est normal qu'elle soit si fatiguée.

Le détective se rendit dans la chambre dans la chambre de Jay mais ce dernier dort, il préfère donc laisser son ami dormir et alla dans la chambre de Mouse où il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Katsa et Lindsay.

-Hey vous trois. Alors toujours enrouée Kat' ?

-Ouais et je te jure que si tu fais une blague pourrie je demanderai à mon frère d'avoir ta peau et de t'accrocher à l'échelle ! S'exclama la jeune femme

Lindsay rigola imaginant parfaitement la scène du portoricain accroché au bout de l'échelle avec Severide se marrant derrière. Une infirmière arriva pour amener Mouse dans la salle de rééducation pour la première tentative. L'ado l'enlaça brièvement avant de rejoindre Antonio pour l'embêter. Depuis qu'ils l'ont recueilli Mouse a pris l'habitude de l'emmener au District pour qu'elle rencontre des policiers. Qu'elle discute avec eux, que chacun lui parle de son expérience. Et Antonio c'est mis en tête de lui apprendre l'espagnol, Katsa l'aidant encore avec ses lacunes en cours.

-Je vais en cours. Souffla Lindsay en enlaçant la taille de Katsa en même temps.

-Je te dépose si tu veux, je dois retourner au District. Intervint Antonio.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

La voix d'Antonio me parvient du couloir, je ne sais pas à qui il s'adresse mais c'est en espagnol. Gabby peut-être. Et puis j'entends la voix de Katsa qui lui répond et prie intérieurement pour qu'aucun des deux ne viennent me voir. Les connaissant même si j'ai dit aux infirmières que je ne voulais pas de visites, ils seraient capables de s'introduire à leur insu. Et leur pitié dans leur regard est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de digérer mon handicap. De me faire à l'idée que je vais passer le reste de mes jours coincés dans un fauteuil, ne plus pouvoir conduire ma voiture, devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour m'aider à faire les courses. Que les gens me regarderont avec pitié avant de m'ouvrir la porte, ou de m'aider à grimper sur le trottoir. De faire un trait définitif sur l'idée d'à nouveau refaire partie de la police et de pouvoir poursuivre un suspect avec de le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Jay…

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui, je ne veux même pas penser à lui, imaginer son visage remplit de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de déception, et de pitié ne ferait que de m'achever plus que je ne le suis. Ils ne doivent pas voir ça, ils ne doivent pas savoir. Je tentais de bouger mon pied mais même si je me concentrai le maximum je n'obtenu aucun mouvement. J'envoyais valser les magazines contre le mur en face faisant tomber une boîte qui se trouvait là. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller avant de hurler de toutes mes forces.

-Tout va bien ma belle ?

Je reconnu la voix de Maggie mais ne bougea pas de ma position, je ne veux voir personne.

-Tout va bien sweetheart, je sais que ça doit être dur à digérer. Mais ça va venir avec le temps, tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Les lésions ne sont peut-être que temporaire, quand on y réfléchit bien tu es sortie d'opération il n'y a que quelques jours. Tu as été sévèrement torturée, tu ne peux pas avoir guéri aussi vite, c'est des choses qui prennent du temps. La colonne est fragile, il faut lui laisser le temps de cicatriser. Tenta de me rassurer Maggie

Et au fond de moi j'ai envie de la croire, de me dire que ce n'est que temporaire et que je vais remarcher mais l'espoir m'a quitté deux jours après mon réveille quand je n'avais toujours aucune sensation.

-Maggie ? Demandais-je

Il faut que je le fasse que j'aille au bout de mon idée. Et puis ça n'est que la meilleure option je pense pour moi pour le moment, la suite des évènements on verra plus tard je gérerai ça en temps voulu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je… Je voudrai que tu m'aides pour un truc. Mais je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant, et surtout pas Jay.

-Je t'écoute, tu sais que je suis aussi ton amie et que je suis là pour t'aider.

-J'aimerai…J'aimerai être transféré dans un centre spécialisé pour la rééducation.

-Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir partir. Le temps déjà que le transfère se fasse mais aussi d'avoir l'aval du docteur Rhodes. Il faut que tu sois dans de bonnes conditions pour partir.

-Mais tu pourrais m'aider pour trouver un centre et faire le transfert ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir

Maggie est la meilleure dans ce domaine-là, si je veux avoir un bon centre et rapidement c'est la personne sur qui compter.

-Je m'occupe de ça, toi tu te reposes d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand-chose de toute façon vu mon état. Et je n'ai envie de voir personne dans ma chambre hormis le staff qui de toute façon est obligatoire.

-Comment va Jay ? Demandais-je me rendant compte que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle.

-Il combat toujours son infection, la fièvre ne tombe toujours pas. Nathalie pense à peut-être l'opérer de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux de l'opérer dans son état ?! M'inquiétais-je

-Un peu, on attend espérant que la fièvre tombe un peu. Pour pouvoir le faire.

-Sa jambe ? Il…Il pourra la récupérer ? Demandais-je

-Il a une plaie profonde et la jambe brisée, on a du faire plusieurs opérations pour la remettre mais il y a une infection qui s'est développé et qui a progressé. Comme il a été mis à rude épreuve comme vous tous. Expliqua Maggie

-Mais… Mais vous n'allez pas l'amputer quand même ?

-On ne va pas en arriver là ma belle. Mais pense à toi d'abord, il faut que tu t'en remettes. Jay est fort il y arrivera. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, même quand tu seras dans ton centre de rééducation.

-Merci Maggie. Soufflais-je touchée.

-Je connais quelques centres pas mal, je vais m'occuper de ça, faire une pré-sélection pour toi et je te montre ça ensuite.

-Merci. Ne dis rien aux autres, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour moi ni pour mon transfert.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule avant de quitter la chambre en refermant derrière elle. J'aperçus Mouse passer dans le couloir, dans un fauteuil également. J'attrapais le magasine qu'April avait laissé pour moi, un magazine de voyages sur la France. Peut-être que partir m'aidera à aller mieux, à me faire à l'idée de ma nouvelle condition. Et puis je saurai que je n'aurai pas la visite des autres, et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient venus me voir quand je me suis installée de nouveau à Chicago. Personne hormis Jay… Voight de temps en temps.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Mouse rejoignit la chambre de Katsa avec son fauteuil, la jeune femme peut sortir aujourd'hui. Mouse est bloqué encore deux semaines à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir sortir. Mais il a décidé de se lancer à fond dans la rééducation pour retrouver vite la fonction de sa jambe. Mais les brûlures aux voutes plantaires lui font mal quand il marche dessus en plus de la gêne avec du au couteau dans sa jambe. Ils ont remis en place sa hanche et son genou il peut donc remarcher logiquement.

-Hey toi, souffla-t-il en la voyant

-Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Katsa en se penchant pour l'embrasser

-Ca va et toi ? Heureuse de sortir ?

-Mouse arrête de changer de sujet. Lâcha la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai mal aux côtes, les médicaments ne font rien.

Katsa enlaça doucement ses épaules et posa son visage sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant que Choi n'entre dans la pièce.

-Prête à sortir ?

-Oui, j'ai hâte de quitter cette chambre.

-Je vais juste faire un petit check-up avant que tu puisses signer les papiers de sortie. Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? Demanda le médecin

-Mon frère, je vais rester chez lui le temps que Mouse puisse sortir. Informa Katsa en serrant la main de Mouse

-Bien, je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule au début. 2 mois de convalescence avant de pouvoir reprendre le travail. Suivez les prescriptions pour les antidouleurs pour les côtes et la gêne de déglutition, et une pilule de calcium par semaine.

-Et tu te bourres de produits laitiers ! Plaisanta Craig

-Exactement ça. Renchérit Choi

L'ex-Ranger regarda le médecin examiner une dernière fois sa fiancée. Il s'aida de ses bras pour se lever, avec l'aide de sa béquille pour sa jambe Mouse rejoignit Katsa. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime mon trésor. Souffla Mouse en fermant les yeux

Il tenta de refouler les élans de douleurs de sa jambe et inspira le parfum de sa chérie. Katsa sentit la raideur de son fiancé mais ne dit rien. Severide toqua à la porte de la chambre avec un petit sac avec des vêtements pour sa sœur.

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Proposa Severide

-Non, vas-y. Je ne voudrai pas virer mon beau-frère. Rigola Mouse

Katsa embrassa la mâchoire de Craig avant de prendre le sac des mains de son frère avant de s'échapper dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit vêtue d'un jean beige et d'un sweat chic foncé, les cheveux détachés. Severide aperçut le regard amoureux de Mouse envers sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle est tombée sur un gars bien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici. Souffla Katsa en enlaçant le bras de Mouse.

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici juste pour moi. Profite de sortir un peu, tu vas pouvoir te reposer tranquillement chez à l'appartement. Tu seras mieux qu'ici. Et puis tu vas venir me voir, tu vas pourra me ramener un bouquin ça m'occupera comme ça. Justifia Mouse

-J'ai hâte qu'on soit tous les deux à la maison. Pouvoir me lover contre toi dans le canapé ou dans le lit. Souffla Katsa à son oreille.

Mouse embrassa sa tempe avant de capture ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre.

-On te ramène dans ta chambre ? Proposa la jeune femme

-Si je peux gagner quelques minutes avec toi. Rigola Mouse

Ils gagnèrent la chambre de Craig, Katsa regarda vers la chambre d'Erin qui est fermée. Elle aurait aimé aller voir son amie mais elle ne veut voir personne.

-Il faut que j'aille signer, je vous retrouve. Déclara Katsa en quittant la chambre.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rien que tous les deux. Mouse se tourna vers son beau-frère.

-Merci de l'héberger le temps que je sorte. J'ai peur qu'elle s'enferme par rapport à ce qui s'est passé quand elle est seule.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais veiller sur elle en attendant que tu reviennes. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, et je vais la pousser à aller voir quelqu'un.

-Un psy ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle va être pour.

-Il faut, il faut sortir ça pour que ça ne vous ronge pas. Tu devrais voir quelqu'un aussi, j'avoue que des fois j'aurai dû le faire après certaines interventions. Le docteur Charles et Reese sont bien, et iront doucement.

Mouse ne dit rien, c'est vrai que les groupes de soutien après son déploiement lui ont fait du bien, mais parler à un psy c'est une autre question. Là il sera seul avec lui, toute l'attention sera sur lui, ça sera avoué qu'il est faible. Mais avouer c'est faire preuve de courage quelque part.

-Oui je vais y réfléchir, je voudrai me concentrer sur la rééducation avant.

Severide ne dit rien et regarda sa sœur revenir dans la pièce. Ils restèrent un moment avec Mouse attendant des nouvelles de Jay qui a été monté au bloc.

-Hey, les visites sont finies je suis désolée. Intervint Maggie

-D'accord, on va y aller. Déclara Kelly

-Des nouvelles de Jay ? Demanda Katsa

-Il est encore au bloc, le médecin s'occupe de sa jambe pour réduire l'infection.

-C'est le docteur Manning qui opère ?

-Non elle a passé la main à un autre médecin spécialisé. Expliqua l'infirmière en chef.

L'ex patiente enlaça doucement Mouse avant de l'embrasser. Le trio quitta la chambre, Katsa se tourna vers la porte d'Erin et demanda des nouvelles de son amie à Maggie. Cette dernière resta vague en disant que l'ex détective est très fatiguée mais qu'elle se remet petit à petit. Katsa se désola qu'elle soit seule dans sa chambre mais elle ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son amie. Kelly ne prit pas la route de l'appartement, et s'arrêta devant la caserne 51.

-Kelly on fait quoi ici ?

-Voir tout le monde, tu ne vas pas rester enfermée à l'appartement. Et puis ils seront contents de te voir.

-Ouais la petite sœur du lieutenant du Squad.

-Hey mine de rien c'est qui qui débarquait à la caserne dès qu'il y avait la moindre histoire avec son frangin ? Plaisanta Severide.

-Oh ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Rigola-t-elle

Les gars vinrent tous saluer la jeune femme, avant que Cruz n'arrive avec un tee-shirt de protection pour le torse.

-Très drôle Cruz ! S'exclama Katsa

Elle resta une heure à la caserne à discuter avec tout le monde avant de rentrer chez son frère. Elle profita de prendre une longue douche avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

-Kat' ! S'exclama Lindsay en entrant comme une furie dans l'appartement

-Hey toi !

-Linds' doucement de ne pas lui faire mal. Intervint Severide

-C'est bon Kelly respire ! Je ne suis pas en sucre! Va retrouver Stella avant d'être en retard comme à chaque fois.

Les filles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux, elles regardèrent la télé, enfin surtout Katsa puisque Lindsay se tritura nerveusement les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Linds' ? Finit par demander la jeune femme

-J'ai…J'ai quelque chose à te dire… à t'avouer…

Katsa se tourna vers l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai…i ans je…je suis tombée…je suis tombée enceinte. J'étais à la rue… je n'avais pas de toit, aucun refuge, j'avais du mal à me nourrir…

-Tu as perdu le bébé ? Demanda Katsa

-N…non, je l'ai eu jusqu'au bout. C'est…C'est une petite fille. Kacy Aimée Nightingale. C'est mon vrai nom de famille. Avoua l'adolescente.

Katsa ne dit rien pendant un moment, essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Il y a quelques heures elle était au Chicago Med attendant de pouvoir sortir et reprendre un semblant de vie, et voilà que la jeune qu'elle a recueilli lui annonce qu'elle est maman.

-La petite qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Je…Je ne sais pas… Son père…un…un petit dealer l'a prise. Il…Il a dit que si j'essayais quoique ce soit il…il lui ferait du mal. J'avais…j'avais peur, il avait une arme. Je n'avais…je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner.

-Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Non… Mais il a dû…il a dû la vendre pour se faire de l'argent…

-J'irai au boulot demain j'essayerai de voir s'il y a une Kacy dans le système. Mais avant je devrai en parler à Mouse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Mouse et Katsa regardaient Lindsay sans rien dire, Katsa venait de dire à Mouse ce que leur protégée lui a confié dans la soirée.

-Donc tu sais ton nom de famille. Souffla Craig

-Oui Nightingale. Avoua Lindsay

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? Demanda Katsa calmement

-Je…Je ne sais pas… J'avais peur. Peur que vous me jetiez dehors. De me retrouver seule de nouveau. J'avais…j'avais enfin retrouvé un foyer. Murmura l'ado

Craig essuya sa joue avant de l'attirer contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire par rapport à ta fille ? Lui demanda-t-il

-J'aimerai…j'aimerai bien la retrouver.

-Mais une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé, il faut que tu penses à la suite maintenant. Tu ne peux pas juste la retrouver et puis voilà.

-J'aimerai… Kacy est ma fille, j'aimerai…j'aimerai l'élever. Mais je ne peux pas vous l'imposer.

-Si on arrive à la retrouver et si tu veux l'élever, on vous recueillera toutes les deux. On ne va pas vous laisser à la rue. Intervint Katsa

-On deviendra plus vite grands-parents c'est tout. Plaisanta Mouse

-Vous êtes les meilleurs. Commenta Lindsay en les enveloppant dans un câlin.

-Je vais voir Jay, et après on passe au bureau ? Déclara Kat'

-Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas reprendre ! S'exclama Mouse

-Je ne reprends pas, je vais juste utiliser mon accès à la base de données pour voir si on aurait une petite Kacy. Justifia la jeune femme

Les deux filles se rendirent dans la chambre de Jay, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer.

-Hey. Souffla Kat'

-Hey, ils t'ont libéré à ce qu'il parait.

-Oui, et toi ce n'est pas pour demain apparemment.

-C'est la faute à Will ça. Le médecin a pu sauver ma jambe, et il a changé le traitement d'antibiotique pour l'infection.

-Ouais bah tu ressembles toujours à rien en tout cas ! Releva la sœur du lieutenant du Squad

-Ca je confirme même cette chambre à plus d'allure. Rigola Lindsay

-Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais été de mon côté. S'indigna Halstead.

L'ado lui tendit un gobelet d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

-Tu…Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Erin ? Demanda Jay

-Non. Elle ne veut voir personne, prétextant être fatiguée ou ne pas se sentir bien.

-Elle repousse tout le monde. Soupira l'ex-Ranger

-Elle a souffert. Commenta Katsa en embrassant le front de son ami.

Lindsay plaça le gobelet à portée de main de Jay avant que les deux filles ne quittent les urgences. L'adolescente angoissée de peut-être avoir une piste qui la mènera à sa petite fille de 3 ans maintenant. Mais elle se promit de donner une belle vie à la petite si elles la retrouvent. Katsa salua quelques collègues avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Il n'y a aucune Kacy dans le système. Déclara la jeune femme après quelques minutes.

-Tu as essayé avec une autre écriture ? Demanda Lindsay

-Oui et je n'ai rien. Il n'y a aucun enfant qui s'appelle Kacy, est-ce qu'il aurait appelé avec un autre prénom ?

-Non, non il l'a appelé Kacy. Comment on va faire… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ait devenu…

-On va aller voir le sergent Platt, lui demander si elle ne pourrait pas nous trouver son adresse. S'il vendait de la drogue il doit forcément avoir un casier.

Le trajet jusqu'au district se fit plus doucement, Katsa ayant des gros fourmillements dans les mains et la tête qui tourne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! S'exclama Platt

-Besoin de votre aide.

-Vous devriez être chez vous à vous reposer ! Et non à vous balader. Réprimanda le sergent

-Je sais mais c'est important. On a besoin de retrouver quelqu'un.

Platt lui fit un signe de tête vers le bureau vide derrière. Katsa pressa le bras de l'ado avant d'aller tout expliquer au sergent.

-Bon tu me fais plaisir de la ramener chez vous Lindsay. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Le duo rejoignit l'appartement de Severide et Lindsay enlaça celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère. L'ado s'installa sur son ordinateur, mais au lieu de travailler ses cours elle lut des articles sur comment s'occuper de son enfant de 3 ans. Comment faire après avoir été séparé aussi longtemps. Katsa s'assoupit dans le fauteuil à côté avec la télé en fond sonore. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Lindsay hésita un peu avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

-Sergent Platt !

-Bonjour, Katsa est là ?

-Elle dort. Mais entrez.

-Non, va lui écrire un mot et prends une veste.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?! S'exclama la jeune fille

-Peut-être.

Lindsay écrivit un petit mot pour Katsa avant de suivre le sergent. Les deux ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet, elles se rendirent dans un quartier moyen. Platt mit sa casquette avant de descendre de la voiture, les deux filles entrèrent dans un squat. Des rires de mecs se firent entendre ainsi que la musique forte, Trudy entraperçut le mec qu'elles recherchent soufflé de la fumée dans le visage d'une petite aux belles boucles châtaines.

-Police ! Gardez tous vos fesses sur le canapé avant que ça ne barde ! Siffla Platt de sa voix imposante.

Les ados ne bougèrent pas ne s'attendant pas à être surpris par la police, Lindsay se précipita vers la petite fille qu'elle attrapa dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle.

-Oh Kacy. Souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

-Vous n'avez pas de mandat. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! S'exclama l'ex de Lindsay

-J'ai tous les droits, vous n'avez aucun droit à être ici. Et je vous ai prise en flagrant délit de souffler la fumée de votre chicha dans le visage d'une petite. Ça c'est un délit encore plus grave. Et vous avez enlevé cette petite fille à sa mère que vous avez drogué. Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

Burgess et d'autres patrouilleurs arrivèrent pour boucler la petite bande. Le sergent Platt conduisit Linsday et la fillette à l'hôpital pour un check-up avec le docteur Manning. Trudy ramena les deux filles chez le pompier, Severide les accueillit dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il fronça les sourcils au début mais ne dit rien.

-Tu veux que je la porte ? Proposa-t-il à l'adolescente

-Ca va aller.

-Je vais prendre la bouteille d'oxygène au moins. Vous montez sergent ?

-Non je devrais retourner au District plutôt.

Le trio monta à l'étage, Katsa les attend dans le salon. Elle observa la petite dans les bras de Lindsay, des cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules en boucles folles. Des yeux gris avec un cercle légèrement bleu sur le contour extérieur.

-Bonjour trésor, tu dois être Kacy. Moi c'est Katsa ou Kat' si tu préfères.

-Le docteur Manning a donné une bouteille d'oxygène pour quelques jours. Il s'est amusé à lui fumer au visage toutes sortes de conneries.

Severide se mit derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le dîner.

-Tu devrais aller lui donner un bain. Proposa Katsa

-Je n'ai pas d'affaires de nuit pour elle.

-Stella doit passer par là ce soir, elle ramène un pyjama et une tenue d'une de ses nièces pour dépanner ! S'exclama Kelly.

Katsa aida Lindsay à laver la petite pour lui montrer les bonnes petites astuces.

-Maman est froid. Souffla Kacy en regardant timidement sa mère

-Tu as froid ? On va sortir alors, il ne faut pas que tu sois malade princesse.

Katsa les laissa pour aller s'allonger dans le canapé, Severide ne tardant pas à la rejoindre. Il mit les jambes de sa sœur sur les siennes et commença à les masser.

-Ca va toi avec Mouse ? Demanda le pompier

-Bah oui super pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien, je voulais m'assurer que ma sœur est heureuse c'est tout.

-Kelly, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de la faute de Craig ! Ce mec en voulait après Voight, et pour l'atteindre il a pris les détectives.

-Mais tu n'es pas un de ses détectives !

-Mais je travaille tout le temps avec eux ! Et que je suis avec Mouse, en s'en prenant à moi, ils augmentaient les chances que Mouse craque et fasse venir Voight lui-même.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Lindsay regarda toutes les rangées de vêtements pour fille que le magasin propose. Elle se sent un peu dépassée par les choses, mais peut compter sur le soutien de Katsa.

-Et bien mademoiselle a trouvé son doudou. Intervint Katsa en rejoignant sa protégée avec Kacy marchant à côté d'elle.

-Bon il faut que je trouve quelques vêtements. Souffla Lindsay déjà découragée

-Pourquoi quelques seulement ? Demanda Katsa

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, je n'ai pas fait tant de babysitting que ça donc je ne peux pas lui acheter tout ce que je veux.

-On va payer avec Mouse, garde ton argent pour plus tard.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, vous avez déjà fait tellement tous les deux. Vous m'avez hébergé, maintenant vous acceptez Kacy, vous m'envoyez dans une école chère.

-Parce qu'on peut se le permettre, on n'a pas d'enfant, personne. Hormis vous deux maintenant.

-Mais si un jour vous avez un enfant ?!

-On aura toujours assez d'argent, on est en convalescence tous les deux mais on a largement assez et on va reprendre le boulot tous les deux. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. J'ai repéré un siège auto adéquate pour elle, on pourra le prendre en deux fois pour en mettre un dans chaque voiture.

Kacy

Elles choisirent tout un tas de vêtements pour l'enfant sans oublier des déguisements de princesse, de pirate… Katsa passa par un supermarché pour refaire des courses et Lindsay en profita pour acheter des biscuits pour sa fille ainsi que des yaourts pour la petite. Après une longue conversation Severide finit par ramener sa sœur chez elle avec les deux filles, Mouse sort normalement demain de l'hôpital. Et elle voudrait juste être dans son appartement et faire un peu de ménage. Le lieutenant du Squad resta avec sa sœur et sa nièce pour les aider à tout nettoyer et ranger pendant que Kacy joue dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Erin fixa le plafond de sa chambre, grâce à l'aide de Maggie elle va bientôt pouvoir faire ce dont elle veut. Elle va pouvoir être transférée dans un centre de rééducation loin de Chicago et donc être sûre qu'elle ne verra pas les regards de pitié de ceux qui furent sa famille. Jay est-ce qu'elle arriverait à le voir avant son départ ? Sans qu'il la voit évidemment.

-Hey sweetie j'ai besoin que tu me signes quelques trucs s'il te plaît. Déclara Maggie en entrant dans la chambre d'Erin.

La jeune femme signa sur la tablette avant de discuter avec l'infirmière en chef. L'ancienne détective aime bien ces petits moments de discussion avec l'infirmière, elles sont devenues proches au fils du temps depuis le réveil d'Erin. Maggie lui donna des nouvelles des trois autres en commençant par Jay car elle sait que c'est ce que veut savoir son ami.

-Mouse va sortir, Katsa vient d'arriver pour le récupérer.

-Il peut se déplacer ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, enfin avec des béquilles. Il a de la rééducation à faire, tout comme Jay.

-D'acc, c'est bien s'il peut sortir. Je suis étonnée que May ne soit pas revenue pour être prêt de son père. Observa l'ancienne détective.

-Will l'a mise au courant, mais en lui disant de ne pas venir. Elle allait louper des cours importants à Paris, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon pour Jay. Will lui a promis qu'il la tiendrait au courant de l'état de son père.

Le bippeur de Magie se mit en route, elle le regarda avant de se lever.

-Je reviens ma belle.

-Pas de soucis, je ne vais pas aller très loin de toute façon. Plaisanta amèrement Erin

Maggie s'occupa de deux arrivées d'ambulance avant de s'occuper des papiers de sortie de Mouse. Elle rejoignit le couple, les observant quelques minutes.

-Bien, tu me signes ça et tu es bon pour sortie. Tu as ton prochain rendez-vous pour ta rééducation.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas.

-Prends bien les doses prescrites par le médecin, et attention à les mettre en hauteur pour la petite que vous hébergez avec sa jeune mère. A propos de ça, et ce n'est que mon avis mais c'est beau ce que vous faites pour les deux. Commenta l'infirmière

-Merci Maggie. On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps que ça. Déclara Katsa

Le couple rentra chez lui, et Mouse prit une longue douche chaude pour se détendre.

-Voight nous invite à manger chez lui avec tout le monde ! S'exclama Katsa depuis la chambre de Kacy

-Tu veux y aller toi ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Je m'en fiche tu choisis.

Mouse passa ses grands bras musclés autour de la taille de sa chérie et embrassa doucement son cou.

-T'es sûre ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. Commenta l'ex-ranger

-Ça va, juste un peu mal.

Mouse l'attira contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Katsa éclata en violents sanglots, brisant le cœur de Mouse. Il resserra ses grands bras musclés autour de la taille de la jeune femme et frotta doucement son dos.

-Ma puce, tout va bien. C'est fini, tout est fini. On est ensemble, on va bien.

-Suis…suis désolée.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur.

-Je…Je n'arrête pas de les imaginer vous torturer avant…avant qu'ils ne m'aient eu.

Craig embrassa les cheveux de sa fiancée savourant son contact, son parfum fruité. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Mouse ne l'entraine dans leur chambre pour se changer. Ils arrivèrent chez le sergent des Renseignements les derniers, Lindsay et Kacy étant venues avec Antonio. Seul Jay n'est pas là, n'ayant pas été libéré de l'hôpital commençant tout juste à combattre son infection. Et forcément Erin qui ne veut voir strictement personne.

-Merci à tous d'être venu. On aura une petite pensée pour les deux absents ce soir, mais je trouvais ça important de se réunir pour passer un bon moment en dehors du boulot. Cette expérience nous a prouvé qu'on est à l'abri de rien, que tout peu très vite tourner au cauchemar et que personne n'est épargné.

Katsa posa une main sur la jambe de Mouse qu'elle pressa doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Mais le plus important c'est de réunir les familles, les êtres chers c'est ça qui nous donne envie de prendre du risque. Intervint Alvin en coulant un regard vers Lindsay un peu plus loin jouant avec Kacy et Platt.

-Mais on a la chance d'avoir une bonne équipe pour empêcher le pire. Précisa Craig.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, et jouer aux cartes. La petite Kacy s'endormie dans l'ancienne chambre d'Erin à l'étage vite suivit par sa mère.

-Tu abandonnes Kat' ?! Demanda Antonio en apercevant la jeune femme passer son nouveau jeu à son voisin

-Ouais, faites une partie sans moi. Déclara-t-elle en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Mouse.

Ce dernier embrassa tendrement le front de sa chérie avant de se concentrer sur la partie en cours. Après quelques minutes la jeune femme finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule de son chéri, épuisée par ses derniers jours et son opération.

Erin regarda Chicago défiler sous ses yeux, le taxi ambulance l'emmenant dans son centre de rééducation en dehors de l'Etat. Elle est passée devant la chambre de Jay pendant que celui-ci dormait pour être sûre qu'il ne la voit pas avant que Maggie ne lui dise au revoir. Lui promettant de bien garder son secret et de continuer à prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Le temps sera meilleur là-bas, moins venteux que Chicago. Intervint le chauffeur

-Oui, ça sera plus facile je pense.

-Le cadre calme là-bas aidera beaucoup. Ça joue de ne pas être stressé. Vous verrez, vous repenserez à notre conversation.

-Vous connaissez un peu ce centre ? Demanda Erin

-Un peu, je n'y suis jamais allé mais je n'ai entendu que du bien. Les équipes sont compétentes, professionnelles.

La jeune femme s'endormie bercée par la voiture et la musique de fond.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis le départ d'Erin pour un centre de rééducation et 5 jours depuis la sortie de Mouse de l'hôpital. Il va tous les jours à l'hôpital faire de la rééducation pour sa jambe et ses côtes qui ont étés brisées. Le jeune homme est toujours accompagné de Katsa qui fait aussi de la rééducation à côté pour sa rate, ayant encore des fourmillements dans les mains après l'opération. Ils vont tous les trois jours environ chacun voir un spécialiste pour parler de ça, Craig le docteur Charles et Katsa le docteur Reese. Etant toujours en convalescence les deux gardes leur petite-fille Kacy. Mouse s'étant donné la tâche de lui faire apprendre les couleurs et les chiffres avant qu'elle aille à l'école. Le couple l'emmène même avec sa mère au musée ou à l'aquarium pour qu'elles découvrent de nouvelles choses.

-Je vais passer au District pour faire des recherches sur Lindsay. Déclara Mouse en sortant de la salle de rééducation

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda Katsa

-Parce qu'on sait enfin son nom de famille, et peut-être qu'on pourrait retrouver des membres de sa famille.

-Craig ce n'est pas une bonne idée selon moi. Cette gamine était à la rue, si elle avait de la famille qui se souciait d'elle ils l'auraient recherché. On ne laisse pas une gamine à la rue à son âge et encore moins quand on sait qu'elle est enceinte.

Mouse ne dit rien écoutant les conseils de sa chérie. Ils passèrent voir Jay qui est toujours à l'hôpital.

-Hey vieux ! S'exclama Mouse en entrant dans la chambre

-Hey vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être en convalescence chez vous ? Demanda Jay

-On sort de rééducation.

-Et toi comment vas-tu ? Coupa Katsa

-Ça va, l'infection diminue. La fièvre est finalement tombée après plusieurs jours, je vais pouvoir commencer la rééducation rapidement. Will va venir après sa garde pour qu'on fasse un essai.

-Vas-y mollo quand-même au début. Conseilla la jeune femme

-Toujours !

-Je te connais, tu es comme Mouse alors mollo ! Ou sinon je soudoie ton frère, voir Maggie pour qu'elle te mène la vie dure ! Menaça Katsa

-Vous n'avez pas une petite-fille à aller embêter les grands-parents ? Se moqua Jay

-Elle est chez la nounou. Et on est grands-parents de substitution d'abord !

Le duo le laissa se reposer et fit un détour par le district pour dire bonjour à l'unité. Ruzzek et Atwater proposèrent d'organiser une espèce de mini fête dans la chambre de Jay pour fêter le fait qu'il est combattu l'infection. Voight congédia tout le monde leur donnant rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure dans la chambre de Jay pour la surprise. Mouse mit Will au courant pour qu'il tienne son frère éloigné de sa chambre le temps qu'ils préparent tout.

Les deux plus jeunes recrues de l'unité qui ont eu l'idée de ça eurent pour mission de gonfler les ballons. Katsa et Upton disposèrent des petites viennoiseries dans la chambre alors que Mouse et Antonio installèrent un système au-dessus de la porte pour faire tomber des confettis sur le premier passant.

-Le voilà. Déclara Alvin

Plus personne ne fit de bruit, et Jay entra suivit de son frère. Les confettis se déversèrent sur le Ranger en même temps qu'un tonnerre de « surprise » retentit. Chacun alla dire au jeune homme quelque chose pour lui témoigner à quel point il est heureux qu'il ait combattu l'infection et que ça soit du passé. Voight pensa à Erin, et bien que malgré le fait qu'elle ne veut voir personne, il peut se permettre d'enfreindre cette demande pour qu'elle les rejoigne un peu. Elle ne doit pas avoir honte de venir les voir parce qu'elle a pris une décision plus ou moins forcé par le FBI et le chef Lugo. Le sergent se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, mais ne trouva qu'une infirmière changeant les draps du lit.

-Où est la jeune femme qui occupe cette chambre ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Elle n'est plus là.

-Elle a changé de chambre ? Questionna Voight

-Non elle a quitté l'hôpital.

Voight se rendit au bureau de Maggie et attendit l'infirmière en chef.

-Hank ?

-Erin a quitté l'hôpital ?! Observa le sergent

-Euh oui.

-Dans son état ? Son état était le pire des quatre et vous me dites qu'elle est partie ?! Où ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée. Mais elle va bien Hank.

Voight se retourna et pour rejoindre la chambre de Jay, comment il va l'annoncer à son équipe, à Jay ? Les éclats de rire retentirent dans la chambre, Ruzzek faisant le pitre à nouveau, Katsa désespérée dans les bras de Mouse. Jay remettant ses lunettes de clown sur la figure pour qu'Antonio le prenne en photo pour l'envoyer à May.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hank ? Souffla Alvin

-Erin a quitté l'hôpital, personne ne sait où elle est.

Le duo regarda le jeune homme dans le lit encore souriant, qu'il va briser dans quelques minutes.

-Alors sergent, Erin nous rejoint ? Demanda Ruzzek.

Tout le monde se tût pour regarder leur sergent, Jay le regarda plein d'espoir dans le regard.

-Elle n'est plus là, elle a quitté l'hôpital le lendemain de la sortie de Mouse. Elle n'a laissé aucune adresse pour qu'on puisse la recontacter.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard bleuté de Jay, voilà qu'elle a encore fui. Pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir la voir, lui parler.

-Bon dans quelques jours tu sors de là, et on pourra vraiment fêter ça chez Molly ! S'exclama Ruzzek

-Et Herman sera obligé de nous faire un rabais sur les consommations. Commenta Atwater plein d'espoir

-Je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas boire d'alcool les mecs avec mes médocs. Donc pour les consommations vous pouvez vous gratter ! Lâcha Jay coupant les rêveries des deux détectives.

Mouse se moqua des deux avant d'enlacer la taille de Katsa et de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le couple fut le premier à partir, devant récupérer leur fille et petite-fille. Les autres suivants au fur et à mesure laissant Jay se reposer avant d'attaquer sa rééducation demain. Will resta un moment avec son frère et ils regardèrent un match des Blackhawks.

-Tu sais pour Erin, tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir je pense.

-Je ne suis en veux pas. Je suis surtout triste qu'elle soit dans son coin seule après ce qu'on a traversé, surtout qu'elle était déjà seule avant.

Will ne dit rien, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère avant de quitter la chambre pour se changer. Jay picora son repas, avant de s'endormir le cœur lourd en pensant à la jeune femme. Il tenta le portable de la jeune femme mais la ligne a été coupée lorsqu'ils ont disparu forcément. Donc il n'a aucun moyen pour la recontacter. Et savoir qu'elle traverse ça seule, surmonter les séquelles physiques dû aux tortures qu'ils ont eu. Il la revoit encore plus blanche que les draps dans lesquelles elle était allongée, brisée, vulnérable.

Mais son instinct de détective prit le dessus, elle ne peut pas être partie sans aucune aide. Elle a été dans le coma, son état était pire que le leur, elle ne pouvait pas repartir le lendemain que la sortie de Mouse sans qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière. Elle aurait eu besoin d'aide. Jay envoya un message à Kelly Severide pour savoir si Erin l'avait contacté, mais il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de la jeune femme depuis qu'ils ont étés admis à l'hôpital. Il demanda au pompier si pendant sa garde il pouvait passer à leur ancien appartement qu'Erin a repris pour voir si elle est là. Et demander aux voisins s'ils l'ont vu ces derniers jours. Mais encore une fois la réponse est négative, elle n'est pas à l'appartement et personne ne l'a vu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **3 semaines plus tard.**

Jay a pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital, son état étant bien mieux et pouvant marcher à peu près sur sa jambe avec l'aide de béquilles pour éviter trop de douleur. Will a été un peu retissant à laisser son petit frère seul en journée à cause de son SPT mais il doit travailler. Jay l'a rassuré en disant que tout irait bien, qu'il allait surtout regarder la télé, faire un skype avec May, et aller voir l'unité au District et voir Mouse et Katsa. Rencontrer leur petite-fille puisqu'ils ont secrètement adopté Lindsay mais qu'ils attendant l'anniversaire de la jeune fille pour lui annoncer.

Son regard tomba sur une photo d'Erin et lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Ils étaient sortis se promener un peu et boire un verre avec May et Will. Ils avaient eu une semaine longue, et les derniers jours ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis car ils sentaient la fin approcher. Erin s'était laissée convaincre pour sortir un peu et oublier leur enquête. Il l'avait eu à force de bisou dans le cou et derrière l'oreille le point faible de sa chérie. Ils avaient choisi un petit bar cosy pour être tranquille et non dérangé par les autres personnes ni les membres de l'unité ou les pompiers de la caserne. Le quatuor s'était mis dans un angle avec une lumière tamisée, une belle petite décoration sur la table. Erin avait pris un mojito tout comme Will, Jay avait pris un cocktail aux agrumes alcoolisés et sa fille une pina colada. May avait captée ce petit échange de regard mignon entre le couple. Jay se souvint s'être penché vers Erin afin de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et qu'elle avait répondu en embrassant son cou. Ils étaient allés marcher un peu ensuite près du lac Michigan, et Jay avait fait un petit discours sur son amour pour elle. Son cœur se serra en repensant à ça, comment va Erin ? Est-elle avec quelqu'un ? Seule de nouveau ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas laissé la voir ?

« Salut Tonio, c'est Jay.

-Salut vieux, je te manquais déjà ? » Plaisanta Antonio en refermant son dossier.

« Oh non, désolé de briser ton rêve. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez eu des nouvelles d'Erin.

-Désolé Jay, mais elle n'a repris contact avec personne.

-Même pas avec Gabby ?

-Non. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'on vous a sauvé et qu'elle l'a transporté dans un état critique.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a interdit toute visite à l'hôpital et pourquoi elle est partie sans rien dire. Et où est-ce qu'elle est ?!

-Je ne sais pas Jay, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle va bien. Elle avait peut-être besoin d'éloignement. Et tu connais à quel point Ruzzek peut être lourd, elle n'avait peut-être envie de subir ça. Il faut que j'y aille, on va se boire un verre ce soir ?

-Ouais tu peux passer me prendre ? Will va péter un câble s'il apprend que j'ai conduis. »

Jay fila sous la douche et se changea dans des vêtements plus confortables comme un jogging pour ne pas frotter avec ses blessures et un sweat. Il appela un taxi avant de se rendre dans son ancien appartement qu'il a redonné à Erin pour qu'elle n'habite pas dans cet hôtel miteux. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte le cœur lourd en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il a été à l'intérieur. Se rappelant le visage effondré d'Erin quand il lui a annoncé qu'il retournait chez Will quelques temps le temps de régler son problème de SPT et de régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème Abby. L'ex-Ranger ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer les lieux avant de dépoussiérer les étagères, et meubles. Il regarda un moment les posters au mur, posters qu'il avait voulu déplacer mais qu'Erin avait catégoriquement refusé de bouger. Il s'attaqua ensuite à passer l'aspirateur pour enlever la poussière accumuler au sol et de laver le sol. Pour ensuite finir par trier la nourriture du frigo pour enlever tout ce qui est passé de date.

-Je devrai peut-être t'amener ailleurs toi, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y aura grand monde par ici avant un bout de temps. Déclara Jay en attrapant l'orchidée.

Une fois les fenêtres refermées, l'ex-Ranger se rendit chez Mouse pour déposer la fleur chez eux et passa au Chicago Med.

-Hey vieux ! J'ai une pause, tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café à la cafétéria ? S'exclama Will en voyant son frère.

-Euh ouais si tu veux.

-Tu ne venais pas pour mes beaux yeux. Commenta le médecin

-Pas vraiment, je voulais voir Maggie. Mais ça peut attendre. Tu es de garde ce soir ?

-Ouais, je ne serai pas là avant tôt demain matin. Des plans pour ce soir ?

-Je sors avec Antonio, et appeler May.

Les deux frères grignotèrent des beignets ainsi qu'un café avant que Will ne retourne aux urgences. Jay repéra Maggie et la rejoignit rapidement, elle doit forcément savoir quelque chose sur Erin. Elle sait forcément quand est-ce qu'elle est sortie, où est-ce qu'elle est partie, avec qui et surtout son état. Mais l'infirmière en chef ne lâcha aucune information mimant de ne pas savoir, ou de ne pas avoir été là lors de la sortie de la jeune femme, même si tout ça est faux. Mais elle a fait une promesse à Erin de ne strictement rien dire.

-Maggie je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de la voir.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est Jay. Sinon je te le dirai voyons ! S'exclama Maggie exaspérée.

Jay soupira frustré, et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur pour gagner l'étage de rééducation. Il fit quelques exercices pour sa jambe, avant de faire d'autres trucs pour faire travailler son torse. Antonio passa tôt chercher Jay et ils se rendirent chez Molly boire une bière, exceptionnellement ce soir-là il n'y a pas grand monde de l'unité ce qui permit aux garçons de profiter tous les deux. Jay se confia un peu à son ami portoricain sur ce qu'il a vécu là-bas, ses peurs pour ses amis retenus avec lui, mais sa plus grande peur de voir Erin mourir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Il se sentit soulager de pouvoir s'être livré à quelqu'un sans jugement comme le docteur Charles.

-Oh mon dieu regardez-moi cette merveille ! S'exclama Gabby en se précipitant vers l'entrée du bar.

Mouse et Katsa venaient de faire leur entrée, accompagnés de la petite Kacy dans les bras de son grand-père.

-Tu dis bonjour à tatie Gabby ? Souffla Kat' à la petite

Jay sourit en voyant son meilleur ami heureux. Il l'imagine très bien en papa poule plus tard quand Katsa et lui auront des enfants.

-Où est Lindsay ? Demanda Jay lorsque le duo passa près d'Antonio et lui

-Sortie au cinéma avec des amies de son école. On a proposé de garder Kacy. Expliqua Mouse

-Alors la vie de grand-père ? Se moqua Antonio

-Ça fait bizarre, car du coup la puce nous appelle papy et mamy mais on n'est pas vieux. On n'a même pas encore eu d'enfants. Mais c'est un ange. Je lui ai appris à compter jusqu'à 30, elle connait les couleurs et les animaux. Et on sait lancer le défi de commencer à écrire.

-Elle est un peu jeune non ? Rétorqua Antonio

-Je ne la pousse pas, c'est elle qui propose quand elle veut essayer. Et puis… puis ça m'aide à…à passer à autre chose. Ça donne l'impression de reprendre une vie normale comme on est en convalescence. Argumenta Mouse

Katsa revint avec des boissons pour les garçons avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre Gabby et Stella au comptoir avec la petite jouant avec l'ambulancière. Cruz mit une musique latine entrainant et Stella se mit debout sur le comptoir avant de danser sous les rires des deux filles et les applaudissements de Kacy.

-Allez viens ! S'exclama Kidd en tendant une main vers Katsa

La jeune femme grimpa en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal avant de se déhancher sur le comptoir à côté de sa belle-sœur. Severide vînt la faire descendre de là, sa petite sœur en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-Mon grand-frère. Souffla-t-elle

-Hey, tu devrais faire attention pour ne pas te faire mal. Tu sais que je t'aime frangine

-Moi aussi je t'aime monsieur le lieutenant. Rigola-t-elle

Katsa embrassa sa joue avant de s'enfuir vers son chéri et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Le portable d'Antonio sonna, il ne prit pas la peine de quitter la table en répondant.

-Je dois vous laisser.

\- Un souci ? Demanda Jay

-Non, c'était Voight on a une piste sur Juan. Il veut que je le rejoigne pour qu'on y aille, je vous tiens au courant. Jay tu veux que je te ramène ?

-On va le redéposer. Va attraper ce fumier et laisse Voight faire ce qu'il sait si bien faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Intervint Katsa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **2 mois plus tard.**

Maggie raccrocha après avoir donné les dernières nouvelles à Erin sur Jay, l'avancement de l'enquête et l'état de Mouse et Katsa. Le jeune couple va beaucoup mieux, Katsa est complétement remise et Mouse quasiment, et n'a qu'une hâte reprendre son boulot. Les deux se poussent mutuellement vers le haut pour aller mieux. Jay, bah le jeune homme est complétement dévasté par la disparition est son syndrome post-traumatique n'a fait qu'empirer bien qu'il parle au docteur Charles, qu'il en parle avec Will. Que May l'appelle tous les jours se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas être près de son père pour l'aider. Sa rééducation est terminée est la cicatrisation presque terminée, il ne doit plus que se concentrer sur ce remettre au sport pour repasser les qualifications et reprendre du service. Mais son moral n'est pas vraiment le bon pour le service au coup de son frère, mais heureusement pour l'instant il n'a toujours pas l'accord de Nathalie pour tenter de reprendre.

Quand à Erin, elle n'a plus de moral du tout, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne dort plus du tout. Ses nuits sont peuplés de cauchemars aussi terribles les uns que les autres, tous centrés sur Jay mort. Elle se réveille en sursaut, trempés de sueurs, de grosses gouttes perlant sur son visage. Ses médecins essayent bien de tout faire pour l'aider mais la jeune femme n'y arrive plus, elle n'arrive pas à faire face à son handicap, à sa situation. Elle n'a plus goût à rien et se laisse dépérir, mourir à petit feu dans son coin, n'ayant plus goût à la vie.

-Hey Maggie, tu pourrais me demander un scan pour mon patient en trauma 3, je voudrai juste vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Déclara Will

-Je m'en occupe. Comment va ton frère ?

-Pas la grande forme, c'est comme j'en avais peur son SPT est revenu avec ce qu'il a subit et la disparition d'Erin. Il se sent coupable car il est entouré et qu'elle est quelque part dans la nature seule. Et qu'il ne sait même pas comment elle va.

Maggie ne dit rien, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lâcher quelques nouvelles à propos de la jeune femme à Jay pour aider le jeune homme. Mais sa loyauté envers Erin est forte et elle ne se voyait pas lui dire sans qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle sait où se trouve Erin.

-Maggie est-ce que le détective Halstead a appelé pour annuler notre rendez-vous ? Demanda le docteur Charles en la rejoignant

-Non pourquoi ? Il n'est pas venu ?

-Il est en retard d'une demi-heure et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. J'ai un rendez-vous, s'il arrive dit-lui de repasser un peu plus tard à mon retour. Déclara le psychiatre en s'éloignant

Jay n'arriva pas moins de dix minutes après essoufflé.

-Désolé je suis en retard pour voir le docteur Charles.

-Je sais il me l'a dit. Il a dû s'absenter, et peut te prendre à son retour dans une heure. Annonça Maggie

-D'accord, j'étais en appel vidéo avec May, et je ne voulais pas raccrocher. Je me suis dit qu'il comprendrait, ma fille est sur un autre continent, je ne la vois plus aussi souvent. Et j'avais besoin de lui parler, de la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive repartir en cours.

-Ecoutes Jay, tu souffres et je n'aime pas ça, en sachant que je peux y faire quelque chose. Tu mérites la vérité, tu mérites de savoir, et te laisser dans l'ignorance ne t'aidera pas à guérir, à aller de l'avant.

Jay fronça les sourcils inquiets de ce que s'apprête à lui dire l'infirmière en chef.

-Sache avant tout de chose que j'avais fait une promesse de ne rien dire, de tenir ça secret. Mais tu as besoin de savoir, même si tu décides de ne pas reprendre contact avec après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai aidé Erin à partir, et je suis régulièrement en contact avec elle.

-Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? Balbutia l'ex-Ranger les larmes aux yeux.

-Jay, Erin est paraplégique.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue en plein ventre pour ce pauvre Jay. La femme qu'il aime, qu'il voulait demander en mariage est paraplégique. Elle ne peut plus marcher, elle traverse ça toute seule depuis plusieurs semaines pour ne pas dire presque trois mois ?! Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps ne pouvant pas imaginer le sentiment d'abandon, de profonde tristesse que doit ressentir Erin.

-C'est…c'est…

-D'après les médecins c'est irréversible. Elle est dans un centre spécialisé pour personne en situation de handicap nécessitant des soins adéquats dans le Wisconsin. C'est une structure médicale qui offre des logements indépendants tout en ayant les soins médicaux et aide. Je l'ai aidé à choisir un bon centre. C'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

-Parce qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, et d'empêcher toutes visites dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas que vous la voyiez comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas voir de regard de pitié envers elle, elle avait du mal à accepter elle-même la situation.

-Et…et elle va comment ? Demanda Jay la voix brisée, le cœur serré.

-J'ai eu ses médecins, car elle me dit qu'elle va bien mais tu me connais. Je vois trop de patients ici qui disent ça mais qu'en réalité ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je les ai appelé moi-même. Et elle est totalement isolée dans son coin, elle refuse strictement toutes visites même de personnel de la structure. Elle ne veut que les gens pour les soins et c'est tout, elle ne va même pas au groupe de « soutien » qui sont organisés. Erin se laisse mourir à petit feu dans son fauteuil et les médecins ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça, ais j'avais fait une promesse à une amie. Mais tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. Annonça Maggie avant de s'éloigner.

Jay ne dit rien et s'éloigna, il attendit d'être dans sa voiture pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il cogna le volant de toutes ses forces maudissant la situation d'Erin, haïssant le fait qu'elle soit seule.

Le jeune homme se retrouva devant une église avant d'entrer machinalement à l'intérieur et d'allumer une bougie en revoyant le visage illuminé d'Erin, son sourire d'ange et ses yeux pétiller de joie. Son rire face à une bêtise qu'il ait pu dire, à la douceur de ses câlins, de ses doigts caressant tendrement son dos. Il se blâma pour ce qui est arrivé à la jeune femme, s'il n'était pas partit de leur appartement le jour où Abby soit apparu rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Erin ne serait pas partie en les abandonnant, sa petite fille n'aurait pas essayé de se pendre, et ils n'auraient jamais été kidnappés et donc Erin ne serait pas paraplégique mais en train de poursuivre les méchants pour rendre les rues de Chicago bien plus sûres. Le prêtre qui a enterré Mme Halstead, trouva Jay prit de soubresauts incontrôlables devant les cierges. Connaissant le jeune homme il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-J'ai failli au rôle que j'avais prêt d'une amie. Je n'ai pas su être celui qu'elle avait besoin. Souffla Jay

-Le plus important mon grand c'est le prochain pas que tu vas faire concernant cette personne. Ne regardes pas en arrière mais en avant et écoute ton cœur sans écouter les gens qui t'entourent. Au fond de toi tu sauras quoi faire, et ça sera très certainement la bonne décision. Tu es un homme bien Jay, tu fais du bien autour de toi, tu ne peux pas blâmer des choses que nous ne contrôlons pas.

-Merci. Souffla Jay en se levant la gorge toujours serré, et le cœur lourd.

-Ta mère serait très fière de toi. Commenta le prêtre

-J'espère. Murmura Jay avant de quitter l'édifice les larmes aux yeux.

Il se rendit à leur ancien appartement, et tenta d'imaginer Erin coincée dans son fauteuil se déplaçant à travers l'appartement. Mais il ne peut concevoir ça, ça ne peut-être qu'un cauchemar, Erin, la femme la plus forte qu'il ne connaisse ne pas être paraplégique. Il a dû mal comprendre ce que Maggie lui a expliqué. Après plusieurs minutes de route, Jay réunit quelques affaires dans un sac avant de le jeter dans le coffre de la Sierra et de prendre la route pour le Wisconsin. Le seul moyen de savoir c'est de si rendre et d'avoir le cœur net de la situation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Jay arriva sur place en milieu de matinée, le centre est grand composé de deux parties. Un bâtiment avec les chambres des patients en rééducation, et un deuxième bâtiment avec le côté médical les salles d'exercices, les kinés, les bureaux des différents médecins de la structure et des psys. Et après un petit « rond-point » des petites allées de pavillons pour les patients qui sont ici pour un séjour plus long que les autres à cause d'une nécessité de soin presque quotidien. Jay contempla l'immense parc fleuri par endroit qui donne sur le lac Michigan par des petites allées bétonnées pour faciliter l'accès des fauteuils, un lieu paisible pour les gens résidents ici. Il gara la Sierra sur le parking pour visiteur, la boule au ventre. Dans quel état il va retrouver Erin ? Maggie a dit qu'elle se laisse mourir à petit, il a peur de ce qu'il va découvrir. Il entra à l'accueil du bâtiment et attendit quelques minutes que la réceptionniste est finie avec le téléphone pour s'approcher.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie.

-Je pense, j'aimerai voir Erin Lindsay. Elle a été amenée ici depuis Chicago, un transfert depuis le Chicago Med.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient lui rendre visite, je vais vous demander votre identité. Et par quel biais vous connaissez la jeune femme. Au vu de l'état de cette patiente nous ne voulons pas n'importe qui auprès d'elle pour la tourmenter dans la mesure où d'après les dernières nouvelles les personnes qui lui ont fait subir ça sont encore dans la nature. Expliqua la femme

Jay sortit son insigne qu'il posa sur le bureau ainsi que sa carte d'identité.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. C'était mon équipière aux Renseignements, nous avons été détenu prisonniers ensemble. J'étais en convalescence quand elle a été transféré et je n'ai pas eu la chance de la voir. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment bien, et ça m'inquiète. Vous savez quand vous êtes loin d'une personne mais que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser à elle, que vous souhaitez juste la prendre dans vos bras pour faire partir sa douleur…

-Vous tenez beaucoup à elle.

-Ouais, j'ai fait des erreurs qui l'ont éloigné de moi, mais je veux rattraper ça. Je veux être l'épaule sur laquelle elle peut se reposer. Avoua Jay la gorge serrée.

La réceptionniste s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de consulter son registre de patient. Jay se racla la gorge pour ne pas paraître triste devant Erin.

-Pavillon 310 dans l'allée 39.

Jay ne put se retenir de sourire, 310 le numéro de leur appartement, comme quoi les coïncidences n'existes pas. La jeune réceptionniste lui sourit en lui rendant son badge avant de lui conseiller de passer par les toilettes pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il traversa une petite allée boisée, des lilas fleuries, le pavillon 310 donne sur une petite plage face au lac, une vue en soi magnifique. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse, il recommença de nouveau mais toujours sans aucune nouvelle.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il en toquant un peu plus fort.

Aucune réponse.

Jay utilisa la clé que la réceptionniste lui a donnée. L'entrée est sobre, sans aucune personnalisation, il se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre s'attendant à trouver Erin mais il n'y a personne. Grâce à son instinct de détective il nota la porte de la baie vitrée légèrement ouverte, et l'air s'infiltrer dans l'habitation en soulevant doucement les rideaux. L'ex-Ranger repéra Erin sur la terrasse dans son fauteuil roulant, des longs cheveux ébouriffé tombant en cascade dans son dos.

-Erin ?

La jeune femme ne réagit pas perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entend encore et encore la voix de Jay dans son esprit, lui renforçant un peu plus sa solitude. Erin ferma les yeux se laissant le droit de pleurer un peu.

-Er ? Appela-t-il de nouveau en s'approchant d'elle.

Jay découvrit avec horreur le visage livide, maigre pour ne pas dire complétement squelettique. Les yeux fermés, ses larmes creusant des sillons sur ses maigres joues. Son cœur se serra en voyant l'apparence de celle qu'il aimait. Il essuya du dos de la main une larme qui avait réussi à déborder avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme qui était posée sur le bras de son fauteuil. Une main plus que cadavérique, il se retint de pleurer.

-Erin. Souffla-t-il doucement tout en caressant tendrement sa main de son pouce.

Erin ouvrit brusquement les yeux au contact de cette main dans la sienne et fut choquée de voir Jay devant elle. Elle tenta de se reculer dans son siège ce qui fut vain au vu de sa situation. Elle paniqua en réalisant que c'est belle et bien Jay qui se tient devant elle.

« Non non non, il ne peut pas me voir comme ça ! Il ne peut pas ! » Pensa-t-elle paniquée

Erin se recroquevilla sur son siège, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre Jay et elle.

-Va-t'en. Je t'en supplie part Jay ! Supplia la jeune femme en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains.

Jay ne dit rien et reste décontenancé par les pleurs violents de son ancienne équipière. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil.

-Erin…

-Pars ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi ! Sanglota-t-elle entre ses mains.

Jay ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, et au lieu de ça il prit la jeune femme brisée dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement son dos ayant espoir de pouvoir l'apaiser un peu, mais rien n'y fit.

-Er, pleurs pas s'il te plaît. Ne pleure pas ma puce.

-Si tu tiens encore un peu à moi, pars Jay. S'il te plaît. Gémit Erin.

-Je ne partirai pas Erin. Tu peux me supplier autant que tu veux je ne quitterai pas tes côtés. Déclara Jay la sincérité transperçant dans sa voix.

Il continua à caresser le dos d'Erin, à y dessiner des cercles, caresser tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment ses sanglots se calmèrent avant de s'arrêter complétement au plus grand soulagement de Jay. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle enleva les mains de devant son visage. Le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement d'elle et déroba les mains du visage d'Erin et les serra dans les siennes. Il put enfin découvrir le visage de l'ancienne détective, et croiser son regard pour la première fois. Un regard fatigué, sombre par les cernes et les poches sous les yeux. Un regard inerte, que toute joie de vie a quitté ce qui ému Jay qui se souvient de la jeune femme pétillante qu'elle était.

-Comment on en est arrivé là ? Commenta Jay plus pour lui-même que pour Erin.

-J'aimerai que tu t'en ailles Jay. Je…Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je ne veux pas tu me vois comme une faible.

-Eh Eh Er, regarde-moi.

Erin plongea ses beaux yeux verts torturés dans le regard doux bleuté de Jay.

-Jamais je ne te prendrai pour une faible. Pour moi tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse au monde. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, tu n'as juste à appeler et j'arrive.

-Jay…

-On va traverser ça ensemble, on restera ensemble jusqu'au bout. Et même si les médecins disent que ton état ne s'améliorera pas, ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être heureux, de faire plein de chose ensemble. Et de créer notre vie ensemble si c'est toujours ce que tu veux. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Jay, peut-être que d'autres hommes le ferait mais je ne suis pas tout le monde, moi j'aime ce petit bout de femme que tu es. Et peu importe ce que la vie nous réserve tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être à tes côtés si tu veux bien. Souffla Jay en pressant doucement la main d'Erin dans la sienne.

-Jay, je vais être un fardeau pour toi et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Murmura Erin

-En quoi tu serais un fardeau ?

-Je suis en fauteuil, tu devrais me transporter partout, je ne pourrai rien faire seule… Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ta vie pour m'assister. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie et celle de May par ce handicap.

-Tu ne gâcheras pas notre vie. On est une équipe, une team, on est là pour se soutenir les uns les autres. C'est quelque chose que les autres non pas. Expliqua Jay pour la rassurer.

-Mais si…si je reste dans ce fauteuil ?

-On s'adaptera. Ils font des choses extraordinaires maintenant. On s'assurera que les portes de l'appartement soit assez larges pour que tu passes, on changera la douche pour en mettre une italienne pour que tu puisses y arriver seule. On aménagera la cuisine pour que tu puisses te débrouiller seule. Pour la penderie on pourra en faire une à ta hauteur et moi je prendrai celle plus haut.

-Mais tu seras toujours obligé de me porter…

-Maintenant ils font des machines qui peuvent te soulever et pivoter pour que tu puisses t'allonger dans le lit. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à m'attendre si je rentre tard. Le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Souffla Jay en attrapant doucement son visage entre ses mains.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le duo resta un moment sur la terrasse à observer le lac sans rien dire. Erin savoura intérieurement la présence de Jay à ses côtés et en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il

-Rien, comment va ta jambe ?

-En bonne voie, la cicatrisation est presque finie. Mais je suis encore en convalescence un moment, je ne suis pas apte au service encore.

-Je sais… Maggie… Maggie me donnait des nouvelles de toi régulièrement. Et des autres. Mouse et Katsa sont grands-parents ?!

-Oui, c'est dur à imaginer mais ils se débrouillent bien. Je n'ai dit à personne où tu étais, ni ton état. Je ne voulais pas le faire sans ton avis.

-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ruzzek l'aurait déjà dit à tout le monde, toute la ville serait au courant alors que toi tu es respectueux.

Jay embrassa doucement la main de la jeune femme.

-Je peux rester ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu veux rester ici ? Répéta-t-elle surprise qu'il ne veuille pas repartir à Chicago après l'avoir vu.

-Bien sûr que je veux rester. Je veux être prêt de toi, et tu ne dois pas être seule pour traverser ça. Et puis on est une équipe non ?! S'exclama Jay.

Erin sourit les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui, avant d'embrasser tendrement ses cheveux.

-Je pensais aller chercher mon sac dans la voiture, et on pourrait faire un tour dans le parc qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Proposa Jay

-Euh ouais pourquoi pas.

-Sauf si tu n'as pas envie. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Déclara Jay ne voulant pas la pousser.

-Non, et puis ça me ferais peut-être du bien de sortir un peu de là.

-Tu n'es pas sortie depuis ton arrivée ?! Observa Jay en se tournant vers elle

-Pas vraiment, une infirmière vient pour mes soins quotidiens et m'emmène voir le médecin. Mais je ne sors pas sinon, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça. Avoua Erin d'une petite voix.

-Et bien on va aller se promener dans le parc, alors. Je peux me permettre de regarder dans les placards? Demanda Jay

-Je n'ai quasiment rien, j'ai oublié de dire à l'aide ce que j'avais besoin. Mentit Erin

La vérité est qu'elle ne voulait plus manger, elle ne voulait plus rien mais elle ne va pas dire ça à Jay qui a fait tant de kilomètres pour la rejoindre et qui est prêt à bousculer son quotidien pour elle. Jay embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme avant de se relever. Erin fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à l'intérieur, Jay se sentant un peu mal à l'aise de lui demander si elle veut qu'il la pousse. Il laissa du temps à la jeune femme pour prendre un gilet avant qu'ils ne se rendent sur le parking. Erin observa la Sierra en attendant le retour de Jay qui a voulu aller prévu la réceptionniste qu'il emmené Erin à l'extérieur.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller. Déclara Jay en la rejoignant.

Il ouvrit la portière passagère du véhicule avant de soulever Erin de son siège. Il fut choqué par sa légèreté.

-Merci. Souffla Erin

Jay lui sourit avant d'embrasser son front, il se battit quelques minutes avec le fauteuil pour le plier avant de le mettre à l'arrière. Ils prirent la route pour le centre commercial le plus proche. L'ex-Ranger déplia le fauteuil roulant avant d'aider Erin à s'installer.

-Tu veux que je te pousse ? Proposa-t-il timidement.

-Je veux bien.

Ils s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur, une sensation bizarre pour Jay de pousser Erin. Il fusilla n'importe quelle personne qui regardait la jeune femme d'une manière qu'il juge déplacé.

-Ils vendent des framboises tu en veux ? Avança Jay

-Pourquoi pas. Ca fait super longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Tenta de sourire Erin.

Il la laissa choisir les pommes, lorsque Jay revint, une bonne femme est en train de dévisager Erin. Et cette dernière essayant d'éviter le regard de la femme.

-Je peux vous aider peut-être madame ? Intervint Jay

-Pardon ? Lança-t-elle

-Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ? Vous aviez l'air de chercher quelque chose, une pomme tombée ?

-Non rien.

-Ou alors vous étiez juste grossière avec ma petite amie ?! Rétorqua Jay en haussant d'un ton pour que tout le monde entende et faire honte à cette odieuse femme.

Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle, les gens arrêter leurs courses pour la dévisager elle.

-Prenez votre cabbat et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Continua Jay

Il déposa ce qu'il avait pris dans le panier avant de pousser le fauteuil d'Erin vers le rayon fromage.

-Merci. Je ne savais pas où me mettre. Murmura Erin

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leurs courses, Jay prit des gants mitaines pour Erin, pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas les mains à force de faire rouler son fauteuil.

-Je crois qu'on est bon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il

-On a tout. Répondit Erin en se tournant vers lui

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Ils se rendirent à la caisse, la caissière leur signala une caisse pour « handicapé ». Jay haussa un sourcil avant de décharger le contenu de leurs courses sur le tapis. Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Jay restera toujours son Jay protecteur, le super équipier que tout le monde voudrait. Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café, l'ex-Ranger revint avec deux cafés, dont le café crème d'Erin et deux beignets fourrés.

-Merci. Souffla Erin en prenant son gobelet.

Jay prit la route pour la résidence, il aida Erin à s'installer sur le fauteuil avant de décharger la voiture sans rien dire. Erin restant dans son coin, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire Jay s'attela à ranger les courses à leur place avant de se mettre derrière les fourneaux.

-Callelloni mozzarella et tomates ça te va ? Lança-t-il

-Peu importe, je n'ai pas faim.

-Er, il faut que tu manges, c'est important. J'ai rajouté un peu d'huile d'olive et de la noix de muscade.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. Jay lui parlant de May en France, de la différence de mode de vie entre Chicago et la capitale française. Jay débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, alors qu'Erin prépara le canapé. Elle réussit à se soulever pour s'installer dessus lorsque Jay arriva.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Hors de question. Déclara-t-il

Il l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras avant de l'emmener vers la chambre et de la poser dans le lit. Il la borda avant de retourner dans la salle pour ramener le fauteuil près du lit en cas de besoin. Jay se coucha près de la jeune femme et enlaça doucement sa taille avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit Erin. Souffla-t-il.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Jay fut réveillé par des petits cris et des coups contre le torse. Il se tourna vers une Erin en proie à un cauchemar. Doucement il attrapa ses mains avant de les presser dans les siennes, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et caressa son dos, apaisant Erin petit à petit. Ils se rendormirent sans une parole échangée, Erin étant encore endormie. Jay un peu plus de temps à se rendormir voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'est besoin de rien.

La jeune femme est déjà debout lorsque Jay fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Hey Er.

-Bonjour. Répondit froidement Erin

Jay parut surprit au début par la froideur de son amie mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il prépara le café comme elle aime avant de faire des pancakes. Ils s'installèrent sans rien dire, Erin fuyant le plus possible Jay.

-Tu as l'air reposé.

-Tu veux dire par là que je ne ressemblais à rien merci. Attaqua Erin

-Je voulais dire par là que ça me rassurait que tu es réussie à te reposer un peu. Répondit calmement l'ex-Ranger.

Jay nettoya la cuisine laissant un peu d'espace à Erin qui alla s'habiller. L'infirmière arriva pour faire les soins de la jeune femme avant de repartir rapidement voyant que sa patiente a de la compagnie.

-Veux-tu qu'on aille se promener dans le parc ?

-T'as qu'à y aller toi. En fait j'aimerai que tu sortes Jay, je veux être seule.

Il ne dit rien, et s'approcha doucement de son fauteuil.

-Je vais aller faire un tour, acheter le journal et peut-être du pain pour ce midi. Déclara Jay sans se laisser décontenancer.

Comme s'il avait prévu ça de base, et non face à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Jay se baissa avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

-Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. Déclara-t-il en embrassant son front.

Erin ne dit rien et ne daigna même pas se retourner pour le regarder partir. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jay courut jusqu'en ville, et fit quelques achats et d'acheter les fleurs préférées d'Erin avant de rentrer tranquillement. Elle est froide et distante mais il ne lâchera pas, il ne l'abandonnera pas. Et puis c'est très dur pour elle, la jeune femme ne croit plus en rien. Elle n'a plus foie en quoi que ce soit et se sent bien seule sur son fauteuil roulant.

-Hey, je nous ai pris des petits trucs à grignoter pour l'apéro ! Lança Jay en rentrant.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Il y a un match des Cubs, que penses-tu que je nous fasse un truc à manger rapidement et qu'on mange en regardant la télé ? Proposa Jay s'en prêter attention à l'humeur d'Erin.

La jeune femme repéra le bouquet sur la table, elle ne dit rien mais au fond d'elle l'attention la touche. Et fit rouler la chaise jusqu'à la terrasse et contempla le lac en écoutant les bruits de Jay dans la cuisine. Malgré tout il continue de lui parler, de lui donner les derniers potins des gens de l'unité, de la rassurer en disant que Voight a une bonne piste pour l'équipe de Juan.

-On peut manger dehors si tu préfères.

-Ou sinon tu peux aller manger là-bas et me laisser tranquille. Siffla Erin

Jay remit doucement ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles et caressa doucement sa joue gauche. Il poussa doucement Erin jusqu'au salon avant de déposer les deux assiettes sur la table basse. Jay haussa le son de la télé montrant à Erin qui ne va pas la forcer à faire la conversation mais qu'il est là tout de même. La journée se passa lentement sans vrai échange, Erin restant très froide. Ils se couchèrent comme la veille et Jay caressa doucement le dos d'Erin dans la nuit après un autre cauchemar sans rien dire. Le lendemain, la jeune femme ne fut pas de meilleure humeur et partit pour son rendez-vous avec le psy sans rien dire. Jay l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'au bureau avant de retourner dans le petit logement. Il fit du ménage avant d'appeler May, sans lui dire l'état d'Erin. Au bout d'une heure la jeune femme refit son apparition, Jay fronça les sourcils en scrutant son visage. Elle semble encore plus triste et abattue que lorsqu'il l'a laissé devant la porte.

-Er, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

-Laisses-moi.

-Eh, je suis là si tu as besoin ma belle. Toujours.

Erin se dégagea avant de s'éloigner sur la terrasse. L'après-midi se termina tranquillement, Jay lisant quelque chose dans le canapé, Erin regardant la télé. Le jeune homme se mit derrière Erin avant de masser ses épaules tendrement. Ils allèrent se coucher sans que la jeune femme ne lui ait reparlée.

-Hey. Souffla Jay en entrant dans la cuisine après sa douche

-Bonjour. Répondit Erin en allumant la machine à café.

Jay posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie avant d'embrasser tendrement ses cheveux et sa tempe. Il noua ses bras autour des épaules d'Erin, et posa sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme. Il fut un peu surprit qu'elle ne le repousse pas comme elle en a l'habitude depuis deux jours.

-On va au bord du lac ? Proposa Jay

Le jeune homme poussa Erin jusqu'au lac et garda ses mains sur les épaules de celle qu'il aime. Jay entra doucement dans l'eau du lac, étonnamment chaude. Erin le regarda envieuse mais elle ne peut pas sortir de son fauteuil comme ça. Jay l'aperçut et la rejoignit sans rien dire. L'ex-Ranger la prit dans ses bras avant de la poser sur ses pieds tout en gardant son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir puisqu'elle ne sent pas ses jambes. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les beaux verts d'Erin et embrassa tendrement son front.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Erin ne lui répondit pas, honteuse, et fuya son regard. Jay la sentit se raidir un peu et raffermit sa prise autour d'elle avant de se pencher puis de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il entra dans l'eau en la portant comme une princesse.

-Tu es magnifique. Souffla-t-il pour la rassurer avant d'embrasser son cou.

Un petit sourire étira le visage d'Erin, Jay lâcha doucement les jambes de la jeune femme tout en tenant plus fermement sa taille.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui.

Le détective préféra marcher un peu en entraînant sa petite amie avec lui pour qu'elle s'habitue avant de faire autre chose.

\- Passes tes bras autour de mon cou. Déclara-t-il

Erin fit ce que Jay lui dit avant de serrer un peu plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avançait là où ils n'ont plus pieds. Mais elle a confiance en lui, et elle sait qu'il ne ferait pas ça s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assurer sachant qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Le duo nagea sur plusieurs mètres, enfin Jay nagea alors qu'Erin profitait du moment.

-Tu peux me lâcher, fais de la brasse, tu ne couleras pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Même sans mes jambes ? S'inquiéta Erin

-Je suis là pour te rattraper si tu n'y arrives pas.

-Je…Je ne préfère pas…j'ai…j'ai peur. Avoua la jeune femme

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. On regagne le rivage ?

Elle se raccrocha au cou de Jay et ils arrivèrent sur la plage, mais l'ex-ranger ne la déposa pas dans le fauteuil. Ils allèrent sur le ponton et Jay raffermit sa prise autour d'Erin dans ses bras.

-Prends ta respiration. Conseilla Jay avant de prendre son élan.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en l'air avant d'atterrir comme une bombe dans l'eau. Erin explosa de rire quand ils regagnèrent la surface. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et Jay en profita pour embrasser sa gorge.

-On le refait ? Demanda-t-elle

Jay fit quatre-cinq bonds avec Erin dans les bras avant qu'ils ne regagnent leur habitation. Ils dinèrent dans une ambiance détendue, avant qu'ils n'aillent s'installer dans leur lit. Jay commença à masser les épaules d'Erin avant de descendre dans son dos.

-Dis-moi si je te fais mal. Murmura-t-il en embrassant derrière son oreille.

-Hmmm tu masses bien.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent enfin c'est ce que Jay pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Erin.

-Jay…

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais m'embrasser encore une fois ? Demanda Erin.

-Tu ne me le répéteras pas une deuxième fois. Rigola Jay avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle et de l'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Jay fut le premier réveillé, il resta un moment à observer Erin dormir. Sans la réveiller il s'extirpa du lit avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Erin s'étira ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au baiser de Jay hier soir. Elle posa son bras du côté de lit de son chéri mais il n'y a personne. La place est vide. Le lit est couvert de pétales de roses d'un dégradé de couleurs : rouge, mauve, rose pâle, jaune… tout comme le sol. Jay entra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains.

-Bonjour, déclara-t-il

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui me faut ce plaisir ? Demanda Erin en se redressant.

-J'avais envie de te surprendre. Et te faire plaisir.

-Ça c'est adorable.

Jay posa le plateau sur les jambes de la jeune femme, avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres d'Erin. Ils prolongèrent un peu le baiser avant que Jay ne glisse un écrin dans la main de sa chérie.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-Ouvre. Conseilla le détective

-Oh mon dieu, Jay tu n'avais à faire ça. Il est magnifique !

Erin sortie le pendentif de l'écrin et le fit rouler sur ses doigts. Une larme dans les petites barres de diamants retient une pierre. Jay prit doucement la chaîne avant de l'accrocher autour du cou de la jeune femme.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser timidement.

Jay lui rendit son baiser avant d'attraper un croissant et de lui faire croquer.

-Veux-tu qu'on aille un peu sur la plage ? Proposa Jay

Il poussa le fauteuil dans le sable, avant de prendre Erin dans ses bras et de l'installer dans le sable doux. Jay se mit à côté d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de les masser. Erin finit par poser sa tête sur le torse musclé de Jay. Ce dernier s'allongeant, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'autre jouant avec sa main. Le couple observa les nuages essayant de deviner des animaux ou des objets.

-Je devrais rentrer, j'ai rendez-vous avec le kiné et médecin en début d'après-midi. Intervint Erin en regardant sa montre.

-Allons-y, que je te fasse un vrai repas. Que penses-tu d'un steak avec une poêlée de poivrons maison ? Proposa Jay.

-J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-Viens par-là princesse. Commenta Jay en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la posa sur ses pieds tout en la maintenant bien, et épousseta le sable de son pantalon avant de l'aider à s'asseoir. Il mit doucement les jambes d'Erin sur les marches-pieds avant de prendre la direction de leur petite maison.

-Donnes les poivrons je vais les nettoyer et les couper. Déclara Erin.

Jay s'occupa de faire cuire la viande saignante, avant de faire revenir les légumes découpé par Erin. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Erin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ne sachant pas trop comment demander ça à Jay. Mais ce dernier la connaissant trop bien sait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne au kiné ? Demanda –t-il

Erin hocha la tête en souriant, gratifiante de ne pas avoir eu à formuler la question.

-En route sauterelle.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi la sauterelle ! Moi je suis le magnifique papillon ! Rigola Erin

Jay se mit à courir en poussant le fauteuil d'Erin, faisant rire les infirmières ou certaines levèrent les yeux aux ciels, ayant l'impression d'avoir deux enfants dans les jambes. L'ex-Ranger laissa Erin aller à son rendez-vous avez le médecin seule, et rejoignit le kiné de la jeune femme.

-Sergent Jay Halstead ! S'exclama le kiné

-Ryan?

-Je suis impressionné que tu te souviennes encore de moi après tout je n'ai fait que 3 semaines dans ton unité avant de rejoindre le corps médical.

-Je n'oublie jamais quelqu'un qui a servi avec moi. Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?

-3 ans. J'ai une patiente qui va arriver, on pourrait aller boire un verre plus tard si tu restes dans le coin un moment.

-Ouais peut-être.

-Tu fais de la rééducation ici ? Demanda le dénommé Ryan.

-Non j'accompagne ma copine, Erin Lindsay.

-Oh vous êtes ensemble ! C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle. Je peux te donner des conseils pour l'aider en dehors de nos séances si tu veux.

-Volontiers, je m'avoue un peu démuni face à son handicap. Je fais surtout attention à ce qu'elle mange, et je masse ses épaules.

-C'est bien, car elle doit solliciter énormément ses bras et en fin de journée ça soulage.

Les deux hommes discutèrent sur comment aider Erin, comment soulager ses jambes pour qu'elles ne deviennent pas molles. Le kiné lui proposa même de faire de petits exercices dans la piscine. Erin finit par arriver, Jay aperçut son regard triste et la rejoignit en quelques pas avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Bien Erin, nous allons faire des exercices de rotation des épaules. Avant des rotations du tronc si vous vous en sentez capable. Et après on fera des flexions latérales, avant que je ne fasse des petits exercices avec vos jambes.

-D'accord.

Jay repéra un fauteuil plus loin non utilisé, il le récupéra avant de s'installer dedans. Il se mit de façon à voir Erin.

-Je suis solidaire. Expliqua le détective devant leur regard d'incompréhension.

Il fit les mêmes exercices qu'Erin, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui fut détendue pour la séance. Le kiné fit faire ensuite des mouvements aux jambes d'Erin qui ne dit rien frustrée de ne rien sentir. Jay prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et y dessina des cercles pour l'apaiser.

-Bien, on se voit demain ?! Déclara le kiné.

-Oui.

-Salut Ryan. Lança Jay en serrant la main de son ancien compagnon de combat.

-On a servi dans le même bataillon quelques temps, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le corps médical.

Erin caressa de haut en bas l'avant-bras de son chéri. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre.

-Veux-tu t'allonger par terre pour faire d'autres exercices ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, il m'a épuisé. On peut aller se promener dans le parc ? Demanda Erin

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Jay observa Erin depuis la cuisine, il vient de lui parler de prendre des séances avec le psy tous les jours car elle continue à avoir d'horribles cauchemars.

-Tu viens avec moi à la piscine ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr, toujours là auprès de toi. Répondit Jay en embrassant ses cheveux

Ils se changèrent, Jay plaça Erin dans un harnais pour la mettre doucement à l'eau. Il l'aida à se mettre sur le dos avant de la regarder nager. Le duo resta pendant trois heures dans le bassin, Jay faisant faire des exercices à Erin. Le jeune homme l'enveloppa dans un drap de bain avant de l'aider à se changer. Ils regagnèrent leur maison, Jay déposa un plaid sur les jambes d'Erin avant d'aller faire à manger. Jay ouvrit le frigo et reçu un petit coup de jus, il se revit dans cet espèce de bunker. Encore attaché par les poignets, témoin des souffrances d'Erin. Il la vit mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, puis il vit Mouse rendre son dernier soupir et Katsa l'accuser.

-JAY ! S'écria Erin faisant revenir l'ex-ranger à lui.

-Qu'est…pardon j'étais parti loin.

-J'ai vu ça. Tu m'as fait peur tu ne réagissais pas quand je t'appelais.

-Désolé ma belle. Hmmm qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on commande quelque chose à manger plutôt ?

Ils mangèrent français avant de regarder un film d'action et d'aller se coucher. Erin s'endormie lovée contre le torse de Jay, les mains du jeune homme caressant le bas de son dos.

 _Erin se réveilla, ils sont dans leur appartement à Chicago. Une force inconnue la poussa à se lever et de rejoindre le salon. Elle fut choquée de voir Jay ligoté à une chaise et May en face de lui attachée aussi mais du sang coulant le long de son front. Erin voulu dire quelque chose mais les mots lui manquèrent. Elle s'approcha de sa belle-fille, et découvrit le couteau dans sa main droite._

 _-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Pleura May_

 _-Erin je t'en prie ne lui fait pas de mal. Ne fait pas de mal à May. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais laisse la partir. On peut s'arranger tous les deux. Plaida Jay._

 _Erin se sentit obligée de lever le couteau et blessa mortellement celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Elle vit les larmes couler à flots des joues de Jay, suppliant de le libérer, de le laisser aller près de sa fille. Mais Erin se vit faire demi-tour et retourner dans sa chambre._

Jay secoua le bras de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en poussant un cri. Erin prit quelques minutes avant de fondre en larmes.

-Erin, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'était un cauchemar tout va bien. Souffla Jay en tentant de la prendre contre lui ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

-Va-t-en…Va-t-en s'il te plaît. Hoqueta l'ex détective.

-Non Er, je ne partirai pas ma belle.

Après plusieurs minutes Erin ne se calma pas, toujours en pleurs, essoufflée, tremblante et Jay ne peut pas la prendre contre lui pour la réconforter.

-D'accord, je vais partir. Convînt Jay à contre cœur.

Ca sembla suffire à Erin qui sembla commencer à se calmer.

-Mais avant je voudrai que tu me racontes ce qui vient de se passer. Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Jay

Erin lui raconta vaguement son cauchemar avant de se rendormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, la jeune femme se retrouva seule dans le lit. Et aucun bruit dans le reste de l'habitation ne lui parvint.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle ne veut pas l'empêcher de vivre une vie normale avec May, et une femme normale, non un fardeau comme elle. La dernière chose qu'elle veut c'est que Jay doive l'assister toute sa vie parce qu'Erin se pense incapable de faire quoique ce soit dans ce fauteuil. Ryan nota tout de suite l'air pincé et renfermé de sa patiente lorsqu'elle arriva pour leur séance de kinésithérapie. Il avait vu son ancien supérieur de bataillon quitter l'enceinte médicale dans la nuit lors d'un de ses footings nocturne, ça ne le surprit pas de voir Erin renfermée. La séance dura une grosse partie de la matinée. Erin roula jusqu'à sa maison, avant de faire cuire des pâtes. Elle mangea en regardant le lac vaguement, essayant de convaincre son cœur que c'était la bonne décision de faire partir Jay. Que ça n'aurait pas été juste de le retenir ici, de l'obliger à l'assister et de l'empêcher de voir sa fille.

Erin se rendit au bureau de son psy pour leur séance du jour, elle n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais quelque part c'est censé lui faire du bien et elle en a marre de souffrir. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas autant braquée envers Jay quand il a préféré aller quelques temps chez Will. Si elle n'avait pas fait d'histoire afin d'éviter que Voight ne les sépare. En gagnant le bureau du médecin, elle aperçut Jay sortir de l'office. Elle fronça les sourcils mi étonnée, mi honteuse, mi contente de le voir.

-Entrez Mlle Lindsay.

Jay se glissa dans le bureau et s'installa dans le canapé du fond alors qu'Erin prit place devant le bureau.

-Jay m'a confié que vous aviez été victime d'un violent cauchemar cette nuit. Le concernant lui et sa fille, May. Et que vous étiez tellement paniquée que vous vous êtes calmée que lorsqu'il est partit. Commença le médecin.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai dit ça pour le faire partir. Nia Erin

-Erin, nous faisons ça pour vous aider. Nous ne sommes pas votre ennemi.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, elle l'essuya rageusement avant de raconter son cauchemar n'ayant toujours pas remarqué Jay derrière. Ce dernier se leva avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Erin.

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'enlacer son cou

-Hey.

-Tu n'es pas parti ?!

-Si je suis retourné à Chicago prendre des vêtements pour nous deux, et des affaires pour personnaliser un peu plus la maison. J'en ai profité pour appeler May et aller voir Mouse. Expliqua l'ex-Ranger.

Erin enfoui une dernière fois son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay avant de se tourner vers le psy.

Tous les trois ils discutèrent des peurs d'Erin, de l'origine de son cauchemar. A la fin de la séance ce fut comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Erin ne put s'empêcher de remercier Jay.

-Mais tu n'es pas reparti à Chicago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ?

-Si je suis rentré à Chicago nous prendre des affaires.

-Tu nous as pris des affaires ?!

-Oui, des vêtements et des trucs personnels pour personnaliser un peu la maison.

Erin sourit, elle tira sur le poignet de Jay pour qu'il se baisse et enlaça son cou. Ils regagnèrent le logement, et Jay fit des allers-retours à la voiture avec les affaires. Erin regarda les cadres avant de les disposer sur les meubles de façons à ce qu'elle puisse également les voir.

-L'unité continue de poser des questions sur toi. Ils veulent savoir si je t'ai retrouvé et si c'est le cas comment tu vas.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux voir personne pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état.

-Er, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Tu as été grièvement blessé. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ta situation, et puis ce n'est que temporaire. Mais je leurs dirai de ne pas venir d'accord.

-Merci. D'après les médecins ils n'y aura pas d'amélioration.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir babe, on ne sait jamais.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis le retour de Jay avec Erin, la jeune femme va tous les jours voir le psy pour l'aider à passer au-dessus de ce qu'ils ont subi et de ses cauchemars. Jay l'accompagne à chaque séance de rééducation, il observe le kiné manipuler les jambes d'Erin pour pouvoir faire de même pour la soulager. Mais c'est lui qui fait la piscine avec elle, le kiné près d'eux.

-Prête ma puce ? Demanda Jay en s'approchant du fauteuil de piscine d'Erin.

-Elle est chaude ?

-Oui, aller viens.

Jay la souleva doucement et entra petit à petit. Erin enlaça le cou de Jay et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Merci d'être là. Je ne le dis peut-être pas, je ne le montre peut-être pas mais ça compte pour moi.

Jay ne dit rien mais embrassa tendrement son front.

-On essaye sur le dos ?

Jay aida sa chérie à être correctement sur le dos avant de rester près d'elle. Elle fit la brasse, ce qui lui muscle les bras gentiment. Erin se tînt ensuite à une des barres pendant que Jay gentiment fit faire des mouvements de marche aux jambes de la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se sécher.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il

-Fatiguée mais bien mentalement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose vraiment qui peut m'aider. Mais je n'ai plus de force pour faire rouler mon fauteuil.

-Une chance que je sois là alors ! Rigola Jay

-Oh la la qu'est-ce que je ferai sans mon Ranger !

-Veux-tu qu'on aille un peu dans un jacuzzi ?

-Je vais flotter Jay !

-Mais non, je te retiendrai.

Le couple prit un des jacuzzis libres, et Jay s'assit avec elle sur ses jambes. Il bloqua doucement les jambes d'Erin la tenant enlacé contre son torse. Erin posa sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur de Jay et finit par s'endormir bercée par la musique du cœur puissant de son chéri.

D'une douceur infini Jay sorti du bassin sa belle dans les bras. Il réussit à s'arranger pour la sécher et lui enfiler ses affaires propres avant de la porter jusqu'à chez eux. Un aide-soignant ramena le fauteuil roulant que Jay n'avait pas pu prendre. L'ex-Ranger posa Erin dans le lit avant de remonter la couverture sur elle et d'ajouter un plaid pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien chaud.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en embrassant son front.

Jay quitta la chambre avant d'aller s'installer sur la terrasse pour passer son coup de téléphone. Plutôt dans la journée Antonio lui avait envoyé un message et Jay lui avait dit qu'il l'appellera dès que possible.

 _« Hey vieux ! Les vacances se passent bien ?_ »

« _Ouais si on peut appeler ça des vacances. Je suis avec Erin_. »

« _Quoi ? Hein ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?_ »

« _Oui, dans le Wisconsin_. »

« _Comment as-tu fait ? On a essayé mais on n'a pas réussi_. »

« _Maggie_. »

« _Ouais, c'est sûr que là, on ne pouvait pas deviner. Comment va Erin ?_ »

« _Elle…Elle est paraplégique. Elle n'a plus aucune sensation en-dessous du bassin._ »

Antonio ne dit rien pendant un moment, n'arrivant pas à réaliser, à imaginer la jeune femme si dynamique coincée dans un fauteuil roulant.

« _Comment elle le vit_ ? »

 _« Plutôt mal, mais on fait des progrès tous les jours. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller voir un psy tous les jours_. »

« _C'est bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'Erin est tendance à demander de l'aide quand elle en a besoin._ »

« _A qui tu le dis._ »

 _« Ouais mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois mieux Jay. Elle fait de la kiné ?_ »

« _Oui tous les deux-trois jours, et on va à la piscine presque tous jours, ou sinon au lac. Tu sais pour sortir du contexte hospitalier_. »

« _Elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jay. Qui est au courant ?_ »

« _Personne tu es le premier hormis Maggie. Je ne l'ai pas dit à May encore. Elle est encore en colère contre Erin. Tu peux le dire aux autres, mais elle n'est pas prête à voir du monde._ »

« _D'accord. Dis-le nous lorsqu'on pourra venir vous voir._ »

 _« Promis. Comment ça va à Chicago ?_ »

« _Oh bah tu sais la routine, les enquêtes habituelles, toujours de stupides criminelles. Les conneries de Ruzzek habituelles, je dirai presque que tu me manques mais ce n'est que presque donc tu vois je ne vais pas le dire. »_

 _« T'inquiètes pas tu ne me manques pas non plus. Des nouvelles de Mouse ? »_

 _« Ouais il est passé hier au District, il va bien. Il fait des séances avec le docteur Reese. Katsa a fait une rechute post-opératoire. Une cicatrice qui s'est rouverte. »_

 _« Elle va bien ? »_

 _« Oui, Rhodes l'a opéré de nouveau. Ils la gardent juste en observation quelques jours. Prends soin d'Erin. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça Tonio »_

 _« Ca je sais. »_

Jay observa quelques minutes le lac paisible avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour constater qu'Erin dort encore. Le jeune homme se mit derrière les fourneaux, il fit bouillir de l'eau pour les pâtes, avant de faire revenir du bacon dans une poêle avant de rajouter de la crème et du paprika.

Erin se réveilla avec une odeur délicieuse dans les narines. Elle tourna la tête afin de voir l'heure : 19 :30, elle a dormit tout le reste de l'après-midi. Son fauteuil est hors d'atteinte pour elle, plusieurs scénarios défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme qui réfléchissait à comment l'atteindre sans appeler Jay. Elle lui en demande déjà assez comme ça, et voudrait essayer de se débrouiller seule. Mais elle ne peut clairement pas dans la mesure où ses jambes ne la portent pas.

-Hmmm Jay ? Appela Erin doucement.

La jolie détective ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant apparaître vêtue d'un tablier.

-Hey gente demoiselle. Excuse-moi j'ai oublié de rapprocher le fauteuil je ne voulais absolument pas te réveiller.

Mais au lieu de rapprocher la chose, Jay prit sa petite-amie dans les bras et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Jay ?! S'exclama Erin surprise.

-Je prends soin de toi. Tu vas tranquillement te relaxer dans le canapé pendant que je finis de faire à manger.

Erin rigola mais ne put qu'apprécier l'attention. Jay ramena le fauteuil qu'il mit dans un coin de la pièce avant de poser un plaid duveteux sur les jambes de sa petite-amie et d'embrasser ses cheveux.

Jay finalisa la cuisson et rajouta le paprika avant de dresser une table romantique et de déboucher une bouteille.

-Je ne peux pas…

-C'est sans alcool. Ils se mettent aux vins et compagnie sans alcool. Précisa l'ex-Ranger.

Jay alla même jusqu'à porter Erin sur une vraie chaise pour lui faire oublier un peu son handicap. Il attendit qu'elle est prise la première bouchée afin de voir sa réaction. Qui ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'étouffa presque avec.

-Oh mon dieu c'est un pur délice ! C'est monstrueusement bon avec le paprika !

Jay sourit avant d'attraper la main libre d'Erin et de la presser tendrement. Ils restèrent les mains enlacées pendant tout le repas. Jay se perdant dans le vert magnifique des yeux de sa compagne. Il débarrassa la table avant de mettre un plaid sur le dos d'Erin.

-On va se promener un peu au bord du lac ? On pourrait observer un peu les étoiles. Proposa-t-il

-Tu as encore de la force pour me pousser ? Souffla Erin

-Qui a dit que tu allais prendre ce fauteuil ?!

Jay mit précautionneusement Erin sur son dos et sortit.

-T'es le plus formidable des petits-amis qu'une fille puisse avoir. Murmura Erin en embrassant le cou de Jay.

-Merci, mais c'est parce que j'ai une femme magnifique à mes côtés.

Il marcha un moment avec son paquet sur le dos, faisant le tour côté est du lac avant de finalement se poser dans un champ. Jay mit Erin au sol avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et d'enlacer sa taille. Il l'enveloppa correctement dans le plaid. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Jay. Le couple observa les étoiles pendant deux bonnes heures avant de voir une étoile filante, Erin ne put s'empêcher de faire un vœu même si elle a dû mal à croire à son accomplissement. Mais peut-être se trompe-t-elle et qu'elle en aura la preuve. Mais pour l'instant elle profita de la proximité de son chéri.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Erin entra dans la salle de bain, voulant prendre sa douche. Elle a profité que Jay soit occupé sur son ordi dans la salle pour y aller. Elle veut rester indépendante, et à l'impression de trop en demander à Jay, bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas, et qu'il semble heureux de pouvoir l'aider. La jeune femme a déjà aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Jay quand il l'aide à enfiler un pantalon, ou à l'aider à se remettre sur son fauteuil après une séance de kiné où elle a dû s'allonger par terre sur un tapis.

Erin alluma l'eau de la douche avec l'entière conviction qu'elle va y arriver seule. Mais elle finit par chuter et ne réussit pas à se relever. Elle eut beau essayer de trouver des appuis, rien n'y fit, et elle resta par terre en pleure de ne pas avoir réussi cette simple chose. Jay commença à s'inquiéter et regarda sa montre. L'eau de la douche coule toujours mais il n'entend aucun bruit venant d'Erin.

-Er ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, l'eau continue de couler et il n'y a pas de bruit, aucun bruit de bouteille qu'on pose, de porte… Un pressentiment dans le creux du ventre Jay se dirigea vers la salle de bains en appelant Erin. Arrivé devant la porte il entendit des sanglots camouflés à moitié avec l'eau.

-Erin ! S'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant par terre.

Il l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras et l'aida à rester debout. Jay tenta de la réconforter par des petits mots doux, mignons. Il finit de la laver et d'évacuer lui-même le savon et le shampoing de ses longs cheveux.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda Jay en enveloppant les cheveux de la belle dans une serviette.

-Non, je vais juste avoir un bleu au bras à mon avis. Je me suis cognée sur le rebord dans ma chute.

Jay enveloppa le visage d'Erin dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme noua ses bras autour du cou du détective et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Merci d'être là Jay. Je n'aurai pas réussi à surmonter ça toute seule sinon. Avoua-t-elle.

La seule réponse du militaire fut d'embrasser le cou d'Erin, son point sensible. Il l'aida à s'habiller avant de se changer lui-même. Erin alla à son rendez-vous avez le psy pendant que Jay lui appelait May.

-Bonjour Erin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va.

-Des cauchemars cette nuit ? Demanda le psy

-Pas vraiment. Moins important que les autres, pendant toute la nuit j'ai senti la main de Jay dans la mienne. Je me suis sentie en sécurité.

-Il a l'air d'être un homme bien. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-5ans. Il a rejoint notre unité, comme…comme je n'avais pas encore de partenaire attitré notre sergent nous a mis ensemble.

-Et vous vous êtes tout de suite entendu ?

-Oui, je…je lui ai mené la vie dure au début pour le tester. Mais après…après j'ai appris à le connaitre. Ce n'était pas le petit bleu de l'académie à qui on a fait une fleur, mais un vétéran décoré de l'armée. Je me suis sentie presque honorée de faire équipe avec lui. Et je pense qu'on s'est mutuellement aidé à devenir meilleur inspecteur. Et notre amitié n'a fait que suivre.

-Un vétéran hum ?!

-Oui, il était…dans les rangers, le 75ème régiment. Il a fait l'Afghanistan deux fois. Avec Mouse, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bataillon. Jay…Jay a été décoré.

-Décoré de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Erin

-Est-ce qu'il vous parle de son temps à l'armée ? Demanda le psy

-Non. C'est quelque chose dont il ne veut pas aborder.

-Vous ne savez que ça alors ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez parlé de Mouse, qui est-ce ?

-Le meilleur ami de Jay. Il est devenu notre informaticien. Ils…ils étaient ensemble lors d'une embuscade. Mais Jay n'en a jamais parlé. Mouse a juste dit qu'il y avait eu une embuscade, leur véhicule avait sauté sur une mine, et que seul lui et Jay s'en sont sortis vivant.

Le psy ne dit rien mais écrivit ses notes.

-Et est-ce que le fait que Jay soit un ancien Ranger, donc une partie de l'élite de l'US Army fasse partie du fait que vous vous sentez en sécurité avec lui ?

Erin songea un moment à cette question.

-Je ne pense pas. Je crois que ce qui fait que je me sens en sécurité avec lui c'est que il a et il est toujours doux et intentionné envers moi, même lorsque nous étions que de simple équipier. Il ne m'a jamais jugé, jamais jugé mon passé, il a toujours été de mon côté. Toujours défendu alors que moi-même je me serai laissé abandonner. Il a toujours été ma bouée de sauvetage. Je me sens comme attirée par son sourire ravageur et si plein de tendresse. Quand je suis dans ses bras c'est comme si le monde n'était rien. Nuls astres, personne ne peut m'atteindre dans ses bras. C'est mon atmosphère. Il est comme ma moitié, la partie qui me complète le plus. C'est ça je me sens entière quand il est là. Vous devez certainement me prendre pour une folle.

-Absolument pas, ce que vous me dites Erin a beaucoup de sens. Et comment vous sentez-vous dans cette situation par rapport à lui ?

Erin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre. Choisissant prudemment ses mots avant de parler.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là mais, j'ai l'impression de lui en demander énormément. Il fait tout pour moi, il me pousse, il m'aide à m'habiller… Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne profite pas de temps pour lui, il ne souffle jamais. Que ses seuls moments de répit sont quand on dort ou quand je suis ici. La dernière fois, je me suis endormie après la séance de kiné, et au lieu de profiter un peu pour faire ce qu'il veut, Jay a juste préparer un super dîner pour moi.

-Moi ce que j'en dis c'est que c'est un homme amoureux, qui prend soin de sa petite-amie. Peut-être que des événements dans le passé qu'il regrette le pousse à être aussi intentionné mais il n'y a pas de mal. S'il le fait de lui-même c'est que ça lui convient. Il vous aime.

-Sa mère était malade, il n'était pas là pour s'occuper d'elle. Il était déjà en Afghanistan, et quand il est revenu, elle est morte quelques semaines après. Son père ne sait pas occuper d'elle, ni de Jay. Avec son frère ce n'était pas vraiment ça au début. Et il y a tout ce qui s'est passé en Afghanistan. Il s'en veut en partie pour ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour lui il aurait dû me protéger mieux que ça lorsqu'on a été retenu. Que si je suis dans un fauteuil maintenant c'est de sa faute car il n'a pas été capable de les éloigner de moi. Il…Il l'a dit une fois au téléphone avec Mouse. Qu'il aurait dû se débattre plus quitte à y rester, mais qu'au moins je m'en sois sortie mieux que ça.

-Et vous ? Vous pensez que c'est en partie sa faute ? Demanda le psy

-Non ! Absolument pas ! Jay ne pouvait rien faire, c'est lui qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'à ce que l'unité nous retrouve. Et j'aurais été dévastée s'il était mort là-bas. Je ne me vois pas vivre une vie où il n'y a pas Jay.

-Vous l'aimez aussi. Lui avait vous dit ?

-Pas… Pas verbalement.

-Je vous propose de lui dire. Et d'essayer de lui parler de ce que vous venez de me dire. Que votre état n'est pas de sa faute. Dit lui peut-être que vous ne lui en voulez pas. Vous devez lui dire ce que vous ressentez. Lui dire vos sentiments, lui dire que vous avez l'impression de l'utiliser. Ces petits trucs l'aideront à savoir ce qu'il se passe en vous. A savoir comment il peut vous aider, à vous rassurer, à savoir s'il ne fait rien de mal que vous ailliez peur de lui dire car vous ne voulez pas l'accabler.

-D'accord. Déclara Erin

-On se voit demain ? Prenez soin de vous Erin.

Erin fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, Jay arriva à ce moment-là. Et l'embrassa tendrement et de dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux de devant son visage.

-Je t'aime Jay.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant cette petite phrase innocente d'Erin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime babe.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Erin regarda nerveusement Jay repensant à sa discussion avec le psy. Jay sembla s'en apercevoir car il s'assit près d'Erin et attrapa une des mains de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Er ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travaille.

-Hmm, le psy m'a conseillé de parler de certaines choses avec toi.

Jay fronça les sourcils et regarda Erin attendant qu'elle continue. Mais elle semble angoissée, et ça le jeune homme le voit bien, il ne connait que trop bien son ancienne équipière. Il attrapa doucement sa main et la pressa pour lui donner du courage.

-Le psy m'a dit que je devrai parler avec toi de ce qui s'est passé avec ce Juan.

Jay se tendit et évita tout contact visuel avec elle.

-Jay… Tu sais que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Mon état n'est pas de ta faute.

Ils restèrent un bon moment sans rien dire, Jay regardant partout sauf dans la direction de la jeune femme. Elle put y voir la honte et la douleur dans le regard bleuté du jeune homme. Erin posa ses mains sur les joues de Jay pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Jay, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis dans un fauteuil.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais essuya de rage les larmes qui ont réussi à couler le long de ses joues.

-Bien sûr que si Erin ! Si je t'avais laissé tranquille, tu n'aurais pas été avec moi ce jour-là ! Ils ne t'auraient pas torturé !

-Sans toi j'étais malheureuse Jay ! Je faisais une dépression loin de toi ! Je sais que c'est moi qui ai fui mais sans toi je suis malheureuse Jay ! J'ai besoin de toi pour être heureuse. Rien de ce qui m'est arrivé n'est de ta faute. Je t'en prie ne te culpabilise pas pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute. Justement si tu n'avais pas était là, ils m'auraient tués. Je serai 6 pieds sous terre.

Jay ne dit rien et posa sa main sur la joue d'Erin et la caressa doucement.

-J'ai l'impression de t'utiliser Jay, j'ai l'impression de me servir de toi. Tu fais tout pour moi, tu te dévoues entièrement à moi. J'ai l'impression que je te prive de tout, de ta vie, de ta famille…

-Tu ne me prives de rien ma puce, c'est mon choix. C'est moi qui aie choisi de tout plaquer pour te rejoindre. Et je l'ai fait pas par pitié pour ton état enfin en partie car je me sentais coupable mais aussi et surtout parce que je t'aime.

Erin se pencha sur son fauteuil et embrassa timidement les lèvres de Jay. Le jeune homme lui répondit avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

-T'es merveilleux Jay. Tous tes petits gestes intentionnés, délicats avec mes jambes… Me porter dans tes bras pour me faire oublier mon fauteuil. Avoua Erin.

Jay sourit avant d'embrasser le front de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ? Demanda Jay

-Hmmm, de toi.

-De moi ? Comment ça ?

-Il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps on se connaissait. Si on s'était entendu tout de suite ou non.

-Tu lui as dit que tu m'avais martyrisé ?

-Plus ou moins, mais que après j'ai appris à te connaître, que tu n'étais pas un bleu de l'académie. Mais que tu étais un vétéran décoré, et que je me sentais honoré d'être avec toi. Et qu'on s'est mutuellement aidé.

Jay ne dit rien quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai été décoré ?

-Mouse.

-Il te l'a dit ?!

-Oui, et j'en ai parlé à May après. On avait profité d'un moment où tu étais à la boxe avec Antonio pour les chercher.

-Mais tu ne les as pas trouvés.

-Non.

-Je te les montrerai quand on rentrera, mais je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier. Tu sais, là-bas, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'hommes, beaucoup d'amis. J'étais un des tireurs d'élite du bataillon, mais il ait arrivé plusieurs fois où je n'ai pas réussi à tirer à temps, ou que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver mon angle de tir et ça a coûter la vie à des soldats.

-Mais tu as aussi sauvé la vie de nombreux soldats. Souffla Erin émue que Jay lui confie quelque chose de son passé militaire.

-J'ai sauvé la vie de Mouse. Dans cette embuscade qui a coûté la vie à tout le monde sauf nous deux. Mouse…Mouse était gravement blessé au mollet et à l'abdomen. Je lui ai fait un garrot de fortune avant de le guider jusqu'au camp le plus proche. C'est des Canadiens qui nous ont secourus après 4 kilomètres parcourus.

Erin serra tendrement les mains de Jay reconnaissante qu'il se confit enfin à elle par rapport à son passé militaire. Elle se pencha tant bien que mal sur son fauteuil avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Je suis fière de toi Jay. T'es quelqu'un d'exemplaire. Et tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Tu peux te confier autant que tu veux.

-Peut-être… Peut-être que je devrai faire la paix avec moi-même sur cette période de ma vie. Et voir un spécialiste.

Erin lui sourit avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Mais saches Er que tu ne m'utilises pas. Je prends soin de toi avec plaisir, j'aime m'occupe de toi, j'aime pouvoir te soulager.

\- Alors toi, tu acceptes que ma situation n'est pas de ta faute.

Jay l'embrassa amoureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle ? Ils se mirent à préparer à manger ensemble avec un petit fond sonore. Erin mit au défi son chéri de manger un piment plus ou moins fort.

Katsa profita que Mouse soit partit faire quelques courses pour se lever du lit. Depuis qu'elle a fait une rechute le jeune homme lui interdit de se lever, ou alors pour aller directement s'allongée dans le canapé. Lindsay est partie se promener au parc avec sa fille, depuis qu'ils l'ont recueillie chez eux, Lindsay a repris le chemin de l'école, elle va à l'université. Et Kacy va à la pré-school avant de faire son entrée à l'école ensuite. Son portable se mit à sonner sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pourquoi il a fallu que Mouse le mette là-bas ?

« Allô ? »

« Hey Kat' ! »

« May ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ? »

« Ça va, j'adore les cours ici ! C'est trop bien ! On fait plein de trucs cool ! »

« Et est-ce que tu es sortie pour goûter la vie parisienne le soir ? »

« Bien sûr ! On est un petit groupe d'américain, c'est plutôt cool car on s'entraide comme ça avec le français. Et puis on a moins le mal du pays. »

« C'est géniale ça ! »

« Et toi et oncle Mouse comment vous allez ? »

« Ça va, Mouse a repris le boulot. Moi encore en arrêt »

« Oui p'pa m'a dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est reparti avec elle. Pourquoi il a plaqué le métier qu'il aime, ses amis, sa famille pour Erin ! Elle l'a encore une fois abandonnée et c'est enfuit. Il a encore souffert, et tout ce qu'il trouve de mieux à faire c'est de tout plaquer pour aller avec qu'elle ! Pourquoi il va s'enterrer dans le Wisconsin, et même pas dans la cabane de son grand-père avec elle ?! »

Katsa resta silencieuse un moment réalisant que la jeune fille n'est pas au courant.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ?! »

« Au courant de quoi ? Je suis à Paris moi ! Personne ne me dit rien ! Je n'ai plus 4 ans, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Ce n'est plus la peine de me laisser dans une bulle de coton ! »

« Erin est paraplégique. Elle ne sent plus rien à partir du bassin. »

« Oh mon dieu. C'est pour ça que papa est partit dans le Wisconsin ? »

« Oui. Elle est dans un centre spécialisé, elle a besoin de soins quotidiens, et elle a des séances de kiné tous les jours. »

« Elle…Elle va bien ? »

« C'est dur psychologiquement. Elle ne peut rien faire seule. Mais la présence de ton père l'aide énormément. »

« Je ne savais pas, papa a essayé de me parler d'elle quelques fois au téléphone mais je ne l'ai jamais laissé continuer. Lui disant que je n'en avais rien à foutre d'elle. Je suis hypocrite. »

« Non, tu es en colère contre elle. Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle soit bloquée dans un fauteuil. »

« Ouais. Je…Je dois y aller les cours commencent. Bisous Kat'. »

« Bisous, bon courage May. »

Katsa entendit la clé être insérer dans la serrure et se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre pour éviter de se faire « rouspéter » par son chéri.

-Repas mexicain ce soir ! Ça te va ?

-C'est parfait mon cœur. Tu as le bonjour de May, elle vient d'appeler.

-Tu t'es levée pour prendre ton téléphone !

-Non Kacy me l'a apporté sur le lit avant de partir avec Lindsay.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Jay proposa une sortie en ville pour faire les magasins et se promener, profiter de refaire des trucs de la ville normale. Il poussa le fauteuil de la jeune femme jusqu'à la Sierra sur le parking de l'établissement. Il porta sa petite amie jusqu'au siège passager avant de mettre le fauteuil à l'arrière.

Jay gara la voiture sur la place pour personne en situation de handicap avant d'installer le fauteuil d'Erin et d'aider cette dernière à se mettre à l'intérieur.

-Merci. Je te pousse ?

-Ca va aller, je vais essayer de me débrouiller seule. Sourit la jeune femme.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement sur le trottoir, les passants se décalant pour laisser passer Erin qui ne s'attardait même plus face à leur visage de pitié. Elle tenta de descendre du trottoir mais ce dernier a un rebord et le fauteuil tanga dangereusement. Jay attrapa rapidement les poignées.

-Sous contrôle.

Erin lui sourit, et ils traversèrent la rue.

-Penses-tu qu'un de ces crétins seraient venu m'aider ?!

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin, les caissières saluèrent Jay avec un « Bonjour Monsieur » mais ne dirent rien à Erin.

-Bon et bien on va changer de magasin ma chérie ! Déclara Jay

-Attendez-vous chercher quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda l'une d'elles.

-Non.

-Et bien faite un tour pour regarder, vous trouverez peut-être chaussure à votre pied.

-Nous l'aurions bien fait mais comme vous n'avez pas salué ma petite-amie nous allons partir.

Sur ça Jay tourna des talons, et suivit Erin qui fit rouler son fauteuil fièrement vers la sortie. Ils allèrent faire un tour dans un magasin de décoration.

-Attention au tapis de ne pas vous blesser. Déclara la vendeuse en se dépêchant de tirer le tapis d'entrée.

-Ne vous embêtez pas à l'enlever pour moi. Souffla Erin gênée.

-Oh non ça fait longtemps que je voudrai l'enlever, mais ma chef n'est pas de cet avis.

Le couple commença à faire un tour dans le magasin

-Va faire un tour babe, mon fauteuil passe partout ici.

-D'accord, appel-moi si tu as besoin. Plaida Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Erin le regarda s'éloigner en souriant, gratifiante de le voir prendre un peu de temps pour lui.

-Vous formez un joli couple.

-Merci, il est très serviable depuis que je me suis retrouvée en fauteuil.

-Oh accident ?

-Oui on va dire ça.

-Vous faisiez quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-J'étais détective à Chicago. Vous auriez des petites décorations styles indiens ? Demanda Erin

-Bien sûr, je vais vous montrer.

La vendeuse avança à la vitesse d'Erin, elle lui montra différentes petites bricoles. Une flèche à motif, un attrape rêve dans les tons beiges et blanc avec de nombreuses plumes.

-Je vais les prendre.

-Je vais vous les mettre à la caisse, vous ne serez pas encombré pour continuer votre tour dans le magasin.

-Merci beaucoup.

Erin trouva d'autres petits trucs mignons, Jay la rejoignit un peu avant la caisse. Jay courut jusqu'à sa voiture pour mettre le sac à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il retrouva Erin, il l'aperçut par terre et les gens simplement la contourner au lieu de l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme redressa le fauteuil avant de prendre Erin par la taille et de la remettre dessus.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Non ça va. J'avais les gants que j'utilise pour faire rouler mon fauteuil.

Jay embrassa doucement son front avant de prendre les reines de sa chaise roulante. Ils continuèrent par quelques autres magasins avant de s'arrêter dans un petit café.

-Hmmm j'ai repris contact avec Stella.

-Stella de la caserne 51 ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, juste surprenant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amies. Observa Jay

-Bah justement, elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et aime tourmenter Kelly donc rien que pour ça je l'adore !

-Et tu as repris contact avec les autres de l'unité ? Demanda Jay

-Antonio. Et Upton m'a envoyé un message de bon rétablissement, me promettant qu'elle te ferait la misère pour moi quand tu retourneras au boulot. Je lui ai dit de ne pas te laisser conduire surtout.

-Et ! C'est injuste ça !

-Oooh non ! Que penses-tu de manger dehors ce soir ? Proposa Erin

-Je connais un deuxième lac dans les environs, avec les montagnes dans le fond…

Ils reprirent la route mais ne rentrèrent pas au pavillon médicalisé. Jay conduisit pendant une petite heure avant de s'arrêter. Il sortit un panier repas du coffre avant de pousser Erin à travers un petit chemin sauvage. Un chemin de bois ayant été fait facilita l'accès pour la jeune femme, avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur la plage, des sapins s'étalant tout autour du lac et les montagnes dans le fond, où le soleil cogne en descendant.

-C'est magnifique.

-J'étais sûr que tu aimerais.

Ils mangèrent face à ce spectacle que leur offre la nature. Erin lui confia quelques trucs sur son enfance, comme cette voisine qui avait déjà quatre enfants à s'occuper alors qu'elle était seule. Mais que le jour de Noël, elle l'avait invité à passer la journée avec eux. Elle avait pu jouer avec les fillettes de son âge, et manger un vrai repas entouré par une vraie famille.

-On fera Noël chez nous, à Chicago. On aura qu'à inviter, Will et Nathalie avec le petit Owen. Mouse, Katsa et les deux filles. Voight. Antonio et sa fille. On fera quelque chose de grandiose mon ange. Promit Jay

Erin posa sa tête sur le torse de Jay et observa les étoiles, quelques choses qu'elle a pris l'habitude de faire depuis son accident. Elle s'est rendue compte que la vie ne tient qu'à un fils et qu'à tout moment tout peut basculer. La jeune femme a appris à aimer les choses simples de la vie un magnifique coucher de soleil, la voile actée s'étalant au-dessus de sa tête… Erin sentit une des mains de Jay caresser son visage, ses cheveux alors que l'autre entrelace sa main, son bras posé à travers le ventre de la belle détective.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Entendit-elle Jay souffler avant de s'endormir lové contre lui.

Jay continua de caresser les cheveux de sa chérie pendant un moment avant d'embrasser son front. Il la prit comme une princesse avant de la ramener à la voiture. Il s'assura qu'elle soit accrochée avant d'aller récupérer le fauteuil et de prendre la route du retour.

-Hmmm Jay ?

-Dors Er, on rentre à la résidence.

Jay la mit en pyjama avant de l'installer sous les couvertures, et de l'embrasser. Il enleva son tee-shirt avant de se faufiler près d'elle. Erin passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jay, et il l'attira contre lui de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve à dormir sur lui, la tête niché dans son cou.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Deux semaines se sont passées dans une routine confortable pour les deux tourtereaux. Erin a retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et ne se laisse plus abattre par sa situation. Elle a repris un peu de poids au plus grand bonheur des médecins et du psy qui la trouve beaucoup plus épanouie.

-Jay ! Babe !

-Oui ?

-J'ai invité tout le monde à venir demain ici. Pour manger et aller se baigner ensuite.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te déranges pas ? Ça va être une étape pour toi de revoir nos amis. Tu te sens prête ?

-Oui, auprès de toi je peux tout relever.

-Ca va te faire du bien de les revoir. Souffla Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Ruzzek pour le mettre en garde de ne pas faire de bourdes par rapport à l'état d'Erin. La dernière chose qu'il veut c'est qu'Erin se sente mal à l'aise à cause de Ruzzek.

-Je vais aller faire des courses dans ce cas. Il faut pouvoir rassasier tout ce petit monde.

-Tu pourras prendre des mini glaces smarties ? Katsa et Mouse viennent avec Kacy, et Nathalie amène Owen. Non en faites tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir avec toi ! Je vais changer de haut !

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'aller dans la chambre pour se changer également. Erin enfila en tee-shirt noire et brossa rapidement ses cheveux. Ils se rendirent dans un supermarché et Erin demanda à Jay de la laisser gérer son fauteuil elle-même. Jay prit de quoi faire un barbecue, et pendant qu'Erin choisit l'accompagnement des grillages, en prévoyant large pour tout le monde. Pour le dessert ils ne se cassèrent pas la tête et prirent des fruits pour faire une salade exotique. L'après-midi se résuma par une balade dans la nature tous les deux, Erin voulant profiter au maximum de pouvoir faire ça avant le retour à Chicago de Jay. Car il devra bien retourner au boulot un jour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un champ de fleurs sauvages, Jay déposa un filet de baiser dans le cou d'Erin qui se mit à rigoler.

-Jayyyyyy

Le jeune homme la prit en photo alors qu'elle était à moitié retourner vers lui un sourire éclatant au visage, les yeux pétillants.

-Elle est magnifique cette photo. Il faudra qu'on la développe et l'encadre. Souffla Jay dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-C'est peut-être photographe que tu devrais faire.

-Ah que non ! Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à rester tranquille aussi longtemps ? Et mon plaisir de plaquer les méchants au sol ? Ou de pouvoir les cogner quand ils me résistent ?!

-Bah tu es bien calme ici.

-Oui mais c'est différent, c'est pour prendre soin de ma chérie.

-T'es trop mignon babe.

Jay prit le visage d'Erin en coupe avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le jeune homme prit sa petite-amie sur les épaules avant de traverser en courant le champ de fleurs et de se laisser tomber sur le parterre florale en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser.

-On va sentir la fleur après.

-Bah au moins tu sentiras meilleur. Plaisanta Erin

Jay fit mine d'être offensé avant de commencer à la chatouiller pour se venger.

-Jay stop ! C'est de la triche !

Mais le jeune homme continua ses petites attaques.

-Jay !

Le jeune homme plongea dans ses beaux yeux verts pour y voir de la stupéfaction. Il se retourna pour découvrir une vache les observant. Erin se redressa sur ses coudes, un troupeau de vaches faisant leur apparition dans le pré. La vache près d'eux posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay avant de totalement s'allonger, et de poser la tête sur le torse de Jay, tout ça sous les rires cristallins d'Erin.

-Oh je suis jalouse ! Rigola-t-elle

-Mais c'est quoi cette vache amoureuse de câlin humain ?!

-Voyant Jay tu es son taureau ! Je te l'avais dit que tu étais un super oreiller, regarde cette vache est d'accord avec moi pour le coup !

-Moques-toi !

-Je vais faire mieux ! Plaisanta Erin en le prenant en photo.

Erin s'aida de ses bras pour rejoindre Jay et posa sa tête sur l'épaule où la vache n'avait pas mis la sienne.

-Par contre il faudra que tu prêtes ta douche en rentrant ! On dirait que tu as travaillé dans une ferme pendant une semaine.

-Ce n'est pas sexy cette petite odeur sauvage ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est même dégoutant !

Jay se pencha pour réussir à capturer les lèvres d'Erin sans déranger son amie à quatre pattes. Ils rentèrent une heure après, et Jay fila directement sous la douche. Erin en profita pour aller voir à l'accueil s'il est possible d'avoir une table d'extérieur supplémentaire pour demain expliquant qu'elle va avoir de la visite et pas assez de place. Deux aides-soignants lui apportèrent le nécessaire.

-Jay, je vais au kiné, à tout à l'heure !

-Je te rejoins là-bas !

-Non ça va aller, va faire quelque chose que tu veux en attendant.

Jay émergea de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille.

-Tu es sûre que je vienne avec toi ma puce ?

-Ca va aller, j'aimerai que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi. Fais le pour moi.

-D'accord. Je t'aime. Souffla Jay en l'embrassant tendrement.

Erin le regarda amoureusement, son torse musclé, sa mâchoire carré, ses cheveux encore tout trempés. Elle continua à le détailler alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau vers la chambre. L'ancienne détective attrapa sa veste avant de traverser la cour pour rejoindre la salle de rééducation.

Jay en profita pour appeler sa fille mais tomba sur sa messagerie, il lui laissa un message sans évoquer le sujet d'Erin car il sait que sa fille ne veut plus entendre parler de la jeune femme. Il finit par aller enfiler des vêtements de sport. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas couru et en voulant prendre soin d'Erin il s'est un peu oublié et surtout oublié sa rééducation. Il doit faire retravailler sa jambe blessée et sa cage thoracique.

Il écrivit un petit mot à Erin pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas s'il n'est pas là quand elle rentrera à la maison. Jay courut pendant deux heures à travers des petits chemins de collines, profitant de l'air pur de la nature pour ressourcer ses poumons.

Il s'imaginait parfaitement se promener ici, sous les arbres baigné par les rayons du soleil qui essayent de transpercer à travers les feuilles, avec Erin à ses côtés poussant la poussette de leur dernier, lui tenant leur fille dans les bras lui montrant les animaux des envions : un écureuil, une biche. Et peut-être même qu'ils retourneraient voir cette vache très amicale avec l'humain pour que les enfants puissent la toucher et l'observer. Jay fit quelques étirements avant de regagner la ville et de faire deux-trois boutiques pour se racheter quelques tenues. Il en profita pour s'acheter un parfum qu'Erin aime pour lui faire plaisir.

-Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

-Je vais prendre un bouquet de lys mélangés à des roses.

-Je vous rajoute des feuilles ?

-Oui, un peu de feuillages et des marguerites s'il vous plait.

Jay récupéra le bouquet avant de rentrer aux pavillons. Erin était en train de mettre la table et de surveiller le repas.

-Hey te voilà ! Ça a été ta balade ?

-Ouais, j'ai couru un moment avant d'aller m'acheter quelques tenues. Et ça pour ma chérie. Souffla-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

-Il est magnifique ! Merci babe ! S'exclama Erin en embrassant Jay.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Jay.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne passent à table. Erin heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire le repas complétement seule, un vrai repas qui prend du temps. Une preuve à elle-même qu'elle peut faire les choses par elle-même c'est juste qu'elle doit s'y prendre d'une autre manière et s'adapter autrement. Elle s'aida de la machine au-dessus de son lit pour s'allonger elle-même dans le lit, voulant montrer à Jay qu'elle peut le faire. Lui montrer les progrès qu'elle a faits.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

Erin finit de se préparer, elle a réussi à enfiler elle-même une belle petite combinaison, et coiffer ses cheveux. Jay lui avait opté pour un jean clair avec une chemise noire.

-Je vais commencer les grillades, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Oui, je finis la salade de crudités.

-Tu as mis quoi dedans ?

-Concombre, maïs, tomate, cornichons, betteraves, carottes crus.

Jay embrassa le front d'Erin avant d'aller allumer le barbecue. Un coup retentit contre la porte d'entrée, Erin essuya ses mains avant d'aller ouvrir. Antonio est devant tout le groupe, et il s'avait à quoi s'attendre par rapport à la condition de la jeune femme, mais c'est un choc de le voir en réalité. De voir ce bout de femme si dynamique, si spontanée, qui réagit au quart de tour être paralysée dans un fauteuil. Mais il se ressaisit très vite comme le reste pour ne pas offenser Erin.

-Hey ! Voilà la plus belle !

-Tu fais toujours ton charmeur toi à ce que je vois. Entrez ! Jay est sur la terrasse en train de faire les grillades.

-Cool, on va manger du carboniser ! Rigola Atwater

Erin sourit en voyant la petite Kacy venir vers elle avec un bouquet de marguerites.

-Papy a dit que c'était tes fleurs préférées.

-Et bien il a raison, elles sont magnifiques. Merci ma puce. Souffla Erin

-J'espère que tu seras vite guérie. Déclara la petite

Il y eu un petit moment gênant avant que Mouse n'emmène la petite sur la terrasse.

-Excusez-la. Intervint Lindsay

-Il n'y a pas de mal ce n'est qu'une enfant, et puis c'est gentil de sa part. Tu dois être Lindsay, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Moi aussi, en bien.

La jeune fille s'excusa avant de rejoindre Mouse, laissant Erin accueillir les autres et remercier Maggie pour l'avoir aidé à entrer dans cet établissement. Voight était partit discuter avec Jay, et lui fit remarquer qu'Erin a bonne mine et qu'elle a l'air épanouie.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous ! S'exclama Katsa.

Jay râla en disant que ce n'était pas utile, mais la jeune femme balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main avant d'ouvrir la porte pour révéler May.

-Salut tout le monde !

Tout le monde alla la saluer à tour de rôle, avant que Jay ne prenne sa fille dans les bras laissant la surveillance du barbecue à Severide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma puce ?!

-J'ai une semaine de vacances, je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir quelques jours.

Erin sourit face à la scène mais ne se fit par remarquer. Jay ne lui a rien dit mais parfois elle surprenait des discussions entre lui et May où la jeune étudiante disait qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir à son sujet. Qu'elle ne voulait pas entre parler d'elle. Erin s'éclipsa dans la cuisine disant à ceux sur son passage qu'elle allait finir de préparer le repas et qu'ils n'avaient cas allé se servir à boire sur la terrasse. Lindsay qui avait été mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'imposer avec sa fille chez des gens qu'elle ne connait pas se permit de rejoindre Erin pour faire connaissance avec elle.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Je finis juste la salade de fruits.

-Je peux couper l'ananas si tu veux.

Elles firent le dessert ensemble, Erin angoissée à l'idée de savoir May ici. Et puis elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi stressant au final d'avoir toute sa famille ici et leur montrer son état.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Erin pour engager la conversation avec Lindsay

-J'ai rattrapé mon retard scolaire grâce à Mouse et Katsa. J'ai pu avoir mon diplôme rapidement en ayant des cours du soir et le week-end car ils me gardaient Kacy. Je vais entrer dans une école de médecine.

-Tu veux devenir médecin ?!

-Oui mais dans un dispensaire pour pouvoir aider les plus démunis. Qu'ils aient des médecins qui veulent vraiment s'occuper d'eux.

-C'est bien ça. Et il faut avouer que tu as eu du courage pour t'en sortir, remonter aussi vite la pente.

-C'est parce que quelqu'un m'a donner cette opportunité. Plus tard, quand j'aurai une bonne situation, et que Kacy sera bien. J'aimerai ouvrir un centre pour aider les autres personnes dans mon cas, aider ceux qui veulent s'en sortir mais qui ont besoin d'un coup de main.

-Il y a déjà des dispensaires qui font ça, mais qui manque de main d'œuvre.

-Tu penses que je pourrai me porter volontaire là-bas ? Demanda Lindsay

-Oui, tu peux y dispenser des cours là-bas. Ça sera déjà une très grande aide pour les gens dans le besoin, ils arriveront à faire des démarches par eux-mêmes et auront confiance en eux.

-Mais avec mes études et la puce je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ça.

-Le plus important pour le moment c'est que tu réussisses. J'ai été dans la même situation que toi, et il faut que tu t'accroches à ton objectif.

-Merci Erin ! Tu coupes les framboises ?

-Non on va les mettre entière.

Les deux filles furent rejointes par Stella et Katsa pour finir la salade de fruits tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Jay regarda sa fille discuter avec Atwater un peu plus loin, heureux d'avoir son bébé près de lui pour quelques heures.

-Hey P'pa

-Hey la mi-française.

-Alors ces vacances ?!

-Ça va, loin de l'agitation de la ville et des blagues pourries de Ruzzek.

-Hey mes blagues sont super ! C'est juste qu'elles sont trop subtiles pour toi ! Se défendit l'intéressé.

Jay le balaya d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

-J'étais au courant pour Erin avant de venir.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne voulais pas que je t'en parle. Remarqua Jay

-Katsa me l'a dit quand je l'ai appelé. Je suis désolée de la façon dont j'ai réagis. J'aurai au moins du prendre de ses nouvelles, et non comme ça. Même si je lui en veux ce n'était pas juste de ma part, surtout vu son état elle avait besoin de soutien et moi je n'ai fait qu'enfoncer son sentiment de solitude.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'a repris contact avec tout le monde il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle n'était pas prête. Et ça a été dur au début entre nous deux.

-Le handicap est dur à accepter quand il n'est pas de naissance surtout quand vous faites un métier comme ça. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Erin qui aime bouger. Et puis il y a les séquelles psychologiques de votre détention, les tortures et toute l'histoire avant votre enlèvement.

-C'est des études de psy que tu fais à Paris ? Plaisanta Jay

-Non mais ça paraît tellement évident. Non ?

Jay ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, un truc qui l'énerve plus que tout mais bon comme c'est son père elle ne peut rien dire. Erin entendit toquer à la porte mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de bouger Stella se dirigeait déjà pour l'ouvrir. Le petit Owen se précipita à l'intérieur avant d'enlacer les jambes d'Erin.

-Attention de ne pas te cogner dans le fauteuil trésor. Souffla Erin en caressant les cheveux du petit garçon.

-Et papa dit bêtises !

-Oh bah je ne suis pas étonnée du tout ! Il est comme tonton Jay ! Rigola Erin

-Désolé du retard ! On a été retenu plus longtemps que prévue aux urgences. S'excusa Nathalie

-Pas de soucis, on n'a pas commencé à manger encore. Les autre sont dehors en train de boire un verre, je finis juste de faire à manger.

-Tiens Nathalie a pensé que tu aimerais une orchidée. Apparemment il faut juste la laisser au soleil et à la chaleur et lui donné pas beaucoup d'eau.

-Les hommes et les plantes ! Se moqua Maggie en rentrant

-Je suis d'accord là-dessus ! Rigola Erin avant de remercier le rouquin.

Jay déclara qu'il était temps de passer à table. May soupira, elle n'aura pas eu le temps de parler à Erin en privé. Peut-être plus tard dans l'après-midi, pour le moment elle s'installa à table à côté de Lindsay qui a à peu près son âge. Jay embrassa les cheveux d'Erin en passant près d'elle avant de virer son frère pour se mettre à côté de sa chérie.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

May sourit à Erin durant le repas car elle la rend mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut mais Erin baisse les yeux ou fui son regard quand elle parle. Répondant seulement de temps en temps à ces sourires ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils signifient. Erin s'excusa pour aller prendre ses médicaments laissés dans la chambre, et Antonio plaisanta en disant qu'elle pourrait bientôt s'inscrire à une course de fauteuil roulant car elle se débrouille comme une pro avec le sien. Jay lui dit de se taire avec ça alors qu'Erin revenait.

-Ca va mon ange ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui, le médecin m'a prescrit de nouveaux médicaments à prendre. Je viens juste d'y repenser, ça va que je n'avais pas à les prendre pendant le repas.

Il embrassa sa tempe sous le regard attendrit de tout le monde. Burgess réussit à prendre le moment parfait du bisou. May se proposa à apporter le dessert pour éviter à ses parents de tout faire.

-Eh bien, je dis qu'Atwater, Katsa et Olinski débarrassent la table pour éviter aux deux jeunes de le faire. Déclara Voight en bon sergent qu'il est.

Ruzzek plaisanta de ne pas avoir été choisis, mais c'était sans attendre que Platt allait intervenir pour l'emmerder à son tour.

-Et du coup Monsieur Ruzzek va faire la vaisselle avec le Lieutenant Severide.

Antonio rigola face à la tête dépitée d'Adam et celle médusée de Severide d'avoir été choisi également alors qu'il ne dépend pas de la police.

-Je la ferai plus tard. Déclara Erin

-Non ils vont la faire. Assura Platt.

Les trois débarrassèrent la table alors que May déposa le plat sur la table. Erin emmena les deux petits choisirent leurs glaces. Jay la rejoignit, et profita qu'il n'y est personne pour poser une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Un jour ça pourrait être nous avec nos enfants. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu…tu vois ta vie avec moi…même si je reste bloquée dans ce fauteuil ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas ma vie avec une autre femme que toi. Personne ne peut t'arriver à la cheville ma puce. Promit Jay avant de l'embrasser délicatement comme si c'était une fleur fragile.

Voight qui venait d'entendre la déclaration du jeune homme, eu comme un poids qui s'envole de ses épaules. Celle qu'il considère comme sa fille est en de très bonnes mains, il sait qu'Halstead prendra soin d'elle, et il la prouvait en venant ici et en réussissant à convaincre la jeune femme de le laisser faire.

-Bon et si on allait se baigner maintenant ! Ce n'est pas à Chicago qu'on va faire ça ! S'exclama Ruzzek comme un gros gamin.

Chacun alla se changer dans son coin, Jay chercha Erin des yeux et Maggie lui montra la cuisine. Le jeune homme retrouva sa chérie à ranger des objets qui n'ont pas été mis à leur place.

-Tout le monde va se baigner, si tu allais te changer pour venir aussi. Je te descendrai sur le sable. Souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Erin s'éloigna dans la chambre, contente que Jay la laisse faire pour ne pas l'infantiliser devant les autres. Elle mit un peu plus de temps que prévue pour se changer, n'ayant pas prévue ça. Tout le monde était déjà parti à l'eau lorsqu'elle revint. Jay était en train de discuter avec Mouse et Antonio dans un coin du jardin, tous les trois en bermudas et torse nu. Ce qui permit à Erin et Katsa de se rincer l'œil sur leur homme respectif. Erin attendit sans rien dire, ne voulant pas l'interrompre après tout il s'est privé de ses amis juste pour être avec elle dans le Wisconsin. Alors Jay a bien le droit à un moment de répit à s'occuper d'elle. Après tout elle peut très bien les regarder s'amuser d'ici. Erin eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les garçons s'éclabousser dans l'eau avec les enfants, en temps normale elle aurait couru avec eux pour les couler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle en a tellement marre d'être coincée dans ce fauteuil, tellement marre de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle aime. May aperçut sa belle-mère sur la terrasse et voulut profiter de l'occasion pour aller lui parler. La jeune fille regagna à la brasse la rive avant de s'entourer dans un drap de bain. Mais le temps qu'elle traverse le jardin, son père venait de remarquer qu'Erin attendait.

-Je reviens. Déclara Jay en rejoignant sa petite-amie.

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme avant d'embrasser son front.

-Excuse-moi mon trésor.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour prendre du plaisir avec tes amis.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Tu es ma priorité. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant

Il la prit dans ses bras, Erin passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu veux aller dans l'eau ? Demanda-t-il

-Non pas pour l'instant, tu peux juste me mettre au bord de l'eau quand même ? Demanda Erin

-On ira se baigner après. Proposa Jay

-Oui va finir ta discussion avec Mouse et Tonio. Je vais prendre le soleil, et puis il y a les autres autours. Sourit-elle.

Jay retourna voir ses amis pour finir sa conversation laissant sa petite amie observer les autres. La petite Kacy vient s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et elles firent un château de sable ensemble.

-Est cro beau note château.

-Le meilleur, je suis sûre que les autres ne peuvent pas faire mieux que ça.

La petite couru jusqu'à Owen qui venait d'attraper ce qu'il pense être un poisson, laissant Erin seule de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. May saisit enfin sa chance pour aller lui parler. La jeune Halstead s'installa à côté d'elle sur le sable, Erin lui sourit timidement mais ne dit rien. Aucune des deux ne parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Alors comment c'est Paris ? Demanda Erin pour engager la conversation.

-Gigantesque. Avec des quartiers qui se ne ressemble pas, même les maisons ou immeubles ne sont pas les mêmes. La Tour Eiffel et l'Arc de Triomphe sont magnifiques, et les Champs Elysées c'est juste mythique, et super vivant la soirée. On y ait sortit plusieurs fois après les cours avec des amis. Et le Louvre vaut franchement le détour. Mais je n'ai pas encore fait Versailles.

-Tu t'es fait des amis là-bas ?

-Oui, on est un petit groupe d'Américain. Il y a aussi des Canadiens, des Russes, des Australiens, c'est plutôt marrant. Des fois on sort tous ensembles, normalement on va faire une soirée d'Halloween.

-Tu as réussi à t'adapter à la vie française ? C'est un peu plus différent que chez nous à ce qu'il paraît.

-Oui ils ont des salons de thé, c'est trop génial ! Tu peux y commander des infusions, des chocolats chaud… Manger une pâtisserie… Les macarons sont juste un pur délice ! Ils ont la meilleure gastronomie au monde ! La dernière fois on a été mangé un coq-au-vin c'était délicieux. Ils font mijoter le coq dans du vin rouge toute une journée et une nuit, avant de le cuire à feu doux avec un peu d'eau et de farine, des carottes et du tin parfois ils mettent des champignons en plus.

-Et tes cours ça te plaît ? Demanda Erin heureuse de voir l'enthousiasme dans les yeux de celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille.

-Oui, c'est super intéressant ! On fait plein de marketing, des expériences via ordinateur pour nos propositions, on va créer un logiciel pour de la gestion. J'ai pris l'option histoire et on voit l'histoire française c'est trop géniale. Ils ont une histoire super riche ! Tu savais que c'était le GIGN français qui entraîne notre SWAT ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ils leurs apprennent les techniques et tout ! C'est trop bien ! Il y a plein de choses comme ça qui nous viennent des français. Tu devrais voir tous les châteaux qu'ils ont ! Et de différents époques et styles ! Ils ont un patrimoine si riche qu'il faudrait consacrer au moins une année entière et sortir tous les jours pour tout visiter. Et encore je suis sûre que ça ne serait pas assez.

-Tu as plusieurs cours ?

-Marketing et gestion tout ce qui se relie à ça. Histoire, Littérature, et Journalisme.

-C'est bien. Je suis contente pour toi May. Tu as mérité d'arriver là où tu es.

Un léger silence tomba sur le duo, ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler maintenant. Elles savent qu'elles doivent aborder un certain sujet mais aucune des deux ne sait comment commencer, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre dirait.

-Ecoutes May…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

-Ecoutes May, je suis sincèrement désolée d'être partie pour New-York sans vous l'avoir dit. J'étais perdue, la situation était hors de contrôle et s'était encore tendu entre ton père et moi. Et le FBI en avait après ma mère, et la seule idée stupide que j'ai eue à ce moment-là a été de penser à lui sauver les fesses encore une fois. Et je sais que tu vas dire qu'elle ne fait que de m'utiliser et tu as entièrement raison. Mais si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferai et je vous en parlerai. Je ne serai pas partie comme une voleuse, je ne serai même peut-être pas parti du tout. Mais je ne peux pas refaire le passé. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça, mais…je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, je n'ai jamais eu de personne m'aimant réellement, des gens qui tenaient à moi. Jay a été le premier à vraiment m'aimer, à m'épauler, sans me juger, sans juger mon passé. Mais tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai été égoïste, et pensais qu'à moi. Je suis désolée. Et je suis désolée d'être partie la seconde fois. Mais… mais me retrouver dans…dans ce fauteuil…

-Eh, Erin. Je comprends. Je comprends ton départ, c'était super compliqué et ce flic ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Et Hank et Platt m'ont expliqués un peu ton enfance, enfin surtout Bunny. Et je comprends que tu es eu peur. Papa m'avait dit qu'au début de votre relation que tu voulais y aller vraiment doucement. Et puis tu en as souffert de partir de ta ville natale, de tous les gens que tu connais et aimes pour te retrouver dans une ville inconnue. Surtout avec ce qui est arrivé avec Nadia. Je te pardonne Erin, et franchement ton deuxième départ était compréhensible. Vous avez été torturé et tu découvres en te réveillant que tu es paralysée. Que tu vas être en fauteuil pendant longtemps. Et puis l'acceptation d'être en fauteuil prend énormément de temps. Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'est arrivée, que tu sois paralysée. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Souffla May en pleurant.

Erin essuya rapidement ses joues avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elles pleurèrent toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Erin embrassa la tempe de May tout en lui frottant tendrement le dos comme une mère le ferait à sa fille.

\- Pardonnes moi mon caractère. Souffla la fille de Jay

-Tu es pardonnais mon cœur. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Erin. Sourit May soulagée d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère.

Les deux filles observèrent les garçons jouer dans l'eau comme des gamins, encore pire que Kacy et Owen. Erin se retourna pour voir Jay finir de discuter avec Mouse.

-Tu devrais aller parler à ton père ma grande. Profites de le voir, tu n'es là que pour quelques jours. Conseilla Erin

May lui sourit avant de se lever.

-Ca va aller toi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas je me débrouille comme une chef.

May rejoignit son père, Jay embrassa les cheveux d'Erin en passant avant d'aller s'installer sur le ponton avec May. Voight en profita pour venir s'installer auprès de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille.

-Comment te sens-tu Kiddo ?

-Bien. Jay m'a beaucoup épaulé, et je me sens mieux depuis qu'il est là.

-Et comment tu t'adaptes à ton fauteuil ?

-Plutôt bien. Jay vient à toutes mes séances de kiné, et le soir il refait pareille. D'après les médecins ça permet de continuer à muscler et garder des réflexes dans mes jambes. Le plus dur c'est les séances de natation. Ça demande beaucoup d'efforts dans mes bras, épaules et dos. Le premier suspect qui me résiste il va avoir mal ! Rigola la jeune femme.

-Ca m'a manqué de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles. Avoua Voight

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant l'unité profiter de l'eau.

-Vous les avez eus ? Finit par demander Erin.

-Oui, tous sans aucune exception. Et ils ont pris la perpétuité sans possibilité de libération ou de réduction de peine.

-Ils ont déjà été jugés ?!

-Ca fait plusieurs mois Erin que tu es ici.

-Le temps passe si vite, je n'ai pas rien vu passer. Mais on n'a pas été appelé à témoigner. Observa-t-elle

-Parce que Mouse et Katsa l'ont fait, et qu'ils ont tout détaillés pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire.

Erin ne dit rien et regarde le couple. Mouse tenait la taille de Katsa, cette dernière appuyer contre lui rigolant à quelque chose avant de lever son visage vers son chéri et ce dernier l'embrasser doucement. Mouse aperçut Erin les regarder et lui sourit. Il embrassa le crâne de Kat' avant de les rejoindre.

-Hey.

-Hey ! L'eau est bonne ? Demanda Erin

-Ouais étonnant pour l'époque. Tu as perdu Jay ?

-Non il profite de voir tout le monde et il a raison. Merci pour ce que Katsa et toi avez fait.

-C'est ce que font les amis. On voulait faire ça pour vous, et puis j'avais une dette envers Jay à éteindre. Tu veux venir dans l'eau avec nous ?

-Jay profite de May, je ne veux pas l'embêter.

Will les rejoignit et passa un bras d'Erin autour de son épaule alors que Mouse faisait de même. Ils emmenèrent Erin dans l'eau et Ruzzek en profita immédiatement pour arroser la jeune femme.

-Ça vaut la peine de mort ça Adam ! S'exclama May avant de faire la bombe juste à côté de lui.

-Je propose qu'on fasse un concours ! Déclara Erin après un moment

Tout le monde attendit qu'elle continue, les enfants sous la surveillance d'Alvin et Voight.

-Hank et Alvin seront les juges. Vous devez nager jusqu'à la bouée blanche.

-Facile ! S'exclama Ruzzek.

-Mais sans utiliser vos jambes. Je ne peux pas les bouger, et dois me servir uniquement de mes bras, alors vous devez vous mettre dans ma condition. Vous verrez ce que je vis, et on verra qui aura la meilleure méthode et le plus fort.

-Ça tombe bien comme en plus on a des pompiers et du personnel médical en plus. Intervint Alvin.

C'est finalement Stella qui remporta la course, et qui se vanta auprès de Severide sur le fait qu'elle l'ait battu de loin. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rigoler et faire tout un tas de bêtises, profitant tous de retrouver Erin et s'adaptant très bien à son handicap. Atwater avait trouvé la solution parfaite de mettre la jeune femme sur ses épaules avant de poursuivre Ruzzek ou les enfants.

Ils repartirent tous après avoir mangé, après avoir passé une super journée. Le couple était en train de faire la vaisselle ensemble pour profiter du moment ensemble mais aussi pour aller plus vite.

-Eh babe.

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais peut-être retourner à Chicago.

Jay la regarda choqué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui dit de partir alors qu'ils sont plutôt bien.

-Pour…Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, non tu es formidable. C'est juste que tu devrais retourner à Chicago profiter de May. Elle n'est en ville que pour quelques jours. Elle serait heureuse d'en profiter pour passer du temps avec son père après tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais tu seras toute seule…

-Je serai capable de me débrouiller seule pendant quelques jours, ne t'en fait pas. Tenta de le rassurer Erin.

-Je ne serais pas rassurer aussi.

-Jay… Je ne peux pas venir à cause de mes rendez-vous avec les médecins. Et puis je ne serai techniquement pas toute seule babe. S'il te plaît, c'est ta fille il faut que tu profites de tous les moments possible avec elle.

-Tu tentes juste de trouver des excuses pour me faire partir d'ici ! A nouveau ! C'est comme ça à chaque fois! J'en ai marre! Tu veux de moi mais dès que les choses se complique tu cherches une excuse pour que je parte ou toi pour partir! Vas-tu arrêter un jour! Tu viens de te réconcilier avec ma fille et voilà que tu me repousses!?

-Jay, je veux juste que tu profites de ta fille. Je ne cherche pas à t'éloigner, absolument pas je t'aime trop pour ça. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Mais bien sûr !

-Jay… Et puis réfléchis tu dois retrouver un travail. Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça éternellement. Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi ! Je peux être seule quelques jours, ça ne me fera pas de mal ! Car quand tu reprendras le boulot je devrais me débrouiller.

-DES EXCUSES ! Hurla Jay avant de partir en claquant la porte violemment faisant sursauter Erin.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Erin tourna nerveusement son fauteuil, une demi-heure que Jay n'ait pas rentré. Pour un simple « prendre l'air » ça dure trop longtemps au goût de la jeune femme. De plus il est parti avec son portable et les clés de la voiture. Angoissée, Erin tenta une énième fois de l'appeler mais finit par tomber sur sa messagerie après 3 sonneries. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente repousser, ce n'était pas une tentative de le repousser. Elle a bien compris qu'elle a besoin de lui, que malgré tous ses efforts, il est obstinément dans ses pensées. Erin voulait juste qu'il profite du fait que sa fille soit aux Etats-Unis pour passer du temps avec elle. Si elle avait pu elle serait allée avec mais elle a tellement de rendez-vous avec les médecins. Erin attrapa son gilet avant de sortir de la maison, il est peut-être juste dans le parc, ou l'allée en train de faire les cents pas pour se calmer. Ou endormit dans la voiture. La détective eu beau scruter le parc des yeux malgré l'obscurité elle ne le vit pas. Une fois sur le parking Erin commença à faire le tour de toutes les voitures à la recherche de la Sierra.

-Excusez-moi ?!

Erin se retourna et aperçut un aide-soignant et la dame de l'accueil s'avancer vers elle.

-Mlle Lindsay, que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon…Mon petit-ami…Il… il est partit. Je le cherche. Il…Il conduit une GMC Sierra.

-Mr Halstead est parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Lui apprit la femme de l'accueil.

Erin ne dit rien mais essuya ses joues, les larmes ont réussi à couler.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On…On s'est disputé. Et…Et il est partit.

L'aide-soignant la raccompagna chez elle, et l'aida à se coucher. Erin se roula du côté de Jay et plongea son nez dans l'oreiller du jeune homme pour inspirer son odeur. Et les sanglots redoublèrent de plus bels. Elle n'aurait rien du dire, rien ne se serait passé comme ça. La jeune femme s'endormie d'épuisement, elle se rassura en se disant qu'il est partit faire un tour en voiture et qu'il va rentrer un peu plus tard. Demain matin elle s'excusera, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait mal interpréter ses paroles et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Le soleil se leva et vînt caresser le visage de la jeune femme. Erin étira un bras vers Jay mais elle rencontra que du vide, il n'est pas là. Il n'est donc pas rentré cette nuit. Elle s'aida du crochet pour se soulever avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, avant de prendre une jambe après l'autre pour la mettre sur les pieds de la chaise. Son portable est sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Erin déverrouilla l'écran et aperçut un message de la part de Jay.

« Bien arrivé à Chicago. »

Le cœur d'Erin se serra, il est partit sans lui dire, sans lui dire au revoir. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils se séparent dans d'autres circonstances, et non fâchés. La jeune femme se mit à douter sur le fait que Jay ne revienne un jour ici. Il ait partit en pensant qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle tapa un rapide message pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas fait ça pour se débarrasser de lui.

« Hey super. Profites de May, j'aurai aimé être avec vous. Je t'aime »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Erin décida de tenter de s'occuper en attendant son rendez-vous avec le médecin de ce matin. Elle fit couler un peu de café avec de préparer une pâte de pancakes. Son ordi se mit à sonner, Bunny tente de l'appeler à travers Skype. Erin se remémora sa conversation avec May, elle se rappela ce qu'elles ont dit à propos de Bunny. La jeune femme refusa l'appel avant d'envoyer un message à Voight, et de se rendre chez son médecin.

-Comment allez-vous Mme Lindsay ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais pire également. Je me suis disputée avec mon petit-ami, et on est partit sur une mauvaise conversation.

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Avez-vous des douleurs quelconques ?

-Non, hormis les crampes après des séances trop intensives de sports. Mais j'ai toujours aucune sensation dans les jambes, c'est un poids mort qui pend en-dessous de ma taille.

-Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas faire grands choses. Les lésions de votre colonne se remettent doucement mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vos jambes. Vous devriez voir un spécialiste pour votre colonne mais je vous recommande de commencer des séances de massage pour le dos. Ça vous détendra, et détendra surtout vos muscles.

-D'accord.

-On va continuer le traitement pour éviter tout risque d'infections, mais je vais le changer. Que votre corps ne s'habitue pas trop.

Erin écouta attentivement les prescriptions donnés, le médecin lui demanda si elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Disant que comme elle se dépense moins, il y a un risque de que son corps assimile mal et que ça ne finisse pas lui donner du cholestérol ou autres problème. Erin se rendit ensuite à son rendez-vous avez l'orthopédiste, et cet après-midi elle doit enchainer un rendez-vous avez le psy, puis le kiné. Et le lendemain avec un traumatologue ainsi qu'un rhumatologue. Dire qu'elle en a marre serait un euphémisme mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix là-dessus. La jeune femme fit quelque chose de rapide à manger avant de s'installer sur la terrasse avec son ordi pour regarder les petits boulots qu'elle pourrait faire même bloquée dans ce fauteuil. Elle ne veut pas rester sans rien faire et être un boulet pour la société, pour la personne qui s'occupera d'elle.

Jay lui est arrivé à Chicago pour la plus grande surprise de May. Il lui a juste omis de dire qu'il est parti après une dispute avec Erin, elles viennent juste de se réconcilier. Ils passèrent la journée à faire les boutiques, et manger en ville tous les deux, May lui racontant tout ce qu'elle fait à Paris.

-Will a des places pour les Cubs ce soir ! On y va p'pa ?

-Oui il en a trois ?

-Il en a eu 6 grâce à un patient dont il s'est occupé. Il nous en donne deux !

-D'accord, finissons l'aquarium avant de rentrer nous préparer tranquillement. Proposa Jay.

Le duo rentra à l'appartement, il reste quelques trucs là-bas. May fila la première sous la douche laissant son père dans le salon vide depuis qu'il est passé prendre pas mal d'affaires personnelles pour la résidence d'Erin. Il se demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment-même, normalement elle a deux rendez-vous aujourd'hui, en plus de celui avec le psy. Il espère secrètement que le traumatologue dira à la femme qu'il aime que ça se résorbe. Qu'elle ira bientôt mieux même si elle reste en fauteuil, lui donner une étincelle d'espoir dans ce tunnel sans fin pour elle.

-Vous allez revenir vous installer ici avec Erin quand elle pourra quitter le centre ? Lança May depuis la salle de bain.

Jay se ressaisit rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître devant sa fille.

-Hmmm je ne sais pas. Il faut voir si son fauteuil peut passer partout. La cuisine n'est pas adaptée, c'est trop haut pour elle. Alors il faut qu'on voie si on y fait des travaux ou si on en cherche un autre. Mais pour l'instant on se focalise sur sa convalescence.

-Oui, c'est le premier truc à faire. J'espère que les médecins se trompent et qu'elle pourra remarcher un jour, que ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps.

-Moi aussi ma puce. Moi aussi.

May repéra son parrain sur le parking du stade et se précipita vers lui-même si elle l'a vu il y a deux jours dans le Wisconsin.

-Hey toi ! Toujours un bonheur de voir ta figure.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Merci pour les places sinon papa aurait dû regarder un film d'amour ! Rigola May

-Oui mais pour sa petite fille chérie il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

-Ca je confirme. Lança Jay

Les deux frères se saluèrent avant que Nathalie ne les rejoigne, Jay salua la jeune femme avant d'enlacer les épaules de May.

-A qui tu as donnés les autres tickets ? Demanda Jay

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Mouse les frôla en voiture avant de se garer. Katsa et lui les rejoignirent tranquillement enlacés, la jeune femme a un bleu au niveau de la pommette.

-Kat' ? Commença Jay

Il sait que son ami ne ferait jamais de mal à une femme mais peut-être fait-il des cauchemars SPT et qu'il l'a frappé sans le savoir.

-Ça va, un dossier compliqué aujourd'hui. L'oncle chez qui j'ai été reprendre un enfant s'est énervé et il est devenu un peu violent. J'ai évité le plus gros de son poing mais pas évité le coin de cheminée derrière moi.

-Résultat une commotion pour madame. Commenta Mouse avant d'embrasser la tempe de sa chérie.

Le petit groupe s'installa dans les gradins pour assister au match, Will acheta un tas de cochonnerie à grignoter ce qui désespéra le docteur Manning car pour un médecin il ne montre pas franchement l'exemple. Erin qui était devant sa télévision pour regarder son équipe aperçut Jay dans les gradins lorsque la caméra fit un zoom sur les supporters des Cubs. Elle eut un pincement au cœur car en temps normale elle aurait été avec eux. Mais elle est heureuse qu'il passe du temps avec May qui a passé un bras sous celui de son père. Et savoir Jay profité aussi du bon temps après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle depuis qu'il l'a rejoint ici.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Après le match des Cubs, Jay et sa fille se firent un match des Blackhawks, un des Fire. Ils se sont rendus à la Navy Pier pour s'amuser un peu. May est sortie un peu avec Lindsay, les deux filles se sont un peu rapprochées depuis le Wisconsin. May a même réussi à traîner son père presque tous les jours au cinéma pour regarder un tas de films du moment se moquant de lui en disant que maintenant il serait à la page niveau film. Et Jay l'a emmené faire ce qu'elle aime le plus un tour de moto à travers la ville avant de prendre la route pour Springfield où ils se rendirent sur la tombe d'Abraham Lincoln. Ils passèrent deux jours en ville avant de reprendre la route pour se rendre à la foire de l'Illinois où il y a la légendaire course de porcelets. Après une semaine et demie de folie Jay finit par dire au revoir à sa petite fille dans le hall de l'aéroport, devant la laisser repartir en France pour reprendre ses études, les vacances étant terminées.

Erin tenta de s'occuper comme elle peut, une semaine qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelle de Jay. Il ne répond pas à ses messages ce qui brise le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivera jamais à être heureuse. Bunny a encore tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle, et elle a réussi à ne pas craquer et refuser tous ses appels mais ça ne l'enfonce qu'encore plus dans sa solitude. C'est sûr qu'elle échange toujours quelques sms avec Burgess mais ce n'est pas pareil. Sa vie d'avant lui manque tellement. Juste sortir en ville comme ça lui manque, elle en a marre d'être bloquée ici dans ce stupide centre, dans ce stupide fauteuil. La jeune femme sortie son œuvre sur lequel elle s'est mise en tête pour s'occuper un peu. Faire une étoile de Noël à partir d'allumette avec le bout brûlée pour faire un peu de couleur. Ça lui demande du temps ce qui l'arrange car du temps elle en a plein à tuer ! Epuisée et déboussolée, Erin partie se coucher sans avoir mangé ce soir-là, la solitude lui pesant vraiment sur le cœur. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer en plein milieu de la nuit, avant de sentir le parfum familier de son petit-ami.

-Hey rendors-toi ma puce. Souffla Jay en embrassant tendrement son front.

-Jay ?!

Erin se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et ne put se retenir de pleurer de soulagement en le voyant près de lui. Jay resserra son emprise autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui avant d'embrasser son front.

-Hey mon trésor. Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi. Je…Je n'aurai dû rien dire, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-Non, non tu as eu raison. J'étais content de passer un peu de temps avec ma fille, c'est moi qui est mal comprit ce que tu m'as dit.

-Je…Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis tellement vide sans mon équipier. Souffla Erin la tête enfouit dans le torse de Jay

-Et moi je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi. Sourit Jay en embrassant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Je voulais…Je voulais que tu trouves un travail parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme un homme au foyer. Mais je veux qu'on reste ensemble quand même. Je veux juste que tu retrouves une vie normale malgré mon handicap, ça ne doit pas nous arrêter.

-Je suis d'accord, mais tu veux bien qu'on en parle demain ? Tu as besoin de sommeil trésor.

Il dessina des cercles dans le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lui n'a pas sommeil, il veut juste profiter de la proximité de sa chérie.

Jay gara la Sierra sur le parking du centre hospitalier, il est 4h du matin mais Jay s'en fout, il veut juste rejoindre celle qu'il aime. Sans faire de bruit l'ex-Ranger ouvrit la porte de la maison, rien n'a changé, des allumettes trainent sur la table avec une étoile à côté signe d'un bricolage en cours. Son œil de détective remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y a pas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, et il en vînt à la conclusion qu'Erin n'a pas mangé ce soir. Le détective entra dans leur chambre et son cœur se serra en voyant Erin allongée l'oreiller de Jay contre sa poitrine une photo d'eux posé près de son visage. Il remit sans faire de bruit le cadre avant de se faufiler sous la couverture sans la réveiller. Il réussit à manœuvrer pour la prendre dans ses bras sans la réveiller. La jeune femme commença à bouger, Jay lui conseilla de se rendormir avant d'embrasser son front. Ils discutèrent un peu avant qu'Erin ne s'endorme de nouveau dans les bras de Jay. Ce dernier resta éveillé une partie de la nuit ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Au petit matin, il se faufila hors du lit sans réveiller Erin et alla préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Erin se réveilla avec l'odeur de bacon et de crêpes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au fait que durant la nuit Jay l'a rejoint.

-Jay ? Appela-t-elle

Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme fit son apparition avec un grand plateau dans les mains.

-Jay ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. C'est trop mignon.

Le jeune homme posa le plateau sur le lit avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Jay embrassa doucement son crâne avant de descendre dans son cou. Erin caressa les petits cheveux dans la nuque de Jay heureuse, ses craintes de cette dernière semaine s'estompant.

-Je suis désolé d'être partis comme ça. S'excusa Jay

-Oublions ça. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas rester sans emplois Jay. Moi non plus, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour au moins m'occuper, je vais devenir folle si je reste enfermée.

-Attendons juste que ton état s'améliore, que tu es moins de rendez-vous avec tes médecins, d'accord ?

-D'accord, ça va refroidir. Sourit Erin en montrant la pile de pancakes.

Ils en étaient à la moitié du plateau lorsqu'Erin remarqua le petit écrin. Jay avait suivis son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ouvre, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je voulais te faire plaisir. Et te donner quelque chose en preuve de mon amour pour toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours eu de relations simple et sincère mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je t'aime réellement.

Erin ouvrit la petite boîte et resta émerveillée par le bijou. Une bague en or rose, avec un diamant de taille moyenne et entouré de plus petits, tels un petit bouquet étincelant.

-Elle est magnifique. Souffla Erin

-Pas plus que toi trésor.

-Je t'aime. Lança Erin avant de l'embrasser.

Elle admira la bague à son doigt et ne put s'empêcher de sourire heureuse. Elle ne pourrait pas imaginer meilleur homme que Jay. Après le petit-déjeuner, et la vaisselle faite, le couple profita de rester tranquillement sous la couverture. Erin la tête posée sur le torse de Jay, traçant des cercles à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-Hmmm je pourrai rester des décennies comme ça. Murmura Jay le nez plongé dans la chevelure châtain de sa petite amie.

-Moi aussi, tu es un bon oreiller. Et j'aime bien la sensation de tes bras forts autour de ma taille. Rigola Erin.

Jay continua ses petits dessins du bout du doigt dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme ne faisant pas attention qu'il la caresse dans la zone qu'elle ne sent plus.

-Hmmm Jay arrête, pas là….

Erin se stoppa nette dans sa phrase, Jay retînt sa respiration venant de réaliser lui aussi.

-J'ai…J'ai senti…

-Tu as sentit dans le bas du dos ? Bredouilla Jay

-Oui…c'était…c'était léger mais j'ai senti une petite sensation. Une chatouille.

-Mais Er c'est géniale ! C'est une petite victoire !

Erin pleura de joie dans les bras de Jay, elle ne sent pas grand-chose, mais elle sent quand même que Jay la caresse à cet endroit.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir le médecin ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Attends ! Attends Er. Attendons quelques jours pour voir si quelque chose s'améliore, pour voir si tu ressens de plus en plus de chose ou non. Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois déçu si ce qu'il nous dit est négatif. On peut patienter encore quelques jours, nous concentrer sur cette zone de ton dos pour soulager, demander au kiné de travailler-stimuler cette zone.

-Tu as raison. Ça serait merveilleux Jay ! S'exclama Erin en l'embrassant.

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir mon cœur. On va traverser ça ensemble je te le promets.

Erin le regarda en souriant.

-J'irai bien prendre une douche… Souffla-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Douche à deux ? Comme ça tu pourrais être dispensée de ton fauteuil…

-Tu viens avec moi pour ma séance avec le psy ?

-Tu veux ?

-Oui. On est une équipe. Déclara Erin en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Jay.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

Erin se réveilla à cause du soleil illuminant la baie vitrée de la chambre. Elle se tourna vers Jay et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant dormir. La jeune femme caressa la petite barbe de quelques jours qu'il a laissé négligemment poussé.

-Hmmm, je vais raser si tu veux. Souffla-t-il à moitié endormi.

-Non j'aime bien. Ça te donne un petit genre que j'adore.

Jay rigola avant de rouler sur le flanc et de s'appuyer sur le coude pour embrasser Erin. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement avant qu'Erin ne le brise pour reprendre son souffle. L'estomac de la jeune femme se manifesta bruyamment les faisant rigoler.

-Je prends ça comme un signal pour te nourrir ! Rigola Jay

Il se leva avant d'attraper sa petite amie et de la mettre par-dessus son épaule comme un sac à patate. L'ex-Ranger se dirigea vers la cuisine ignorant les mi- menaces d'Erin s'il ne la reposait pas par terre, mais il adore l'entendre menacer et injurier comme ça et décida de la garder un peu plus longtemps sur son épaule. Il alluma la cafetière et sortit les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes avant de finalement la mettre sur le canapé.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me mettre sur mon fauteuil ! Je suis coincée ici maintenant !

-Bah oui !

-Mais du coup tu seras mon serviteur comme je ne peux pas bouger ! J'ai vachement envie d'un verre de jus de fruits.

Jay servit le verre avant de lui tendre en souriant, Erin s'amusa en l'envoyant lui chercher un gilet dans la chambre, puis lui demander d'ouvrir la baie vitrée, ne lui laissant pas deux minutes de répit pour qu'il fasse les pancakes.

-Hmmm tu crois que je peux avoir un bisou ? Supposa Erin

Jay lâcha un petit rire nerveux avant de la rejoindre et l'embrasser. Il retourna à sa pâte lorsqu'Erin lui demanda de l'aider à aller aux toilettes comme elle n'a pas son fauteuil à proximité.

-Tu le fais exprès. Souffla Jay dans son oreille lorsqu'il la reposa sur le sofa

-Bien sûr que penses-tu babe.

-Tu as de la chance que je t'aime toi. Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Jay nettoya un peu la maison après le petit-déjeuner, faisant les tâches qu'Erin ne peut pas en fauteuil comme les poussières du plafond et en hauteur, laver par terre ( _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _: Passer la wasingue comme on dit dans le Nord.)_

-On va être en retard chez le médecin Jay ! Lança Erin en sortant de la chambre

-Je change de tee-shirt et c'est bon. S'exclama Jay en embrassant ses cheveux en passant.

Erin expliqua au médecin qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose quand Jay avait caressé le bas de son dos. Jay se tendit quand il vit l'expression faciale du médecin après qu'il ait dit à Erin d'aller vers le lit d'occultation.

-Je suis désolé madame Lindsay, mais ce que vous avez ressenti ne signifie rien. Vos nerfs ne se touchent pas. Ce que vous avez senti c'est le plexus. Vous pouvez toujours avoir des relations avec votre partenaire et même tomber enceinte. Mais ce n'est pas un signe précurseur pour retrouver la motricité de vos jambes. Je suis désolé de vous apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, mais il serait mauvais de vous faire de faux espoirs.

Jay vit le visage d'Erin se fermer petit à petit et préféra couper là le rendez-vous avant qu'elle n'explose.

-D'accord, merci docteur. Viens babe on rentre. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent silencieux le premier quart de marche jusqu'à leur maison. Erin digérant la nouvelle difficilement.

-Donc ce n'était rien ce que j'ai senti.

-Non, tu as senti quelque chose alors qu'au début tu ne sentais rien. Je t'avais déjà caressé ici et tu n'avais rien sentis jusqu'à l'autre jour.

-Et si j'avais halluciné ? Genre je voulais tellement ressentir quelque chose que du coup mon cerveau me l'a fait croire ?!

-Non, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ça s'est amélioré c'est obligé. Souffla Jay en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Merci d'être là Jay.

Ils rentrèrent de discuter tout en rentrant. Ils parlèrent des inquiétudes d'Erin face au fait qu'elle ne sente rien et ne veut pas vraiment le faire. Elle aurait trop peur que Jay ne soit pas…satisfait car elle ne sentirait pas et donc ne partagerait pas ce moment intime avec lui.

-On s'en fiche de ça. Je vivrai sans car tout ce qui m'importe c'est être avec toi. Je t'aime. Je veux juste passer ma vie auprès de la femme que j'aime, c'est-à-dire toi Erin Lindsay.

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Avant ça, avant qu'on se sépare je commençais…je commençais à me faire à l'idée de devenir maman. Avec May ça se passait bien, elle m'a donné confiance en moi. Mais maintenant… Maintenant que je me retrouve dans ce fauteuil je ne sais plus. J'aimerai être confortable et ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un poids pour toi ou pour notre enfant. Me dire que je pourrai facilement m'occuper de lui… Mais avec mon handicap…

-Je comprends ma puce. C'est normal, ça demande déjà beaucoup un enfant. Et tu n'es pas prête encore, pas avec ton handicap pour le moment. On peut attendre, on attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Le plus important maintenant c'est qu'on trouve notre petite routine qui inclut le travail, tes rendez-vous et des sorties. On parlera futur quand tu iras mieux. Quand ce handicap sera derrière nous et qu'on vivra de façon normale avec. C'est encore trop nouveau pour toi, pour moi. Prenons notre temps.

-T'es parfait. Souffla Erin.

Ils passèrent un moment dans le canapé à regarder la télé avant de s'endormir à moitié. Jay porta la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'emmener au lit. Mais plus vraiment endormie Erin passa ses bras sous le tee-shirt de Jay. Il embrassa sa mâchoire et son cou alors qu'elle continuait de balader ses mains douces sur son dos et son torse.

-Tu es sûre ? Chuchota-t-il

-Absolument. Souffla Erin en l'embrassant.

Jay fut le premier à se réveiller après ce petit moment intime très doux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil pour se rendre compte qu'il serait temps de préparer à manger. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps parfait d'Erin avant de remonter la couverture sur elle.

-Le repas est prêt dans 15 minutes. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Hmmm des pâtes ? Avec de la crème ?

-Si tu veux princesse. Rigola Jay avant d'embrasser sa joue puis la commissure de ses lèvres.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Erin regarda Jay amoureusement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda-t-il en reposant le bouquin qu'il lisait

-J'avais juste envie. Rigola Erin

Erin rigola avant de se replonger dans son livre de coloriage. Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Erin avoir assez de patience ou même de l'intérêt pour ce genre de cahier de coloriage pour adulte. Mais comme elle dit ça lui passe le temps.

-Il y a une femme au centre qui est arrivée il y a deux semaines. Elle est en fauteuil aussi, une ancienne militaire. Elle s'est lancée dans les travaux manuels également pour s'occuper, elle m'a proposé de me montrer comment faire des attrapes-rêves.

-Oh c'est super ! Ça va te faire une amie, et puis te changer les idées ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

-Ca va aller avec toi ? Demanda Erin

-Bien sûr pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça, comme elle est militaire…

-Ne t'en fais pas Er. Ça va. Et puis je me suis fait aider, je continuais à aller à mon groupe de soutien même après ton départ. Et j'ai commencé à regarder s'il n'y en avait pas un ici dans le Wisconsin pour continuer.

Erin l'embrassa brièvement avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller prendre du café. Un coup retentit contre la porte, Erin se transféra elle-même sur son fauteuil avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

-Hey Erika !

-Hey, j'ai ramené le matériel pour les attrapes-rêves.

-Super, on peut se mettre sur la terrasse. Autant profiter du beau temps avant l'hiver !

Jay salua la nouvelle amie d'Erin avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre avec son portable juste en mimant le mot « Voight » à la jeune femme. Les deux filles s'installèrent dehors lorsque Jay revint son arme au flanc.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Erin

-Voight vient d'appeler, apparemment un de leurs suspects serait connecté à une ville près du centre. Il voulait envoyer quelqu'un de l'unité mais il a pensé que comme j'étais déjà sur place et que je cherche un boulot, que je pourrai le faire.

-Soit prudent d'accord ?

-Promis, amusez-vous bien.

Jay se rendit dans la ville suivante et fit le topo avec l'équipe sur place. Il prit une heure pour relire le dossier que les Renseignements ont fait avant d'aller faire ses propres recherches sur le terrain. C'est plus facile de vérifier sur place que de passer par des suppositions faites par les différents membres de l'unité. Jay élimina plusieurs pistes rapidement mais trouva de nouvelles possibilités. Il rentra en début de soirée, et trouva Erin derrière les fourneaux en compagnie d'Erika. Le jeune détective en profita pour aller sur la terrasse pour faire un topo avec Voight via Skype.

-Babe c'est prêt tu viens manger ? Intervint Erin

-J'arrive trésor, je finis juste ça.

Voight sourit de l'intérieur en entendant l'interjection entre le couple, mais ne montra rien, il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

« Vas-y, ça pourra attendre demain. Ne la fait pas attendre. »

« On a une invité ce soir, une femme avec qui Erin s'est liée d'amitié. Je travaillerais un peu plus le dossier après manger. Je vous tiens au courant sergent. »

« Embrasse Erin pour moi Halstead. »

Sur ça Jay retrouva les deux filles qui rigolèrent en attendant une réaction de la part de Jay par rapport au plat.

-Vous avez mis de la coco ?!

-Oui mais est-ce que tu vas trouver l'autre petit truc en plus ?

Jay goûta le riz, recherchant la légère saveur en plus qui le parfume.

-De la mangue ? Demanda-t-il

-Il m'épate ! Il n'a même pas hésité ! Commenta Erika

-C'est un estomac sur patte voilà pourquoi il a trouvé ! Se moqua Erin

-Ou tout simplement parce que je suis un super détective.

Jay se colla à la vaisselle avant de se replonger dans son affaire. Erin se changea pour la nuit avant de retourner dans le salon, voir Jay qui n'a pas bougé de place.

-Hey babe tu viens te coucher ? Souffla-t-elle

-Vas-y je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Mais après quelques minutes Jay ferma le dossier avant de rejoindre sa petite-amie dans le lit. L'affaire ne doit surtout pas passer avant elle, ça attendra demain. La dernière chose qu'il veuille c'est qu'elle se sente mise au second plan par rapport à une enquête. Jay passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Erin avant de l'attirer contre son torse.

-Je t'aime sweetheart. Souffla-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure de la belle brune.

Jay prit son temps pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec la jeune femme, il se rendit au psy avec elle. L'enquête attendra l'après-midi, sa chérie en premier.

-Erika veut qu'on se voie au terrain de sport, apparemment il y a une équipe professionnelle de basket qui vient pour échanger.

-Une bonne idée, ils pourront te donner des conseils pour accepter ton handicap et des astuces pour faire des activités autres que des travaux manuels. Sourit Jay

-Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'abandonne pour y aller ? Demanda-t-elle

-Absolument pas. Vas-y, je vais retourner en ville pour finir l'enquête.

Jay se baissa pour l'embrasser et ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras avant d'inspirer son parfum.

-Je t'aime mon ange, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux avec quelqu'un autre que ma mère et May. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Erin tenta de refouler ses larmes et de rien laisser paraître mais les mots du jeune homme la touche. Elle profita d'avoir un peu de temps avant qu'Erika n'arrive pour demander à un aide-soignant de l'emmener chez le notaire le plus proche. Elle demanda à modifier son testament et que s'il lui arrive quelque chose que tous ses biens reviennent à Jay Halstead et May Halstead. La jeune femme rentra pile à temps au centre pour rejoindre son amie. Alors qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Jay est en train de reprendre contact avec des amis de lycée pour réussir à résoudre l'enquête que Voight lui a confié.

-Tiens Jay ! Revenu dans le Wisconsin ?

-Salut Jake, ouais pour un petit moment.

-Toujours à Chicago sinon ? Demanda son ami

-Oui, j'y suis détective aux Renseignements. Je suis ici pour raison familiale on va dire, et puis mon boss avait besoin d'un détective sur place.

-J'ai suivis l'enquête aux infos. Tu sais, je ne dis ça que comme ça, mais j'ai des doutes sur Roger.

-Roger Parkinson ? Le deuxième quarter back au lycée ?

-Oui, il a changé depuis. Il s'est mis à boire et tremper dans des trucs louches. Mais la dernière fois au bar il parlait d'acheter une arme. Et il parlait de quelqu'un, bizarrement ça ressemble vaguement à la façon dont est morte la victime. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Merci vieux, je vais creuser de ce côté.

-Tu devrais passer à la maison un soir voir Linda et les enfants. Viens avec ta copine !

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à voir du monde comme ça.

-Comment ça ? Demanda son ami

-Elle est en fauteuil après un accident de travail.

-Oh. Venez quand elle sera prête ! Je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendra bien avec Linda !

-Je pense, je te tiendrai au courant ! Lança Jay avant de s'éloigner.

Il vit avec le chef du commissariat pour avoir l'adresse de Roger Parkinson ainsi que ses antécédents pour voir s'il connaissait par hasard la victime, ou s'il y a quoique ce soit qui pourrait le relier au meurtre. Jay se rendit sur place avec des patrouilleurs du commissariat.

-Roger Parkinson vous avez le droit de garder le silence tout ce que vous direz pourra et serra retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

-Attention Jay Halstead est de retour parmi les vivants ! Ricana le suspect alors que Jay le fit monter dans une voiture de patrouille.

Une fois de retour au commissariat le chef remercia Jay.

-Ecoutez, ça fait des années que nous n'avons plus d'unité criminelle. Ce que je vous propose détective, c'est de former votre propre unité, et de diriger la criminelle de la ville.

-Carte blanche pour mon unité ? Demanda Jay

-Absolument.

-C'est d'accord. Déclara Jay

-Bienvenue sergent Halstead. Le maire ainsi que le commandant feront très certainement une petite cérémonie pour cela.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

Jay se tînt droit près du maire et du commandant de police dans son uniforme officiel. Erin étant au premier rang, elle s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion et revêtue une jolie tenue pour Jay.

-Rendez notre ville et ses alentours encore plus sûr Sergent. Déclara le maire.

Jay les remercia avant de demander aux journalistes de le laisser tranquille ne voulant pas s'afficher sur les écrans et encore moins qu'on voit ou ennuie Erin.

-Félicitation mon sergent. Souffla Erin avant de l'embrasser.

-Hmmm comme je suis sergent j'ai le droit à un deuxième bisou ? Quémanda Jay

Erin rigola avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils en profitèrent pour manger quelques petits fours et Jay pour rencontrer quelques policiers qui pourraient peut-être prendre dans son unité.

-J'ai l'impression de me sentir comme Voight quand on lui a donné carte blanche. Commenta Jay en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Erin.

-Oui mais tu ne feras pas un aussi bon choix que lui puisque tu ne peux pas t'auto choisir ni moi !

-Non c'est sûr personne ne peut arriver à notre cheville mais ils peuvent tenter de nous égaler. Je prendrai bien Monica et Miranda, elles ont bonnes réputations, travaillent bien.

-Et cet ex-militaire qui est venu se présenter tout à l'heure ? Proposa Erin

-Ce Raimanu ?

-Oui, il avait l'air bien.

-Va pour lui alors. Je prendrai bien aussi cet officier Spike.

-Vous ne serez que 5, ça va être assez ? S'inquiéta Erin

-Oui, on n'est pas à Chicago ça sera largement assez. Tu veux rentrer ? Proposa-t-il

-Volontiers, mais si tu veux aller leur dire tu peux. Je me vengerai sur les macarons en attendant !

Jay embrassa ses cheveux avant de filer voir les deux femmes. Il leur expliqua tout avant qu'elles n'acceptent, Jay alla ensuite voir les deux garçons. Le nouveau sergent leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain dans leur nouveau locaux pour déblayer les cartons qui ont étés entassés depuis qu'il n'y a plus d'unité. Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote lorsqu'elle repéra Jay revenir dans sa direction.

-On rentre mon cœur ?

-Oh oui. Que je profite de mon sergent. Susurra Erin

-J'aime cette idée.

Une fois à la résidence la jeune femme repéra la voiture de Severide sur le parking.

-Tiens on dirait que Severide est là. Commenta-t-elle

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi viendrait-il ?

Le couple rejoignit leur pavillon pour apercevoir les deux pompiers sur le perron.

-Hey vous voilà ! Joli uniforme ! Déclara Kidd

-Merci, je viens d'être promu. Que nous vaut cette visite surprise ? Demanda Jay

-On a quelque chose à vous dire. Intervint Severide

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Jay ramena des boissons.

-Kelly et moi allons nous marier ! On aimerait que vous veniez. Et Erin que tu viennes choisir la robe et tout le tralala avec moi, Gabby et Brett.

-Avec plaisir ! Sourit Erin.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sur la terrasse une bière à la main. Jay n'aimait pas vraiment Severide au début mais il a appris à le connaître et le respecter avec le temps. Ce n'est qu'un mec qui es dévoué à son travail et qui à côté de ça ne prend que de mauvaises décisions.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si on prend Erin avec nous à Chicago ?! Lança Stella pendant le repas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous venir ici ? Essayer de trouver votre bonheur dans le Wisconsin, en plus les prix seront moins chers. Déclara Jay

-Ouais pourquoi pas. Je vais le dire aux filles, on prendra une chambre d'hôtel pour passer deux jours.

-La cabine de mon grand-père est à trois quart d'heures d'ici. Si vous voulez je vous la laisse pour vos deux jours.

Erin glissa sa main sur la jambe de Jay et entrelaça leurs doigts. Les deux couples finirent le repas avant qu'Erin ne leur propose de rester dormir et prendre la chambre d'ami bien que petite. Le lendemain Jay partit tôt pour aller s'occuper de ses nouveaux locaux avec l'aide de Severide qui s'est proposé à venir déblayer. Les deux filles s'occupèrent tranquillement de leur côté en profitant pour mieux se connaître. Le mariage se déroula trois semaines plus tard, dans un grand lodge décoré soft mais chic. Et les mariés ont veillés à ce qu'il y est assez d'espace pour qu'Erin puisse circuler avec son fauteuil. Katsa venait d'enfiler sa longue robe rouge foncé tirant sur le marron, étant la sœur de Kelly, Stella voulait absolument qu'elle soit sa témoin principale. La jeune femme emprisonna ses cheveux dans un chignon où elle laissa échapper quelques mèches folles avant de se maquiller légèrement avec des paillettes essentiellement. Mouse ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, la robe épouse parfaitement la silhouette fine de sa partenaire, laissant ses épaules frêles en valeur. Katsa attrapa la cravate de Mouse avant de lui mettre autour du cou et de la fermer. Elle lui vola un baiser mais Mouse la coinça contre lui et la serra le plus fort qu'il peut contre lui.

-Hey tu vas bien ? Souffla-t-elle

-Oui.

-Craig…

-Ça va, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours mais c'est sûrement idiot.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin tu sais mon cœur.

Mouse l'embrassa tendrement tout en prenant son visage en coupe. Une larme perla le long de la joue du jeune homme, Katsa l'essuya doucement un pincement au cœur. Elle a horreur de le voir pleurer. Un coup retentit à la porte, elle embrassa la joue de son chéri avant que la petite Kacy n'entre vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pâle en dentelle.

-Regarde ma robe !

-Tu es superbe princesse, prête pour faire la fête ? Demanda Katsa en la prenant à bras.

-Oui !

-Et maman est prête ?

-Oui elle a mis une belle robe rose très claire !

Lindsay entra au même moment, Mouse prit sa main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

-Tu es splendide. Commenta-t-il

-C'est grâce à vous. Vous m'avez sauvé. Mme Hermann veut qu'on la rejoigne à l'église, Erin et Gabby y sont déjà.

-D'accord, tu peux y aller en avance avec Kacy et Brett ? Je vous rattrape sur le chemin. Déclara Katsa

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mouse qui n'avait pas bouger l'air toujours triste. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Souffla-t-elle

-J'en sais rien. C'est sûrement stupide, ça vient sûrement de tous ses souvenirs…

-T'es un héros Craig. On se retrouve à la cérémonie.

La femme de Hermann fit une dernière fois la répétition avec le placement des demoiselles d'honneur et des témoins. Ce fut comme ça que pendant la cérémonie Katsa se retrouva face à Cruz, Gabby face à Casey, Brett face à Capp, Erin face à Jay, Lindsay face à Adrian le frère de Stella.

La petite Kacy fit son apparition en lançant des fleurs dans l'allée alors que May qui a pu se libérer juste pour la cérémonie arriva avec les alliances. Severide n'attendit pas réellement le signal du prête pour embrasser amoureusement Stella sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les témoins sortirent en premier suivit des amoureux pour un lancer de pétales à l'extérieur. Cindy insista pour faire des photos devant l'église avec tout le monde. Jay attrapa doucement Erin par la taille et la tînt contre lui pour qu'elle n'apparaisse pas assise sur son fauteuil sur les photos.

-Madame Severide une dance ? Souffla le Lieutenant du Squad à l'oreille de Stella

Les mariés ouvrirent la piste de dance vite suivit par les autres. Et le handicap d'Erin ne les empêcha pas de la faire danser tout de même, au contraire.

-Ca y est tu t'es enfin rangé ! S'exclama Casey en rejoignant son ami

-Oui qui l'aurait cru.

-Qui aurait pensé un jour voir le grand Kelly Severide se ranger et s'engager dans une relation sérieuse ! Plaisanta le capitaine du 81.

-Il fallait trouver la bonne et que je m'en rende compte. Avoua Kelly

-Je suis étonné que ta sœur ne te l'ait pas fait remarquer plus que ça.

-Elle a essayé mais d'après elle je suis une cause perdue. Elle a laissé tomber, surtout qu'elle a sa propre vie maintenant avec son copain et la jeune qu'ils ont recueilli. Bon je ferai mieux d'aller offrir une danse à la mariée et toi faire de même avec ta femme ! Déclara Severide en s'éloignant retrouver Stella.

Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux sous les yeux de tous leurs invités. Erin ne put s'empêcher au fait que Jay allait lui demander de l'épouser quand elle a quitté Chicago. Elle se mit à rêvasser de comment la soirée aurait été si c'était leur mariage ce soir et non celui des pompiers.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

Jay ferma leur sac, ils partent pour Chicago deux jours. Erin voulant participer à la manifestation féministe qui va avoir lieu. Un mouvement né du #MeToo sur les réseaux sociaux, et se concrétisant par une marche. Mais aussi pour montrer qu'elles ont du pouvoir et surtout le droit de décider quoi faire avec leur corps. Le jeune homme avait surpris Erin à écrire #MeToo sur Twitter, ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment surprit. Et quand elle a commencé à parler de ça, Jay lui a simplement proposé d'aller à Chicago pour participer à la marche. Ça lui permettra en même temps d'aller finaliser certains trucs avec la tour d'ivoire par rapport à son nouveau poste dans le Wisconsin où il exerce depuis trois semaines. Laissant temporairement les reines à Raimanu l'ancien militaire.

-Prêt babe ? Lança Erin depuis l'entrée.

-Oui en route.

Il porta sa petite-amie pour la déposer sur le siège passager de la Sierra avant de se glisser derrière le volant. La route début de route se fit sur la musique de Despacito et Erin ne put s'empêcher de bouger un rythme avec la musique. Le beau temps étant avec eux, ce fut plus agréable de conduire, et Erin admira les magnifiques paysages qui se déroulent sous ses yeux, n'ayant pas profité la première qu'elle est arrivée dans le Wisconsin.

-Il faudra que tu me montres cette fameuse cabane un jour. Déclara-t-elle

-Tiens, Erin Lindsay ne viendrait-elle pas de me demander de l'emmener dans la cabane de mon grand-père, cette même cabane où elle ne voulait pas y aller la première fois que je lui en ai parlée ?!

-Oui bah j'ai changé d'avis ! Et tu devrais en profiter Halstead car tu vas pouvoir m'emmener à ton truc ennuyeux de pêche !

Le rire amusé de Jay retentit dans la voiture ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Erin. S'il y a bien un truc qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, hormis être dans les bras de son chéri, c'est d'entendre son rire franc et heureux. Elle se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur son bras.

-Hmm pas bien Lindsay d'essayer de me déconcentrer quand je conduis ! Plaisanta-t-il

-D'accord, donc tu es punis de bisous pour deux jours !

-Quoi ! Non tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre de coup en change de vitesse.

-Excuse bidon, c'est une automatique. Seules les français ont des voitures où tu dois changer de vitesse toi-même et je répète tu es puni de bisou !

Jay mima de bouder mais Erin ne flancha pas et ne l'embrassa pas pour le réconforter. Ils arrivèrent à Chicago en début d'après-midi et s'arrêtèrent au District sur demande d'Erin. Jay fut surprit qu'elle veuille y aller, mais ce qui montra qu'elle accepte son handicap un peu mieux.

-Mon dieu pincez-moi ! Regardez ce que la petite souris nous amène ! S'exclama le sergent Platt en apercevant Erin entrer dans le district

Les patrouilleurs présents dans le hall se mirent au garde-à-vous devant elle réchauffant le cœur de la jeune femme. Platt l'enveloppa dans une brève étreinte avant de dire aux patrouilleurs de disposer. Crowley sortit du bureau accompagnée du commandant Lugos, Erin se raidit en le voyant. C'est lui qui l'a viré de la police de Chicago.

-Détective Halstead, Détecti…

-Elle n'est plus un détective. Corrigea Lugo

-Détective Lindsay. Contente de vous revoir dans le coin. J'espère que vous allez bien. Continua Crowley en fusillant Lugo du regard au début.

-Bien, merci Commandant. Ça fait plaisir de repasser par le District.

-Je me demandais ce qu'était l'agitement qu'on entendait d'en haut, mais je comprends maintenant. Intervint Voight en descendant.

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement avant que Voight n'échange un signe de tête avec les commandants.

-Hey Erin !

-Salut Hailey. Ils ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure ?

-C'est elle qui leur mène la vie dure ! Commenta Platt

-Bien, ne les laisse pas trop se laisser aller ! Plaisanta Erin

-Tu veux monter en haut ?

-Bah ça va être dur de monter en bas ! Répliqua Erin

Tout le monde rigola même Crowley face à la répartie de la jeune femme. Jay fit mine de bouder mais ne put résister au visage d'ange de sa chérie. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses cheveux mais Erin se poussa légèrement.

-Tu as oublié que tu es puni ?!

Jay la porta rapidement à l'étage pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et voir si l'open-space à changer avant de se rendre en centre-ville. Erin arbore un tee-shirt « solidarité féminine » sous une veste classe, alors que Jay passa un tee-shirt violet foncé avec le hashtag dessus. Des femmes félicitèrent, remercièrent Jay pour sa participation à leur cause. Erin profita du fait que Jay la pousse pour enfiler les gants qu'elle utilise pour faire rouler elle-même le fauteuil.

-Tiens vous voilà à Chicago ! S'exclama Will en abordant le même tee-shirt que son frère.

-Oui, on voulait participer à ça. Et toi ?

-Nathalie voulait y aller avec Maggie et April.

Erin les abandonna pour rejoindre les trois femmes un peu plus loin. Et quelques mètres plus loin, Katsa et Lindsay les rejoignirent. Chacune proposa de se relayer auprès d'Erin pour la pousser, qu'elle ne s'épuise pas trop. A la fin de la marche soit trois heures plus tard tout le monde s'arrêta et les organisatrices firent quelques discours. Will et Jay échangèrent un regard avant de monter sur scène sous le regard choqué et interrogateurs des filles qui les connaissent. Will commença à jouer de la guitare avant que Jay ne commence à chanter « Goodbye my lover » de James Blunt. ( watch?v=4jAyZ4njHsc) Erin resta stupéfaite de l'entendre chanter de cette manière, d'une voix douce mais puissante en même temps. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il chantait, et pourtant il a une belle voix. Erin rompit la punition du bisou lorsque Jay descendit jusqu'à elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement à la fin de la musique.

-Je vous invite à boire un verre ! Lança Will alors qu'ils regagnaient tous le parking.

Tout le monde accepta pour le coup, qui refuserait un verre gratuit ?!

-Sans moi. Je vais rentrer. Déclara Katsa

-Maman ?

-Vas-y ma puce, je suis sûre que quelqu'un pourra te ramener. J'ai juste envie de m'allonger un peu.

Lindsay la serra doucement sachant qu'elle a encore mal là où elle a été opérée. La jeune femme rentra à l'appartement profiter du calme, Lindsay allant normalement passer la nuit chez Kelly et Stella avec Kacy.

Encore une autre dispute entre le jeune couple. Mouse commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Cette nuit-là, il partit, encore, en claquant la porte de leur appartement pour aller s'aérer la tête. Après avoir claqué la porte, il pouvait encore entendre Katsa lui crier dessus mais tout ce qui le faisait descendre les marches plus vite c'était justement ces injures provenant de la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde. Mais Katsa, elle, continuait à débiter plus fort, elle pétait complètement un câble. En pensant que cette dispute, cette fois n'était partie que d'un verre s'étant brisé sur le sol après que Mouse l'ait fait tomber en voulant le ranger dans le placard.

Après être sorti de son immeuble, Mouse tourna au coin de la rue quelques minutes plus tard à deux pâtés de son immeuble et s'enfonça dans une rue pas vraiment éclairée. Il avait la tête baissée et donnait des coups de pied dans tous les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il regrettait, certes, ce qu'il avait pu dire à Katsa comme à chaque fois, après tout il était sur les nerfs tout comme elle.

Au bout d'une heure, Katsa commençait tout juste à se calmer et remarqua que Mouse n'était toujours pas revenu. D'habitude il revenait au bout d'une demi-heure grand maximum mais là il n'était pas là et cela inquiétait notre belle brune. Elle prit son téléphone qui était sur la table basse à côté du sien

 _« Tiens il n'a pas pris son téléphone, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » pensa Katsa en tapant le numéro de Jay, sachant qu'ils étaient inséparables, comme des frères, elle espérait qu'il soit allé le voir surtout qu'il est à Chicago deux jours.

\- Hello Katsa, c'est Erin, Jay est sous la douche ça va ?

\- Oh salut Erin, j'en conclu que Mouse n'est pas avec Jay.

\- Heu non pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si ça va, enfin je pense mais ne t'inquiète pas, passe une bonne soirée, profite de ton homme et dit lui bonjour de ma part, on se voit demain de toute façon.

\- Oui demain, mais tu es sure ? Tu me parais bizarre, tu veux qu'on vienne ? Lui répondit Erin, inquiète pour son amie.

\- Non ça va, bon je dois y aller, à plus.

Katsa raccrocha directement ne voulant surtout pas alarmer son amie, elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça pour le moment, et elle ne veut pas l'embêter avec son handicap. Jay avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre après tout. Après avoir jeté son téléphone dans son sac à dos, Katsa sortit presque en courant de l'appartement, ne faisant pas attention à qui elle laissait derrière ou même mettre un mot pour Lindsay.

Elle rejoignit vite sa voiture car un orage déferlait sur la belle ville de Chicago couvrant le ciel gris et noir par la tombé de la nuit. Elle voulait surtout retrouver Mouse au plus vite avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette ou qu'il attrape froid.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

De son côté Mouse s'était arrêté devant un bar près des quartiers peu fréquentables de Chicago. Il avait la chair de poule, cela se voyait, avec la température qui ne cessait de chuter et la pluie qui tombait Mouse était totalement trempé mais au lieu d'entrer dans un endroit chauffé il décida tout de même de continuer à errer dans les rues au lieu de rentrer chez lui ou dans ce bar. Toute la pression et la tension qui se trouvaient en lui n'avaient toujours pas baissé c'est pourquoi il décida de continuer à marcher. Il tourna au bout de cette rue et leva les yeux pour voir où il allait mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il passait par là, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il chercha alors son téléphone dans ses poches mais ne le trouva pas, en se rappelant par la suite qu'il l'avait laissé dans la précipitation sur la table à côté de celui de Katsa.

Tout d'un coup il reçut un coup violent sur la tête qui le fit s'évanouir directement, tombant de tout son poids sur le sol trempé par la pluie. Deux hommes le transportèrent dans une Mercedes grise, et lui mirent un sac à pomme de terre sur la figure après avoir fait ses poches. Ils trouvèrent de l'argent liquide, rien d'important $5 puis un bout de papier qu'ils jetèrent par la fenêtre avant de partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Lorsque Mouse se réveilla, il reconnut l'odeur de la poussière envahissant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et celle de la pluie et de l'humidité qui se créait. Il essaya de bouger mais il était attaché sur une chaise par les mains, les pieds et le cou avec une corde. Ce qui l'obligeait à avoir la tête droite, collée au dossier de la chaise. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir où il se trouvait, les fils de lin du sac lui laissait entrevoir légèrement mais rien de vraiment significatif qui pourrait lui donner des informations sur l'endroit où il se trouvait

« _C'est repartit, j'espère qu'ils me trouveront vite_ » pensa Mouse en se remémorant ce qu'il avait enduré la dernière fois.

Soudain, il entendit des voix s'approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait, d'après ce qu'il entendait il pouvait dire qu'il y avait deux personnes et que c'était des hommes.

\- Ah, mr l'informaticien est réveillé ! Nous avons des questions pour vous cela tombe bien !

\- Je ne répondrai à aucune de vos stupides questions ! Répondit Mouse en essayant de baisser la tête mais ce fut vain dû à la corde autour de son cou qui lui frottait la gorge et commençait à le brûler.

-On va voir ça. Lui dit un homme en enlevant le sac et en lui montrant à l'aide de ses bras le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Regarde ce beau paysage que nous t'offrons ! Tu ne veux pas aller le voir de plus près ? Tu n'as qu'à demander ! Dit un grand brun en lui montrant la planche de fer sur laquelle reposait la chaise où était assis Mouse.

Il était suspendu au-dessus du vide. Contre toute attente, Mouse réussit à garder son calme et à cacher l'angoisse dans laquelle il se trouvait : être suspendu dans le vide à plus de 10 mètres de haut.

\- Alors monsieur on parle moins tout d'un coup ? Se moqua l'autre homme vêtu d'une tenue de chantier, sûrement pour pouvoir entrer facilement dans ce bâtiment qui était soit en rénovation soit en construction.

Mouse ne savait pas où ils étaient après tout, c'est la nuit noire et on ne voit pas grand-chose, il arrive juste à ressentir le froid glacial de Chicago en cette période et il pouvait voir quelques lumières provenant de maisons ou d'industries au sol.

Mouse détourna le regard et préféra ne rien dire ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son cas.

-On veut jouer le dur à ce que je vois ! On va voir ça ! Lui dit l'homme en tirant sur sa chaise en arrière et en l'emmenant au milieu de l'étage du bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant.

Cela faisait deux heures que Katsa cherchait désespérément Mouse dans la pénombre de Chicago, elle commençait à perdre patience et Lindsay avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois mais elle avait décliné, ne voulant pas l'écouter, elle ne voulait d'ailleurs entendre personne pour le moment. Elle voulait juste écouter la seule voix qui arrivait à la rassurer et à la faire rire comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle tourna pour ce qui paraît être la centième fois et fut bizarrement interpellée par un bout de papier se trouvant par terre dans une flaque d'eau. Généralement les rues de Chicago étaient d'une propreté à couper le souffle mais il arrivait surtout dans les quartiers comme celui-ci que ce soit tout à fait l'inverse. Mais ce bout de papier interpella tout de même Katsa, elle l'avait vu au même moment où elle avait pensé à Mouse et au mot qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche lorsqu'ils avaient joué à ce jeu débile qu'organisait le district 21 avant de manger. Le principe était d'écrire un mot décrivant une personne du district et de le mettre dans un bocal se trouvant sur le comptoir de Trudy en l'honneur de la journée nationale des compliments. Mouse l'avait mis dans sa poche pour soit disant que Katsa ne triche pas. Elle sortit alors de sa voiture et attrapa le papier vert, l'écriture était presque invisible mais Katsa réussi à deviner l'écriture de son homme à la forme de ces « a » qui ressemblait toujours à des « u ». On pouvait encore lire « charisma.. » mais la fin du mot était totalement effacée. On pouvait tout de même deviner que c'était de Ruzek que l'on parlait. Apres cette découverte, Katsa fondit immédiatement en larme comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Mouse avait encore une fois était enlevé. Au bout de 5 minutes, le temps de se ressaisir, Katsa décida d'appeler Erin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas me le dire maintenant ! Lui demanda Erin furieuse.

\- C'est… C'est M… Mouse… disparu... Fut les seuls mots que Katsa pu un peu près aligner.

\- OK, ça va aller Kat', Jay ! Viens c'est Mouse. Entendit-elle crier au téléphone.

\- On va le retrouver, dit moi où tu es Katsa, on arrive. Demanda Erin en essayant de paraître aussi sereine qu'elle le pouvait en vue des circonstances.

\- Heu… Je sais pas trop.. angle 66 je pense.

\- D'accord je vois un peu prés, on reste en contact, ne bouge pas. Erin raccrocha, laissant Katsa seule à nouveau, mais pas longtemps vu que l'équipe des renseignements fut là en moins de 30 minutes.

De son côté, Mouse avait déjà les doigts de ses mains et ses pieds congelés, il n'était pas habillé convenablement et le froid commençait à le gagner. L'eau que les deux hommes lui mettait sur le visage avec un tissu, et qui coulait sur son corps était glaciale et la température avoisinait les 0 degrés. Il était frigorifié :

\- Bon alors, tu vas nous dire comment s'appelle ton ami rangers et où il travaille ? On aimerait reprendre ce qu'il nous a pris. Demanda encore une fois l'homme brun.

\- Dans vos rêves ! Je prrrrefère mmouurir. Grelotta Mouse

Il savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescent, lui et Jay, ils avaient environ 17ans lorsqu'ils aidèrent la police à attraper un gros trafiquant qui vendait non loin de leur lycée.

\- On va voir ça !

L'homme brun se retourna et partie chercher une boite en fer jaune plus loin tandis-que l'autre gars attendait patiemment à côté de Mouse, téléphone à la main. Il semblait plus docile avait remarqué Mouse.

-Je peux vous p… Posez une qu.. questi..on ? Demanda Mouse, le regard vide et fixe sur un bâtiment se trouvant en face de celui dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Non. Répondit sèchement l'homme.

\- P..Pourquoi ? Cela ne changera rien ! Insista Mouse voulant obtenir des informations.

\- J'ai des ordres à suivre, maintenant fermez là ! Lui dit l'homme en voyant son ami arriver.

Enfin Mouse avait déduis facilement que le brun était le boss mais ce que cet homme venait de dire confirmait bien cette supposition.

\- Marcus on ne parle pas avec lui sans raison ! Vas me brancher ça. Lui cria le gars pour peu de le frapper, en lui tendant un câble coupé à l'autre extrémité.

Mouse en voyant du coin de l'œil ce câble, savait ce à quoi il devait se préparer. Il n'avait jamais été électrocuté de la sorte mais il se doutait que ce serait aussi douloureux qu'il en paraissait.

\- Je répète la question une dernière fois : comment s'appelle ton ami ?

Mouse lui cracha à la figure en guise de réponse et se prit une décharge puis deux et ce pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, l'épuisement et la fatigue l'emportant sur notre ranger.

Toute l'équipe était arrivée à l'endroit où Katsa avait trouvé la preuve qui leur permettait de dire que Mouse avait été enlevé. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra et que personne n'avait vu quelque chose, les seuls junkies à proximité étaient trop défoncés pour se rappeler de quelque chose. Au bout d'une heure, il ne restait que les scientifiques et quelques agents de police sur les lieux, chargés de récolter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. L'équipe était rentrée au district avec Katsa et une patrouille était allée chercher Lindsay et Kacy à leur appartement pour ne pas les laisser seules plus longtemps.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé seule avec la petite ! Lui réprimanda Lindsay avant même de voir la peur dans les yeux de Katsa en entrant dans la pièce lorsque celle-ci se retourna à l'écoute de Lindsay. Il y avait aussi Erin dans la pièce, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Je suis désolé Linds, mais il faut qu'on parle. Lui répondit calmement Katsa en se tournant complètement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça d'abord en claquant la porte ? Et où est Mouse ?

\- Justement, c'est de lui qu'on doit parler. Tu es assez grande et mature pour comprendre et je ne veux pas te le cacher. Il a disparu ou plutôt été enlevé.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

\- Quoi ! Encore ? Mais c'est injuste ! Commença à pleurer Lindsay.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en tenant Kacy contre elle et Katsa vînt les rejoindre. Ce fit le moment pour Erin de partir pour les laisser toute seule, elles en avaient besoin. Elle alla aider ses collègues à retrouver les abrutis qui ont osé faire ça et ce malgré son fauteuil ! Quand on touche à leur famille on en paye le prix fort. De ce fait toute l'équipe se coupa en quatre surtouts Jay, pour trouver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient auprès de leurs indics ou dans les dossiers auxquels Mouse a contribué à l'arrestation des assaillants. Erin éplucha tous les dossiers avec Platt, ne pouvant pas aller sur le terrain sans être un frein pour Jay.

\- Allez réveille-toi ! Secoua le certain Marcus.

-Mmmm.

Mouse releva difficilement la tête et se rendit compte que c'était le matin, le soleil passait entre les bâtiments et réchauffait la belle ville de Chicago ainsi que Mouse qui avait ses vêtements collés par le froid de la nuit et l'eau qu'il s'était pris plus tôt par Marcus.

\- Si l'électricité ne te fait pas parler on va voir autre chose. Lui dit le chef en s'approchant avec ce qui paraissait être un tournevis.

\- Dit nous le nom de ton ami ou tu vas peut-être ne plus jamais entendre les voix de cette jolie brune qui traine avec toi et de ton ami.

\- Ne la touchez pas ou je vous jure… Répondit Mouse, le regard soudainement noir de colère, les poings serrés.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas nous faire mal ? Houla j'ai peur. Répondit le boss en se moquant de Mouse et en s'agitant comme un attardé mental devant lui.

-Bon le moment de rigolade est passé, allez qu'on en finisse ! Dit Marcus en approchant le bout de métal de l'oreille droite de Mouse sous les rires agaçant du Boss.

Un cri perçant traversa tout le bâtiment ce qui alarma une personne qui faisait les câblages de l'ascenseur devant être posé plus tard dans la journée. Cette personne ne savant pas quoi faire, décida d'appeler la police et bien-sûr Trudy en eu vent et se dépêcha de remonter l'information aux renseignements étant au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ? Demanda Erin à Jay après avoir entendu Trudy.

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère. Lui répondit Jay à peine persuadé de ces paroles, la voix si faible qu'Erin n'aurait pas pu l'entendre si elle n'avait pas été juste à côté !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un bon pressentiment. On y va ! Lui dit Antonio en lui donnant une petite tape derrière l'épaule.

Tout le monde s'équipa et se rendit à l'adresse laissée par cette personne sans réveiller les trois filles qui s'étaient endormies sur le canapé dans la breakroom, épuisées des événements qui se répétaient encore et encore. Ils avaient préféré les laisser là avec Erin, si jamais ils leur avaient dit et que ce n'était pas Mouse elles auraient été encore plus tristes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et Jay ne voulait pas qu'elles souffrent plus. Il savait dans quel état avait été Erin lorsqu'il avait disparu avec Mouse et se doutait bien que Katsa et Lindsay avaient été dans le même état. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils entendirent des cris provenant de la cage d'ascenseur en construction. Au vue de la résonance des cris la personne qui criait se trouvait soit au dernier étage soit pas très loin. Ils se séparèrent et montèrent les étages en courant, armes à la main. Kim et Kévin en bas près des portes de services pour surveiller les entrées et sorties.

\- CPD lâchez vos armes ! Cria Voight en voyant deux personnes de dos et une autre assise, sûrement l'otage.

-Ah on dirait que tes amis sont venus te chercher. S'écarta le boss en dévoilant Mouse, les oreilles et le nez en sang.

\- Mouse ! S'exclama Jay en voyant son ami, content de le retrouver mais aussi triste de le voir dans cet état.

-Jay ? Demanda Mouse, apeuré car il n'entendait absolument rien, il ne voyait que les lèvres bouger et un bourdonnement sourd retentissait dans ses oreilles comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain et qu'une grenade avait explosé près d'eux.

\- T'inquiète pas buddy, on va te sortir de là, lâchez le ou... Jay s'arrêta net en voyant la tête du brun.

\- Vous !

\- Oui moi, détective Halstead hein ? Répondit le brun en lisant la plaque accrochée au gilet pare-balle de Jay

\- Hank on peut le coffrer ! Dit Jay en s'approchant du mec, bien décidé à le mettre par terre pour lui dire ses droits

\- Tu le connais Halstead ? Demanda Hank surpris et le prenant par le bras.

\- Oh oui on se connaît depuis très longtemps Hank. Insista le boss

\- Toi, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou tu le regretteras. Lui cloua le clapé Hank.

Au même moment Marcus, voyant qu'ils avaient tous leur attention portée sur Mouse ou sur l'altercation entre le soit disant Hank, son ami et le détective Halstead, en profita pour s'éloigner tout doucement avant de se mettre à courir lorsqu'il atteignit l'escalier.

\- J'y vais ! Lança Upton déjà sur ses pas.

Jay se libéra de l'emprise de Voight profitant avec Antonio de cette distraction pour se jeter sur Le chef tandis que Hank se chargeait de libérer Mouse

En bas Upton arriva plus essoufflée que d'habitude et trouva le mec écrasé sous Atwater et Burgess son arme pointé sur lui.

\- Je vois que vous gérez la situation. Dit Hailey en reprenant son souffle.

\- T'inquiète on s'en charge. Lui dit Kim, fière d'avoir participer.

Upton lui sourit et composa le numéro de l'ambulance sachant que Mouse en aurait besoin d'une en les voyant apparaître en bas des escaliers. Par la suite toute l'équipe se rendit au district sauf Jay qui était parti dans l'ambulance avec Mouse. Erin se dépêcha d'informer les filles qui étaient réveillées et qui attendaient nerveusement sur la table. Les trois filles et la petite Kacy partirent directement à l'hôpital retrouver leurs hommes.

Katsa se précipita vers Jay à leur arrivée à l'hôpital, il était en train de discuter avec son frère qui venait de s'occuper de Mouse.

-Où est-il ?! S'exclama-t-elle

-Kat' du calme. Je vais vous emmener le voir toutes les deux, une infirmière finit le pansement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lindsay

-Il a des engelures aux mains et aux pieds, des traces d'électricités il n'y a pas de traces internes de complications.

-Vous cachez quelque chose. Coupa Lindsay

-Il a une oreille perforée.

-Il…il est sourd ? Murmura Katsa

-Que d'une oreille, par chance si on peut dire ça, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lui perforer la deuxième. On va le garder ce soir, le temps qu'il se réchauffe. Le docteur Charles veut le voir avant qu'il ne sorte également. Tu pourras le ramener dans l'après-midi. Déclara Will

-Merci Halstead.

Katsa et Lindsay se rendirent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Erin gardant Kacy avec elle en salle d'attente. Mouse est allongé dans le lit, plusieurs couvertures au-dessus de lui pour le réchauffer.

-Mouse ! S'exclama l'adolescente en se précipitant vers le lit.

-Hey toi. Je vais bien.

-J'ai eu peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Avoua Lindsay

-Tu ne me perdras pas trésor. Je serai toujours là à tes côtés. La rassura Mouse

Il tourna la tête pour voir sa petite amie dans l'embrassure de la porte. L'ex-ranger repoussa les couvertures avant de la rejoindre. Katsa le laissa l'enlacer sans rien dire, sans esquisser un geste trop honteuse de son comportement qui a amené Craig à être enlevé et torturé de nouveau. Mouse caressa doucement ses cheveux, inspirant son parfum.

-Je suis désolée Craig. Souffla-t-elle

-Je ne t'en veux pas trésor. On était à bout tous les deux, fatigués, sous tension. Et tu avais mal.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai failli te perdre à nouveau.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et même si ton frère me donne la vie dure, je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Katsa plongea dans ses yeux bleus avant de caresser doucement son visage abîmé et de contempler le bandage sur son oreille gauche la perforée.

-Allez viens, on te ramène sous les couvertures. Tu es gelé.

-Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Avoua Mouse

-On peut essayer les packs chauffants ou de la chaleur corporelle serait encore mieux. Katsa si tu veux t'allonger avec lui. Profites pour une fois que c'est un médecin qui le prescris. Intervint Will


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

Kelly passa aux urgences pour prendre Lindsay et Kacy, que sa sœur puisse rester près de Mouse. Le pompier fut surprit de voir Erin dans le hall du Chicago Med.

-Erin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il

-Hey Kelly ! Ils ont retrouvés Mouse.

-Je sais mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ?

-Oh je suis venue participer à la manifestation.

-Ah oui, les filles de la caserne aussi l'ont fait. Stella m'a dit qu'elle avait cru voir Jay chanter sur scène à la fin mais elle n'était pas sûre.

-Si si, c'était bien lui. C'était trop mignon. Commenta Erin en souriant.

-Tonton ! S'exclama Kacy en revenant du bureau de Maggie

-Hey ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire avec Maggie ? Demanda le pompier

-Dessiner ! Maman est partie voir papy. Est malade ?

-Non, il a juste un bobo que les médecins doivent soigner. Il va devoir rester ici cette nuit car son corps à froid, et il doit se réchauffer avant de rentrer à la maison. Expliqua Kelly

-Je vais faire dodo chez toi avec maman ? Demanda la petite.

-Oui princesse. Je vais chercher maman, tu restes avec tata Erin ?!

Severide trouva Lindsay la tête posée sur le torse de Mouse les yeux rouges.

-Hey, Linds on y va ? Souffla Kelly

-Ou…ouais. Ça va aller vous deux ? Demanda Lindsay en regardant ses « parents »

-Ca va aller mon cœur, je vais rester ici ce soir. Déclara Katsa en caressant doucement le torse de Mouse

Les deux partirent, Jay ne tarda pas à les laisser pour ramener Erin dans leur ancien appartement. Le lieu est un peu vide mais c'est mieux que dans un hôtel. Katsa se tourna vers Mouse, il n'a pas lâché un mot depuis plus d'une heure. Sans un mot elle glissa hors du lit, avant de descendre à la cafétéria, avant de remonter avec deux gobelets dans les mains. Mouse avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller, les épaules se soulevant irrégulièrement.

-Hey babe, tiens je t'ai pris un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer. Souffla Katsa en caressant doucement son dos.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, le cœur de Katsa se brisa. Elle embrassa ses cheveux avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus de moi. Souffla-t-elle

Craig se tourna et posa une main sur le dos de sa petite-amie. D'une main tremblante, le jeune homme bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Doucement mon cœur. Souffla Katsa en lui tendant une paille.

Craig releva la montagne de couverture faisant signe à sa petite-amie de venir. Ce qu'elle fit en enlevant ses chaussures. Katsa enlaça la taille du jeune homme en faisant attention à ses blessures et n'hésita pas à se coller contre lui pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser ce qui fonctionna puisque vingt minutes plus tard Mouse dormait la tête posée sur celle de sa chérie. Le lendemain il se réveilla le premier et resta un moment à contemplait Katsa endormie contre lui. Est-ce que ça se serait passé comme ça s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ? Doit-il lui en vouloir ? Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne savait pas. Mais c'est tout de même parce qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus qu'il est parti. Will passa l'examiner et fut satisfait de voir que sa température corporelle est remontée. Il lui donna le feu vert pour rentrer chez lui se reposer.

-Kat' ? Eh Kat', on peut rentrer. Souffla Mouse en caressant son bras.

La jeune femme émergea doucement du sommeil avant de relever la tête vers Mouse. Une lueur de douleur, de colère passa dans ses yeux qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu pour Katsa. Même s'il ne montre pas, elle sait qu'il lui en veut, qu'elle est en partie responsable pour son enlèvement. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le calme, personne ne parla. Mouse s'installa dans le canapé en grimaçant sentant encore ses muscles rigides par le froid et l'électrocution. Kelly envoya un message pour dire que les deux restent chez lui, et que Stella déposera Kacy à la crèche avant la garde. Katsa tourna la tête vers Mouse qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole de la journée. Ils dînèrent en silence, durant la nuit Mouse fit un cauchemar plutôt violent et frappa Katsa au ventre. Mais la jeune femme tellement fatiguée ne releva même pas. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle aperçut un sac dans l'entrée qu'elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le sens qu'elle aime.

-Craig ?

-Je…Je vais quitter la ville quelques temps. Ma…Ma famille a un chalet dans les montagnes dans le Michigan. Je…Je vais aller là-bas.

Katsa ne dit rien, sachant le combat déjà perdu d'avant. Rien qu'elle ne dira ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues, Mouse la rejoignit et les essuya doucement.

-J'ai besoin d'un break. Souffla-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Murmura-t-elle

-Rien. Prends soin de toi Kat'. Déclara-t-il en embrassant le front de la jeune femme avant de quitter leur appartement.

Katsa se laissa tomber contre la porte le cœur brisé.

Erin attendit Jay dans la Sierra il était passé rapidement à la tour d'Ivoire pour rendre un papier. Ils retournent dans le Wisconsin aujourd'hui, Erin ayant un rendez-vous avec le médecin le lendemain. Jay remonta en voiture un air satisfait au visage, Erin caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme d'un regard amoureux.

-On peut rentrer maintenant. Souffla l'ex-Ranger avant de l'embrasser.

A mi-chemin Erin reçu un message de Lindsay lui demandant s'ils ont eu Mouse au téléphone, expliquant qu'il avait décidé de partir quelques temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jay en voyant Erin sur son téléphone depuis un moment.

-Hmm Mouse a dit à Katsa qu'il a besoin d'un break. Il lui a dit qu'il se retirait quelque part dans le Michigan. Apparemment il a vidé la quasi-totalité de son armoire.

-Oh. J'aurai dû prévoir. Mouse a dû mal à gérer les choses, surtout depuis notre retour d'Afghanistan.

-Tu le connaissais avant vos années d'armées ? Demanda Erin

-Non enfin je l'avais déjà vu au lycée mais il a dû faire un mois avant d'arrêter. Une enfance malheureuse, sa mère était SDF, il a vécu la plus part du temps dans la rue avec elle, ou dans un centre pour femmes battues. Et puis un jour son père les a retrouvés, il a vendu sa mère à un baron mexicain. Mouse a réussi à s'enfuir, il s'est engagé dans l'armée pour défendre les populations aux mains de monstres.

-Le pauvre.

-Sa famille procède un chalet dans les montagnes dans le Michigan c'est sûrement là qu'il va se rendre.

-Mais s'il a un chalet familial, pourquoi sa mère et lui n'y sont pas allé pour échapper à son père ? Et sortir de la rue ? Demanda Erin essayant de comprendre.

-Parce que sa mère l'a hérité bien trop tard. Il appartenait à la sœur de l'arrière-grand-mère de Mouse. Je l'appellerai en rentrant. Et comment va Katsa ?

-Elle est dévastée. Ils s'étaient disputés, elle lui avait hurlé dessus et il avait quitté l'appartement avant de se faire enlever. Elle doit se sentir coupable.

-Espérons que Severide ne tue pas Mouse quand il reviendra.

-Eh ! Kelly a un cœur ! Il comprendra et puis Stella le tempère !

-Elle le mène par le bout du nez oui ! Rigola Jay

-Parce que je ne te tiens pas par le bout du nez moi ? Releva Erin en souriant

-Peut-être. Surtout quand tu me fais cette tête-là ! Avoua Jay

Ils s'arrêtèrent à Milwaukee pour manger avant de rentrer à leur résidence. Erin se relaxa après s'être installé dans le lit, Jay ayant pris soin de lui mettre tout son tas d'oreiller même à ses jambes malgré qu'elle ne sente rien.

-Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Demanda Erin en le voyant retourner dans le salon

-Dans quelques minutes babe.

Il sortit sur la terrasse pour appeler Mouse mais tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il laissa tomber, pensant que son meilleur ami est encore sur la route. Il le rappellera le lendemain avant d'aller au boulot. Pour le moment il rejoignit Erin dans le lit et la jeune femme vînt se lover contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

Katsa regarda une photo de Mouse et elle lors d'une soirée, pourquoi tout n'est pas aussi simple comme au début ? Pourquoi depuis leur enlèvement ils n'arrivent pas à retrouver une vie d'avant, une vie normale ? Pourquoi leur relation n'est plus la même ?! Mais elle ne peut pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont actuellement, et doit retrouver Mouse absolument. Par où commencer les recherches ? Il a juste dit qu'il partait pour le Michigan mais l'état est vaste.

 _« Un jour il faudra qu'on aille dans ce chalet dont j'ai hérité_. » Avait dit Mouse un soir devant le feu.

Mais il ne lui avait jamais donné l'adresse du lieu, ni dans quelle ville il se trouve. Katsa envoya un message à Jay, peut-être que lui connaîtra l'adresse du chalet. Mais la réponse se fit attendre, et ça elle ne peut pas faire. Le couple s'était fait un placard pour les différents papiers administratifs, et ce n'est que la seule option pour trouver l'adresse du chalet. Après une demi-heure de recherche Katsa trouva enfin l'adresse de ce fameux chalet sur un papier du notaire. Sans attendre elle grimpa précipitamment dans sa voiture direction le Michigan.

Mouse regardait un match à la télé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il reposa la bière sur la table basse avant d'aller ouvrir, et quel choc de voir Katsa sur le seuil.

-Je ne veux pas te voir. Déclara Mouse sans aucune gentillesse avant de refermer la porte.

-Mouse…

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte sur elle. Après une heure, Mouse se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre et fut surprit de voir la voiture de Katsa toujours dans la cour. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue toquer à la porte pour essayer de lui parler. Et il ne voit personne dans la voiture, elle serait allée marcher ? Mouse ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une mare de sang qui contraste tellement avec la neige d'un blanc parfait et sa petite amie allongée en position fœtal, les larmes coulant le long de son joli visage.

-Kat' ! Mon dieu ma puce ! S'exclama-t-il

L'ambulance arriva en moins de 5 minutes et Katsa fut montée directement au bloc opératoire. Laissant Mouse dans la plus grande confusion. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Doit-il appeler Severide ? Lindsay ? Au bout de deux heures une infirmière vînt le chercher et le conduisit dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, je suis le chirurgien qui vous a opéré d'urgence. Voilà, vous étiez enceinte de deux mois environ, mais au vu du stress que vous avez subit et de ce mystérieux coup que vous avez au ventre ça a tué le fœtus. Il est mort depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la quantité de sang provient du fait que votre corps avait commencé à expulser le « cadavre ». Vous pourrez sortir d'ici quelques heures, le temps de nous assurer que vous ne fassiez pas de rechute.

Le couple resta silencieux, personne ne parlant. Ils essayèrent de diriger la nouvelle, enceinte, un bébé mort, le coup au ventre… Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le chalet Katsa se dirigea directement vers sa voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kat' ? Demanda Mouse

-Je vais rentrer à la maison. A Chicago. C'est ce que je devais faire de toute façon quand tu m'as fermé la porte au nez.

-Il est hors de question que tu conduises après ça. Et puis le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas conduire ou faire d'activité dangereuse pendant une semaine. Ton corps a été mis à rude épreuve.

-Et je vais faire quoi ? Rester ici alors que tu ne veux pas de moi ?! S'exclama Katsa regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsqu'un éclair de douleur la traversa.

-Reste. S'il te plaît.

Mouse prépara le repas pendant que Katsa s'était allongée dans le sofa soulager un peu les douleurs de son ventre. Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant, aucun des deux ne s'échangea un mot, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à côté des tintements de leurs couverts. Aucun regard ne fut échangé également. Mouse fit la vaisselle rapidement avant de gagner à son tour le canapé mais il se garda de se mette à côté de la jeune femme et préféra l'autre extrémité du sofa.

-Craig…Je…Je dois te dire quelque chose. Commença Katsa

-Quoi ?

-Le coup dont a parlé le médecin… Je…Je ne me suis pas cognée à l'appartement. Je…

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un a levé la main sur toi ?! Qui ?! Pourquoi ? Je le connais ?! Je vais aller lui régler son compte !

-C'est…C'est toi. Tu… tu as fait un cauchemar la nuit avant que tu ne décides de partir et…et…tu…tu m'as…

-QUOI ?! NON !

-Mouse je t'en prie n'hurle pas…Tu me fais peur… Souffla Katsa

L'ancien militaire se leva d'un bon du canapé furieux, dégouté.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça !

Il commence à faire les cents pas, les larmes aux yeux, balançant ce qu'il trouve sur son passage journaux, livres, cadres, vaisselles… Il a tué leur bébé. Il a frappé la femme qu'il aime.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura Katsa recroquevillée en larme sur le canapé.

Mouse monta quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans adresser un mot ou un regard à la jeune femme. Katsa mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits et monter derrière lui. Elle toqua doucement à la porte avant d'essayer d'entrer mais Craig a fermé à clefs.

-Mouse…Ouvre moi s'il te plait.

-Je…je ne peux pas Kat'. Répondit la voix étouffée du jeune homme

-S'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer.

-Je suis un monstre Kat'…Tu…tu ne dois pas t'approcher de moi…ça…ça sera plus facile si…si tu restes loin de moi…

Les deux pleurèrent chacun de leur côté de porte, la tristesse et le désespoir les dévorant à petit feu. Mouse se sentait mal de l'entendre pleurer à cause de lui. Mais elle sera mieux loin de lui.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher Katsa. Le médecin…le médecin a dit…que tu devais te reposer.

-Je…je ne peux pas…j'ai…besoin de toi. Sanglota-t-elle brisée

-J'ai tué notre bébé Kat' ! Comment je pourrai encore rester à tes côtés !

-J'ai besoin de toi Craig…J'ai besoin de toi… Souffla Katsa la voix brisée et prise de sanglots incontrôlable.

Mouse finit par ouvrir doucement la porte, et s'accroupit pour prendre Katsa dans ses bras. Il la berça un moment tout en caressant son dos. Ils allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'informaticien déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Craig fut le premier réveillé aux lueurs du jour, sa petite amie toujours lové contre son torse. Il inspira le parfum de ses cheveux redoutant la discussion qu'ils vont avoir aujourd'hui par rapport aux responsabilités des derniers événements.

-Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Souffla Mouse en se libérant.

-Hmmm je n'ai pas faim. Marmonna Katsa

-Pourtant tu dois manger quelque chose pour tes médicaments et pour ton bien.

-Non

-Je te fais une petite omelette au bacon.

-Hmmmm

Mouse embrassa sa tempe avant de se lever, légèrement soulagé de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Katsa voulut faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner mais Mouse la congédia dans le canapé disant qu'elle doit se reposer. Il se gratta nerveusement la tempe de son oreille sourde pas encore habitué à ne rien entendre de ce côté-ci.

-Ça va ? Demanda Katsa en le voyant faire

-Oui. Juste…pas habitué encore. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste bouchée.

-Je suis désolée.

Ils commencèrent un long débat par rapport aux différentes disputes, aux enlèvements, à ce qui est arrivé à leur bébé…

-Ce n'est la faute de personne, ça n'a été qu'un mauvais enchaînement ma puce. Regarde, si on ne s'était pas disputé, ils t'auraient enlevés toi, ou une des deux filles. Imagine la petite Kacy entre leur main. Je préfère qu'ils m'aient fait ça à moi, plutôt qu'à l'une de vous. Je n'aurai pas supporté de vous perdre. Déclara Mouse les mains de Katsa dans les siennes.

-Tu sais…pour le bébé…tu…tu n'y es pour rien. J'étais stressée, nos disputes, ton enlèvement… Et puis tu ne m'as pas frappé volontairement. Tu étais en plein rêves. Tu as vu des choses horribles durant tes missions, et avec les derniers événements c'est normal. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

Mouse l'embrassa tendrement, avant de l'attirer doucement contre lui.

-Restons quelques jours ici. J'ai besoin…j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de la ville…de l'agitation…

-D'accord. Souffla Kat

-Hein ?

-J'ai dit oui. Répéta Katsa un peu plus fort.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

Une semaine c'est écoulé depuis l'accident, ils ont reparlés un peu de ce qui s'est passé et Mouse a convenu d'aller se faire aider pour son syndrome post-traumatique avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Katsa, elle, avait confié le fait qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfants maintenant. Qu'elle ne se sent pas prête après ce qui vient de se passer. Le couple venait d'en arriver à la conclusion que pour le moment, le mieux pour eux serait de faire un break dans leur couple. Pas rompre, mais tout mettre en pause. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'acheter un petit appartement à Lindsay pour qu'elle commence à battre de ses propres ailes avec la puce. Mais qu'eux deux pour l'instant c'était en pause. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à Chicago et apprirent la nouvelle à Lindsay qui fut aux anges.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs parents au monde ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Tu peux y aménager dès que tu veux. Déclara Mouse se frottant distraitement son oreille sourde.

En temps normale Katsa aurait pris sa main pour qu'il arrête et aurait embrassé sa tempe mais là elle n'en fit rien. Quatre jours plus tard, Lindsay a emménagé dans son trois pièces et Katsa, au regret de Mouse, venait de se trouver un petit studio dans le quartier.

Durant le mois les enquêtes s'étaient enfilé les unes après les autres aux Renseignements, ne leur donnant pas vraiment de répit. Et pour une fois, Voight leur a promis que ce soir ils pourraient tous partir tôt profiter de la soirée.

-Sergent des nouvelles d'Halstead ? Lança Burgess.

-Hmm non pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles non ? Déclara-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Il va bien. Son nouveau boulot de sergent de la criminelle lui plaît bien, et il a une bonne équipe. Il forme les deux nouveaux. Intervint Upton.

Ruzzek leva un sourcil étonné de voir que de tous Jay parle à la dernière arrivée dans l'unité. Celle qui a remplacé Erin.

-Il t'a appelé ? Demanda la deuxième fille de l'unité

-On s'échange des messages de temps en temps. Les enquêtes là-bas sont moins palpitantes qu'ici, et surtout comme il dit elles sont trop « fastoches » pour lui. Erin va bien, mais d'après Jay, elle s'ennuie. Antonio on va déjeuner ? Lança la jeune femme.

Mouse en profita aussi pour sortir déjeuner, il passa chez le français avant de rejoindre le centre de la DCFS mais fut stopper à l'accueil.

-Monsieur Gurwitch vous ne pouvez pas.

-Mais…euh… je vais juste voir Katsa.

-Mais elle ne travaille plus ici depuis deux semaines.

Mouse resta déconcerté, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?! Pourquoi quitterait-elle son travail ?! Ils s'étaient croisés durant le mois, chez Molly surtout et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Severide venant vite les rejoindre comme pour éloigner le jeune homme de sa sœur. Lui a-t-elle dit pour le coup ? Non, il ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait ça. Sachant que ça mettrait Kelly en colère. Ne voulant pas passer pour un abruti ou autre devant la secrétaire, Mouse quitta les lieux.

« _Hey ! J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu déjeuner ensemble ce midi_. »

Il retourna dans sa voiture attendant une quelconque réponse de la jeune femme.

« _Salut Mouse, euh je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc si tu veux mais pas dans un truc trop long_. »

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te retrouve où ?_ »

« _La petite place près de la Willis Tower_. »

Dix minutes plus tard il y était guettant celle qui détient encore son cœur. Elle était en train de discuter avec un homme, plus grand et plus charismatique que Craig. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère ou alors de jalousie. Qui s'évanouie vite lorsqu'il vit le beau sourire de Katsa lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

-Hey ! Désolée retenue par un client. Je meurs de faim.

-Je t'ai pris un duo de crabe, ananas. Et une salade de pommes de terres moutarde, lardons, cervelas.

-Parfait ! Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Si mais j'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air et je me suis dit pourquoi pas manger ensemble. Je suis allé à la DCFS mais la secrétaire à l'entrée m'a dit que tu ne travailles plus là.

-Non, je me suis lancée dans l'architecture d'intérieur. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter les cas de malheureux enfants. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? S'étonna Katsa

-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça te plaît ?

-Oui, carrément. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois voir un couple pour leur présenter mon projet.

Mouse sourit mais n'eut pas le cœur de dire quelque chose. Elle a changé de vie depuis qu'ils ont décidés de faire un break et il n'est pas sûr de faire partie de ses projets dorénavant.

-Je…je devrai retourner au District. Bredouilla-t-il la gorge serré.

-Craig…

Mouse se leva et pressa ses lèvres sur le front de Katsa en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son véhicule. Katsa l'appelait mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il avait l'impression que les appels de la jeune femme étaient lointains alors qu'il sait que ce n'est pas le cas qu'elle est sur ses pas mais à cause de son oreille sourde son audition est vraiment réduite. Il monta dans son véhicule et démarra aussitôt, plantant sur place celle qu'il aime le plus au monde et qu'il pense avoir perdu.

Jay rentra à leur résidence, l'enquête lui a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu deux jours où il n'a pas réellement vu Erin. Et il compte bien se rattraper là-dessus.

-Hey Er !

-Déjà rentré ?!

-Oui, j'avais envie de profiter de toi. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant doucement

Jay aperçut les yeux larmoyants d'Erin et s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il sait que ces derniers temps elle n'a pas le moral mais il a horreur de la voir au bord des larmes.

-Ma puce…

-C'est rien. Ça va passer… je me sens juste horriblement inutile.

-Tu n'es pas inutile trésor, tu es en convalescence. Déclara Jay en embrassant ses cheveux.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'assoir face à elle et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-Et que penserais-tu de travailler dans mon unité ? De devenir l'analyste de la meilleure équipe de la crime du Wisconsin ?! Proposa Jay

-Tu te jettes des fleurs tout seule ! Mais avec joie j'accepte, sergent.

Le jeune couple échangea un baiser passionné avant que Jay ne se mette derrière les fourneaux pour confectionner un bon dîner à sa chérie. Erin heureuse à l'idée de retrouver un vrai travail et dans la police en plus et ce malgré son handicap. Le lendemain ils se rendirent ensemble au commissariat qui a un ascenseur pour les étages supérieurs contrairement au District 21. Après les présentations, l'équipe réorganisa légèrement l'agencement des bureaux et de l'open-space pour faciliter à Erin ses déplacements mais aussi l'accès aux différentes choses.

-On a une enquête tout le monde en route. Déclara Jay

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque Jay se tourna vers Erin qui elle allait vers son nouveau bureau.

-Vous aussi agent Lindsay.

Erin le regarda étonnée. De un d'où il l'appelle agent Lindsay ? Et de deux, elle sur le terrain ?! Mais a la vue du magnifique sourire que Jay affichait elle ne put que sourire à son tour et le rejoindre devant l'ascenseur. Il l'aida à monter dans la Sierra avant de conduire jusqu'à la scène de crime. Personne sur place ne regarda Erin de façon déplacée, elle se sentit comme n'importe quel officier sur les lieux d'un crime.

-Raimanu ce n'est pas une caméra dans le creux de la branche ? Demanda Erin à son collègue.

-On dirait. Mais elle n'appartient pas à la police.

Erin examina rapidement la robe de l'appareil et remarqua une étiquette qui a été ajouté dessus avec une série de quatre chiffres : 1958.

-Rai tu viens avec moi. A croire que son propriétaire n'est pas très doué, il a mis le numéro de sa maison dessus.

-Il ne faut pas être futé pour faire ça. C'est en bas de la rue, on y va ?

Le duo s'éloigna. Jay regarda la silhouette d'Erin disparaître au fur et à mesure, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détective qu'elle était renaître.

-Elle ira bien. Lança une des filles.

-Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle.

-Il est amoureux surtout. Rigola Spike.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

Jay revint de la salle d'interrogatoire où il est enfermé depuis deux heures pour faire avouer le suspect mais toujours rien. Il aperçut Erin fermer son portable tout sourire.

-Je pourrai penser que j'ai un concurrent en voyant ce sourire. Plaisanta-t-il

-Tu pourrais mais c'était ta fille. Elle te passe le bonjour, elle a un gros examen aujourd'hui, mais elle part confiante.

-C'est ma fille, elle réussira toujours !

-Quel matcho toi alors ! S'exclama Erin.

Forcément les deux autres filles de l'équipe suivirent. On ne peut pas dire que Jay soit un sergent très strict, l'ambiance entre les membres de son unité est détendue, mais ils connaissent tous les limites.

-Tu sais si tu veux te reposer je peux te ramener, ou tu peux aller dans la salle de repos. Souffla Jay en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Ca va mais merci babe.

-Sergent on a peut-être trouvé un complice ou la tête du groupe ! Déclara Spike.

Jay embrassa rapidement Erin avant de suivre son collègue. Erin fila se servir une tasse de café avant de revenir à son bureau pour refaire la chronologie du suspect qu'ils ont en garde à vue.

-Aïe.

Erin se figea, il n'y avait rien entre son fauteuil et le bureau enfin juste ses jambes. Elle massa sa jambe pensive, puis soudainement elle comprit et eu envie d'hurler. Précipitamment la jeune femme attrapa son portable avant de composer le numéro de Jay qui répondit au bout de la quatrième tonalité.

« Er tout va bien ? »

-JE SENS JAY ! J'AI SENTI QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LA JAMBE QUAND JE ME SUIS COGNEE DANS LE BUREAU !

« Je rentre tout de suite ! Ne bouge pas. »

Erin ne put contenir ses larmes de joie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Voight pour lui dire également. Ce sur quoi il lui a seulement répondu de lui redire ce que le médecin aura dit. Jay arriva dix minutes plus tard et se précipita à l'étage même s'il savait qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence vitale. Mais pour lui Erin est son urgence vitale, et il veut être prêt d'elle au moindre coup de fils de la part de la jeune femme.

-Er ! Tu as sentie quelque chose ?

-Oui ! je me suis cognée contre le bureau et il n'y avait que le meuble et ma jambe !

Jay pressa doucement la zone où Erin dit avoir senti quelque chose et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jay en souriant doucement

-Je sens, c'est léger mais je sens que tu presses ma jambe !

-Rentrez sergent, on peut s'occuper de la suite ! Intervint Miranda.

-Vous êtes sûres ? Demanda Jay

-Mais bien sûr ! On a eu un bon prof ! S'exclama Monica.

Jay les remercia avant de prendre ses affaires. Erin salua les deux filles et remercia Miranda qui était devenu au fil de ce mois une confidente. Ils se rendirent au centre hospitalier. Le médecin venait de finir avec son patient et prit tout de suite Erin.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Les interrogea le médecin.

-J'ai senti quelque chose au niveau de la jambe.

Elle lui expliqua le contexte et lui dit qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose de la sorte une fois au lit. Jay avait heurté ses jambes et elle avait senti une sensation longtemps perdu. Jay posa Erin dans le lit d'examen et le médecin commença à palper les jambes de la jeune femme. Il se concentra sur la zone décrite par Erin, elle ressentit de nouveau ce contact et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Le médecin fit passer son stylo sur le pied d'Erin et put relever une légère réaction du membre.

-Hmmm, nous allons devoir passer des examens pour voir un peu mieux ce qu'il en est. Je suis désolé, mais je vais vous refaire subir la totale, radio, échographie, IRM, scanner, ainsi qu'une nouvelle machine qui va vous envoyer des petites décharges pour tenter de capter des signaux.

-Faites tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire. Déclara Erin

-Quand voulez-vous faire ces examens ? Demanda Jay

-Il y a un créneau disponible demain, si ça vous convient à tous les deux.

Erin se tourna vers Jay, elle aimerait bien qu'il soit présent pendant tous ces examens mais il doit aller travailler. Et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

-L'équipe peut bien se débrouiller sans nous une journée de plus. Déclara l'ex-Ranger en embrassant les cheveux d'Erin.

La journée du lendemain se déroula donc avec tous les examens prescrit, et Jay resta aux côtés de sa petite-amie tout du long même si parfois ils devaient patienter longtemps entre chaque. May avait pris soin de les appeler pour avoir des nouvelles, savoir si les médecins avaient déjà un début de résultat ou non. La nouvelle machine envoyant des petites décharges ne fut pas très agréable pour Erin même si elle ne sentait qu'un tout petit peu, son subconscient lui n'aime pas. Mais les caresses tendres de Jay sur sa main la réconfortèrent. Après le scanner le couple fut renvoyer à leur résidence, un aide-soignant viendrait les chercher lorsque les résultats seront sortis. Erin ne put cacher un peu sa déception de ne pas savoir immédiatement de quoi il en découle mais tenta de positiver. Ils se lancèrent donc dans la préparation d'un repas mexicain qui leur prit du temps.

-Tout n'est pas sortis. On verra ça avec le médecin demain. Souffla Jay qui venait de faire un saut jusqu'à la Sierra.

-Fallait s'y attendre. Déclara Erin en reposant son livre.

-Ne soit pas déçue, il nous dira tout demain. Et puis vu l'heure il n'aurait rien pu faire de suite.

Jay prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment enlacés.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Mouse. Souffla Erin dans le torse de Jay

-Ah, il va bien ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'appeler ces derniers temps entre le boulot et prendre soin de ma chérie. Avoua Jay

-Hmm, Katsa et lui se sont séparés. D'après lui c'est pour le mieux mais j'ai un doute. Ils étaient tellement amoureux avant que tout ça n'arrive.

-Mouse angoisse facilement. Et il ne voulait sûrement pas confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Katsa pour se soulager.

-Pourquoi ? C'était sa compagne après tout

-Oui mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ce qu'on a fait en Afghanistan. C'est fini, finis entre eux ?

-Katsa a changé d'appartement et de boulot sans lui dire. Ils ne se voient quasiment plus.

-Aie vraiment plus alors.

-Ca s'arrangera, je suis sûre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Murmura Erin à moitié endormie.

Jay embrassa les cheveux de sa belle avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, impatient d'être le lendemain pour savoir ce que les médecins vont leur dire. Mais s'ils savaient à l'avance…


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

Erin est tellement surexcitée et anxieuse de savoir le verdict du médecin qu'elle n'arrive pas à prendre un petit déjeuner. Juste un mug de café à moitié remplis.

-Tu devrais quand-même essayer de manger quelque chose Erin. Réprimanda doucement Jay

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai l'estomac trop noué. J'ai peur que ça soit une nouvelle déception mais j'ai vraiment senti quelque chose !

-C'est qu'il y a quelque chose mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser de manger. Le médecin serait contre cette idée.

Après une demi-heure à négocier à moitié, le couple se rendit de nouveau dans le bureau du médecin principal d'Erin.

-Mlle Lindsay, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé alors ?!

-Droit au but avec vous, on voit bien que vous êtes dans la police.

-Docteur s'il vous plaît ! Gémit Erin impatiente.

-Il semblerait qu'un des coups de coups près de vos nerfs spinaux, au niveau de vos lombaires et de votre sacrum n'est en fait pas sectionné les nerfs. Mais les tissus cicatriciels les ont enveloppés et resserrés, ce qui a causé votre paraplégie.

-On peut les enlever ? Demanda Jay qui laissa à Erin le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

-Ca nécessite une opération chirurgicale, plus ou moins risqué.

-Quels sont les risques ? Intervint Erin

-Si durant l'opération on touche les nerfs en tentant d'enlever les tissus on peut réellement les couper. Ou les abîmer et provoquer d'avantages de dommages que si nous n'avions rien fait comme un risque d'une paraplégie plus forte. Sans compter tous les risques à côté d'infections, insuffisance rénale, cardiaque, la mort. C'est une opération importante et longue. De plus il faut que vous sachiez que même si l'opération se passe à merveille, il y a une infime chance que vous ne récupériez pas l'usage de vos jambes.

-Je veux la faire.

-Non ! C'est trop risqué Erin. Intervint Jay

Elle se tourna vers lui, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'y oppose.

-Il y a trop de risque Erin. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une nouvelle fois, ça a déjà été trop dur. Je ne veux pas que ton cas s'aggrave.

-Prenez un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Déclara le médecin ne voulant pas assister à une dispute du couple ayant déjà assez de chose à gérer.

Le duo rentra chez eux sans un mot, Erin pleine d'espoir de pouvoir retrouver la fonction de ses jambes d'ici quelques mois. Et d'enfin reprendre sa vie.

-Erin… Je sais que tu veux sortir de ce fauteuil mais cette opération est trop risquée. Les tissus sont collés à tes nerfs spinaux, il y a beaucoup trop de chance que ça les endommages et aggrave ta situation. Commença Jay

-Comme toute opération Jay, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Si le médecin n'était pas sûr de réussir, il n'aurait pas parlé de cette opération pour ne pas donner de faux espoir. Je veux la faire.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre de nouveau ou de te voir allongée dans un lit pour le reste de ta vie à souffrir de la situation.

-MAIS J'EN SOUFFRE DEJA ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI EST BLOQUEE A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS DANS CE FAUTEUIL ET QUI VOIT LES GENS AUTOUR DE TOI MARCHER ! Explosa Erin

-ALORS QUOI TU PREFERES PRENDRE LE RISQUE D'Y RESTER, DE NE JAMAIS TE REVEILLER TOUT CA POUR AVOIR ESSAYER UN TRUC TROP RISQUEE !? OU ALORS RESTER ALLITEE TOUTE TA VIE !

-C'EST MA VIE ! C'EST MON CHOIX JAY ! C'EST A MOI DE CHOISIR QUOI FAIRE DE MON CORPS !

-JE PENSAIS QU'ON ETAIT UN COUPLE ET QU'ON PRENAIT LES DECISIONS ENSEMBLE ! QU'ON EN DISCUTAIT ENSEMBLE AVANT ! MAIS BIEN SUR ERIN LINDSAY N'EN FAIT QU'A SA TETE C'EST ELLE QUI DECIDE TOUT ! ET BAH FAIT CE QUE TU VEUX ERIN PUISQUE MON AVIS ET MES CRAINTES NE T'INTERESSES PAS ! TOUTE FACON TU FAIS TOUJOURS CE QUE TU VEUX AU FINAL SANS TE SOUCIER DES AUTRES !

Jay empaqueta quelques affaires dans un sac avant de prendre ses clefs.

-Ne m'attends pas je vais dormir ailleurs. Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Erin resta désemparée au milieu du salon, elle ne s'attendait pas à une tel situation. Elle pensait qu'ils en auraient discuté tranquillement et que Jay aurait été finalement d'accord avec l'opération. Les larmes aux yeux elle composa le numéro de May, ayant besoin d'entre la voix de celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille. Erin expliqua toute la situation à May, ainsi que la réaction de son père.

-Je te comprends Erin. C'est une chance pour toi de peut-être remarcher. Et tu ne seras pas heureuse si tu n'essayes pas. Au fond tu te dis que ça serait aussi une occasion de ne plus être un fardeau pour les autres même si pour nous tu n'es pas un fardeau. On t'aime comme tu es.

Erin pleura en entendant ça encore affectée par la réaction violente de Jay.

-P'pa a peur de te perdre définitivement. Il a horreur des hôpitaux et ne leur fait pas vraiment confiance. Mais sa réaction envers toi est un peu trop exagérée. En tout cas sache que quel que soit ta décision je te soutiens.

-Merci May.

-Je dois y retourner les cours commencent. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma grande. Souffla Erin avant de raccrocher du baume au cœur.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Jay, il n'a pas pris toutes ses affaires ce qui la rassura. La jeune femme envoya ensuite un message à Miranda pour savoir si Jay est passé la voir ou si elle la vue, lui expliquant qu'ils se sont disputés.

-Hey ma belle ! Lança Miranda en entrant

-Hey, merci d'être venue.

-Oh je m'ennuyer de toute façon. On a fini l'enquête. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On va s'installer sur la terrasse ?

-Je vais nous prendre quelque chose à boire. Proposa Miranda.

Erin lui expliqua le résultat de ses examens, l'opération que le médecin lui a parlé ainsi que les risques. Avant de lui dire la réaction de Jay avant qu'il ne parte emportant des affaires. Ainsi que sa discussion avec May.

-C'est vrai que tu t'en voudras si tu n'essayes pas. Après il y a des risques élevés mais c'est comme dans chaque opération. Après tout on opère à cœur ouvert alors que c'est super risqué, ou opère le cerveau alors que dieu seul sait les dommages qui peuvent être fait. La tienne en est une parmi tant d'autres.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jay c'est autant braqué là-dessus…

-Il a peur de te perdre comme lors de votre enlèvement. Ce mec est fou de toi ça en crève les yeux ! Avant même qu'il ne monte l'unité, on le voyait. Mais tu ne connais pas des chirurgiens à Chicago qui pourrait te parler un peu de l'opération ? Te donner des informations, des conseils, des avis ? Demanda Miranda.

-Si il y a bien son frère Will, ou Rhodes.

\- Appelle-les et demande-leur. Ton médecin ne te demande pas une réponse aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que je les appelle ?

-J'ai tout mon temps ! Déclara Miranda en souriant.

Erin appela Will en premier, qui est plutôt pour cette opération. Pour lui il tenterait tout ce qu'il peut pour retrouver ses jambes. Rhodes est du même avis, surtout que pour lui Erin est jeune et en bonne santé ce qu'il est une bonne condition pour l'opération. Et qu'il sait que ses homologues du Wisconsin sont très compétents. Erin ne voulut pas embêter les deux autres médecins qu'elle connait et fit le topo avec son amie sur les informations données par les deux garçons.

-Tu veux que je reste ce soir ? Demanda Miranda

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller et puis je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami.

-J'aurai pris le canapé. Je ne suis qu'à un coup de fils si jamais !

-Merci Miranda, ça compte pour moi.

-Et ne t'en fais pas le sergent est chez Raimanu. Il m'a envoyé un message quand je lui ai demandé s'il était repassé aux bureaux et vu le sergent.

-D'accord.

Erin alla se coucher directement la tête pleine de questions et de doutes à propos de cette opération qui pourrait être sa bouée de sauvetage.

-Bonjour Mlle Lindsay.

-Je veux l'opération. Déclara Erin déterminée.

May et Miranda ont raison. Si elle n'essaye pas, elle regrettera toute sa vie.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

Deux jours se sont passés depuis qu'Erin a accepté l'opération, et Jay n'est toujours pas revenu chez eux. Profondément blessée, Erin a commencé les papiers d'admission à l'hôpital, l'opération étant prévue dans une semaine.

-Tiens une revenante ! Lança Spike en voyant Erin émerger de l'ascenseur.

-Et prête à résoudre une nouvelle enquête et éplucher tous les dossiers et caméras de surveillance ! Rigola Erin

Elle se mit derrière son bureau non sans avoir couler un regard vers le bureau de Jay. Il a mis ses lunettes et a l'air plongé dans un dossier. Erin ne peut pas démentir que la petite barbe et les lunettes lui donnent un air plus que craquant.

-On a une enquête. Des coups de feu tiré dans un quartier chic, Lindsay regarde les caméras de surveillance de coin. Les autres sur place. Déclara Jay en sortant du bureau.

Il n'adressa pas un regard à Erin et sortit suivit de Monica qui lança un petit regard désolé envers Erin. Cette fois-ci cette dernière n'ira pas sur le terrain avec eux tout bonnement car Jay lui en veut.

« _Jay il semblerait que le suspect n'est pas quitté les lieux. Je le vois sur la caméra tiré mais il est entré dans le bâtiment sur ta gauche._ » Informa Erin à travers la radio.

Elle voit Jay se tourner vers la caméra qu'elle regarde avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse arme à la main, Miranda sur ses pas. Monica et Spike faisant le tour et Raimanu qui resta sur place avec le médecin légiste. Erin changea de caméra pour avoir l'arrière du bâtiment et vit une silhouette sortir en courant, Jay ne tardant pas après.

« _Jay attention il est juste derrière les palettes de bois avec un pied de biche !_ » Prévint Erin

Elle vit Jay faire demi-tour pour surprendre le suspect par derrière et lui tira dans la jambe. L'unité rentra, Raimanu emmena le suspect dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Merci ma chérie de m'avoir sauvé et d'avoir repéré le suspect ! Ironisa Miranda à l'adresse de Jay

-Bon boulot Lindsay. Lâcha Jay avant de se rendre en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Merci Mi' mais ne te le met pas à dos. Ça lui passera.

-On est avec toi ma belle ! Déclara Monica

-Ouais girl power les filles ! Rigola Miranda.

La semaine passa comme ça, sans que Jay ne rentre pas chez eux, ou qu'il n'adresse la parole à Erin au travail. Miranda et Monica se sont invitées plusieurs soirs chez Erin pour faire une soirée film + cochonneries à manger. Tout le monde partit petit à petit profiter de la soirée, Erin resta pour finir les dossiers qu'elle a en cours pour ne pas laisser du travail inachevé pendant qu'elle est hospitalisée. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Jay avant de déposer son arrêt de travail sur son bureau.

-Le médecin m'avait dit d'arrêter dès aujourd'hui mais je voulais finir les dossiers en cours avant.

Jay la regarda sans rien dire, les mains croisés devant lui. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure se retenant de pleurer, elle ne peut pas craquer devant lui. Miranda la raccompagna au centre. Erin prit une longue douche profitant de l'eau chaude avant de faire un skype avec l'unité à Chicago. Sans vraiment leur dire pour son opération, de toute façon Will ou Rhodes ont dû leur dire. Elle discuta aussi un moment avec Maggie avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain se fut un aide-soignant qui la conduisit au Froedtert Hospital de Milwaukee. Elle revu son médecin avant d'être préparé pour l'opération. Un infirmier lui sangla les jambes ainsi que les hanches, ainsi que mettre des électrodes sur la poitrine d'Erin. Puis ce fut le tour de l'anesthésiste de poser la perfusion. Erin se mit à angoisser, fait-elle vraiment le bon choix ? Elle profita de ses dernières minutes pour appeler May, mais tomba sur la messagerie de la jeune fille.

« _Hey, c'est moi. Hum, je m'apprête à me faire opérer. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolée si ça ne se passe pas bien. Je t'aime. Toi et ton père_. »

-Bien Mlle Lindsay, il est temps de descendre au bloc. Déclara l'infirmière.

C'est une jeune femme le visage baigné de larmes que les médecins aperçurent. L'un d'eux tenta de rassurer Erin mais elle est inconsolable et commença à hyper ventiler.

-Erin il faut que tu te calmes. On ne pas t'opérer si tu paniques comme ça.

Rhodes ? Erin reconnu la voix du médecin mais qu'est-ce qui ferait ici ? Pourtant c'est bien le visage du chirurgien qu'elle vit au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Et je suis venu m'en assurer. Prends de petites inspirations.

Erin eut beau tenter de faire ce que le médecin lui dit mais elle en fut incapable. Jay entra dans le bloc portant une blouse, une charlotte et un masque. Il prit délicatement Erin dans ses bras et caressa tendrement son dos.

-Je suis désolé ma puce. J'ai agi comme un idiot. C'était à moi de t'écouter pas l'inverse. C'est toi qui est bloqué dans ce fauteuil. On est une équipe quoi qu'il arrive. Tout va bien se passe, il n'y a pas de raison, et en plus Rhodes est là. Je t'aime.

La respiration d'Erin se calma et sa tension baissa à vue d'œil. Jay la sentit se détendre contre lui, il embrassa doucement ses cheveux tout en continuant de dessiner sur le dos de la jeune femme la boule au ventre.

L'anesthésiste fit un signe de tête à Jay, avant d'infecter le produit. Jay baissa son masque avant d'embrasser une dernière fois Erin.

-On se retrouve après princesse. N'oublies pas que je t'aime. Souffla Jay

Il caressa encore un moment le visage d'Erin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complétement endormie. D'une douceur infinie le jeune homme se leva avant de poser Erin sur le lit. Il les regarda l'intuber avant qu'une infirmière ne l'intime de quitter le bloc. Jay enleva son accoutrement et sortit prendre l'air, angoissé par l'opération qui est en train de commencer. Il se rendit dans un café et commanda le café le plus allongé qu'ils ont mais bourré de caféine.

« Allô ?

-Hey vieux, me dis pas que tu m'as oublié !

-Comment oublier un mec aussi exaspérant que toi Jay ?

-Tu me vexes Mouse ! Je pensais que c'était Ruzzek le mec le plus exaspérant.

-Hmm ça dépend des circonstances. Alors le Wisconsin comment c'est ?

-Moins froid que Chicago, et moins de criminels. Je résous les enquêtes en un temps record contrairement à celles qu'on avait à Chicago. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, je commence à m'adapter au fait de n'avoir qu'une oreille pour entendre. J'ai installé un voyant lumineux sur mon ordi pour me prévenir quand j'ai un appel radio alors que je suis déjà en ligne.

-Et avec Katsa ?

-Hum, chacun vit de son côté pour le moment. Elle semble heureuse c'est le plus important.

-Mouse pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser te passer entre les doigts à cause de tes peurs ?! Il faut te ressaisir vis-à-vis d'elle et la reconquérir. Tu t'en voudras tout le temps sinon.

-Comment va Erin ? Voight a dit qu'elle allait se faire opérer.

-Ils sont en train de l'opérer. J'ai cette horrible boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre… Je me suis comporté comme un con en plus avec elle avant son opération.

-C'est une battante, elle va y arriver. Et puis ça serait bien que ça fonctionne et qu'elle puisse remarcher.

-Ouais, ça la tue à petit feu ce fauteuil. Elle n'est plus celle qu'elle était avant cet accident.

-Elle va y arriver. Voight a quelque chose sur notre enquête je dois te laisser.

-D'accord, bonjour à l'unité. Et Mouse, va voir Katsa. Ne laisse pas les choses comme elles sont. »

Il faut qu'il s'occupe, il ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils aient finis d'opérer Erin sinon il va péter un câble et casser quelque chose. Jay se rappela qu'il y a une rencontre entre la police et une école aujourd'hui et décida de s'y rendre pour passer le temps et peut-être suscitera de nouvelle vocation.

La rencontre lui prit lui prit une bonne partie de la journée. Jay passa prendre un café avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour, est-ce que l'opération d'Erin Lindsay est terminée ? Demanda-t-il à l'accueil

-Oui, chambre 310.

-Décidément ce numéro nous poursuit. Sourit Jay

La secrétaire le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-A Chicago notre appartement était le 310, puis la résidence dans laquelle elle est c'est le 310. Et maintenant sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Faites un loto.

-Je vais y songer. Sourit Jay avant de monter avec qu'une seule hâte retrouver sa chérie.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50**

Erin reprit ses esprits doucement, elle est dans une chambre car il n'y a plus l'horrible lumière au-dessus de sa tête. Est-ce que Jay est vraiment venu dans le bloc avant que les médecins ne l'endorment ? Ou était-ce une illusion, un rêve de sa part ? Mais une pression dans sa main lui confirma que ce n'était pas un rêve. Jay est là assit dans une horrible chaise d'hôpital à tenir sa main.

-Hey la belle au bois dormant.

-Jay…

-Doucement, tu veux un peu d'eau ? Demanda-t-il

Erin hocha doucement la tête, encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle but quelques gorgées à l'aide d'une paille avant que Jay n'aille chercher le médecin.

-Des douleurs quelques part ?

-Non. J'ai la bouche pâteuse c'est désagréable.

-Ca va passer ne vous en faites pas.

-Je ne sens pas mes jambes. Déclara Erin à moitié déçue.

-C'est parce qu'il faut attendre quelques jours tout de même. Le temps que l'opération fasse effet, que vos nerfs se remettent de l'écrasement provoqué. D'ici trois à quatre jour on verra peut-être s'il y a eu une amélioration. On va juste vérifier que vous sentez tout ce que vous sentiez avant l'opération.

-Tout semble comme avant.

-Bien vous avez des antibiotiques à prendre pour prévenir toutes infections. Et on verra dans quelques jours pour vos jambes. Vous allez avoir de la morphine deux jours pour éviter la douleur.

-On peut l'arrêter en fin de journée ? Je ne veux pas en utiliser trop.

-Vous allez avoir mal aussi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je prendrai des antidouleurs.

Le médecin regarda Jay qui ne dit rien. Le couple se retrouva de nouveau tout seul, et Jay s'excusa à nouveau pour son comportement.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais t'allonger à côté de moi ? Demanda Erin.

-Hmm j'aurai peur de te bouger et te faire mal.

Une infirmière arriva avec un plateau repas

-Vous voulez quelque chose à manger monsieur ?

-Non merci, il est trop tôt pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Souffla Erin en repoussant le plateau

-Vous devez manger ! S'exclama l'infirmière.

-Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller d'une opération. Laissez-lui le temps d'émerger complétement, et il n'est que 6 :30 pm ! J'irai nous acheter des plats à emporter plutôt, ça sera mieux que ça. Intervint Jay

L'infirmière repartit sans rien dire avec son plateau. Jay embrassa doucement le front d'Erin avant de s'installer de nouveau dans le fauteuil près du lit.

-J'ai froid. Souffla la jeune femme.

Jay attrapa une couverture dans l'armoire qu'il mit soigneusement sur Erin avant de l'embrasser.

Il augmenta légèrement le volume du chauffage avant de s'installer sur le rebord du lit et de caresser doucement son bras.

-Rendors-toi si tu es fatigué. Je vais aller nous chercher à manger, et des affaires de rechange au centre. Déclara Jay

Erin acquiesça en fermant les yeux, le jeune homme enleva son gilet avant de lui mettre par-dessus. Il prit une heure pour aller à la résidence, puis en ville prendre de l'italien avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Erin avait enfilé son gilet.

-Il a ton odeur. Justifia la jeune femme.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de regarder une émission à la télé. Erin s'endormit la première, Jay tenta de se mettre confortable dans le fauteuil avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin se fit en douceur, Erin eut le droit à ses soins ainsi qu'une séance avec le psy qui voulait préparer le terrain des fois que l'opération n'est rien donnée. Jay fit une virée en ville pour prendre du mexicain cette fois-ci. Dans l'après-midi les Renseignements firent leur apparition avec les bras remplit de ballons et de nounours pour la jeune femme. Burgess avait même pensé à ramener des donuts à la noisette les préférés d'Erin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?!

-Jay nous a dit que tu allais te faire opérer, on était obligé de venir te voir. Et puis je ne pouvais pas t'éviter ces tronches affreuses plus longtemps. Plaisanta Voight

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Upton

-Ça va. Il faut attendre encore un peu selon le médecin pour mes jambes. Mais j'ai hâte de voir. Sourit Erin

-Je suis sûre que ça a fonctionné et que bientôt tu seras de retour dans les rues pour poursuivre les méchants avec moi.

Jay resta assit près d'Erin un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Ils partirent tard de la chambre promettant de revenir le lendemain avant de prendre la route pour Chicago. Jay resta de nouveau avec Erin, et massa doucement ses épaules avant de l'aider dans la douche.

-Aller courage ma puce, dans quelques jours on sera fixé et je vais devenir ton coach. Souffla Jay dans l'oreille d'Erin

-J'espère bien, je ferai exprès d'être une mauvaise élève pour toi. Déclara Erin d'une voix machiavélique.

-Tu seras toujours la meilleure élève à mes yeux en tout cas. Lança Jay en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Cette nuit-là Jay dormit dans le lit d'Erin, la jeune femme lovée contre lui.

-Hmm t'es un vrai radiateur, t'as les jambes bouillantes. Commenta Erin endormie.

Le soleil venait de pointer son nez, et baignait la chambre d'une douce lumière.

-Tu as chaud ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes gluantes de sueur.

-Erin tu sens tes jambes ! S'exclama Jay en se redressant

Erin resta choqué et ne répondit pas. Jay attrapa doucement le pied d'Erin et commença à masser. La jeune femme n'aurait pas pu sourire plus qu'elle ne le fit à ce moment-là. Et soudainement elle se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Jay.

-Ma puce, tu as réussie ! Tu sens tes jambes ! Se réjouit Jay en embrassant son cou.

Le médecin vînt l'examiner et ne fit que confirmer le fait qu'Erin ait à nouveau des sensations dans ses jambes. Il la prévint que la rééducation serait très longue et très dure, mais qu'avec beaucoup de courage et de volonté elle pourrait y arriver. L'unité arriva au même moment

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Voight de sa voix toujours aussi aimable.

-Hank ! Je sens mes jambes ! S'exclama Erin aux anges.

Tout le monde resta interdit avant que Ruzzek n'explose de joie et serre Erin dans ses bras.

-Hey eh doucement Adam ! Prévint Jay.

Tout le monde rigola du côté protecteur de Jay mais Erin se sentit touchée.

-Et tu vas commencer la rééducation quand ? Demanda Antonio.

-Le médecin veut attendre une semaine. Pour laisser le temps à mon corps de cicatriser. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

-Ca ne serait notre Erin sinon ! Plaisanta Atwater.

Tout le monde rigola et Erin fit mine de bouder. Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à son tour. Ils restèrent deux heures avant de prendre la route laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Les gars de la crime vinrent eux aussi voir Erin et la féliciter, Miranda rappela à Erin qu'elle avait eu raison. Le lendemain Erin fut transférée en ambulance au centre de rééducation, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil avec une autre pensée. Celle que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le quitte définitivement.

-On devrait fêter ça. Déclara Erin en quittant la chambre où elle était allée se reposer un peu.

C'est une table dressée et joliment décorée qu'elle trouva avec de flûtes de champagne et un Jay bien habillé se tenant près du plan de travail.

-Champagne sans alcool, ton plat préféré que j'aie réalisé moi-même et une tarte tatin avec un peu de crème fraîche en dessert.

-T'es parfait. C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ! Tu es splendide en plus, et j'adore quand tu portes tes lunettes.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Jay en l'embrassant.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51**

Une semaine qu'Erin s'est faite opérée et elle n'en peut plus d'attendre pour commencer sa rééducation. Depuis 3 jours Jay avec les conseils du kiné, fait travailler ses jambes en les pliants, les massant… Et Erin s'amuse à lever légèrement son pied pour le mettre sur la pointe et ainsi obliger sa jambe à se lever un peu. Jay la rejoignit en maillot de bain et elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, d'admirer ce torse musclé à la perfection.

-Jay ? Lança Ryan, le kiné

-Ouais.

Jay passa la ceinture de soutien autour de la taille d'Erin pendant que le kiné met en place les sangles.

-Ca va faire bizarre au début, ça vous allez être soulevé pour entrer dans l'eau. Prévint le kiné

Jay entra dans le bassin en premier afin d'être présent pour réceptionner Erin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en le rejoignant.

-Bien Erin, aujourd'hui on va essayer de se marcher, sans le poids du corps. Vous allez vous aider de ses barres. On a entretenue vos muscles tout du long exprès. On le fait dans l'eau car ça détend les muscles et rend donc la démarche plus facile. Nous allons faire ça pendant plusieurs séances avant de commencer à mettre un peu de poids sur vos jambes.

-Et quand pourrais-je essayer sur terre ferme ?

Les deux garçons rigolèrent devant la ténacité d'Erin.

-Le mieux serait de faire beaucoup de séance avant pour votre bien. Ça prend du temps si on veut bien faire.

-Alors une séance tous les jours ! Et de deux heures ! S'exclama Erin

-Doucement ma puce. Rigola Jay en embrassant sa joue.

-Quand vous êtes prête vous attrapez les barres. Et essayez de faire mettre un pied devant l'autre, vous avez pied ici.

Erin prit une grande inspiration avant d'attraper les barres parallèles. Jay lui sourit, un sourire encourageant et plein d'amour. Le kiné baissa le harnais de sorte que les pieds d'Erin touchent complétement le sol. Un sentiment étrange la traversa.

-Ça va ? Demanda Jay

-Dites-nous ce que vous ressentez. Intervint le kiné.

-C'est étrange. D'être debout, sur mes jambes par moi-même je veux dire. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont faibles et que je vais m'écrouler dès que je vais essayer de faire un pas. Qu'elles ne porteront pas mon poids.

-C'est tout à fait normale. On a entretenu vos muscles mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment actifs, et ils n'avaient aucun poids. On va y aller par étape. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire un pas ? Sans lâcher les barres.

Tout doucement Erin leva le pied droit avant de l'avancer de quelques centimètres. Elle chercha Jay du regard, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au visage lumineux d'Erin

-J'ai réussi. J'ai fait un pas !

-J'ai vu mon cœur, c'est géniale ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Souffla Jay avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Le kiné lui fit faire plusieurs pas jusqu'à la moitié des barres parallèles. Avant de lui demander comment elle se sent, les sensations qu'elle a. Mais trop heureuse et sous le coup de l'émotion de sentir ses pieds toucher le sol, la jeune femme n'arriva pas à formuler une phrase correcte. Erin reprit la marche jusqu'à la fin des barres et demanda à pourvoir recommencer. Ryan regarda Jay un peu perplexe mais ce dernier hocha la tête connaissant par cœur sa petite-amie.

-C'est bien Erin ! Pour une première fois vous vous débrouillez bien sans vous décourager ! Félicita le kiné.

-Il y a des patients qui se découragent ? Demanda Jay

-Beaucoup, ils pensent que dès la première séance ils vont remarcher à la vitesse normale comme avant. Mais nos muscles ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, il faut du temps et de la persévérance. Continuez Erin, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. On se voit demain ?

-D'accord. Souffla Erin

Jay l'aida à décrocher la jeune femme et la maintint contre lui. Mais au lieu de sortir du bassin Jay emmena Erin vers l'endroit des jacuzzis. L'ancienne détective cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri et profita des remous de l'eau contre son corps.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié.

-Remercié de quoi ? Demanda Jay

-D'être là, de ne pas être partit les premiers jours où tu es venu me retrouver alors que j'étais odieuse avec toi. Tu n'as pas baissé les bras et toujours était là pour moi, tu m'as toujours épaulé alors que j'ai pu être distante. Souffla Erin

-C'est ça une bonne équipe. Et c'est le rôle de tout petit-ami de soutenir sa petite-amie coûte que coûte. Erin, le jour où tu es devenu mon équipière, tu es également devenu mon univers. Avoua Jay

Les yeux brillants Erin plongea dans le beau regard bleuté de Jay. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur la joue du jeune homme et caressa doucement son visage.

-J'aime bien ta petite barbe comme ça.

-Ça donne l'air plus sérieux ? Plaisanta Jay

-Un peu. Plaisanta Erin

-En tout cas toi tu es ravissante avec tes longs cheveux. Commenta Jay en l'embrassant

-Petit joueur. Tu crois qu'on peut augmenter un peu les remous ?

Jay tripota quelques boutons avant que les remous s'accélèrent. Erin se relaxa en profitant de l'eau, enveloppé dans les bras musclés de Jay.

-J'aimerai bien être de retour à Chicago pour Noël. Souffla Erin

-Hummm c'est dans deux mois et demi. Mais on a Halloween à faire en attendant. Tu veux faire une petite fête ici ? On pourrait inviter les gars.

-Tu penses que May pourrait rentrer aussi ?

-Je pense, les français ont des vacances au moment d'Halloween. Je lui demanderai dès que je l'ai au téléphone.

-Non je le ferai. Sourit Erin

-Me volerais-tu ma fille ? Plaisanta Jay

-Notre fille. Corrigea la jeune femme.

Un immense sourire étira le visage de Jay aux dires de sa chérie. Il prit son visage en coupe avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Ils rentrèrent dans leur petite résidence et prirent chacun leur douche. Jay se lança dans la confession d'une blanquette de veau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ? Demanda Erin en revenant dans la salle

-Une blanquette de veau, une recette typiquement française. C'est May qui me la envoyé. J'espère que tu aimeras, elle dit que c'est une vraie tuerie.

-Ca sent bon en tout cas. Hum, je m'occupe du cocktail alors. Sourit Erin

-Sans alcool madame !

Erin plaisanta avant de laver les fraises et framboises. Jay ajouta une mangue ainsi qu'un kiwi. Le couple dégusta tranquillement le cocktail sur la terrasse observant le coucher de soleil sur le lac. L'ex-Ranger installa une belle table à l'extérieur avant de servir sa chérie. Et ils « fêtèrent » la première séance de marche d'Erin, le début avant une longue série de séance avant de pouvoir faire des randonnées ensemble.

Ils se calèrent devant un match de Cubs vêtus des tenues de l'équipe de Chicago.

-Allez Allez Allez ! S'exclama Erin faisant rire Jay

-Oui ! S'écria-t-elle

-Nous voilà en finale ! Commenta Jay.

-Mais personne ne peut battre Chicago ! Rigola Erin avant de l'embrasser.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52**

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Craig regarda la photo posée sur son bureau, lui et Katsa. Son cœur se serra en pensant au fait qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Belle comme elle est, la jeune femme a forcément du trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mouse tu viens avec nous, on a besoin de toi ! Ordonna Voight en sortant de son bureau, gilet par balle et arme déjà en place.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je vous ai donné l'adresse sur vos téléphones ?! Répondit le concerné, en détachant son regard de son ordinateur un instant.

\- Tu vas rester dans la fourgonnette avec Ruzek qui ne peut pas aller sur le terrain pour l'instant en vue de son bras. Répondit Voight en lui jetant les clefs qu'il attrapa au vol en se levant de sa chaise. Antonio lui lançant un regard d'encouragement, le portoricain sait que l'informaticien adore faire de la surveillance mais depuis ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ce n'est plus pareil.

Toute l'équipe se faufila dans les vestiaires et en ressortirent ni une ni deux équipée et prête à partir, Ruzek lui rechignait comme à son habitude sur son sort.

\- Non mais tu le crois ça ! Ca fait presque une semaine que je suis coincé ici avec ce foutu plâtre à cause d'une stupide chute et lorsqu'il y a une opportunité je suis résilié à la surveillance ! Dit Adam en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

\- Déjà merci de te plaindre de passer du temps avec moi et secondo tu devrais être content de pouvoir venir déjà tu ne penses pas ? Répliqua Mouse en rassemblant quelques câbles et son ordinateur portable pour la surveillance.

\- Oh c'est bon tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça. Répondit Ruzek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez Ruzek t'inquiète pas on pensera à toi quand on sera en pleine action ! Blagua Atwater en passant comme une fusée rapidement suivi par Upton et Burgess.

Le trio rejoignit la Camaro au garage en bas et Voight prit sa voiture. Leur départ ne fut pas lent et Ruzek qui n'avait même pas pu répliquer à la remarque de son collègue se dépêcha à son tour, ne voulant rien louper ! Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Mouse qui lui prit exprès tout son temps afin de donner une bonne leçon à Ruzek et lui montrer que dans ce van c'était lui qui commandait !

\- Allez bro ! Dépêche on va tout louper !

\- Je fais ce que je veux et si tu veux qu'on y aille tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qu'on doit prendre au lieu de faire les cent pas !

Ruzek ne répondit rien face à la remarque de Mouse qui terminait d'installer tout le matériel sur la table au milieu du van.

\- Heu, je vais prendre de quoi manger. Finit par dire Adam pour avoir sa conscience apaisée en quelque sorte.

Depuis le début il n'avait fait que ce plaindre et maintenant qu'ils allaient bientôt décoller il voulait calmer la tension naissante entre lui et Mouse. A vrai dire ils allaient devoir être confinés dans un petit espace pendant un bon bout de temps en fonction du comportement des tueurs, ou présumé tueurs. Au bout d'une demi-heure les deux garçons finirent par partir et il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de l'endroit localisé. Mouse fit bien attention de se garer dans un lieu pas trop voyant mais qui leur offrait quand même un angle de vue suffisant sur la maison ou plutôt le taudis qu'ils devaient surveiller.

Ils se trouvaient dans la banlieue la moins huppée de tout Chicago comme Ruzek l'avait fait comprendre en voyant où ils étaient garés. Au bout d'une heure, Ruzek ne pouvait plus tenir en place, il ne s'était absolument rien passé, des allers et retours inutiles et aucunes entrevues avec un acheteur potentiel. Mouse, lui attendait patiemment devant son ordinateur, son téléphone à la main en train d'envoyer un message à Katsa lui demandant si ça allait. Espérant pouvoir la reconquérir, loin de l'idée de ce que la jeune femme fait en réalité pour lui. Ils s'étaient revu deux ou trois fois, dont un soir plein de tendresse entre les deux.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? On va quand même pas attendre toute la journée ici ! S'énerva Adam, pas vraiment patient de nature.

\- Bas si, tu veux faire quoi ? Et puis tu m'énerves, depuis qu'on est là tu te plains toutes les deux minutes ! Va faire un tour je dirais rien à Voight mais laisse-moi respirer un peu s'il te plaît ! J'ai déjà qu'une oreille alors c'est bon là ! Lui répondit violemment Mouse.

\- Ok ok c'est bon on se calme, je ne voulais pas t'embêter, je ne voulais même pas venir.

\- Ouais et moi je ne voulais pas de toi non plus ! Dit Mouse.

Depuis son enlèvement sa patiente avait des limites plus que raccourcies et il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, mais c'était le job et il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Seul Katsa aurait pu l'apaiser mais ils ne sont plus ensemble, et sûrement à cause des sauts d'humeur de Craig.

\- Bon je vais faire un tour dans le quartier et poser deux trois questions aux jeunes, voir si ils savent quelque chose on sait jamais. Dit Ruzek en ouvrant la porte arrière du van et en s'extirpant le plus vite possible, lui aussi cherchant un peu de temps libre pour lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mouse entendit des bruits autour de la camionnette, il se leva de son poste et ouvrit la porte, prêt à remonter les bretelles d'Adam pour lui avoir foutu la frousse comme ça mais il fut surpris de croiser son regard. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait manqué. Au moment où Mouse s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici il reçut un violent coup à la tête et fut tiré à l'intérieur du van par le même homme qui lui avait assené un coup sur la tête. Son regard mielleux et son sourire narquois fut la dernière chose qu'il se rappela avant de sombrer dans le monde des inconnus.

\- 1081, ici l'agent Ruzek, une personne a disparu, je répète un des nôtres vient de se faire kidnapper ! Appela Adam à sa radio.

En revenant à l'endroit où ils s'étaient garés 2h plus tôt il ne trouva pas la camionnette et ne vit que des traces de pneus et le casque de Mouse sur le sol ainsi que son portable en miette.

20 minutes plus tard Voight et le reste de l'unité était sur place.

-Ruzzek ! Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que Mouse soit porté disparu ?! ENCORE ! Hurla le sergent

-Je…je suis…j'en avais marre d'être…d'être enfermé…alors…alors je suis allé me dégourdir les jambes…et…et il n'était plus là…quand je suis revenu.

-Espèce d'incompétent !

-Tu l'annonceras toi-même à Katsa alors. Intervint Olinski.

-Sergent, peut-être qu'on peut repérer l'adresse IP des ordinateurs dans le van. Déclara Atwater.

-Avec un peu de chance le ou les ravisseurs ne penseront pas à éteindre les appareils. Renchérit Upton

-Vérifiez ça ! Essayez de voir les caméras de surveillance des alentours pour essayer de voir le chemin prit par le van.

De retour au District, Platt avait convoqué Katsa qui attendait dans la break room des Renseignements avec la petite Kacy dans le bras. Ruzzek se gratta nerveusement la tête, cherchant comment lui annoncer. Burgess y alla en première pour proposer à la petite Kacy de l'accompagner prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Hum Katsa… Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Commença Adam

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Voilà, on était en mission de surveillance avec Mouse et je suis sorti prendre l'air…

-Si tu t'apprêtes à dire ce que je pense ferme-la.

-Il a disparu. Le van n'était plus là, et on a trouvé son portable brisé.

Katsa le gifla avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Voight.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53**

\- Alors on est réveillé mon cœur en miel ? Demanda une voix féminine que Mouse connaissait plus que bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui cracha Mouse lorsqu'il fut totalement conscient.

\- Oh tu te rappelles de moi ? C'est bien j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Dit la brune en ouvrant la porte du cabanon dans lequel ils se trouvaient laissant un homme, dans la trentaine, 1m90, un visage défiguré par les coups et une balafre sur l'avant-bras gauche.

\- Je te présente mon mari, Fred, Fred je te présente Craig Gurwich mon ex, ex petit-ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Rebecca ? Demanda Mouse

\- On veut juste, non je corrige Je veux que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Ouais, tu vas t'excuser parce que je n'aime pas quand on fait du mal à ma princesse ! Dit le prétendu Fred en se rapprochant dangereusement de la chaise où Mouse se trouvait.

\- Je veux bien si je peux partir mais pourquoi je devrais m'excuser c'est toi qui m'a plaqué quand je suis parti pour l'Irak en 2001. Dit Mouse, avec une voix calme comme ci il savait que si il haussait le ton ce Fred ne se retiendrait pas comme une autre personne le ferait.

\- Et alors c'est toi qui est parti, tu aurais dû rester avec moi ! C'est de ta faute !

\- Ouais ta faute le mioche ! Reprit Fred.

Mouse leva les yeux au ciel et finit par s'excuser par dépit voulant éviter à tout prix les problèmes. Mais la réaction de Rebecca ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait puisqu'elle ne le libéra pas comme il le pensait mais au contraire lui demanda quelque chose d'un peu exagéré :

\- Tiens tu ne crois quand même pas que je voulais juste ça ! Lui dit Rebecca en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et se penchant légèrement en avant faisant sentir son parfum qui n'avait pas changé depuis le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Demanda Mouse en serrant des dents.

-On veut que tu nous dises qui travaille avec toi au district 21 pour qu'on aille faire une petite visite avec les potes. Répondit Fred à la place de Rebecca, mais celle-ci reprit d'emblée

\- Et du coup tu nous donnes les plans et les codes des alarmes !

\- Même pas en rêve ! Leur dit Mouse avant de leur cracher à la figure. Ce qui ne fut pas une si bonne idée vu qu'il reçut une belle droite de Fred. Il se retrouva par terre, et vit comme des étoiles autour de lui.

\- Oh bas voilà ce que tu gagnes, tu veux faire le dur à cuire et bien Fred va te montrer ce que c'est d'être un vrai homme ! Vas-y mon chou ! Je vais faire un tour, fais ce que tu veux ; Je veux ces plans. Dit Rebecca en claquant la porte du cabanon.

\- Alors à nous deux monsieur le ranger, voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Fred le reprit par le col du t-shirt et lui remit une droite, plus forte cette fois ci. Mouse retomba sur une caisse métallique et s'ouvrit le derrière de la tête sous les rires incessant de Fred qui prenait un malin plaisir à commencer sa petite séance de torture.

Environ 1 heure plus tard et quelques côtes cassées, Rebecca refit son apparition pour voir ou cela en était.

\- Alors mon choux, tu as des réponses ? Oh je vois que non. Répondit directement Jess en voyant la tête de Mouse, recouvert de sang, de son sang et Fred les poings en sang aussi.

\- NE t'inquiète pas trésors, il ne va plus tenir longtemps je vais employer les manières fortes !

-Heu non je m'inquiète pas mais on va le transférer dans la cave, on peut entendre ses cris d'assez loin je ne voudrais pas que des voisins appellent la police. Dit Rebecca en prenant un sac recouvert d'insectes en tout genre depuis le temps qu'il devait traîner là par terre à même le sol boueux.

\- d'accord, met lui correctement le sac je le porte et toi tu couvres le périmètre bébé. Dit Fred tout en prenant sur son épaule un Mouse qui se débattait mais qui était déjà bien épuisé.

Rebecca ouvrit la porte de l'entrée pour la cave de l'extérieur avant de la refermer aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés et d'allumer la lumière.

\- Voilà mon choux, je remonte en haut, je veux que tu le fasses parler d'accord ?! Demanda Rebecca en lui volant un baiser sur la bouche.

\- T'inquiète pas il ne va pas tenir longtemps en plus ici j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu veux bien juste me descendre une bassine d'eau bouillante s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui pas de problème, je fais chauffer l'eau et je te la descends. Répondit sa femme, déjà à la moitié des escaliers menant à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Bon on reprend monsieur le ranger, dit moi la position exacte des caméras dans le district et l'heure à laquelle il y a le plus de policiers s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne dirais rien, faite ce que vous voulez, plutôt mourir en enfer ! Répondit Mouse attaché à ces valeurs de rangers, il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait surtout si c'était pour mettre en danger ces collègues de la police !

\- Ok, bon on commence par quoi ? Jambes ? Bras ? Allez les jambes ce n'est pas courant !

En disant cela Fred se dirigea vers le fond de la cave et en ressortit un bloc de béton qui devait bien peser 10kg. Il le posa sur le sol ce qui fit le bruit d'une grenade et détacha les jambes de Mouse de la chaise sur laquelle il venait à peine d'être attaché. Il lui rattacha ensuite les jambes sur une chaise posé en face de lui et pris le bloc de béton.

\- Fred ! Voici ton eau je te la pose par terre près de l'escalier ! La coupa net Rebecca en posant la bassine remplie d'eau brûlante à l'endroit qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Merci, bon on reprend.

Fred releva le bloc et le lâcha directement sur les jambes de Mouse. On put entendre un énorme craquement, reflétant des os de ces jambes se brisant sous l'effet du poids ! Un cri strident interpella Rebecca qui faisait tranquillement mijoter sa viande dans la cuisine.

Fred repris son bloc et le jeta de plus haut. En conséquence Mouse sentit comme un éclair lui transpercer la jambe et après avoir encaissé le coup vit clairement son tibia dépasser du mollet et la flaque de sang se former sous ses pieds.

\- Oups, je crois qu'on a une belle fracture ouverte là ! Rigola Fred.

\- Espèce de…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque Fred lui balança l'eau brûlante sur la figure ce qui le brûla instantanément et qui cautérisa violemment sa plaie.

\- Oh excuse-moi tu voulais peut-être répondre à une de mes questions ?

\- NON ! Cria Mouse pour essayer d'extérioriser sa douleur.

Mais ce fut sans compter que Fred n'acceptait pas ce genre de réponse et qu'il s'empressa de prendre le dos de la chaise et de renverser Mouse au sol en posant au préalable le bloc de béton sur ses pieds. Un autre craquement plus intense et mille fois plus douloureux se fit entendre et ressentir par Mouse qui compris d'où provenait la douleur cette fois si : son genou et plus précisément la rotule qui venait de se fracturer en plusieurs morceaux. Ces ligaments croisés de genoux se croisèrent et Mouse su immédiatement que quelque chose n'irait pas avec cette jambe.

\- Attend je vais t'aider à remettre ça en place. Finit par dire Fred tout en prenant un couteau qui se trouvait sur le sol à quelques pas de là où se trouvait Mouse.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une salle ordure ! Dit Mouse,

Sa voix plus que tremblante, gisant dans son propre sang. Tout ce sang qui coulait représenté déjà une quantité importante et le corps de Mouse commençait à le ressentir ; Fred qui n'échappa pas à la pâleur naissante de Mouse lui dit tout en triturant dans sa plaie ouverte au niveau de sa jambe gauche.

\- Et bien alors on se sent mal monsieur Craig. ? Il serait grand temps de me dire ce que je veux savoir pour vous emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Vous ne méritez pas, vous ne mérites rien… Dit Mouse en serrant ces dents pour contenir toute la douleur mais ce n'était pas suffisant du coup il commença à mordre sa langue comme quand on leur faisait apprendre lors des interrogatoires forcés en camp d'entraînement.

\- Ok c'est votre choix, moi je fais avec. Ça te dirait de faire un peu de boxe à ma façon ?

Sur ce Fred, pris le sac couvert d'insectes en tout genre et en fit un bandage de fortune à Mouse pour pouvoir le déplacer de sa chaise au crochet qui pendait au plafond plus loin dans la cave. Il resserra les cordes attachant les poignets de Mouse et le traîna au sol jusqu'en dessous du crochet ou il le laissa par terre, figure contre le sol, incapable de bouger, Fred n'avait pas peur de laisser Mouse ici le temps d'aller chercher ses poignées de fer auxquelles il avait pris soin d'accrocher de petits piques. Mouse se tortilla mais sentit que sa jambe l'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentait aussi les insectes entrer dans sa plaie et c'était certainement la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais senti, ils bougeaient sous sa chair et ça combiné aux saignements rendait la situation délicate.

\- Allez monsieur, on se lève. Lui dit Fred en le prenant par dessous les bras mais à peine debout Mouse s'effondra par terre.

\- Punaise tu ne peux pas faire un effort ! Tu m'énerves ! Tiens prend ça pour la peine ! Hurla Fred en lui donnant un bon coup de pied au niveau de ses côtes, déjà casées.

Mouse cria pour la énième fois et laissa une grande expiration lui échapper avant que Fred ne le soulève et l'accroche en moins de deux au crochet comme un sac de sable dans les salles de boxe. Après un grognement Mouse posa son regard sur les poings de Fred qui lui arrivèrent en plein dans le ventre lui ouvrant légèrement la peau. A chaque nouveau coup, les trous s'amplifiaient jusqu'à ce que Mouse s'évanouisse.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54**

Katsa et les autres arrivèrent chez l'ex de Mouse : Rebecca. Elle parut étonnée de les voir sur le seuil de sa porte mais intérieurement elle pria pour que Fred retienne Mouse d'hurler. Mais peut-être qu'il a entendu les trois voitures et vu les gyrophares à travers la porte de la cave.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Rebecca innocemment.

-Où est Mouse ?! Attaqua Katsa en entrant dans la maison.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer sans mandat !

-Mes fesses que je peux ! Rétorqua Katsa

Alvin commença à poser des questions à Rebecca mais cette dernière jura que la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Mouse c'est quand il l'a laissé pour aller en Irak. Antonio lui apprit qu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle avait cherché à le joindre et la réponse de Rebecca fut qu'elle voulait juste avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir comment il allait. Mais que quand elle a su que Mouse avait une fiancée elle n'avait pas insisté pour ne pas faire de tord dans leur couple.

-MOUSE ! Hurla Katsa

-Mais je vous dis qu'il n'y a personne ici ! Vous faites fausse route.

Katsa la fusilla du regard avant que la radio de Voight se mit à grésiller avant que la voix de Ruzzek n'apparaisse.

« Sergent vous devriez voir ça. »

« Où es-tu Ruzzek ? »

« Arrière de la maison, dans le fond du jardin il y a une espèce de préau. »

Tout le monde rejoignit Ruzzek, et aperçurent un van qui leur est familier. Atwater en sortit donnant la confirmation que c'est le leur. Katsa se retourna vers Rebecca mais Antonio la bloqua à temps. La jeune femme tenta de se dégager en remuant dans tous les sens comme un beau diable mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise.

-Vous avez de la chance que je ne frappe pas les femmes. Siffla Voight

-Oh vous êtes gentleman. Rigola Rebecca

Burgess lui mit son poing en pleine figure.

-Moi par contre oui. Maintenant vous allez nous dire où il est. Grogna la jeune détective.

-Il n'est pas là. C'est un ami qui a voulu mettre ça dans notre cour, on a juste accepté on ne savait pas que ça avait à voir avec la disparition de Craig.

-On n'a jamais dit qu'il avait disparu. Piqua Burgess

-Oh je l'ai supposé comme vous m'avez demandé où il était.

« Centrale j'ai besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence à notre position. » Déclara Antonio qui s'était éloigné depuis que Katsa s'est calmée.

« Toni tu es où ? »

Upton leur donna la position, Katsa courut jusque là-bas redoutant ce qu'elle va voir. Elle entra dans la cave et aperçut d'abord l'homme menotté au sol en cocard se formant à l'œil droit.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla-t-elle en posant une main devant sa bouche.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement d'Antonio pour découvrir avec effroi Mouse. Remontant petit à petit dans ses blessures ; une fracture ouverte du tibia gauche d'où semble en sortir des insectes, son genoux gauche dans un angle assez improbable, des plaies à l'abdomen où des hématomes se forment. Et puis son visage brûlé. Katsa sortie précipitamment de là avant de vomir dans les broussailles. Burgess la rejoignit et lui frotta doucement le dos attendant qu'elle se reprenne.

-Je…Je ne peux pas…

-Prends ton temps. Conseilla la détective

-Je…je suis enceinte.

-Il va survivre, regarde l'ambulance est là. Il va aller à Med, là-bas il y a une super équipe pour s'occuper de lui, comme ils l'ont fait pour nous, comme ils l'ont fait deux fois pour lui. Et on sera tous là pour l'épauler.

-IL Y A DES INSECTES QUI SORTENT DE SA PLAIE !

-Je sais.

-Elle ne devrait pas voir ça. Antonio va aller avec l'ambulance. Ramène-la chez elle se rafraîchir, manger quelque chose, qu'elle dorme. Ils n'auront pas finis avec lui avant deux bonnes heures. Intervint Voight en rejoignant Burgess et Katsa

-Je veux aller avec lui.

-Kat', ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et pense au bébé.

-Il a déjà traversé tant… Il est sourd d'une oreille… Et maintenant ça. Il… Il ne va pas réussir à surmonter ça, et…et je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Tu ne le perdras pas. Il va être suivit par le docteur Charles et on sera là pour surveiller aussi.

-Il est défiguré ! Pleura Katsa

Burgess ne dit rien, tentant de consoler son amie.

-Je…je lui préparais une surprise. J'ai suivi une formation professionnelle pour être informaticienne, et je viens d'être employé par le District 21. Je voulais lui faire la surprise de travailler avec lui. J'ai reçu ma « plaque » d'informaticienne. Et puis j'organisais une fête d'anniversaire pour ses 35 ans, je voulais faire quelque chose d'exceptionnelle et surprise. Et maintenant je vais le perdre.

-Tu ne vas pas le perdre il est fort. Allez viens, on va rejoindre le Chicago Med. Tu es à combien de mois de grossesse ? Demanda Burgess

-2 mois. Je l'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps.

Les deux filles se rendirent à l'hôpital où de nombreux policiers se sont réunis ainsi que l'unité des Renseignements. Severide les rejoignit accompagné de son Squad et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Il va s'en sortir, c'est un mec solide.

Katsa tenta de sourire mais ça ne réussit pas vraiment. A la place elle se rendit au bureau de Maggie pour essayer d'avoir de petites informations.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Ils l'ont stabilisé en premier temps et ensuite ils retirent les insectes de ses plaies. Ils l'ont mis sous antibiotiques par sécurité.

Ce fut une longue attente qui commença pour tout le monde, Cindy, la femme d'Hermann passa avec de quoi manger ainsi que des cookies pour leur faire plaisir. Cruz fit un saut à la cafétéria pour ramener des cafés pour ceux qui veulent. Katsa avait fini par s'endormir contre son frère et April lui a ramené une couverture pour qu'elle est chaud. Voight a appelé Jay pour le mettre au courant, et lui dire que Will le tiendrait au courant de la condition de son meilleur ami. Platt a envoyé une patrouille pour aller chercher Lindsay à la sortie des cours, et la petite Kacy pour les ramener ici.

-Mamy ! S'exclama la petite en arrivant en courant

-Hey ma grande, ta mamy dort. Souffla Kidd en attrapant le petit ange

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Lindsay en les rejoignant

-Il est toujours au bloc. On ne sait rien pour le moment.

21heure sonna et ils n'ont toujours aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. Burgess ramena Lindsay et Kacy chez elles, leur promettant de les garder au courant de son état. Katsa resta assoupie dans les bras de son frère.

-Tu as avancé pour son anniversaire ? Demanda Severide

-Oui, le boulanger est d'accord pour faire le gâteau que je veux pour Mouse. Et j'ai eu la confirmation du DJ'. Et j'attends une réponse pour la grosse surprise.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne soit pas accepter, le dossier est complet. Il va s'en tirer ne t'en fait pas.

-Kelly, je suis enceinte.

Le pompier resta silencieux un long moment sans rien dire digérant la nouvelle.

-Mais… mais je croyais que tu avais des problèmes, et que ton gynéco avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas ou que tu aurais beaucoup de mal.

-Je sais, mais j'ai réussi. Sourit enfin Katsa

-Félicitation ma puce. Tu vas être une super maman, et Mouse sera un super papa. Ca l'aidera.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55**

Rhodes et Choi finirent par sortir au bout de 8 heures d'opération, en soit une opération lourde. Les deux médecins ne furent pas vraiment étonnés de découvrir de nombreux policiers et quelques pompiers du centre 51.

-Il est stable, et transféré aux soins intensifs. Commença Choi

-On a réussi à extraire les insectes et réparer la fracture de son tibia. On a réparé les plaies de son abdomen et tenté de minimiser les brûlures de son visage. Continua Rhodes.

-Et son genou droit ? Il était dans un drôle d'angle.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent embêtés, c'est toujours quelque chose de délicat à annoncer.

-On a dû l'amputer. Il y avait trop de dommages internes pour réussir à sauver la jambe. Il aurait eu une grosse infection. Expliqua Rhodes.

-Mais maintenant on fait de super prothèse. Tenta de rassurer Choi

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher et revenir le voir que demain. Il va être encore inconscient tout le reste de la nuit et une partie de la matinée.

Katsa resta silencieuse, mais le médecin sait qu'elle ne partira pas sans l'avoir au moins vu. Severide accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre de Mouse. La jeune femme hoqueta en apercevant le visage bandé de Craig. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux et embrassa tendrement les bandages.

-Je t'aime Mouse, je t'ai toujours aimé. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille valide.

Elle embrassa la main de Mouse avant de laisser son frère la ramener chez elle. Le cœur lourd elle rangea son contrat avec le district 21. Jay l'appela à la première heure le lendemain, pour avoir des nouvelles de Mouse. Katsa passa rapidement voir Lindsay avant de se rendre au Chicago Med pour être prêt de celui qu'elle aime.

-Hey Craig. Souffla Katsa en s'installant à côté de lui.

Elle prit une main de Mouse dans la sienne et y dessina des cercles. Rhodes passa pour vérifier l'état de son patient et rassura Katsa sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires, aucun signe d'infection et que les médicaments font bien l'effet. Deux heures après l'arrivée de Katsa, Mouse commença à reprendre connaissance. La jeune femme ne dit rien caressant seulement de haut en bas l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle, aucune expression ne traversant son regard bleuté.

-Hey, tu reviens de loin. Souffla-t-elle

-Qu'est…ce que…tu fais là ? Bredouilla-t-il

-Je suis venue voir l'homme que j'aime. Craig…je préparais une surprise pour toi, j'ai suivis une formation pour devenir informaticienne. Et j'ai obtenu un contrat avec le District 21, je voulais te faire la surprise. Pouvoir travailler ensemble, tous les deux.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais distante ?!

-Je prévoyais d'autres choses pour toi Craig. Et puis on s'était séparé d'un accord commun après ce qui s'était passé.

Mouse la regarde dubitatif, il a du mal à croire que ça ait pu la monopoliser comme ça.

-J'ai monté en parallèle un dossier pour que tu sois décoré militairement. Ça m'a pris du temps et pas mal de rendez-vous. Et…et je t'organisais une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Avoua Katsa la peur au ventre de le perdre.

-Je ne suis qu'une plaie ambulante, je suis un monstre ! Je suis sourd d'une oreille, brûlé au visage, j'ai perdu une jambe ! Les gens ne verront qu'un monstre en moi ! Alors je ne veux pas que tu restes. Je veux juste en finir avec tout. Lâcha Mouse.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Craig, tu es un homme merveilleux au grand cœur. Et tu vas être un super papa pour notre petit bout.

-Petit bout ?

-Je suis enceinte Mouse. On va avoir un bébé.

-De combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il simplement

-Deux mois, je l'ai découvert il y a une semaine. Je voulais te l'annoncer en même temps que le contrat au district. C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu distante, je voulais tellement te surprendre.

-Et moi comme je voulais te protéger de mes cauchemars, et de mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas insisté pour te garder près de moi. Et pendant tout ce temps tu n'as fait que penser à moi, faire des choses pour nous deux, pour moi.

Katsa ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux tristes. Mouse s'en aperçu et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis désolé Kat'. J'ai été égoïste, et…et je n'osais pas revenir vers toi. Tu avais l'air si occupée et épanouie que j'étais sûr que tu avais refait ta vie. Et je n'osais pas revenir vers toi. Alors comment je pourrai t'imposer maintenant de rester avec moi, avec un homme comme ça.

-Tu ne peux rien m'imposer Craig parce que je t'aime. Souffla Katsa en l'embrassant timidement.

Mouse rattrapa le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop et lui rendit son baiser malgré les bandages de son visage. Un médecin entra dans la chambre avec un petit charriot de matériel.

-Docteur Dowell, unité des grands brûlés. Je viens pour vos soins quotidiens. Le docteur Rhodes et le docteur Choi ont appliqués tout de suite de l'eau bruménisé sur vos brûlures minimisant les dégâts je suis confiant sur le fait que vous aurez peu de marque que normalement. Je vais nettoyer vos brûlures avant d'appliquer une crème spécifique et ensuite vous posez des bandes de gaze grasse qui aideront votre peau à cicatriser. Vous aurez des petites marques mais ça sera déjà nettement mieux que la normale.

-Je vais sortir. Déclara Katsa

Mouse pressa une dernière fois sa main avant de la regarder quitter la pièce.

-Votre petite-amie ? Demanda le médecin pour faire la conversation avec son patient.

-Ma fiancée, à qui je vais redemander. On va avoir un bébé.

-Félicitation ! Vous verrez c'est magique !

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-6, 4 garçons et 2 filles.

-Wahoo

-Et votre copine comment l'avez-vous connu ?

 **Flash-Back**

 _Mouse entra à la suite de Jay dans un bar, ils venaient de rentrer pour leur permission et prévu de fêter ça. Les deux amis ont choisis un bar sympa de Chicago et pas trop onéreux, même si la plupart des bars font des tarifs spéciaux pour les militaires, histoire de patriotisme pour leur héros. Beaucoup de filles leurs firent les yeux doux, mais les deux garçons ne furent pas plus attiré que ça. Ils savent que dans une semaine ils repartent à l'autre bout du monde combattre. Et puis ils ne veulent pas profiter de leur permission pour faire des parties de jambes en l'air comme ça. Ils ont bien trop de respect pour les femmes._

 _-Dom tu nous remets une bière et un cocktail maison s'il te plaît. Et ressert nos deux soldats, c'est pour moi. Lança un homme._

 _Il porte un blouson avec écrit au dos « Squad », accompagné d'une jolie femme aux longs cheveux bruns._

 _-Que ce n'est pas mignon ça ! Severide qui offre un verre à deux braves soldats ! Plaisanta-t-elle_

 _-Entre héros il faut bien se serrer les coudes._

 _-Venez-vous joindre à nous. Ne restez pas seul dans votre coin ! Lança une blonde à leur table._

 _Les deux soldats les rejoignirent, et la brune fit les présentation. Mouse l'aimait bien, elle est souriante et calme, contrairement à son frère qui a l'air plus…sur la défensive._

 _-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, je rentre moi. Contrairement à vous les pompiers je ne suis pas de repos demain. Lança-t-elle_

 _Mouse proposa de la raccompagner, il se fait déjà tard et une femme toute seule, il a peur que certains dérangés ne s'attaque à elle. Car malheureusement maintenant une femme ne peut plus se promener seule. Si seulement on emprisonnait tous ces malades mentaux qui osent faire quelque chose à une femme, et donnait des amendes à ceux qui osent les insulter ou dire des choses déplacées à leur égard._

 _-Merci, c'était gentil de me raccompagné._

 _-De rien, après cette super soirée. C'était sympa de nous inviter à votre table. Un vrai moment de détente pendant notre permission._

 _-Vous êtes courageux. Les Rangers ce n'est pas rien. Hum jeudi je ne travaille pas, si vous n'avez rien de prévu on pourrait peut-être aller faire quelque chose pour vous divertir pendant votre permission. Un bowling, ou voir un match des Cubs… Vous faire penser à autre chose que vos missions._

 _-J'aimerai beaucoup. Sourit Mouse_

 _Trois semaines plus tard Jay et Mouse étaient de retour sur le champ de bataille et enchaînaient les missions périlleuses._

 _-Courrier. Déclara le supérieur._

 _Jay reçu une lettre d'une cousine, Mouse lui n'attendait rien de personne. Sa famille ayant décidé de ne plus lui parler._

 _-Gurwitch._

 _Il fronça les sourcils en prenant le colis._

 _« Cher Mouse,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre réussira à te trouver et te donner un peu de confort. Les Cubs sont en finale, et ont fait que de remporter les matchs après celui qu'on a été voir. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien, et peut-être te revoir lors d'une prochaine permission. Il fait déjà froid ici, mais on va dire que c'est le charme de Chicago. C'est le moment que je n'aime le moins au boulot, car on s'occupe d'enfants vivants dehors dans ces conditions. Je pense tous les jours à toi, et ton ami, j'espère que vous faites attention à vous. Normalement tu trouveras du chocolat dans le colis, en espérant que tu aimes celui à l'orange. Je te donne mon adresse postale au cas où ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone et adresse skype. N'hésites pas si tu as besoin. J'ai passé vraiment un super moment avec toi Mouse, tu es quelqu'un de bien._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Katsa Severide. »_

 _Mouse sourit du baume au cœur en repensant à cette jeune femme qui fait chavirer son cœur._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que Mouse a été admis à l'hôpital, un spécialiste est venu lui parler des prothèses. Il a fait quelques essais avant de choisir un modèle soft mais vraiment pratique, comme une seconde jambe. Le jeune homme veut essayer de bien faire auprès de Katsa qu'il a accusé.

-Alors prêt pour aller voir ton bébé ? Lança April en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui !

April l'aida à s'installer dans la chaise roulante, Mouse protesta disant qu'il peut y aller en béquille. Mais l'infirmière ne se laissa pas avoir, Craig tenta de ne pas baisser les yeux face au regard des gens bien qu'il eut du mal. Le médecin préfère lui laisser encore les bandes de gaze grasse ayant remarqué que la peau de Mouse guérissait bien mieux, et qu'il n'aurait peut-être que très peu de marques. Par contre il souffre affreusement lorsqu'il mange sûrement à cause des perforations.

-Ah le papa je suppose ? Déclara la gynéco

-Oui. Souffla Katsa

Le jeune homme attrapa doucement la main de sa chérie.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Mouse en embrassant le front de Katsa.

-Fatiguée.

-Tu es toujours autant malade ?

-C'est normal ? S'inquiéta Craig

-Mais oui monsieur Gurwitch c'est le premier trimestre.

Cependant ça ne rassura pas Mouse en voyant le visage fatigué de sa petite amie. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer voyant dans son regard qu'il est inquiet. Le médecin fit plusieurs mesures avant de rassurer les futurs parents sur le bon développement de leur bébé.

-On pourra savoir le sexe quand ? Demanda Mouse

-Je peux déjà vous le dire si vous voulez. Proposa la gynéco.

-Tu veux savoir ? Demanda Craig en regardant Katsa

-Hum tu veux toi ?

-Ouais j'aimerai bien, mais il faut que tu le veuilles aussi.

-Vous pouvez nous dire s'il vous plaît ?

-Ca va être une jolie petite fille.

Mouse embrassa Katsa les larmes aux yeux, aux anges. Katsa le raccompagna dans sa chambre, et il lui fit une place pour qu'elle vienne s'allonger à côté de lui. La jeune femme se recroquevilla contre le torse de son chéri qui en profita pour l'enlacer et poser son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

-J'ai hâte que notre petit bout soit parmi nous. De la bichonner, de lui montrer le monde. Il faut qu'on cherche une maison dans un endroit paisible, un quartier sécurisé où il n'y a pas de problème. Et une super crèche tant pis si on doit dépenser de l'argent.

-Craig elle n'est même pas née ! Souffla Katsa fatiguée

-Tu devrais dormir un peu ma puce, tu as l'air épuisée.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement Katsa s'assoupie dans les bras de son chéri. Mouse en profita pour poser sa main sur le ventre de sa chérie. Il sortit la pochette qu'Antonio lui a ramenée contenant toute sa correspondance.

-Hum qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Marmonna Katsa endormie

-Notre correspondance quand j'étais à l'armée.

-Tu as tout gardé ?! S'étonna la jeune femme en se redressant

-Bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer.

Katsa attrapa une des feuilles qu'elle commença à lire, ils firent ça tout le reste de l'après-midi rigolant face à certaines anecdotes. Le médecin ainsi qu'un kiné arrivèrent dans la chambre avec une prothèse pour Mouse.

-Elle a été adapté pour vous. On va essayer quelques pas. Et si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir dans deux jours avec des séances de kiné pour apprendre à vivre avec.

Mouse se pencha simplement vers Katsa pour l'embrasser malgré les bandages.

Erin regarda les barres parallèles dans l'eau, un mois qu'elle fait ces exercices, et elle peut depuis quelques jours marcher avec le poids de son corps.

-Vous voulez le harnais Erin ? Demanda Ryan le kiné

-Non ! Je veux marcher normalement sans aide, seulement les barres.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la détermination de sa chérie. Il l'aida à descendre dans le bassin avant de la placer devant les barres. Pleine de détermination elle fit un premier pas doucement avant d'enchainer les autres. Elle se retourna précautionneusement avant de recommencer le parcours.

-C'est bien, vous avez quand même prit un peu de vitesse. Des douleurs ?

-Non, enfin je sens que ça travaille le bas de mon dos mais l'eau soulage.

-Je conseille que vous réclamiez des massages à Jay alors. Plaisanta Ryan en regardant son ami.

Erin continua encore un moment avant que le kiné ne lui demande de se mettre sur le dos avant de battre doucement des jambes.

Du soir Jay prépara un bon dîner pour sa chérie et ils passèrent la soirée devant un film d'action. Le lendemain se résuma à faire des courses avant d'aller à la séance de kiné en début d'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur lotissement l'unité attendait dans l'allée.

-Hey vous êtes là ! S'exclama Erin

-J'avais besoin d'un peu de fraicheur, j'en avais marre de ces tronches-là. Plaisanta Voight

Ils allèrent tous dans le salon, et Erin s'installa près d'Upton pour discuter avec la jeune femme.

-Alors tu marches de nouveau ? Demanda Antonio

Erin ne dit rien mais se lever doucement, Jay fronça les sourcils. Elle ne sait encore jamais lever sans être dans l'eau.

-Jay ? Appela-t-elle doucement

Le jeune homme vînt se placer près d'elle et Erin s'accrocha à son bras. Sous les regards de tout le monde elle fit quelques pas dans le salon. Ce fut un peu le camping pour faire dormir tout le monde sur place. Le petit groupe ayant décidé de rester une semaine avec eux, mais ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Erin d'avoir sa famille presqu'au complet auprès d'elle. Voight l'accompagna même à une séance de kiné pour voir ses progrès.

Ruzzek, Al et Burgess ont été les premiers à quitter les lieux pour regagner Chicago. Kim voulant aller voir sa sœur et sa nièce avant de reprendre le boulot et Alvin pour profiter de Michelle. Katsa fit son apparition sur la terrasse accompagnée par Mouse que personne n'avait revu depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé chez son ex.

-Hey ! Vous êtes venus ! S'exclama Erin

-Kat' voulait aller se promener en dehors de la ville. On a pris un chalet un peu plus loin. Expliqua Mouse

-Comment tu vas vieux ? Demanda Jay en rejoignant son meilleur ami

-On fait aller, ils m'ont enfin enlevé les bandages gras. Ca a limité les brûlures du visage, j'ai de la crème à mettre trois fois par jour pour continuer la guérison. Mais on voit déjà moins les brûlures. On dirait surtout que j'ai pris un mauvais coup de soleil. Mais pour te dire vrai, si Katsa n'était pas enceinte, j'aurai mis fin à mes jours. Mais on a un bébé en route, une petite fille. Et ça serait injuste de priver cette petite de son père.

Jay posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Un voile de tristesse dans le regard bleuté de Mouse, il se tourna pour regarder Katsa discuter avec Upton et Erin.

-Je ne vis que pour le bébé et encore. Que pensera-t-elle plus grande ? Que son père est un monstre ? Un handicapé ? Est-ce qu'on ne se moquera pas d'elle parce que je suis sourd d'une oreille, qu'il me manque une jambe…

-Mouse ne pense pas comme ça. Elle sera fière de t'avoir, tu seras un papa formidable. Tu remueras ciel et terre pour elle.

Craig ne dit rien, Katsa lui sourit de loin sachant qu'il a du mal mais lui laissant tout de même de l'espace pour ne pas l'étouffer.


	57. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **1 mois après**

Erin sourit en regardant Jay mettre le dernier carton dans la Sierra. Elle quitte enfin le centre pour retourner à Chicago.

-Prête à retrouver notre ville ? Demanda Jay en s'installant à côté d'elle

-Oh oui ! En plus May rentre pour les vacances de Noël !

Ils firent la route sous le beau temps et avec de la musique en fond. Le couple arriva en début d'après-midi devant leur ancien immeuble. Erin sourit en regardant la façade qui n'a pas changé.

-Bon alors ils sont où ces cartons à monter ?! Lança Cruz

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Erin en voyant les gars de la caserne.

-Il faut bien occuper ces animaux-là !

En un temps record tout fut monté en haut, le couple les remercia avant que les pompiers ne partent sur une intervention.

-P'pa ?! M'man ?! Lança May en entrant dans l'appartement

Erin sourit avant de se tourner vers Jay, c'est la première fois que May l'appelle de la sorte. La jeune fille les rejoignit dans le salon avant de les enlacer chacun leur tour.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda May à sa mère

-Ça va. Je me déplace seule enfin. J'ai encore du kiné à faire mais moins lourd. Hank m'a proposé de devenir analyste aux Renseignements avant d'être apte au service de nouveau.

-C'est géniale maman ! Souffla May en l'enlaçant.

May prépara un repas typiquement français à ses parents. Erin profita du repas pour faire une petite annonce surprise.

-Je sais que le timing n'est pas vraiment le bon, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on ne prévoit pas des fois. Je suis enceinte.

Jay bondit sur ses pieds avant d'enlacer celle qu'il aime.

-Je vais être papa ! S'exclama-t-il faisant rigoler les deux filles.

May s'installa dans le canapé près d'Erin avec deux mugs chaud dans les mains.

-Tiens un chocolat chaud double dose.

-Merci ma puce, où est ton père ? Demanda Erin

-Dans la chambre sur l'ordi, il regarde des sites sur les futurs papas. Plaisanta May

-Il est grave. Et demain il va commencer à peindre la future chambre et acheter des vêtements. Rigola Erin

-J'ai l'impression que ça parle sur mon dos là ! Intervint Jay

-Pas du tout p'pa. Souffla May avant d'éclater de rire vite suivit d'Erin.

-Non mais on ne t'en veut pas. On est une famille. Coupa Erin entre deux rigolades.


End file.
